


Second Chance

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 81,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Marian stirbt wird Robin zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Er ist auf einmal wieder ein Kind und hat nun die Chance sein Leben noch mal ganz von vorne zu beginnen.  Pairing: Guy/Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vorwort: Ich habe mich versucht nach Möglichkeit an den chronologischen Ablauf der Serie zu halten, aber bei Marian habe ich zugegeben ein bisschen gemogelt und sie ein paar Jahre älter gemacht. Ich wollte sie nämlich unbedingt in die Geschichte mehr mit einbinden. Am liebsten würde ich sie ja mit Isabella verkuppeln, aber ich weiß nicht, ob zwei Slash-Pairings nicht zu viel für diese FF wären.

 

Kapitel 1:

Robin fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Geräusche nahm er nur noch gedämpft war, denn sein eigener Puls pochte so laut in seinen Ohren, das er fast alles andere übertönte. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an Marian, deren lebloser Körper schwer in seinen Armen lag. Das war alles nur ein böser Traum. Das musste ein Traum sein! Robin merkte nicht einmal wie Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Immer wieder entrang sich ein Schluchzen seiner trockenen Kehle. Alles erschien so unwirklich. Er würde Guy of Gisborne töten! Ganz langsam und qualvoll. Er würde diesen Mistkerl leiden lassen! Wäre er nur etwas eher hier gewesen, dann hätte er Marian vielleicht noch retten können. Verfluchter Gisborne, verfluchter Vaisey, verfluchter König Richard und sein verfluchter Heiliger Krieg!

Wenn er die Chance hätte sein Leben noch einmal zu leben, dann würde er alles anders machen. Wenn er nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, zu dem Punkt, wo alles anfing schief zu gehen. Wenn er die Vergangenheit ändern könnte. Robin überkam plötzlich ein dumpfes Gefühl und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Als er seine Lieder wieder öffnete, blickte er zweifelsfrei an seine Schlafzimmerdecke in Locksley Manor. Wie kam er hierher? Erschrocken fuhr er aus dem Bett hoch. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Hoffnung schimmerte in ihm auf. _Bitte lass es nur ein Alptraum gewesen sein_ , flehte er gedanklich. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war, aber in seinem Gedächtnis schien eine große Lücke zu klaffen. Irgendwie jagte ihm das Angst ein. Er sah sich in seinem alten Zimmer um. Alles erschien so ungewohnt groß. Als seine Füße den kalten Boden berührten merkte er, dass er ein Nachthemd trug. Er hatte seit seiner Kindheit kein Nachthemd mehr getragen. Was sollte das alles? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vorsichtig schritt er auf die Tür zu und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er die Treppe hinunter, als er unten angelangte war, sah er seinen Vater am Kamin sitzen. SEINEN VATER?

„Na auch schon wach? Was ist los? Du siehst ja aus wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.“

War das ein Traum? Aber alles fühlte sich so real an. War er womöglich tot? Hatte Marians Dahinscheiden ihm wortwörtlich das Herz gebrochen? Wie sonst konnte er sich die Anwesenheit seines Vaters erklären, der doch schon vor Jahren in den Flammen ums Leben kam? Er war um keinen Tag gealtert.

„Robin, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Wo bin ich?“

Das Lächeln schwand von Malcolms Gesicht. Besorgt erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und schritt auf seinen Sohn zu. War sein Vater schon immer so groß gewesen?

„Du bist zu Hause. Geht es dir gut mein Junge?“

„Aber ich war doch noch gerade im Heiligen Land, an der Seite von König Richard und ich hielt Marians Leichnam im Arm. Gisborne hatte sie ermordet“, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Vater an, als wäre er ein Geist, was er in gewisser Weise schließlich auch war.

„Sir Roger of Gisborne?“

„Nein, nicht Roger, sondern sein Sohn Guy!“, irgendwie hörte sich seine eigene Stimme so ungewohnt hoch an. War er vielleicht heiser? Aber müsste dann seine Stimme nicht eigentlich tiefer, anstatt höher klingen?

Malcolm ging vor seinem Sohn in die Knie und nahm dessen Gesicht in seine großen, breiten Hände. „Du hast nur geträumt mein Junge. Wieso sollte Guy der kleinen Marian irgendetwas zuleide tun wollen?“ Seine Lippen umspielte ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, das zum Ausdruck brachte wie grotesk er die ganze Geschichte fand.

Wenn sein Vater nur ein Trugbild war, wie kam es dann, dass Robin die warmen, schwieligen Hände auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte? Außerdem fühlte er sich kein bisschen benebelt, sondern hellwach. Er nahm den Wind wahr, der durch die Fensterritzen pfiff, roch das Feuer im Kamin und fühlte das raue Holz unter seinen Fußsohlen. Nein, dass war kein Traum.

Urplötzlich schloss er seinen Vater in die Arme, der damit offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er wäre beinahe nach hinten übergekippt.

„Robin, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Bin ich tot?“, nuschelte dieser in die Umarmung hinein. Er hatte seinen Vater so sehr vermisst. Er war genauso, wie Robin ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dieser packte ihn überrascht an den Schultern und schob ihn einige Meter von sich fort, um ihn besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

„Tot? Was um Gottes Willen ist nur los mit dir? Nein, du bist nicht tot. Hast du irgendetwas gegessen von dem ich wissen sollte? Vogelbeeren, oder Pilze? Gewisse Pilzsorten können derlei Wahnvorstellungen hervorrufen“, redete sein Vater besorgt auf ihn ein und befühlte seine Stirn, um festzustellen, ob er Fieber hatte. „Hm..., deine Temperatur scheint normal zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich Matilda kommen lassen.“

„Welches Jahr haben wir?“, fragte Robin plötzlich unverhohlen.

Sein Vater sah ihn daraufhin so an, als hätte sein Sohn den Verstand verloren.  
„1172“, antwortete er gedehnt langsam.

Das bedeutete er war zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückgereist. Immerhin erklärte das, weshalb seine ganze Umgebung auf einmal wie das Haus eines Riesen auf ihn wirkte und warum seine Stimme so ungewohnt hoch klang: Er war wieder ein Kind! Aber, wie war so etwas überhaupt möglich? Hatte Gott seine Gebete erhört? War das die zweite Chance, welche er sich gewünscht hatte? Zwar ängstigte ihn die Vorstellung, dass sein bisheriges Leben sich einfach so in Luft aufgelöst hatte, aber bei Weitem nicht so sehr wie die frische Erinnerung an Marians Tod. Wenn dies Gottes Geschenk an ihn war, dann nahm er es dankend an.

Damit jedoch Malcolm nicht auf die Idee kam er hätte tatsächlich den Verstand verloren, oder würde auf Grund einer Krankheit phantasieren, lenkte er schnell ein: „Keine Sorge Vater, du hast wohl Recht. Es war nur ein Traum.“

Sein Vater musterte ihn immer noch misstrauisch. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ganz sicher! Ich gehe eben Marian besuchen. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Er musste sich einfach mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging, doch sein Vater hielt ihn plötzlich am Kragen seines Hemdes zurück. „Du solltest dir erst Mal etwas Ordentliches anziehen und frühstücken.“

Stimmt! In all der Aufregung hatte Robin ganz vergessen, dass er noch sein Nachthemd trug. Schnell eilte er die Treppen hinauf und zog sich seine Kleidung an, die auf einem Stuhl für ihn bereit lag. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig wieder in seinen Kinderschuhen zu stecken und dieses alte Hemd zu tragen, welches bis nach oben hin zugeschnürt war. Den Umhang ließ er wo er war und eilte die Treppen hinab, zur Tür hinaus. Sein Vater rief ihm noch nach, dass er erst etwas essen solle, aber Robin ignorierte seine Worte und rannte einfach weiter. Sein einziger Gedanke war: Hoffentlich geht es Marian gut!

Schließlich erreichte er Knighton Hall. Das Anwesen sah genau so aus, wie Robin es in Erinnerung hatte, bevor es Guy nach seiner gescheiterten Vermählung in Brandt gesteckt hatte. Aufgeregt hämmerte Robin an die Tür, bis Marians Vater diese öffnete und ihn verdrießlich musterte.

„Was soll der Aufstand? Ich habe dein Klopfen schon beim ersten Mal vernommen. Ist irgendetwas geschehen?“ Edward lebte! Es tat gut den alten Kauz wieder zu sehen, auch wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau genommen noch gar nicht so alt aussah. Wenn Marians Vater wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, dann war gewiss auch seine Tochter wohlauf.

„Ist Marian zu Hause?“, fragte Robin schlichtweg heraus, als auch schon ein kleiner braungelockter Kopf hinter Edward zum Vorschein kam. „Sag Robin, dass ich ihn nicht sehen will. Er hat vorgestern meiner Puppe einen Pfeil in den Kopf geschossen“, beschwerte sich Marian, woraufhin sie beleidigt den Mund verzog und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Möchtest du ihm das nicht selber sagen?“, meinte ihr Vater sichtlich amüsiert über diese kindliche Plänkelei. Marian schüttelte vehement den Kopf und funkelte Robin mit ihren zu Schlitzen verengten Augen bitterböse an.

„Es war meine Lieblingspuppe Anna.“

„Aber dein Freund ist sicherlich hier um sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Nicht wahr Robin? Das ist doch der Grund weshalb du hier in aller Frühe an die Tür hämmerst, als wäre das königliche Regiment hinter dir her, oder?“

„Äh..., genau. Das mit deiner Puppe tut mir leid“, meinte Robin mit gespielter Reue, wobei er sich nur mit aller Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Zum einen weil er so erleichtert darüber war das es Marian gut ging, zum anderen weil er sich noch zu gut an diesen Jugendstreich erinnern konnte. Marian hatte ihm dies noch Jahre später vorgeworfen.

„Sind wir noch Freund?“

„Nein, sind wir nicht!“, sagte diese verschnupft, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief auf ihr Zimmer, wobei sie laut die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Keine Sorge Robin, sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen“, meinte Edward mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernster. „Wie geht es eigentlich Bruder Swain? Mir ist eben erst zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser Rabensohn von einem Gisborne den armen Mann fast umgebracht hätte und es dann auch noch dir in die Schuhe schieben wollte! Außerdem soll Sir Roger of Gisborne angeblich nach Locksley zurückgekehrt sein.“

Robin sah Edward mit großen Augen an. Sein Gehirn brauchte erst einmal eine Weile um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, aber dann wusste er wovon Marians Vater sprach. Gestern war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie die Heimkehr der Männer aus dem Heiligen Land gefeiert hatten. Er und Guy hätten gemeinsam das Feuerrad am Himmel mit flammenden Pfeilen entzünden sollen, als Zeichen dafür, dass die dunklen Tage nun vorüber waren. Stattdessen wäre es fast zu Swains Verhängnis geworden. Bruder Swain, Malcolm und noch ein anderer Mann waren gerade dabei gewesen das Rad an einem dafür vorgesehenen Holzgerüst anzubringen, während die beiden Jungen darunter standen und auf ihren großen Auftritt warteten. Sein Vater hatte ihm eigentlich verboten seinen Bogen zu verwenden, weil Robin noch zu jung war, aber dieser hatte vor seinem Rivalen damit prahlen wollen. Er hatte den etwas älteren Jungen verspottet, auf Grund seiner Unzulänglichkeit als Schütze und seine eigene Kunstfertigkeit hervorgehoben. Übermütig wie er war, hatte er Guy beweisen wollen, dass er sehr wohl schon im Stande war den Bogen seines Vaters zu spannen. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Lampe treffen, welche am Gerüst hing. Guy hatte noch versucht ihn von seinem Plan abzuhalten, aber Robin hatte nicht auf ihn hören wollen. Er war so dumm gewesen. Anstatt der Lampe hatte er das Feuerrad getroffen, welches sofort in Flammen aufging. Es stürzte auf Swain hinab und dieser konnte nur Dank Ghislaines Heilkunst gerettet werden.

Da niemand den Vorfall beobachtet hatte, machten die Dorfbewohner ganz einfach den jungen Gisbornesprössling für das Unglück verantwortlich und Robin pflichtete ihnen aus Angst vor den Folgen sogar noch bei. Sie hätten Guy damals beinahe wegen Mordes gehängt, wenn in diesem Moment nicht der tot geglaubte Roger of Gisborne heimgekehrt wäre. Er rettete seinem Sohn zwar das Leben, offenbarte dabei aber auch gleichzeitig, dass er an Lepra erkrankt war. Als Longthorn nämlich behauptete, dass er gar nicht Sir Roger sein könne, weil dieser im Krieg gefallen sei und Guys Vater einen Dolch durch die Hand bohrte, verzog dieser keine Miene. Er spürte den Schmerz einfach nicht mehr. Ein offensichtliches Anzeichen für Aussatz. Noch am heutigen Tag würde man ihn in eine Leprakolonie verbannen. Robin wurde kreidebleich. Im Endeffekt war das alles seine Schuld gewesen. Mal abgesehen von seinem Vater hatte er niemals irgendjemandem die wahre Geschichte erzählt. Die Bewohner Locksleys glaubten schließlich noch zwanzig Jahre später, dass Guy of Gisborne in jener Nacht das Rad entzündet hätte. Eigentlich wäre Robin heute morgen mit seinem Vater zum Grab seiner Mutter gegangen und hätte ihm gebeichtet, was gestern Abend wirklich vorgefallen war, aber stattdessen war er Hals über Kopf nach Knighton Hall aufgebrochen.

Auf der einen Seite verdiente Guy die Abneigung, welche ihm die Bewohner Locksleys nun entgegenbrachten, aber auf der anderen Seite war Robin niemand, der andere für seine Fehler büßen ließ. Er würde mit diesem Verbrecher später selber abrechnen. „Es war nicht Gisbornes Schuld, sondern meine“, gestand Robin. „Ich habe den Pfeil abgeschossen, der das Rad in Brand setzte. Gisborne hat sogar noch versucht mich aufzuhalten.“

Eine lange Zeit schwieg Edward und sah ihn streng an, aber dann meinte er: „Aber das war doch mit Sicherheit keine Absicht.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dennoch war es meine Schuld. Ich wollte Gisborne beweisen, dass ich sehr wohl schon alt genug bin, um mit dem Bogen meines Vaters umzugehen und dabei habe ich aus Versehen das Rad in Brandt gesteckt. Gisborne wäre beinahe dafür gehängt worden und ich war zu feige um meinen Fehler einzugestehen“, Robin senkte den Blick. Er konnte Edward nicht in die Augen sehen. Der Mann hatte ihn immer wie einen Sohn behandelt, aber jetzt befürchtete Robin sein Ansehen bei Marians Vater für immer verloren zu haben. Dennoch bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht, endlich die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

„Ganz recht Robin. Das war feige und dumm von dir! Aber es ist ein Zeichen von Mut und Größe, dass du deine Fehler einsiehst und nun offen dazu stehst.“ Robin spürte plötzlich Edwards Hand auf seinem Kopf, als dieser aufmunternd meinte: „Kopf hoch mein Junge. Es ist ja noch Mal alles gut gegangen. Außerdem lernt man aus seinen Fehlern.“

Er nahm wieder seine Hand von Robins Haupt, woraufhin dieser irritiert zu ihm aufsah. Das war es schon? Das war alles? Guy wollte man gleich hängen sehen, während er für ein und dasselbe Verbrechen nur leicht getadelt wurde? Malcolm hatte damals auch relativ gelassen reagiert. Aber Robin war davon ausgegangen, dass es daran lag, dass er nun einmal sein Vater war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte. Ursprünglich hätte sein Vater Locksley erben sollen, aber aus Dankbarkeit hatte der König es Sir Roger vermacht. Die Bauern, welche der Familie Locksley schon seit Jahren treu gedient hatten, vermochten es nicht ihre neuen Landesherren anzuerkennen. Insbesondere deswegen nicht, weil Sir Roger eine Französin geheiratet hatte. Damit waren ihre Kinder in den Augen der hier ansässigen Familien, auch keine richtigen Engländer, sondern halb ausländisches Gesindel. Erst jetzt wurde Robin wirklich bewusst, wie verletzend es für Guy gewesen sein musste, wenn Robin ihn als Kind mit seiner Herkunft geärgert hatte. Aber Mitleid konnte er für diesen skrupellosen Schlächter deshalb keines aufbringen. Wenn dies hier tatsächlich eine zweite Chance war, die Gott ihm gewährt hatte und nicht nur ein sehr lebhafter Tagtraum, dann würde er dieses Mal alles daran setzen Marian zu retten. Er würde Guy of Gisborne töten! Nicht nur das, er würde auch Locksley vor der Tyrannei des Sheriffs und seinen Vater vor den Flammentod bewahren. Wenn er dafür noch einmal seine Kindheit durchleben musste, so sei es!

„Weiß dein Vater eigentlich, dass du hier bist?“, fragte Edward.

„Ich sagte ihm, ich würde nach Marian sehen, aber jetzt gehe ich besser Mal wieder nach Hause. Danke Edward.“

„Grüß deinen Vater von mir.“

„Das werde ich“, mit diesen Worten drehte sich Robin um und trat den Heimweg an. Er ging nun wesentlich gemächlicher und hatte Zeit über alles nachzudenken. Er konnte noch immer nicht recht fassen, dass er hier war, aber ein Traum war das mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Dieses benebelnde Gefühl fehlte, welches mit Träumen einhergeht. Er sah alles so klar und deutlich. Spürte alles viel zu intensiv, als dass es nur seiner Vorstellung entsprungen sein könnte.

„Guten Morgen Robin. So früh schon unterwegs?“, vernahm er auf einmal eine sanfte Frauenstimme mit einem hörbar französischen Akzent.

Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah sich Ghislaine gegenüber. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie schön sie war und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie als kleiner Junge angehimmelt hatte. Natürlich war es keine richtige Liebe gewesen, eher eine kindliche Vernarrtheit. Als die Nachricht in Locksley eintraf, dass ihr Mann gefallen sei, hatte Robin sich vorgenommen Ghislaine irgendwann zur Frau zu nehmen. Heute wusste Robin natürlich wie albern alleine schon die Vorstellung war. Immerhin war sie alt genug, um seine Mutter zu sein und hätte niemals eingewilligt. Aber ein kleiner Junge macht sich über derlei Dinge noch keine Gedanken. Für ihn stand damals fest, dass er Ghislaine irgendwann heiraten würde und so hatte es ihn verständlicher Weise furchtbar verärgert, als Guy behauptet hatte, dass seine Mutter und Robins Vater eine Affäre hätten. Robin hatte ihn sofort der Lüge bezichtigt und selbst jetzt wollte er es noch nicht wirklich glauben, denn immerhin hatte ihm seine Dienerschaft seit jeher versichert, dass sein Vater immer nur eine Frau geliebt hätte und bei dieser handelte es sich um Robins Mutter. Doch könnte man es Malcolm verübeln, wenn er nach all den Jahren der Trauer, bei Ghislaine schwach geworden wäre?

„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“, fragte sie auf einmal sichtlich besorgt, weil Robin immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie musste wahrscheinlich gerade an den Vorfall von gestern Abend denken.

„Verzeihung. Guten Morgen, Lady Ghislaine. Mir schwirrt im Moment nur viel im Kopf herum. Wie geht es Ihren Kindern und Ihrem Mann?“, fragte er ohne groß nachzudenken und merkte sofort, dass er sich in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht einen Fauxpas geleistet hatte. Erstens sprach so kein Kind und zweitens war es wohl etwas taktlos sie nach ihrem leprakranken Mann zu fragen.

Zuerst zuckte so etwas wie Schmerz über Ghislaines Gesicht, aber dann schenkte sie ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Sie dachte wohl er wollte sich ihr gegenüber besonders erwachsen verhalten und spielte das Spiel mit: „Mein Mann ist wohl glücklich endlich wieder daheim zu sein und auch meine Kinder freuen sich, dass ihr Vater wieder zu Hause ist. Ich war eben bei Matilda, um ein paar Heilkräuter zu besorgen. Mein Mann ist ein wenig erkältet.“

 _Ein wenig erkältet_ , war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

„Dann wünsche ich ihm gute Besserung. Ich muss langsam auch wieder Heim“, mit diesem Worten wollte er sich schon umdrehen und gehen, aber Ghislaine hielt ihn zurück: „Robin, warte kurz!“

Überrascht drehte er sich wieder um.

„Ich wollte mit dir noch über etwas reden.“

Reumütig nickte Robin. Heute war wohl der Tag seiner Beichte. Erst Edward, jetzt Ghislaine und seinem Vater musste er auch noch die Wahrheit sagen.

„Es geht um gestern Abend, oder? Ihr Sohn hat Ihnen mit Sicherheit gesagt das ich es war der den Pfeil abgeschossen hat. Das er meinetwegen beinahe hingerichtet worden wäre. Er hat Recht. Es war meine Schuld.“ Robin hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Ghislaine entschlossen in die Augen. Er würde zu seinen Fehlern stehen, aber sein Mitgefühl für den Gisbornespross blieb begrenzt.

„Robin es ist mir einerlei wer von euch beiden den Pfeil abgeschossen hat. Ich weiß, dass die ganze Geschichte nur ein furchtbarer Unfall war, der Gott sei es gedankt, noch einmal glimpflich ausgegangen ist“, Ghislaines französischer Akzent war teilweise so stark ausgeprägt, dass es Robin schwer fiel sie zu verstehen. „Was mir viel mehr Sorgen bereitet hat, ist die Reaktion der Leute und daran trage alleine ich die Schuld. Guy hat keine Freund. Er ist in die Gemeinde..., wie sagt man? Nicht richtig intégrée?“

„Integriert?“

„Ja genau. Er ist nicht integriert. Das ist meine Schuld. Ich als seine Mutter hätte mehr darauf achten müssen, dass er Freunde findet. Deswegen wollte ich dich sprechen Robin. Ich weiß Guy kann gelegentlich sehr ernst und schwierig sein, aber er ist ein guter Junge. Ich weiß auch, dass er dich bewundert, selbst wenn er das niemals offen zugeben würde und er würde sich mit Sicherheit freuen, wenn er mal mit dir und den anderen Jungen spielen dürfte.“

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Ghislaine wollte das Robin sich mit Guy anfreundete? Da konnte sie lange warten. Er würde diesen Mistkerl zur Strecke bringen. Nur so konnte er sicher sein, dass sich das ganze Drama mit Marian nicht noch einmal wiederholte.

„Würdest du das für mich tun?“, fragte sie Robin hoffnungsvoll und dieser wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Er wollte Ghislaine nur ungern vor den Kopf stoßen. Wie konnte solch eine liebreizende Frau, nur ein solches Ungeheuer zu Welt bringen?

Glücklicher Weise wurde Robin vor einer Antwort bewahrt, denn just in diesem Moment erklang hinter ihm eine vertraute Stimme, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Denn wie alle Jungen war auch dieser irgendwann einmal in den Stimmenbruch gekommen.

„Mutter? Vater fragt schon wo du bleibst.“

„Guy, wie schön das du gerade kommst. Robin und ich haben eben über dich gesprochen. Vielleicht kommt er uns heute Nachmittag besuchen. Ihr könntet dieses neue Brettspiel ausprobieren, was dein Vater von seiner Reise mitgebracht hat.“ Flehend sah sie Robin in die Augen.

Dieser spürte wieder diese unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er drehte sich um und sah sich... einem Kind gegenüber? Denn etwas anderes war Guy zu jener Zeit nicht gewesen. Selbst wenn er damals größer als Robin war und auch ein paar Jahre älter, so war er trotz allem immer noch grün hinter den Ohren. Diese Erkenntnis nahm Robin irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln. Er konnte doch schlecht ein Kind töten! Sein größtes Verbrechen war vielleicht, dass er mal einen Apfel aus Nachbars Garten gestohlen hatte. Dieser Junge hatte noch keines der schlimmen Vergehen begangen, für die Robin seinen Widersacher so sehr verabscheute. Nichtsdestotrotz würde aus ihm einmal dieser Mann werden und alleine bei dem Gedanken mit Guy einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zu verbringen, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge beäugte ihn misstrauisch, wie um sicherzugehen, dass das Ganze nicht ein übler Streich war, denn Robin und er waren nie Freunde gewesen. In seiner Kindheit hatte sich Robin häufig einen Spaß daraus gemacht, den älteren Jungen zu schikanieren und selbst als erwachsener Mann hatte er sich noch gerne ab und an auf Gisbornes Kosten amüsiert.

„Du willst uns besuchen kommen? Wieso? Um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen? Wenn du erwartest, dass ich dir deswegen den Vorfall von gestern Abend verzeihe, dann kannst du lange warten.“

„Guy! Was soll das? Entschuldige dich sofort bei Robin für dein Verhalten“, schallt ihn seine Mutter.

„Ich mich entschuldigen? Sie hätten mich seinetwegen beinahe aufgehängt, wenn Vater nicht gewesen wäre!“

„Verhält sich so ein Edelmann?“, wies seine Mutter ihn streng zurecht. Robin hatte Ghislaine noch nie wütend erlebt. Guy vermochte es nicht dem anklagenden Blick seiner Mutter stand zu halten und senkte den Kopf. Widerwillig brachte er ein gemurmeltes „Entschuldigung Robin“, hervor, wobei seine ganze Körperhaltung, als auch seine Stimme verriet, dass er es keineswegs ernst meinte, sondern nur seine Mutter beschwichtigen wollte.

„Ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee, wenn ich heute vorbeikomme. Ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause. Trotzdem vielen Dank für die Einladung Lady Ghislaine.“ Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Robin und eilte schnellen Schrittes nach Locksley. Auf dem Heimweg versuchte er verzweifelt Ghislaines enttäuschten und traurigen Blick aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Er hatte sie wirklich nicht verletzen wollen, aber keine zehn Pferde brachte ihn dazu sich mit Guy zu versöhnen. Bisher hatte der Junge vielleicht noch nichts verbrochen, aber sollte er auch nur irgendwann Hand an einen von Robins Bauern legen, dann konnte er sich sicher sein diese zu verlieren. Dieses Mal würde Robin in Locksley bleiben und das Schlimmste abwenden. Koste es was es wolle!

Beim Mittagessen erkundigte sich sein Vater über sein Befinden. Er war anscheinend noch immer etwas besorgt, wegen seines absonderlichen Verhaltens am frühen Morgen. „Ich war heute am Grab deiner Mutter. Eigentlich wollte ich dich mit dorthin nehmen, aber du bist ja heute Morgen regelrecht aus dem Haus gestürzt, als wäre ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe hinter dir her.“

„Ich musste mich versichern, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum war. Außerdem wollte ich mich noch bei Marian entschuldigen, weil ich ihre Lieblingspuppe bei einer meiner Schießübungen als Ziel verwendet habe.“

„Davon hast du mir noch gar nichts erzählt. Eigentlich sollte ich als Strafe deinen Bogen konfiszieren, aber es ist sehr löblich, dass du deine Schuld erkannt und dich dafür entschuldigt hast.“ Sein Vater warf ihm zwar einen strengen Blick zu, doch das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass ihn die Geschichte selbst amüsierte.

„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema Schuld sind...“, wie sollte er es seinem Vater schonend beibringen?

„Ja?“, fragte dieser erwartungsvoll.

Reumütig senkte Robin seinen Kopf und starrte auf seinen Teller hinab, als wäre dieser etwas ganz Besonderes. Er hatte dieses Gespräch doch schon einmal geführt und er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm diesen Fehltritt vergeben würde? Warum hatte er also auf einmal solche Hemmungen den Mund aufzumachen? Er war immerhin in Wahrheit ein erwachsener Mann und kein kleines Kind mehr, auch wenn man ihm dies äußerlich im Moment nicht ansah. Entschlossen hob er den Kopf und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Vater, ich habe den Pfeil abgeschossen, weil ich angeben wollte. Mit deinem Bogen.“

Sein Vater brauchte offenbar einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass sie nicht länger von Marians Puppe sprachen, sondern von gestern Abend. Als Malcolm begriff, zog er hörbar die Luft ein. „Robin, eines Tages wirst du Lord of Locksley sein. Herr über meine Ländereien. Doch vorher musst du lernen Verantwortung zu übernehmen, wenn du etwas falsch gemacht hast. Du bist vielleicht der beste Schütze Englands. Aber du darfst nicht tatenlos zusehen und etwas Schreckliches geschehen lassen, nur weil du dich nicht traust das Richtige zu tun. Verstehst du das?“ Es waren dieselben Worte, die Malcolm auch damals zu seinem Sohn am Grab seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte. Die Worte, die Robin zu dem Mann gemacht hatten, der er heute war.

„Ja“, sagte Robin und meinte es auch aus tiefstem Herzen. Dankbar blickte er seinem Vater in die Augen, der ihn einst mit diesen Worten auf den richtigen Weg geführt hatte.

Es fiel ihm schwer in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden. Alles erschien ihm so surreal. Er konnte immer noch nicht Recht glauben, dass er wieder ein kleiner Junge war und in seinem eigenem Bett lag, während sein Vater nur wenige Zimmer von ihm entfernt schlief. Wobei, schlief er tatsächlich? Denn auf einmal vernahm Robin Geräusche aus der Halle. Leise Schritte und das beinahe lautlose Öffnen und Schließen der Eingangstür. Wo wollte sein Vater mitten in der Nacht noch hin? Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sich Robin, dass es ihn nichts anginge und er lieber schlafen sollte, doch dann übermannte ihn die Neugier. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung. Als er wenig später aus dem Haus trat, konnte er noch gerade sehen, wie sein Vater zu Pferd im Wald verschwand. Schnell rannte Robin in den Stall und erblickte unter den Pferden auch seinen alten Wallach Bayard, der schon vor Jahren verstorben war. Andächtig streichelte er ihm über die graue Mähne. Das Ganze war einfach unfassbar. Aber ihm blieb keine Zeit um sich großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn schließlich wollte er seinen Vater noch einholen. Eilig sattelte er das Tier und folgte ihm in den Sherwood Forest. Die vielen Jahre, welche er im Wald gelebt hatte zahlten sich nun aus, denn er war ein begnadeter Spurenleser geworden und recht schnell hatte er Malcolm eingeholt. Damit dieser ihn nicht bemerkte, hielt er stets einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand ein. Mitten im Wald zügelte Malcolm plötzlich sein Pferd, um abzusteigen. Robin tat es ihm in einigen Metern Entfernung gleich und band seinen Apfelschimmel an einem Ast fest, versteckt hinter einem Brombeerstrauch. Es war kalt und nebelig. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Robin näher heran und was er dort sah konnte er kaum glauben: Ghislaine und sein Vater in enger Umarmung. Gisborne hatte also Recht gehabt. Um nicht bemerkt zu werden, verbarg er sich hinter einem Baumstamm und belauschte das Gespräch.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun“, hauchte Robins Vater seiner Geliebten entgegen.

„Malcolm“, wisperte diese in einem ebenso andächtigen Tonfall. Ihre Hände krallten sich in Malcolms Umhang fest, während ihre Augen auf seine Lippen gerichtet waren.

„Ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Ich habe versucht deine Nähe zu meiden. Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schwer das war“, sagte Robins Vater kopfschüttelnd.

„Natürlich, dass weiß ich doch. Aber du verstehst das ich mich um Roger kümmern muss?“

„Ich verstehe mehr als du denkst. Ich weiß wie krank er ist“, versicherte er ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken.

Verwunderung spiegelte sich plötzlich auf Ghislaines Gesichtszügen wieder: „Woher?“

„Am Abend seiner Rückkehr, als Longthorns Dolch seine Hand durchbohrt hat, hat er keinen Ton von sich gegeben.“

„Hm“, Ghislaine nickte verstehend und zog scharf die Luft ein. Robin war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen erkennen zu können.

„Er hat mir erzählt, er hat sich im Heiligen Land angesteckt. Er wollte unbedingt die Heimat wieder sehen und seine letzten Tage bei seiner Familie verbringen. Er machte sich alleine auf den Heimweg. Er verließ die Soldaten. Niemand durfte davon wissen.“

„Aber es wird ans Licht kommen! Die Leute reden über seinen Verband und das er nie das Haus verlässt.“

„Er ist ein kranker Mann!“, begehrte Ghislaine auf.

„Ja, er hat Lepra!“, entgegnete Malcolm eindringlich. „Wenn das herauskommt, dann werdet ihr alle verbannt werden.“

Verzweifelt brach Ghislaine in Tränen aus und Robin musste wiederum mit ansehen, wie sein Vater die Frau eines anderen Mannes in seine Arme schloss.

„Er hätte dich nicht in diese Lage bringen dürfen Ghislaine.“

„Da ist noch etwas Anderes.“

Widerstrebend lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Malcolm atmete schwer. Plötzlich fielen ihre beiden Blicke auf Ghislaines Bauch, den sie vielsagend streichelte. Andächtig legte Malcolm seine Hand auf die ihre und auf einmal wurde Robin alles klar: Ghislaine war schwanger! Von seinem Vater! Diese Erkenntnis traf Robin wie ein Schlag.

„Verstehst du nun? Ich muss fortgehen“, sagte Ghislaine nachdem sie einige Schritte zurückgetreten war, um Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Geliebten zu bringen. „Roger wird natürlich wissen, dass dieses Kind nicht von ihm ist.“

Robin konnte es nicht fassen!

„Dann offenbare ich meine Gefühle für dich und wir werden eine Familie“, drang Malcolm auf sie ein und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bin mit einem anderen verheiratet.“

„Wenn sein Zustand bekannt wird, wird er aus dem Dorf verbannt werden. Er wird seinen Titel verlieren, seine Ländereien. Du wirst mittellos sein. Ghislaine, hör mir zu: Wenn er zum Aussätzigen erklärt wird, wirst du vor die Wahl gestellt werden. Du kannst dich selbst zur Witwe erklären.“

„Aber das wäre eine Lüge. Ein Lüge vor Gott“, entgegnete sie verständnislos, wie man derlei überhaupt von ihr verlangen konnte.

„Aber vor dem Gesetz wärst du dann wieder frei.“

„Aber man wird sehen, dass ich schwanger bin. Die Leute werden wissen was los ist. Und Roger ist erst seit Kurzem wieder daheim.“

„Dann bringst du unser Kind im Verborgenen zur Welt und ich sorge dafür, dass es weggebracht wird.“

„Nein“, flehte Ghislaine verzweifelt, aber sofort beschwichtigte Malcolm sie. „Nein, nein, nein. Nur für kurze Zeit. Wenn du dich von der Geburt erholt haben wirst, wirst du eine Pilgerfahrt machen und mit dem Kind zurückkommen. Wir behaupten es sei ein Findelkind. Und dann werden wir eine Familie.“

Zustimmend nickte Ghislaine, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel. Robin wusste nicht was er von all dem halten sollte, aber er hatte genug gesehen und gehört. Verdrossen kehrte er nach Locksley Manor zurück. Sein Leben lang hatte er die Geschichten der Leute geglaubt, dass es für seinen Vater immer nur seine Mutter gegeben hätte. Das er ihr sogar noch nach dem Tod treu geblieben sei, aber in Wahrheit hatte er die Frau eines anderen Mannes geschwängert. Bedeutete dies, dass Robin einen Bruder, oder eine Schwester hatte? Oder war dieses Kind ebenfalls in den Flammen ums Leben gekommen?

Am nächsten Morgen traf sich sein Vater in aller Frühe mit Swain und Longthorn. Er meinte sie hätten etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen und das er bald wieder zu Hause wäre. Robin wusste was nun geschehen würde. Immerhin hatte er das Ganze schon einmal durchlebt. Sie würden Roger of Gisborne zum Aussätzigen erklären und aus Locksley verbannen. Jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit kannte, sah er die ganze Geschichte mit vollkommen anderen Augen. Als Kind war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Malcolm sich tatsächlich nur wegen der Ansteckungsgefahr gesorgt hatte und ihm deswegen keine andere Wahl geblieben war, aber nun war sich Robin über die Motive seines Vaters nicht mehr so sicher. Hatte er vielleicht einfach seinen Kontrahenten aus dem Weg räumen wollen, um mit Ghislaine eine Familie zu gründen?

Robin saß immer noch am Frühstückstisch, aber er bekam keinen Bissen herunter. Sollte er einschreiten? War es gerecht Roger in eine Leprakolonie zu verbannen, nach all dem was er im Heiligen Land durchgemacht hatte? Robin kannte selbst nur zu gut die Schrecken des Krieges und konnte verstehen das Gisbornes Vater wenigstens den Rest seines Lebens bei seiner Familie verbringen wollte, aber was war wenn sie sich wirklich infizierten? Was wenn eine Lepraepidemie in Locksley ausbrach? Als er das Läuten der Glocke vernahm, die um Rogers Hals hing, wusste er, dass es so weit war. Er verließ das Haus und schloss sich der Dorfgemeinde an, die in einer Art Trauerzug dem Leprakranken folgte. Man hatte sogar der Symbolik halber ein Grab ausgehoben, in das der Verstoßene steigen musste. Robins Blick wanderte zu Ghislaine. Sie weinte. Bereute sie es, dass sie Malcolms Ersuchen nachgegeben hatte? An ihrer Seite gingen Guy und seine Schwester Isabella. Was war aus ihr eigentlich geworden? Robin hatte sie seit ihrer Verbannung nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte fast schon vergessen, dass Guy überhaupt eine Schwester hatte. Das Mädchen war immer so stumm und zurückhaltend gewesen. Auch jetzt konnte man aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich irgendwelche Emotionen ablesen, aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach noch zu jung, um die Tragweite dieses Ereignisses zu begreifen.

Robin wusste noch wie grotesk er selber diesen Trauerzug als Kind empfunden hatte, denn immerhin war Gisborne noch gar nicht tot. Auch jetzt konnte er dem Ganzen nichts abgewinnen. Er fand es eher erniedrigend. Wie konnte man einem Menschen, der ohnehin schon alles außer seinem Leben verloren hatte, auch noch dieses aberkennen? Warum schickte man ihn nicht einfach fort?

„Wollt ihr denn keine Gnade walten lassen? Ihr verdankt mir Euer Leben!“, begehrte Ghislaine plötzlich auf.

„Es tut mir Leid. Das ist Gottes Wille“, entgegnete Bruder Swain, woraufhin Robin nur mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Kopf schüttelte. Das Ganze war wohl kaum Gottes Wille und wenn doch, dann war er ein furchtbarer Sadist.

Roger warf noch einen letzten leidvollen Blick auf die Dorfgemeinde, bevor er resignierend ins Erdloch stieg.

Im selben Singsang, wie er sonst seine Predigten vortrug, verkündete Swain nun das Urteil: „Roger of Gisborne, ihr seid an Lepra erkrankt...“

„Mutter, bitte!“, vernahm Robin auf einmal Guys flehende Stimme.

„Ihr werdet verbannt aus unserer Gesellschaft und für Aussätzig erklärt“, setzte Swain unbeirrt seine Rede fort.

„NEIN, das darfst du nicht zulassen!“, fuhr Guy verzweifelt seine Mutter an, die bitterlich weinte, aber zu große Sorge um das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder hatte, um einzuschreiten.

„Guy, benimm dich wie ein Mann, nicht wie ein Kind. Ich will mich deiner nicht schämen müssen“, versuchte Roger seinen Sohn mit eindringlicher Stimme zur Räson zu bringen.

Betroffen senkte Guy den Kopf. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich so feste in seine Handflächen das seine Fingerkuppen weiß hervortraten.

„Vom heutigen Tag an geltet Ihr als unrein. Habt Ihr verstanden?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Roger und versuchte trotz allem Würde zu bewahren. Irgendwie bewunderte Robin ihn in diesem Moment für seine Courage. Als Kind war es Robin nicht so bewusst gewesen, aber Roger of Gisborne war durch und durch ein Ehrenmann, selbst wenn die Rückkehr zu seiner Familie vielleicht nicht die weiseste Entscheidung gewesen war.

„Als seine Ehefrau dürft ihr mit ihm gehen. Oder ihr wählt den Stand einer Witwe und werdet somit von dieser Bürde befreit“, richtete Swain nun seine Worte an Ghislaine, wobei er ihr noch nicht einmal in die Augen sah.

„Von dieser Bürde befreit? Er ist mein Mann!“

„Ghislaine, du solltest den Kindern ein Vorbild sein“, versuchte Roger sanft auf seine Frau einzureden. Diese schüttelte mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. Ihre Lippen stellten nur noch eine schmale Linie dar.

„Bitte erklärt Euch“, drängte Swain sie zu einer Entscheidung.

Roger nickte seiner Frau sogar noch bestärkend zu, auch wenn es ihm ganz offensichtlich das Herz brach.

„Ja“, hauchte Ghislaine kaum vernehmbar. „Von heute an bin ich Witwe.“

„So sei es“, verkündete Swain. Dieser Mistkerl, dachte sich Robin. Wie konnte man nur so kalt sein und das obwohl er ohne Ghislaines Einschreiten selbst schon unter der Erde läge.

Robins Blick wanderte zu Malcolm. Er sah zwar ernst, aber kein bisschen reumütig aus, so als wäre er sich sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er seinem Vater am Abend noch zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, aber sofort verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Wer war er, um über anderleuts Liebesleben urteilen zu dürfen? Obwohl er Marian liebte, hatte er in den Jahren wo er fort war unzähligen anderen Frauen den Hof gemacht und nicht nur das: Manches Mal war es sogar zum Geschlechtsakt gekommen. Wer wusste schon, ob er nicht selbst ein uneheliches Kind gezeugt hatte? Bei diesem Gedanken packte ihn Reue. Vielleicht war er in seinem Leben tatsächlich zu unbesonnen gewesen. Immerhin liebte sein Vater Ghislaine und hatte vor für ihre und seine Kinder zu sorgen. Das war mehr, als Robin von sich selbst behaupten konnte. Außerdem bestand tatsächlich eine Ansteckungsgefahr seitens Rogers. Wem würde es also nützen, wenn er seinem Vater ins Gewissen redete?

„Roger of Gisborne, ich befehle Euch Kirchen fern zu bleiben, Marktplätzen und jeglicher Menschenansammlung. Ich verbiete auch aus Gefäßen zu essen, die nicht die Euren sind. Ich verbiete Euch, Euch Kindern zu nähren, oder sie zu berühren. Und nun verlasst unser Dorf“, sprach Swain mit erhobenem Arm, wie zum Gebet.

Ghislaine weinte bitterlich, während ihre Kinder erstarrt zusahen, wie ihr Vater versuchte aus dem Grab zu klettern, um sich zu entfernen. Aber auf Grund seiner Erkrankung schaffte er es nicht sich aus dem Erdloch herauszuhieven. Malcolm kam ihm immerhin zur Hilfe und reichte ihm einen Arm. „Danke. Kümmert Euch um sie und um meine Kinder.“

„Vater!“, Guy wollte Roger nacheilen, aber Malcolm hielt ihn zurück. Der Gisbornesprössling versuchte sich zwar aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „LASST MICH LOS!“ Energisch stieß Malcolm den Jungen zurück.  
„Das ist Eure Schuld“, zischte Guy ihn an. Damals hatte Robin diese Anschuldigung nicht nachvollziehen können, aber anscheinend wusste der Junge von dem Verhältnis zwischen seiner Mutter und Robins Vater. „Das werde ich Euch niemals verzeihen!“ Er warf Malcolm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er an ihm vorbei stürmte. Robin sah ihm nach und zum ersten Mal regte sich in ihm so etwas wie Mitgefühl für Guy. Aber wirklich nur ein kleiner Funke, der sofort wieder erlosch. Immerhin handelte es sich um den Mann, der Marian töten würde. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie wohlmöglich einen gemeinsamen Bruder hatten, oder das ihm in seiner Kindheit viel Unrecht widerfahren war, machte seine Verbrechen nicht ungeschehen.

Eine Versöhnung mit dem Gisbornespross kam für Robin nicht in Frage! Doch der verheerende Tag des Brandes, sollte seine Einstellung ändern. Robin wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der die Dorfbewohner alarmiert hatte, dass Roger of Gisborne wieder zurück war. Der damit nicht nur den Tod von Guys Vater, sondern auch seines eigenen unbeabsichtigt in die Wege geleitet hatte. Doch dieses Mal wusste er es besser. Heute würde niemand sterben! Er würde einfach den Mund halten und somit dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen schlagen. Zumindest glaubte er das.

Er war seinem Vater den ganzen Mittag schon nicht von der Seite gewichen, entschlossen für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Malcolm war über den Wunsch seines Sohnes, ihn bei seinen geschäftlichen Besorgungen zu begleiten, mehr als verwirrt.

„Immerhin werde ich irgendwann auch erwachsen sein. Da muss ich doch wissen, was dann meine Aufgaben sind“, versuchte sich Robin zu rechtfertigen.

„Das mag schon stimmen mein Sohn, aber ich glaube das ein Morgen bei Sir Edward dich wohl eher ermüden wird.“

„Ich mag Sir Edward.“

„Das wird kein gemütliches Gespräch bei Brot und Wein. Es geht um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten.“

„Ich werde euch nicht stören. Versprochen.“

„Na wenn dir so viel daran liegt“, gab sein Vater lächelnd nach und zerzauste ihm mit der Hand das Haar.

„Ah, guten Morgen Swain. Wohin des Weges?“, grüßte Malcolm den Geistlichen, der ihnen entgegen kam. „Nur auf dem Heimweg. Ich habe im Wald einen Altar aufgebaut.“

Robin wurde zunehmend nervöser. Es musste um diese Tageszeit ungefähr gewesen sein, dass sich Roger ins Dorf schlich. Es wäre das Beste so schnell wie möglich Locksley zu verlassen. In Knighton wäre sein Vater wenigstens sicher.

„Ich kann ihn Euch gerne zeigen.“

„Das geht nicht. Mein Vater und ich wollen gerade Sir Edward besuchen“, ging Robin dazwischen.

„Ich kann sehr gut für mich selber sprechen und ein kurzer Abstecher wird mit Sicherheit nicht schaden. Ich würde gerne den Altar sehen, den Sie aufgestellt haben.“

„Dann folgen Sie mir“, meinte Swain mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und schritt genau in die Richtung, wo das Anwesen der Gisbornes stand. „Aber Vater, Sir Edward erwartet doch unseren Besuch.“

„Er wird sich mit Sicherheit noch ein wenig gedulden können.“

„Können wir uns den Altar nicht morgen ansehen?“

„Robin, was ist denn nur heute los mit dir? Den ganzen Morgen versuchst du mich schon zu überreden nach Knighton aufzubrechen. Geht es hierbei vielleicht nicht um dein Interesse an meinen Geschäftsangelegenheiten, sondern viel mehr um Marian?“

„Um Marian?“

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen Robin. Ich war auch einmal jung. Aber du musst mich nicht als Vorwand benutzen, um das Mädchen zu besuchen. Sie würde sich gewiss über deinen Besuch freuen.“

„Sie will mich nicht mehr sehen, seit der Geschichte mit ihrer Puppe.“

Sein Vater konnte sich daraufhin ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, doch sofort wisch dieses aus seinem Gesicht, als sie sich dem Gisborne-Anwesen nährten.

„Weshalb sind alle Vorhänge zugezogen? Am helllichten Tag.“

„Das ist wirklich eigenartig“, pflichtete Swain ihm bei. Die beiden Männer warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Indessen lief Robin ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Womöglich, weil einer der Familienangehörigen Kopfschmerzen hat“, versuchte Robin einzuschreiten.

„Ich befürchte da steckt mehr dahinter. Robin geh bitte nach Hause.“

„Aber Vater, was soll denn schon sein. Dürfen die Leute nicht mehr ihre Vorhänge schließen?“

„Nicht, wenn sie auf diese Weise einen Leprakranken verstecken wollen.“

„Sie meinen Sir Roger ist wieder zurück?“, fragte Swain besorgt.

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Wir wollen hoffen das ich mich irre.“ Mit diesen Worten nährte sich Malcolm dem alten Fachwerkhaus mit festem Schritt. Robin eilte ihm nach.

„Wo ist er!“, verlangte Malcolm zu erfahren, als er ohne anzuklopfen ins Haus der Familie Gisborne stürmte. Guy und Isabella saßen am offenen Kamin. Überall standen Kerzen im Raum verteilt, um Licht zu spenden, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

Überrascht erhob sich der Junge von seinem Platz, während seine Schwester, die gerade eine Apfelscheibe verspeisen wollte, wie erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Guy zog einen brennenden Holzscheit aus dem Feuer und versuchte mit diesem den Eindringling aus dem Haus zu vertreiben.

„Hör damit auf Guy!“, fuhr Robin ihn an.

„Robin, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nach Hause gehen sollst?“, wies sein Vater ihn zurecht, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sein Sohn ihm gefolgt war.

„Das werde ich nicht!“

„Doch das wirst du und zwar sofort!“ Sein Vater wandte sich wieder Guy zu. „Und du, geh mir aus dem Weg Junge!“

„Nein. Nicht nachdem, was Ihr meinem Vater angetan habt!“, plötzlich holte Guy mit der Fackel aus und hätte Malcolm auch erwischt, wenn dieser nicht schneller gewesen wäre. Er packte den Jungen am Arm und stieß ihn von sich, woraufhin die Fackel auf dem Esstisch landete und einen Becher voll Wein umkippte. Im nächsten Moment stand das Mobiliar auch schon in Flammen.

Alle drei starrten für einen Moment entsetzt auf das Feuer, welches sich rasend schnell ausbreitete und im nächsten Augenblick schon an den Holzpfeilern leckte.

„Schnell, raus. Raus hier! Nimm deine Schwester und Robin mit!“

Guy nahm Isabella an die Hand und griff nun auch nach Robin, der sich zwar wehrte aber auf Grund des Größenunterschiedes gegen Guy keine Chance hatte. Er zerrte beide aus dem brennenden Haus. „Lass mich los, mein Vater ist noch da drin.“

„Bist du lebensmüde?“, blaffte Guy ihn an.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich loslassen“, doch Guy hielt ihn nur noch fester umklammert.

Um das Gisborne Anwesen hatte sich bereits die gesamte Dorfgemeinde versammelt. Hatte Swain sie alarmiert? Auch der alte Sheriff Longthorn war unter ihnen und seinem Vorbild folgend, steckten sie plötzlich mit Fackeln das Haus in Brandt. Robin war sich so sicher gewesen, dass wenn er niemanden darauf aufmerksam machte, Rogers Aufenthalt hier geheim blieb, aber er hatte seine eigene Rolle in diesem Unglück überschätzt.

Keine andere Alternative sehend, biss er dem anderen Jungen mit aller Kraft in die Hand, woraufhin dieser aufschrie und ihn los ließ. Diesen Moment machte sich Robin zu Nutze und rannte zurück ins brennende Haus. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich alles wiederholte. Weshalb wurde er sonst hierher zurückgeschickt, wenn nicht um dieses Unheil abzuwenden?

Sein Vater musste schon hinauf gelaufen sein, denn es war keine Spur mehr von ihm zu sehen. Hastig erklomm Robin die Treppen und hielt sich schützend sein Hemd vor Nase und Mund, um den Qualm zu entgehen. Sein Herz raste. Er spürte förmlich das Blut durch seine Adern pulsieren, während ihm Schweiß über die Schläfen lief, der nicht nur von der Hitze herrührte.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafgemach aufriss, wollte er kaum seinen Augen trauen. Sein Vater und Roger lieferten sich einen Zweikampf, während das Haus in Flammen stand. Die einzige Person die offensichtlich noch bei Verstand war, war Ghislaine, die versuchte die beiden Streithähne auseinander zu bringen. Keiner der Drei hatte bisher Robins Anwesenheit bemerkt.

Roger ging zu Boden und Malcolm sah entschlossen aus ihm mit seinem Schwert den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, als Ghislaine ihm am Arm ergriff und versuchte davon abzuhalten.

„Bitte, das ist doch keine Lösung“, sprach sie flehend auf Malcolm ein.

„Nein“, brachte Roger außer Atem hervor, aber Malcolm zeigte keinerlei Erbarmen. „Es reicht“, schrie Gishlaine und versuchte ihn von ihrem Mann fortzuzerren, aber Malcolm stieß sie mit dem Ellebogen von sich. Man hörte nur noch einen Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufprall.

Robin der noch immer fassungslos im Türrahmen stand, musste mit ansehen, wie Ghislaine rücklings niederfiel und hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Holzdielen aufschlug. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Malcolm ließ sein Schwert fallen und eilte an Ghislaines Seite. Er kniete sich neben sie. Seine Hände tasteten nach ihrem Puls. Auch Rogers Blick galt nur Ghislaine, als wäre Robin Luft. Er erhob sich vom Boden und nährte sich seiner Frau.

„Sie ist tot“, brachte Malcolm mit erstickter Stimme hervor und sah schuldbewusst zu seinem Rivalen auf. Er hatte Ghislaine getötet. Nicht mit Absicht, aber dennoch war es seine Schuld. Sein Schmerz spiegelte sich auch auf Rogers Gesicht wieder. Dieser hob seine Schwertklinge und legte sie Malcolm an die Kehle.

„NEIN!“, fuhr Robin dazwischen. Erschrocken lies Roger sein Schwert wieder sinken, als er des Junges ansichtig wurde. Auch Malcolms Kopf schnellte herum. Wie ein Karpfen der nach Luft schnappte öffnete und schloss er wieder den Mund, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Seine Augen waren geweitet. Seine Gedanken konnte man ihm regelrecht vom Gesicht ablesen. Wie lange stand Robin da schon? Wie viel hatte er mit angesehen?

„Geht. Bringt Euren Sohn in Sicherheit“, sagte Roger mit einer abgehackten Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür. „Meinen Kindern geht es ohne mich besser. Ich möchte meine letzten Augenblicke mit meiner... mit meiner Frau verbringen.“ Malcolm erhob sich, während Roger sich neben dem Leichnam Ghislaines niederließ und ihren leblosen Körper in seine Arme schloss. Bei diesem Anblick lief Robin ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Bilder strömten auf ihn ein. Marian, die leblos in seinen Armen liegt, Guy der ihr sein Schwert in die Brust rammt und Robins eigene Hilflosigkeit in jenem Moment. Sein Vater stand von Schuld zerfressen daneben und sah verzweifelt auf seine Geliebte hinab. „Allein. Bitte!“, drängte Roger ihn, als er merkte das Malcolm noch immer keine Anstalten machte zu verschwinden.

Roger küsste weinend seiner Frau die Stirn und wiegte sie in seinen Armen, als Malcolm sich von ihm abwandte und Robin am Arm ergriff. „Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen“, begehrte Robin auf. Sein Vater hatte Ghislaine getötet und nun wollte er Roger einfach den Flammen überlassen?

„Ich bin ohnehin dem Tod geweiht Junge. Es ist besser so. Geh bitte mit deinem Vater“, flehte Roger, aber nur widerwillig ließ sich Robin zur Tür zerren und als Malcolm diese öffnete, schossen ihnen unerwartet Flammen entgegen. Schützend warf er sich auf seinen Sohn.

„ROBIN!“

„Durchs Fenster! Nehmt das Fenster!“, Roger bettete seine Frau wieder auf dem Boden und sprang auf, um Malcolm auf die Beine zu helfen. Mit einem Ruck zog er auch Robin wieder auf die Füße, der unter seinem Vater begraben lag. Schnell öffnete Roger die Fensterläden zu beiden Seiten und wies ihnen mit einer Handbewegung an, über das Dach der Scheune zu flüchten, die sich nur wenige Meter unter dem Fenstersims befand. Malcolm warf seinen Sohn über die Brüstung und folgte ihm nach. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Roger schloss hinter ihnen die beiden Holzläden wieder, damit sich das Inferno nicht auf die Nachbardächer ausbreiten konnte und kehrte an die Seite seiner Frau zurück, um ihr in den Tod nachzufolgen.

Robin hustete schwer. Er fühlte ein unsägliches Kratzen im Hals und seine brennenden Augen tränten. Malcolm sackte einfach neben ihm zusammen, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. „Vater? VATER!“, er rüttelte an seinem Ärmel, aber keine Regung. Immerhin atmete er noch. Da er sich aus Reflex umgehend schützend auf Robin geworfen hatte, als die Flammen durch die Tür brachen, hatte er nur ein paar Brandblasen im Gesicht davongetragen, dafür sah aber sein Rücken um so schlimmer aus. Er roch nach verschmortem Fleisch. Dank der schnellen Reaktion Malcolms, war sein Sohn glücklicher Weise verschont geblieben. Aber der beißende Schmerz und der Rauch in den Lungen, mussten ihm das Bewusstsein geraubt haben. „Vater, komm zu dir!“ Ebenso schnell wie die Flammen das Haus befallen hatten, ließen sie auch langsam nach, aber der Qualm verpestete immer noch die Luft und irgendwie musste sie vom Scheunendach herunterkommen. Für Robin würde diese kein Problem darstellen herunterzuklettern, aber sein Vater war noch immer nicht wieder zu sich gekommen.

„Hilfe! Kann uns bitte jemand helfen!“, niemand hörte ihn. Dann blieb wohl nur eine Möglichkeit: Er verpasste Malcolm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Diese schien immerhin Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Malcolms Augenlider flatterten leicht und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, sowie einem Stöhnen, kehrte er in die Welt der Lebenden zurück.

„Robin?“, brachte er mit krächzender Stimme hervor. „Robin geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, mir geht es gut“, versicherte er Malcolm, immer noch hustend. Seine Stimme hörte sich nicht viel besser an, als die seines Vaters. „Aber wir müssen hier vom Dach runter. Kannst du aufstehen?“ Malcolm nickte nur stumm. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe. Er stützte sich auf den Schultern seines Sohnes ab und mit Robins Hilfe schaffte er es sogar an der Außenfassade der Scheune herabzusteigen. Glücklicher Weise befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eine Wassertonne. Robin holte eilig einen Eimer aus der Scheune und füllte ihn mit dem kühlen Nass. Er selbst nahm einen großen Schluck, um diesen widerwärtigen Aschegeschmack in seinem Mund wieder loszuwerden. Dann half er seinem Vater dabei auch einen Schluck zu nehmen und kühlte seine Brandverletzungen. „Wir müssen zu Matilda, damit sie deine Wunden versorgen kann.“ Malcolm nickte nur stumm. Er vermochte es nicht seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen. Die Schande über das was er getan hatte war zu groß. Am liebsten wäre er einfach davongelaufen. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis er es schaffte sich aufzuraffen. Als Robin ihn rußgeschwärzt, um die Scheune herum auf die offene Straße führte, hatte sich das Feuer längst wieder gelegt und einige Leute suchten in dem Anwesen nach Überlebenden. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass Robin und Malcolm durchs Fenster geflohen waren.

„Wir haben die Ruinen von Gisborne Manor durchsucht. Von euren Eltern findet sich keine Spur mehr“, meinte Sheriff Longthorn an Guy und Isabella gewandt. Niemand sah wie sich Robin und sein Vater ihnen nährten.

„Du hast sie umgebracht! Ihr alle hier habt sie ermordet“, warf Guy der umstehenden Menge vor, die anstatt das Feuer zu löschen, es noch zusätzlich mit brennenden Fackeln angefacht hatte, um den Aussätzigen auszuräuchern.

„DU HAST DEN BRANNT VERURSACHT JUNGE! Am besten geht ihr dahin zurück, wo ihr her gekommen seid. Vielleicht hat die Kunde von der Schande eures Vaters ja Frankreich noch nicht erreicht“, brachte Longthorn gehässig hervor. Keiner der Dorfbewohner machte auch nur Anstalten sich für Guy und seine Schwester einzusetzen. Hand in Hand, wollten die beiden Waisen das Dorf schon verlassen, als plötzlich Malcolms Stimme erklang: „Guy, Isabella, wartet!“ Er hustete immer noch schwer und litt sichtlich unter seinen Brandverletzungen am Rücken.

„Eure Lordschaft, Ihr lebt? Wie ist das möglich?“

„Euch habe ich das sicherlich nicht zu verdanken, Longthorn.“ Er bedachte ihn mit einem durchbohrenden Blick.

Überrascht wandten die Geschwister Gisborne sich um und kamen auf Malcolm zu. Robin schenkten sie dabei keinerlei Beachtung. „Mein Vater und meine Mutter, konnten sie auch entkommen?“, fragte Guy voller Hoffnung, dass nun doch alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Malcolm schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

„Nein! Das ist nicht gerecht! Wieso habt Ihr überlebt und meine Eltern nicht? ES IST EURE SCHULD“, wütend ging Guy auf Malcolm los, der auf Grund seiner Verletzungen Schwierigkeiten hatte den Jungen abzuwähren.

„Lass meinen Vater in Ruhe“, blaffte ihn Robin an, packte Guy von hinten am Kragen und warf ihn zu Boden. Da Robin seinem Rivalen noch körperlich weit unterlegen war, grenzte es fast an ein Wunder, dass er dies fertig gebracht hatte. Entweder das, oder es lag einfach daran das der größere Junge nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

Dieser rappelte sich beschämt wieder vom Boden auf. Den Blick gesenkt. „Komm Isabella, wir gehen.“

„Nein, ihr geht nirgendwo hin“, sagte Malcolm bestimmt. „So weit ich weiß habt ihr keine Verwandtschaft mehr. Wie wollt ihr euch beide durchschlagen? Denk auch an deine Schwester Guy. Deine Mutter würde das nicht wollen.“

„Haltet den Mund! Was wisst Ihr schon? Sollen wir etwa hier bleiben? In dieser abgebrannten Ruine?“, schrie Guy ihn an. Die Menge drum herum schüttelten den Kopf, auf Grund solch einer Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Earl von Huntington. Robin kam bei diesem Anblick die Galle hoch. Dieses selbstgerechte Pack. Gerade haben sie noch das Haus in Brandt gesteckt, in dem auch er und sein Vater waren und nun spielten sie sich als die großen Moralapostel auf. Robin liebte eigentlich die Menschen hier, aber in diesem Moment konnte er kurzzeitig Guys Groll verstehen. Wie sollte man Menschen Barmherzigkeit entgegenbringe, die einem selbst in solch einem furchtbaren Moment nicht einen Funken Mitleid entgegen gebracht hatten? Robin wusste, dass dies eigentlich der Moment gewesen war, in dem er sich als Heer von Locksley behauptet hatte. Sein Vater war Tod, Guy war fort und so blieb nur noch er mit einem Anspruch auf die Länderrein. Natürlich hatte Longthorn versucht ihm diese streitig zu machen, aber Robin hatte ihn vertrieben und die Dorfbewohner hatten wie eine schützende Mauer hinter ihm gestanden. Wie kam es das sie ihm ihre helfende Hand geboten hatten, während sie Guy, als auch seine Schwester, wie räudige Hunde davonjagen wollten. Sie waren doch nur Kinder.

„Ihr werdet mit zu uns kommen. Wir haben noch ein Zimmer im Bedienstetentrakt frei. Da könnte deine Schwester schlafen und du könntest dir ein Zimmer mit Robin teilen. Es ist groß genug, da kriegen wir sicherlich noch ein zweites Bett unter“, versuchte Malcolm nach Luft ringend auf ihn einzureden. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, um nicht in sich zusammenzuklappen. Er brauchte dringend medizinische Versorgung.

„Ich hasse Sie! Sie sind an allem Schuld! Ich werde gewiss nicht Ihre Almosen annehmen“, keifte Guy ihn an. Robin konnte Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. „Komm Isabella!“ Er packte seine Schwester am Handgelenk und wollte sie hinter sich herzerren, aber diese befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Du tust mir weh Guy. Ich will hier bleiben“, brachte sie mit zitternden Lippen hervor.

„Dann bleib doch hier! Mach doch was du willst! Ich brauche dich nicht! Ich komme auch alleine zu Recht.“

„Nein, dass kommst du nicht. Du bist noch nicht einmal erwachsen Guy. Du hast kein Geld, kein Essen und niemanden der dir hilft. Sei kein Dummkopf. Hasse mich von mir aus. Du hast allen Grund dazu. Aber denk auch an deine Schwester, sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als irgendjemand sonst und denk auch an deine eigene Zukunft.“

„Meine Zukunft? Sie meinen im Schatten Ihres Sohnes?“

„Nein, Locksley gehört rechtmäßig dir. Es war der Wille deiner Mutter, dass du es erben wirst und ich werde dem gewiss nicht im Wege stehen. So viel bin ich deinen Eltern schuldig. Kommst du nun?“

Robin wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Guy sollte der Herr von Locksley werden? Diesen schien das Argument zu überzeugen, denn er und seine Schwester folgten nun seinem Vater, während sich die Menschenmenge langsam auflöste.

„Robin könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Matilda holen? Ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe. Natürlich nur, wenn du dich selber gut fühlst. Ansonsten schicke ich natürlich jemand anderen.“

„Es geht schon“, brachte Robin steif hervor und machte sich auf den Weg. Er konnte das einfach nicht glauben! Wie konnte sein Vater ihn einfach so übergehen. Natürlich war Guy eigentlich der rechtmäßige Erbe, denn immerhin hatte Locksley seiner Familie gehört, aber dennoch traf diese Neuigkeit Robin wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die letzten Jahre hatte er mit Guy um die Rechte an Locksley gekämpft und nun war es sein eigener Vater, der ihm jegliche Hoffnung nahm, jemals wieder der Herr dieser Ländereien zu werden. Was wenn Guy sich irgendwann entschloss sie einfach vor die Tür zu setzten? Zwar war Locksley Manor ihr zu Hause, aber als Herr dieses Gutes, hatte Guy Narrenfreiheit.

„Bisher ist noch nichts vertraglich festgelegt“, redete Robin sich selbst gut zu. Er würde keine weitere Schreckensherrschaft unter Guy of Gisborne zulassen. Das war sein zu Hause, das waren die Menschen die er liebte und auch wenn es schäbig war dies zu erwähnen, aber in dem Moment wo der geächtete Roger nach Locksley zurückgekehrt war, hatten er und seine Familie jeglichen Anspruch auf dieses Land verloren.

Als Robin mit Matilda im Schlepptau in Locksley Manor eintraf, herrschte dort bereits reges Treiben. Malcolm lag in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich seines Hemdes entledigt und seine Brandwunden am Rücken, boten einen unschönen Anblick dar.

„Malcolm, Malcolm, du machst Sachen“, begrüßte sie ihn.

„Danke, dass du so schnell kommen konntest Matilda. Ich würde ja aufstehen, aber…“

„Bleib bloß liegen“, unterbrach sie ihn mitten im Satz. „Robin, bring mit bitte eine Schüssel Wasser.“ Sofort eilte dieser zur Tür hinaus und kehrte kurz darauf mit dem gewünschten Gegenstand zurück.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es eigentlich ist“, beruhigte Matilda ihn. „Er kann morgen wahrscheinlich schon wieder aufstehen.“

Es wurde spät, aber Robin blieb die ganze Zeit über an der Seite seines Vaters, bis der Diener Thornton irgendwann ins Zimmer trat und meinte, dass die Dienerschaft in Robins Zimmer bereits ein zweites Bett aufgestellt habe.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen“, meinte Malcolm.

„Aber ich würde gerne, bei dir bleiben, nur zu Sicherheit.“

„Matilda hier passt gut auf mich auf“, versuchte er seinen Sohn mit einem erzwungen Lächeln zu beruhigen. Er bemühte sich ganz offensichtlich darum, seine Schmerzen zu überspielen.

„Nun geh schon Robin. Dein Vater könnte auch etwas Ruhe gebrauchen und die findet er gewiss nicht, wenn du wie eine aufgeregte Glucke um in herumläufst“, foppte die Heilerin ihn. Also folgte Robin dem Diener hinaus.

„Glücklicher Weise hatten wir auf dem Dachboden noch das Bett meines Sohnes stehen. Da wo er jetzt ist, wird er es ohnehin nicht mehr gebrauchen können. Meine Frau kümmert sich im Moment um die kleine Isabella. Armes Ding“, sagte Thornton zu ihm. Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus. Der Verlust seines Sohnes hatte ihn tief erschüttert. Dieser war nämlich vor einem Jahr im Heiligen Land gefallen, wie so viele andere auch. Es würde dauern, bis er einigermaßen darüber hinweg kam.

Er öffnete Robin die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach und schloss sie hinter ihm auch wieder. Guy hatte einfach ohne zu fragen Robins Bett am Fenster in Beschlag genommen, weshalb diesem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als das neue Bett in der Nische zu beziehen. Er würdigte Robin noch nicht einmal seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sondern starrte einfach bewegungslos zum Fenster hinaus.

Es war schon tief in der Nacht, als Robin von einem mehr, oder weniger unterdrückten Schluchzen geweckt wurde. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Da, schon wieder. Er drehte sich um und konnte im Schein des Mondes nur leichte Konturen ausmachen, aber es bestand kein Zweifel: Guy weinte! Seine Schultern zitterten, während sich seiner Kehle immer wieder ein leises Wimmern entrang. Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. Er wollte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, immerhin hatte dieser Mistkerl Marian auf dem Gewissen, aber auf der anderen Seite war dieser Guy noch unschuldig. Er hatte noch niemanden ermordet und außerdem war er nur ein Kind, das sowohl seine Eltern, als auch sein Zuhause verloren hatte. Widerstrebend erhob sich Robin aus seinem Bett und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zu Guy hinüber.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ Gut zugegeben, dass war eine ziemlich dumme Frage, aber Robin wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Geh weg“, brachte Guy mit Tränen erstickter Stimme hervor. Seine Worte wurden von dem Kissen, in dem er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, etwas gedämpft.

Nichtsdestotrotz setzte sich Robin einfach auf die Bettkante und strich Guy vorsichtig durchs Haar. Dieser fuhr hoch und schlug rüde seine Hand weg. „Ich sagte du sollst gehen. Ich hasse dich!“

„Du hast geweint.“

„Habe ich nicht“, behauptete Guy, obwohl man im Schein des Mondes erkennen konnte, dass ihm immer noch Tränen aus den Augen quollen und seine Wangen benetzten.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Als meine Mutter starb habe ich nächtelang nur geheult.“

„Ich bin aber nicht so ein verweichlichtes Muttersöhnchen wie du und ich habe nicht geweint! Jetzt HAU ENDLICH AB!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Guy mit dem Rücken zu Robin gewandt wieder in die Kissen fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf um seine Scham zu verstecken. Doch Robin blieb wo er war und legte die Hand auf die Stelle, an der er Guys Schulter vermutete. Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern unter seiner Hand und vernahm immer wieder hicksende Laute.

Robin wusste nicht wie lange er dort gesessen hatte und versuchte hatte seinem Erzfeind Trost zu spenden, so grotesk das auch klang, doch gegen Morgengrauen mussten Robin irgendwann die Augen zugefallen sein. Als er erwachte nahm er erst einmal einen angenehmen süßlich-herben Geruch wahr. Er spürte wie sich ein warmer Körper an den seinen presste und seidenweiches Haar über seine Wange strich. Noch vollkommen schlaftrunken und desorientiert öffnete er zufrieden die Augen. Er war nicht schlecht überrascht, als er den jungen Guy neben sich liegen sah. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut fiel er regelrecht aus dem Bett, rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine und sah zu dem Gisbornenachkommen hinüber, der immer noch tief und fest schlief. Seine Haare waren ungewohnt zerzaust und seine Augen vom Weinen, sowie dem wenigen Schlaf leicht geschwollen. Er sah so jung und arglos aus. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Womöglich steckte doch noch etwas Gutes in Guy, wenn man ihm nur half auf den rechten Weg zu finden.

„Na gut, ich werde dir eine Chance geben, aber solltest du auch nur einer Menschenseele ein Leid zufügen, dann setze ich mein ursprüngliches Vorhaben in die Tat um und bringe dich um“, wisperte Robin bedrohlich. Indessen schlief Guy nichts ahnend weiter. Die Sonne stand bereits am Zenit, als er aufstand und die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinabstieg. Robin, Malcolm und Isabella saßen gemeinsam schon beim Mittagessen. Sein Vater zuckte auf Grund seiner Verbrennungen am Rücken, fast bei jeder Bewegung etwas zusammen, aber Matilda hatte Robin versichert, dass sie nicht lebensgefährlich seien. Im Endeffekt hatte er großes Glück gehabt, denn da er sich sofort schützend auf Robin geworfen hatte, wurde er von den Flammen größtenteils nur gestreift. Es würden vielleicht einige Brandnarben an seinem Rücken zurückbleiben, aber es waren weniger seine Verletzungen, als vielmehr der Rauch gewesen, welcher ihm das Bewusstsein genommen hatte.

Isabella hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt seitdem sie bei ihnen war, aber als sie ihres Bruders ansichtig wurde meinte sie: „Guy, komm! Setzt dich neben mich.“ Dieser kam dem Wunsch seiner kleinen Schwester nach, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten sich etwas von dem Essen zu nehmen, welches auf dem Tisch stand. Gleichzeitig mied er entschieden Robins und Malcolms Blicke.

„Guy hast du keinen Hunger? Iss doch etwas Junge“, forderte Malcolm ihn auf. Unweigerlich griff Guy nach einer Hähnchenkeule. Robin hatte schon geglaubt es wäre ihm einfach zuwider mit ihnen zu speisen, aber es lag wohl eher daran, dass Guy sich nicht sicher war, ob es ihm gestattet war. Er war ein Fremder in diesem Haus.

„Ich habe Thornton beauftragt einen Schneider heute hierher zu bringen. Ihr beide braucht ja etwas zum Anziehen. Leider dürften meine Sachen dir zu groß sein und Robins zu klein. Von Isabella ganz zu schweigen. Da ich selber keine Tochter habe...“

„Ich habe gesagt wir brauchen keine Almosen!“, schnitt Guy ihm wütend das Wort ab.

„Nein, aber ihr braucht Kleider zum Wechseln. Ich würde gerne dafür aufkommen, aber wenn du etwas dagegen hast, dann kannst du mir auch einfach das Geld irgendwann zurückzahlen“, versuchte Malcolm ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mir ein paar Kleider schenken“, meinte seine Schwester plötzlich, woraufhin Guy ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Isabella, dass geht nicht“, zischte er ihr zu.

„Warum nicht? Nur weil du zu stolz bist Geschenke anzunehmen, muss deine Schwester doch nicht darunter leiden“, meinte Robin und zwinkerte Isabella verschwörerisch zu, deren Mundwinkel daraufhin leicht nach oben zuckten. Der Locksleynachkomme sah dies als kleinen Erfolg an, denn bisher hatte er das Mädchen immer nur mit dieser furchtbar ernsten Mine gesehen.

„Ich bin nicht zu stolz! Ich möchte nur niemandem etwas schuldig sein!“, widersprach Guy und sah von seinem Teller auf. Als sich ihre Blicke, jedoch trafen senkte er den Kopf sofort wieder. Anscheinend schämte er sich für die vergangene Nacht.

„Sir, der Schneider ist da“, verkündete Malcolms Diener mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Gut, gut. Er kann drüben in meinem Arbeitszimmer Isabellas und Guys Maße nehmen.“

Folgsam erhoben sich die Geschwister vom Tisch und folgten Thornton ins Arbeitszimmer. Zurück blieben nur Robin und sein Vater.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass die beiden nun hier wohnen. Aber sie haben keinen anderen Ort wo sie hin können.“

„Nein, es stört mich nicht, aber Vater, du solltest Gisborne vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Wie?“, fragte Malcolm überrascht und verschüttete beinahe seinen Wein.

„Er denkt, dass er für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist und hast du mir nicht gesagt: Du darfst nicht tatenlos zusehen und etwas Schreckliches geschehen lassen, nur weil du dich nicht traust das Richtige zu tun?“

„Robin, würde es hierbei nur um mich gehen, dann würde ich Guy sofort die Wahrheit sagen und mich höchstpersönlich dem Sheriff ausliefern. Aber es geht mir vor allem um Eurer Wohlergehen. Guys Familie hat ihre Rechte an Locksley verwirkt, als sie einen Aussätzigen bei sich versteckten und ich würde meine Rechte verlieren, wenn man mir einen Mord nachweisen könnte. Darauf wartet Longthorn nur. Er will sich schon seit Jahren Locksley unter den Nagel reißen und er wird nicht davor zurückschrecken uns alle vor die Tür zu setzen. Was Guy betrifft, so würde er sich sofort auf und davon machen, wenn er wüsste das ich seine Mutter... das ich Ghislaine... das ich Schuld trage...“, sein Vater vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Er hat doch niemanden. Wer soll sich in der Fremde um ihn kümmern? Bitte Robin, versprich mir, dass du ihnen nichts verrätst. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich nun meiner schämst und das du dir wahrscheinlich wünschst einen anderen, ehrenwerteren Vater zu haben, aber bitte denk auch an Guys und Isabellas Wohl.“

„Es war nicht deine Absicht ihr etwas zu Leide zu tun. Es war ein Unfall. Ich habe gesehen was geschehen ist. Auch wenn ich es nicht gutheißen kann, so bist du doch immer noch mein Vater“, sagte Robin. Er konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Guy die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. „Ich würde keinen anderen Vater wollen“, versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern und bereute, dass er überhaupt darauf zu sprechen gekommen war. Gestern hätte er Malcolm fast ein zweites Mal verloren. Der Schrecken saß noch tief in seinen Gliedern.

„Versprichst du mir es für dich zu behalten?“

„Ja... Ja, ich verspreche es“, sagte Robin, wenn auch nur ungern. Doch eine Frage quälte ihn noch. Er wusste nicht ob es der richtige Moment war sie zu stellen, aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

„Was ist mit dem Kind geschehen? Ist es ebenfalls in dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen?“, horchte er im mitfühlenden nach.

Sein Vater erbleichte. „Von welchem Kind sprichst du?“, fragte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Guys Mutter war doch schwanger, oder vielleicht auch nicht mehr. Man konnte es ihr ohnehin nur schwerlich ansehen“, meinte Robin mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Es stimmte. Ihre fülligen Kleider hatten ihren Zustand gut verborgen.

Malcolm schluckte schwer. „Woher weißt du davon?“

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Damals im Wald.“

„Du bist mir gefolgt?“, fragte sein Vater im tadelnden Tonfall.

„Natürlich bin ich dir gefolgt. Es war schon sehr verdächtig, dass du bei Nacht und Nebel einfach davon geritten bist. Außerdem hattest du es mir nicht verboten. Also, kam das Kind schon eher zur Welt?“ - Oder ist es auch in den Flammen umgekommen?-, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Sein Vater musterte ihn ernst. Man sah ihm deutlich an das er die letzte Nacht wohl nicht viel geschlafen hatte. „Er lebt.“

„Er lebt? Also ist es ein Junge?“

„Ja.“ Robin konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. Er hatte einen kleinen Bruder!

„Und wo ist er?“, fragte er verständnislos?

„Wir haben ihn heimlich in die Obhut anderer Leute gegeben, aber nur vorübergehend. Wir wollten ihn später zurückholen. Robin, du bist noch ein Kind, daher weiß ich nicht ob du schon den Ernst der Lage verstehst, aber davon darf niemals ein Wort nach außen dringen! Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt mit Sicherheit niemand etwas. Aber was für Leute und wann willst du ihn zu uns holen?“

„Ich werde übermorgen eine Pilgerreise antreten und mit Archer zurückkehren“, erklärte sein Vater ihm.

„Aber du bist noch verletzt“, wandte Robin ein.

„Ich habe zwar einige Brandwunden, aber es macht wohl kaum einen Unterschied ob ich sie hier auskuriere, oder unterwegs. Matilda, hat mir einen Trank gegeben, der die Schmerzen lindert und eine Salbe gegen die Verbrennungen. Robin, eines ist noch wichtig: Niemand darf jemals erfahren, dass er mein leiblicher Sohn ist. Offiziell ist er nur ein Findelkind. Ich kann verstehen, wenn dir diese Geheimnistuerei zuwider ist. Glaub mir Robin, ich hätte dich gerne da herausgehalten, aber zumal du die Wahrheit nun schon kennst, lässt es sich wohl nicht mehr ändern. Versprich mir noch eines, solange ich fort bin, hör bitte auf Guy. Einer muss ja meine Stellung übernehmen.“

Robin wollte schon zum Widerspruch ansetzten, aber Malcolm hielt mahnend eine Hand in die Höhe und schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ich weiß, dass du davon wahrscheinlich nicht begeistert bist, aber es ist ja auch nicht für lange Zeit. Ich bitte dich darum, dass du in der Zwischenzeit keinen Unsinn anstellst. Guy ist schon älter als du und daher hoffentlich ein wenig vernünftiger.“

Guy, vernünftig? Er wollte ohne einen Groschen in der Tasche mit seiner Schwester nach Frankreich aufbrechen! Vernünftig konnte man das nicht gerade nennen. Aber Robin wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde mit seinem Vater darüber zu diskutieren. Malcolms Entscheidung stand fest.

Am Abend fanden sie sich wieder alle am Esstisch ein. Zu Robins Überraschung nahm Isabella dieses mal neben ihm Platz, anstatt neben ihren Bruder, der seiner Schwester daraufhin einen solch anklagenden Blick zuwarf, als hätte sie gerade Hochverrat begannen.

„Ich bekomme vier neue Kleider. Dein Vater hat den Schneider schon bezahlt. Eines sogar aus purpurfarbener Seide“, sagte Isabella stolz. Guy schüttelte daraufhin nur schweigend den Kopf.

„Und die anderen drei?“, fragte Robin aufmunternd, der erfreut darüber war, dass sich das sonst so zurückhaltende Mädchen ihm gegenüber öffnete. Auch Malcolm lächelte zufrieden, über Isabellas offensichtliche Begeisterung. Nur Guy schien das Ganze verdrießlich zu stimmen.

„Eines aus blauer Wolle, ein Weiteres in weiß mit Brokat besetzt und das dritte soll aus grünen Leinen angefertigt werden“, erzählte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen begeistert.

Plötzlich erhob sich Guy vom Tisch „Unsere Eltern sind gestern erst gestorben und du denkst nur an deine blöden Kleider!“, fuhr er sie an.

„Guy, was soll das. Setzt dich sofort wieder hin und entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester“, wies ihn Malcolm zurecht.

„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts vorzuschreiben! Sie sind nicht mein Vater! Und es stimmt doch was ich sage! Keinen von euch scheint es zu kümmern das sie tot sind, aber mich schon!“, brüllte Guy außer sich, vor Wut und Trauer. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, woraufhin das ganze Geschirr klapperte, wand sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinauf in Robins Zimmer.

Stille erfüllte auf einmal sie Halle. Isabellas Lippen bebten und dicke Kullertränen perlten ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und ihre Hände in ihrem Kleid vergraben.

„Hör nicht auf ihn“, sagte Robin ihr. „Er ist einfach nur traurig, dass ist alles.“

Isabella sagte nichts. Beschämt starrte sie auf ihre Hände.

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen Isabella. Jeder geht mit Trauer anders um. Manche ziehen sich in sich selbst zurück, andere suchen menschliche Nähe und weinen, wieder andere versuchen sich irgendwie von ihrem Kummer abzulenken. Jeder Mensch geht anders mit Verlusten um. Es ist keineswegs verwerflich an die schönen Dinge im Leben zu denken, um der Trauer nicht anheim zu fallen. Es ist eher ein Zeichen von Stärke und nichts wofür man sich schämen bräuchte“, versuchte Malcolm sie wieder aufzumuntern. Isabella nickte nur stumm. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel, die feuchten Wangen trocken. Richtig überzeugt schien sie noch nicht zu sein, aber immerhin hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen.

Als Robin an diesem Abend auf sein Zimmer kam, lag Guy bereits im Bett und drehte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Die Stille war erdrückend. Robin konnte Guys Wut und Trauer nachvollziehen. Nicht das er es gut heizte, wie er sich Isabella gegenüber verhalten hatte, aber er konnte es nachvollziehen. Auf Guy mussten sie alle einen furchtbar kaltherzigen Eindruck machen, als hätten sie die Schrecken des gestrigen Tages bereits überwunden. Aber Robin merkte wie ausgewechselt sein Vater auf einmal war, als wäre alle Freude aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Auch wenn er sich um seinetwillen darum bemühte stark zu sein. Auch der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, versuchte nach Möglichkeit die furchtbaren Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie Ghislaine auf dem Boden aufschlug, oder die Flammen das ganze Anwesen und somit auch Roger bei lebendigem Leibe verschlangen. Nein, er wollte diese Bilder nicht in seinem Kopf haben. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber vielleicht brauchte Guy genau das. Jemanden bei dem er sich aussprechen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid Guy. Das alles. Das mit deinen Eltern und wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Besonders in Bezug auf Swain. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin für dich da.“ Es war das erste Mal, seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, das Robin seinen ehemaligen Rivalen, beim Vornamen nannte. Aber unter den gegeben Umständen, wäre es einfach absurd gewesen ihn weiterhin mit Gisborne anzusprechen.

Guy gab keine Antwort, aber an seinem Atem konnte Robin hören, dass er noch wach war. Na gut, wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen wollte, selber Schuld. Immerhin hatte Robin es ihm angeboten. Mehr konnte man nun wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen. Robin war schon in einen Dämmerzustand verfallen, als er plötzlich von Guys Stimme wieder aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Robin, bist du noch wach?“

„Ja“, brachte dieser schlaftrunken hervor.

Eine kurze Stille folgte, die Guy jedoch nach einigem Zögern durchbrach: „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Darf ich... darf ich vielleicht bei dir mit im Bett schlafen?“ Man konnte die Verlegenheit deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Diese Frage überraschte Robin. Nach außen hin gab sich Guy schon so erwachsen, aber im Endeffekt war er doch noch ein gerade mal vierzehn Jahre alter Junge, der nach Geborgenheit und Schutz suchte. Die Vorstellung mit Guy ein Bett zu teilen, war irgendwie merkwürdig, aber schließlich wäre das nicht das erste Mal. Immerhin war er heute Morgen auch schon in Guys Bett aufgewacht, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.

Guy schien Robins Schweigen jedoch zu missinterpretieren: „Entschuldige, dass war kindisch. Ich..., vergiss es einfach.“

„Nein, ist schon gut. Du kannst ruhig bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst“, meinte Robin und hob einladend die Decke hoch. Er vernahm ein Rascheln und sah wie sich eine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu bewegte. Im nächsten Moment schlüpfte auch schon Guy unter seine Decke. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig. Nicht etwa, weil sie beide Jungen waren, denn im Kamp der Outlaws konnte es im Winter recht kalt werden, weswegen sich Robin schon häufiger mit Much eine Liege geteilt hatte, sondern weil er Guy vor wenigen Tagen noch umbringen wollte. Wo waren sein Zorn und der Wunsch nach Vergeltung geblieben? Wahrscheinlich in dem Moment verschwunden wo Robin bewusst wurde, dass Marian noch lebte, der Gisbornespross noch ein Kind war und er dessen Anschlag auf den König möglicher Weise verhindern konnte, wenn er ihn zum Positiven hin beeinflusste.

Guy versuchte so wenig Platz wie möglich in Anspruch zu nehmen und jeden Körperkontakt zu vermeiden, aber er hatte seine Rechnung nicht mit Robin gemacht, der sich im Schlaf über das ganze Bett verteilt hatte und am nächsten Morgen zur Hälfte auf Guy lag. Er hat einen Arm und ein Bein um Guy geschlungen, während sein Kopf auf dessen Brust ruhte. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und es lief ihm Sabber aus seinem Mundwinkel. Angewidert befreite sich Guy aus Robins Umklammerung und wischte sich mit dem Arm dessen Speichel von seiner Brust. Griesgrämig sah er auf den immer noch seelenruhig schlafenden Robin hinab, bevor er aufstand und sich einkleidete. Er war gerade dabei seinen Umhang umzulegen, als Robin erwachte.

„Guten Morgen“, nuschelte er kaum hörbar.

„Du sabberst im Schlaf.“

„Hm...?“, brachte er lediglich schlaftrunken hervor.

„Ich habe gesagt du sabberst im Schlaf“, wiederholte Guy seine Worte, während er den Verschluss seines Umhanges zumachte.

„So ein Unsinn“, protestierte Robin entrüstet. Er sabberte doch nicht im Schlaf.

„Es ist die Wahrheit und außerdem hättest du mich fast zerquetscht.“

„Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dann schlaf doch nächstes Mal in deinem eigenen Bett!“

„Das ist ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee“, höhnte Guy. „Ich gehe runter frühstücken. Kommst du mit?“

„Ja, ja, ich ziehe mir nur eben noch etwas an.“ Undankbarer Mistkerl, dachte sich Robin, als er sich aus dem Bett quälte und in seine Sachen schlüpfte.

Bei dem Frühstück offenbarte Robins Vater Guy und Isabella seine Reisepläne und das er schon morgen aufbrechen würde.

„Jetzt? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt?“, fragte Guy verständnislos.

„Guy, du bist nicht der einzige, dem der Tod deiner Eltern nahe geht. Eine Pilgerreise wird mir helfen, mit mir selbst und Gott wieder ins Reine zu kommen.“

„Ins Reine zu kommen? Ich bezweifle das Gott jemandem so leicht vergibt der gegen das zehnte Gebot verstoßen hat. Von mir aus können Sie auch gleich ganz weg bleiben“, brachte Guy gehässig hervor. Robin hob nachdenklich den Blick. Sollte das eine Andeutung auf Malcolms und Ghislaines Liebschaft sein?

„Ich verlange nicht von dir mir jemals zu verzeihen Guy, da ich mir selber nicht verzeihen kann. Aber bitte kümmre dich während ich fort bin um Isabella und Robin. Du bist solange der Herr im Haus. Keine Sorge, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte kannst du dich an Thornton wenden. Er kümmert sich während ich fort bin auch um die Verwaltungsangelegenheiten.“

„Wieso ich?“, Guy sah überrascht von Malcolm hinüber zu Robin, der bei diesen Worten den Blick wieder gesenkt hatte und verdrossen seinen Haferbrei löffelte.

„Weil du der Ältere von euch beiden bist. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen das du nicht nur auf deine Schwester, sondern auch auf Robin Acht gibst?“

„Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, Vater“, nörgelte Robin. Immerhin war er in Wahrheit ein erwachsener Mann. Er brauchte mit Sicherheit niemanden der auf ihn aufpasste. Erst Recht nicht einen Jungen, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war.

„Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen das ihm nichts passiert, aber das mache ich nicht für Euch, sondern für ihn“, überging Guy einfach Robins Einwand.

„Das reicht mir schon“, meinte Malcolm mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Robins Vater auf den Weg zum Notar. Er verbrachte beinahe den ganzen Tag dort. Es ging gewiss um Guys Einsetzung, als seinen Erben. Robin wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Gewiss, seinen Vater quälten Gewissensbisse gegenüber Ghislaine, sowie ihrer Familie und eigentlich sollte Locksley ursprünglich Guy zufallen, aber trotzdem fühlte sich Robin benachteiligt. Diese Nacht schlief Guy nicht in seinem Bett. Auch er ahnte anscheinend was vor sich ging und spürte Robins Groll. Im Endeffekt lagen beide fast die ganze Nacht über wach und waren demnach auch am nächsten Morgen recht verschlafen, als Malcolm aufbrechen wollte. „Ich habe gestern mit dem Notar gesprochen Guy. Es ist noch nicht sicher, aber womöglich kannst du deine Rechte an Locksley behalten. Es gibt lediglich noch ein paar formelle Schwierigkeiten, aber ich denke das diese nicht zu schwer ins Gewicht fallen werden.“ Robin wusste genau, was mit formellen Schwierigkeiten gemeint war. Schließlich dürfte es den Notar sehr verwundert haben, dass Malcolm anstatt seines leiblichen Sohnes, lieber Guy als Erben einsetzen wollte. Ein Kind aus einer entehrten Familie. Eine Familie, die einen Aussätzigen bei sich versteckt hielt und damit jeden Anspruch auf Locksley verloren hatte. Guy nickte nur stumm, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit das sich Malcolm so sehr für ihn einsetzte.

Es ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit, schallt sich Robin innerlich selber und versuchte dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Missgunst zu unterdrücken. Immerhin hatte nicht nur Guys Familie ein Delikt begannen, sondern auch sein Vater, nur das in seinem Falle niemand davon wusste. Wenn Malcolm also dafür sorgte, dass Guy seine Rechte an Locksley zurückerhielt, dann war dies nur legitim und Robin musste eben in den sauren Apfel beißen.

Malcolm war erst einen halben Tag lang fort, als diese Nachricht auch schon den alten Vogt Longthorn erreichte. Sofort witterte dieser seine Chance, diese französische Brut ein für alle mal los zu werden. Malcolm plante doch tatsächlich diesen Gisbornebengel als seinen Erben einzusetzen. Nicht schlimm genug, dass der Knabe französischer Herkunft war, nein sein Vater war auch noch ein ehrloser Schurke, der trotz seines Aussatzes nach Locksley zurückgekehrt war. So jemanden würde er niemals als Herren dulden!  
Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg nach Locksley Manor, im Gefolge zweier Söldner. Wie einst Hannibal vor den Toren Roms, baute sich nun Longthorn vor dem Anwesen der Familie Locksley auf und brüllte aus Leibeskräften: „Komm raus Guy of Gisborne und stell dich dem Gesetz. Du hast auf diesen Ländereien nichts mehr zu suchen!“

Robin machte gerade im Freien Schießübungen mit seinem Bogen, als er Longhorns Ruf vernahm. Er blickte den Hügel hinunter zum Dorf und sah wie Guy dicht gefolgt von Isabella aus dem Haus trat. Auch einige schaulustige Bauern, Mägde und Kinder kamen heraus, oder hielten in ihrer bis dahin verrichteten Arbeit inne und beobachteten das Schauspiel.

Sofort schulterte Robin seinen Bogen, nahm seine Beine in die Hand und hechte zurück zu seinem Familienanwesen.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir Longthorn?“, fragte Guy mit fester Stimme, doch man sah ihm seine Unsicherheit und Angst sofort an, auch wenn er darum bemüht war sie zu verbergen. Seine Pupillen wanderten nervös von Longthorn, zur umstehenden Menge und wieder zurück.

„Was wollt ihr hier?“, verlangte nun auch Thornton zu wissen, der nun ebenfalls aus dem Haus kam. Auch Much war dort, zusammen mit seinem Vater dem Müller. In vier Jahren würde er in Robins Dienste treten, um seinen Vater aus seiner finanziellen Misere zu helfen. Auch Dan Scarlett war zu sehen. Natürlich noch ohne seine beiden Söhne, denn Will würde erst in zwei Jahren zur Welt kommen und sein Bruder Luke erst nach ihm. Genau genommen hatte sich mittlerweile ganz Locksley vor Robins Haus eingefunden.

„Ich bin hier um Guy of Gisborne, auf Grund seiner Verbrechen, dem Richter vorzuführen. Wegen versuchten Mordes an unserem Geistlichen Swain und der Tötung seiner eigenen Eltern! Hinzu kommt noch das Vergehen, einen Aussätzigen heimlich in Gisborne Manor versteckt zu haben, sowie Brandstiftung“, betete der Vogt seine Anklagepunkte herunter. „Männer, nehmt in fest“, befahl er den beiden Söldnern an seiner Seite.

„Ihr habt kein Recht dazu! Der Junge steht unter dem Schutz meines Herren.“

„Ich habe jedes Recht dazu! Ich bin hier der Landvogt und wo ist bitteschön Euer Herr, wenn er irgendwelche Einwände hat?“

„Er ist heute Morgen zu einer Pilgerreise aufgebrochen und er wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn er erfährt, was ihr in seiner Abwesenheit vor hattet“, mahnte ihn Malcolms treuer Diener.

„Was ich vor hatte? Ihr meint wohl was ich immer noch vorhabe. Dieser Junge ist ein Verbrecher und er gehört gehängt. Hätten wir das Urteil nach seinem Mordanschlag auf Swain vollstreckt, dann wäre es nie zu diesem furchtbaren Feuer gekommen. Ich sage euch, er ist eine Ausgeburt des Teufels. Wie sonst, sollte ein junger Knabe zu solch einer Grausamkeit fähig sein“, meinte er nun an die Menge gewandt, in der Hoffnung sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Einige nickten stumm, viele hielten sich mit ihrer Meinung zurück, aber niemand ergriff für Guy Partei. Dieser sah schuldbewusst zu Boden und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Da erklang auf einmal Robins Stimme: „Verschwindet von unserem Land Longthorn und Last Guy in Frieden!“ Die Menge teilte sich und bildete so einen Durchgang für Robin, der trotz seiner geringen Größe selbstbewusst auf den Vogt zukam.

„Master Robin, Euer Großmut in allen Ehren, aber dieser junge Mann hier ist ein Mörder“, erklärte Longthorn ihm in einem Tonfall, den man sonst nur für begriffsstutzige Kinder verwendete, was er in den Augen des Vogts sicherlich auch war.

„Wen soll er umgebracht haben?“, spottete Robin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na, er hätte fast Swain getötet, wollte Euch die Schuld auch noch unterschieben und ist für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich.“

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Robin richtig bewusst, dass die Geschichte mit dem Feuerrad niemals wirklich aufgeklärt worden war. Er hatte lediglich seinem Vater und in diesem Leben auch noch Sir Edward, sowie Ghislaine die Wahrheit gebeichtet, aber die Dorfgemeinde hielt immer noch Guy für den Übeltäter. Und nun wurde er auch noch für den Tod seiner eigenen Eltern verantwortlich gemacht, obwohl Robins Vater daran die Schuld trug. Das war einfach nicht gerecht!

„Guy hat den Pfeil nicht abgeschossen, der das Rad in Flammen setzte und Swain fast das Leben gekostet hätte, sondern ich! Und er ist auch nicht Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern! Es war lediglich ein Unfall, an dem auch mein Vater beteiligt war. Ebenso wie Ihr Longthorn! Wart Ihr es nicht gewesen, der die Menschen dazu angestachelt hat das Haus in Brand zu stecken? Wenn ihr Guy noch einmal behelligt, dann bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun! Und das gilt auch für jeden anderen!“

„Du warst es? Du hast den Priester beinahe ermordet und das obwohl das Feuerrad auch deinen eigenen Vater hätte treffen können?“, fragte Longthorn ehrlich überrascht und auch teilweise erfreut über diese Neuigkeit, bot sie ihm doch die Möglichkeit nicht nur Guy, sondern nun auch möglicher Weise Robin aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dann bliebe nur noch Malcolm, der zwischen ihm und seiner Herrschaft über Locksley stand. Doch sobald sein Verhältnis zu Ghislaine an die Öffentlichkeit käme, wären dessen Tage ebenfalls gezählt.

Indessen blieb Robin gelassen. Er war schon aus brenzligeren Lagen wieder herausgekommen und es war sogar eine Erleichterung endlich die Wahrheit offenbart zu haben. Gewiss fürchtete er darum die Liebe und Zuneigung seiner Bauern dadurch zu verlieren, aber immer noch besser, als sich bis an sein Lebensende Vorwürfe machen zu müssen, weil er zu feige war die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Es war ein Unfall, den ich ehrlich bereue. Aber beinahe noch mehr bereue ich die Tatsache, dass ich zu feige war die Wahrheit zu sagen und Guy meinetwegen beinahe gehängt wurde. Ich wollte vor Guy mit dem Bogen meines Vaters prahlen und habe dabei unbeabsichtigt das Rad in Brand gesteckt.“

„Rede keinen Unsinn Junge. Es ehrt dich sehr, dass du Guy of Gisborne beschützen willst, aber dafür seine Schuld auf dich zu laden geht zu weit“, meinte Thornton ernst, der nicht glauben konnte was er da hörte.

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit!“, beharrte Robin, der jedoch erkannte das ein großer Teil der umstehenden Menge ihm nicht glauben wollte. Lediglich eine Hand voll Leute nahmen seine Version der Geschichte ernst, zeigten aber ein solches Maß an Verständnis, wie sie es Guy niemals entgegengebracht hatten. Eigentlich glich ihre Reaktion der von Sir Edward aufs Haar. Manche lächelten nur nachsichtig, andere sahen ihn sogar regelrecht stolz an, weil er sich getraut hatte seinen Fehler einzugestehen, doch niemand schalt ihn.

Sein Blick wanderte entschuldigend zu Guy. Er rechnete schon mit Wut und Verachtung, aber der dunkelhaarige Junge schaute eher ziemlich perplex drein.

Auch Longthorn entging nicht, dass die Leute hier in Robin of Locksley nur das Beste sehen wollten und er somit die Menge eher gegen sich, als gegen Robin aufbringen würde, wenn er weiter gegen ihn wetterte. Daher beschränkte er sich in seinen folgenden Worten nun wieder auf Guy: „Dein Diener hat ganz Recht. Du gehst in deinem tugendhaften Eifer einen Schritt zu weit. Jeder muss für seine Sünden selbst büßen und ich werde jetzt diesen Gisbornespross mitnehmen und ihn in Nottingham richten lassen. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit.“

Mit einer Handbewegung gab er den beiden Söldnern zu verstehen endlich ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen, doch Robin zückte seinen Bogen und hielt seinen Pfeil auf Longthorn gerichtet.

„Keinen Schritt näher! Ihr lasst Guy in Frieden und verschwindet jetzt von meinem Land“, befahl Robin.

„Beachtet ihn gar nicht“, schnarrte Longthorn, langsam mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Die beiden Söldner wollten gerade auf Guy zugehen und ihn festnehmen, da schoss Robin zwei Pfeile ab. Die genau vor ihren Füßen landeten.

„Der nächste Pfeil geht nicht daneben“ drohte er.

„Du verdammte, kleine Made“, fluchte Longthorn und wollte schon auf Robin losgehen, aber dieser zog wiederum einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und richtete ihn genau auf Longthorns Brust. Durch die Menge ging ein teilweise überraschtes, teilweise bewunderndes: „Oho!“

Longthorn wich einige Schritte zurück. „Mein Vater hat mich nie geschlagen und du schon gar nicht. Das ist mein Land und jeder einzelne dieser Menschen hier, Guy eingeschlossen, steht unter meinem Schutz! Solltest du noch einmal meinen Grund und Boden betreten, wirst du nicht so glimpflich davon kommen!“

Longthorn sah sich hilfesuchend in der Menge um. Doch die Bauern hatten sich nun wie eine schützende Mauer um Robin, sowie die beiden Waisenkinder versammelt und standen eindeutig auf der Seite ihres Goldknaben. Auch die beiden Söldner flüchteten bereits, da ein paar lächerliche Groschen ihnen ihr Leben anscheinend nicht wert waren. Zornig fluchend zog sich Longthorn zurück, dem Spott der Bauersleute ausgesetzt, die ihm nachriefen, dass er endlich verschwinden solle. Um ihm Beine zu machen, schoss Robin seinen Pfeil genau in einen Baumstamm vor Longthorns Nase. Dieser machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück und hastete dann eilig davon. Das Gelächter der Leute im Nacken, die Robin anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften und ihn bejubelten.

Robin drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür, doch Guy und seine Schwester waren anscheinend schon zurück ins Haus geflüchtet. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit und hinderte ihn daran seinen Erfolg richtig zu genießen. Die Reaktion der Bauersleute musste in Guys Augen furchtbar ungerecht sein. Ihn hätten sie beinahe gehängt und Robin feierten sie für seine Aufrichtigkeit, oder glaubten sogar, dass er Guy lediglich schützen wollte. Als sich die Menge wieder beruhigt hatte, kehrte Robin ins Haus zurück. Er sah Guy, der missmutig mit einem Feuerhaken in der Glut des Kaminofens stocherte, während seine Schwester auf einem Stuhl davor saß und mit Nadelbinden beschäftigt war.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er sie neugierig.

„Einen Schal für dich, weil du meinen Bruder gerettet hast“, meinte Isabella stolz, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und gab Robin einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte. Zufrieden lächelnd ging sie ihrer Handarbeit weiter nach. Indessen schnaubte Guy nur verächtlich, lies den Feuerhaken fallen und stampfte nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Nach kurzem Zögern, folgte Robin ihm.

„Guy?“, fragte er vorsichtig, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Sie haben Recht.“

„Wie?“

„Ich bin verantwortlich für den Tod meiner Eltern“, sagte Guy mit ernster Mine und fester Stimme, als würde er vor Gericht ein Geständnis ablegen.

„Ich war es der das Haus in Flammen gesteckt hat. Nicht absichtlich, aber dennoch war es meine Schuld. Außerdem wäre mein Vater gar nicht dort gewesen, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich hatte beobachtet wie meine Mutter in den Wald ging und da folgte ich ihr. Dort sah ich sie, mit meinem Vater. Sie liebte ihn immer noch. Ich war wahnsinnig wütend. Mir hatte sie befohlen ihn zu vergessen und so zu tun als würde er gar nicht existieren. Am nächsten Tag habe ich ihn selber in der Leprakolonie aufgesucht und darum gebeten nach Hause zu kommen, aber er wollte nicht. Ich warf ihm vor, dass er uns nicht lieben würde, da er noch nicht einmal versuchte um uns zu kämpfen. Ich glaube das war der Grund, warum er nach Locksley zurückgekehrt ist. Nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass das der Grund war! Du siehst also, es ist tatsächlich meine Schuld. Daher spar dir dein Mitleid für jemand anderen auf!“

„Ich habe dich nicht aus Mitleid in Schutz genommen, sondern weil ich überzeugt davon bin, dass dich keine Schuld trifft. Mag sein, dass du deinen Vater dazu bewegt hast, zu euch zurückzukehren, aber womöglich wäre er früher oder später von ganz alleine nach Hause gekommen. Was den Brand betrifft, so trägt mein Vater weit aus größere Schuld, als du. Er hätte nicht einfach in euer Haus eindringen dürfen.“

Vor allem hätte er in seiner Wut niemals Hand an Ghislaine legen dürfen, aber Robin hatte seinem Vater versprochen Guy nichts davon zu verraten.

„Warum bist du auf einmal so nett zu mir? Du warst früher nie nett zu mir.“ Guys Misstrauen war verständlich, immerhin war Robin in seiner Kindheit meist derjenige gewesen, welcher die anderen Jungen dazu angestiftet hatte, Guy zu ärgern. Da der Dunkelhaarige ein paar Jahre älter war als er selbst, hatte es Robin stets mit Stolz erfüllt ihn zu übertrumpfen. Am liebsten natürlich in Anwesenheit von Zuschauern. Trotzdem hatte Guy ihn immer wieder darum angebettelt mitspielen zu dürfen, wenn er und seine Freunde im Wald ihren Spaß hatten. Er wusste nämlich, dass die Entscheidung alleine Robin oblag. Die anderen Kinder des Dorfes sahen ihn als ihren Anführer an. Doch er hatte stets nur Beleidigungen für Guy übrig gehabt. Er hatte sich vor den anderen Kindern darüber amüsiert, was für ein schlechter Schütze Guy war, wie mädchenhaft er aussah, oder über seine französische Herkunft gelästert. Heute schämte sich Robin für dieses Verhalten. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb er sich als Kind stets Guy als Opfer auserkoren hatte. Gewiss um sich selbst und den anderen etwas zu beweisen. Um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Aber auch weil er es einfach geliebt hatte, wenn Guy um seine Anerkennung buhlte. Warum, das konnte er selbst nicht mehr so genau sagen. Er wusste auch nicht weshalb er ihn stets als mädchenhaft bezeichnet hatte, denn Guy war in jungen Jahren viel größer und muskulöser gewesen, als er selbst. Es lag wohl an der unleugbaren Ähnlichkeit, die er mit seiner Mutter hatte. Dasselbe dunkle Haar, dieselben Augenbrauen, dieselbe blasse Haut und die gleiche Nase.

Aber natürlich wagte sich Robin nicht diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen und beschränkte sich daher auf ein: „Du warst auch nicht immer die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber ich bin bereit darüber hinwegzusehen und noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Wie steht es mit dir?“

Er kam auf Guy zu und streckte ihm abwartend seine Hand entgegen. Dieser musterte diese erst misstrauisch, bevor er sie zögerlich annahm. „In Ordnung“, sagte er immer noch etwas skeptisch.

„Großartig“, Robin löste seine Hand wieder aus Guys Griff und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Magst du Schach?“

„Ich habe nichts gegen Schach“, sagte Guy zaghaft.

„Dann komm mal mit. Mein Vater hat in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein Schachbrett stehen.“

„Hat er nichts dagegen, wenn wir in seiner Abwesenheit einfach sein Arbeitszimmer betreten?“

„Nein, wieso sollte er? Nun komm schon“, er packte Guy am Ärmel und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Guy ein lausiger Schachspieler war. „Ich habe das noch nicht so häufig gespielt“, versuchte der Dunkelhaarige seine Niederlage zu rechtfertigen. Robin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass selbst wenn Guy es schon hunderte Male gespielt hätte, das Ergebnis dasselbe gewesen wäre. Guy war nicht gerade der strategische Denker. Das war eher Robins Stärke. Es wäre gewiss nicht ihrer Freundschaft dienlich, wenn Guy immer nur verlieren würde. Much konnte so etwas wegstecken, aber sein ehemaliger Rivale mit Sicherheit nicht. In was könnte Guy denn gut sein? Nun ja, er war gut darin andere Leute einzuschüchtern, oder sie mit seiner arroganten Art zu provozieren, aber ansonsten fiel Robin nichts ein.

„Lass uns morgen früh zum Fluss gehen. Vielleicht treffen wir dort auf Much.“ In Robins Kindheit war dies der Ort gewesen, wo sich alle Kinder meistens zum Spielen getroffen hatten. Natürlich war er eigentlich aus dem Alter heraus, aber Guy würde es sicherlich gut tun, endlich mal nicht mehr der Außenseiter zu sein.

„Much? Was ist ein Much?“, fragte Guy verwirrt.

„Na der Sohn des Müllers.“

„Und was hätten wir davon auf einen Müllerssohn zu treffen?“, fragte Guy mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Hey, er ist ein Freund von mir. Wenn du ihn erst mal besser kennst, wirst du ihn sicherlich auch mögen“, versuchte Robin ihn zu überreden.

„Das bezweifle ich. Das bezweifle ich sehr“, meinte Guy, aber am nächsten Morgen folgte er Robin dennoch hinunter zum Fluss. Auf dem Weg dorthin, begegneten sie einer Gruppe von Jungen. Unter ihnen auch Much, sowie Gregor, der Sohn des Gerbers. Er hatte sich damals ebenso wie Robin dem Kriegszug ins Heilige Land angeschlossen, sollte aber niemals dort ankommen. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin erkrankte er an der Ruhr und starb. Auch Morgan Foster war unter ihnen, der bei einer Schlacht gegen die Sarazenen sein Leben für Robins geopfert hatte. Und war das kleine Kind, welches die älteren Jungen anbettelte mit ihnen spielen zu dürfen, nicht Morgans kleiner Bruder. Auch Matthew Kent war unter ihnen, der ebenfalls im Heiligen Land fiel. Robins Gefühle waren gemischt. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich sie alle wohl auf zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite war das Wissen um ihren Tod auch eine erdrückende Last. Der einzige von ihnen, der in zwanzig Jahren noch am Leben wäre, war Much. Würde er sie davon abhalten können sich König Richards Glaubenskrieg anzuschließen? Wohl kaum. Robin konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Marian mit Engelszunge auf ihn eingeredet hatte doch zu bleiben und was hatte es genützt? Nichts. Er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass es eine Ehre sei für den König und den Glauben zu sterben. Er hatte die blutrünstige Seite des Krieges nicht sehen wollen.

„Da ist Robin“, erklang auf einmal Muchs freudige Stimme. „Und er hat Gisborne im Schlepptau“, fügte er weniger begeistert, ja fast schon eher mitleidig hinzu. Als wäre es eine Strafe für Robin, dass er sich mit Guy abgeben musste.

„Robin? Ah, hallo Robin!“, grüßte ihn Matthew enthusiastisch.

„Wir wollen runter zum Fluss gehen und einen Staudamm bauen. Magst du nicht mitkommen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan.

„Ich will auch mitkommen“, quengelte sein Bruder.

„Du bist noch zu klein“, meinte Gregor großspurig.

„Robin, darf ich mitkommen?“, fragte der ungefähr fünf Jahre alte Junge nun hoffnungslos an ihn gewandt. Alle sahen Robin erwartungsvoll an, denn das letzte Wort in solchen Angelegenheiten hatte immer Robin gefällt. Er bestimmte wer mitspielen durfte und wer nicht.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?“

„Er wird uns gewiss die ganze Zeit nur stören. Du hast keinen kleinen Bruder Robin. Du weist nicht wie nervig das sein kann“, jammerte Morgan.

„Ach komm schon, so schlimm wird es doch nicht sein“, meinte Robin feixend und zwinkerte Morgans Bruder verschwörerisch zu, der sich freute nun doch mitspielen zu dürfen.

Schon bald würde Robin selber erfahren wie es war einen kleinen Bruder zu haben, denn immerhin war seiner schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

„Ist es wahr, dass diese Beulenpest jetzt bei euch wohnt?“, fragte Matthew abfällig, mit einem Kopfnicken in Guys Richtung, der sich absichtlich im Hintergrund aufhielt, um den Hänseleien der anderen Jungen zu entgehen.

„Du hast mein ganzes Mitgefühl. Ich habe gehört du musst dir sogar mit dieser hinterhältigen Schlange ein Zimmer teilen. Ich an deiner Stelle könnte da nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Der ist doch vollkommen wahnsinnig“, setzte Gregor sogar noch eins drauf.

Guy wollte schon irgendetwas erwidern, aber Robin kam ihm zuvor: „Nennt ihn nicht so! Und ja, Guy und seine Schwester wohnen jetzt bei uns. Etwas dagegen?“ Er fixierte den Sohn des Gerbers, sowie Matthew streng. Sie waren beide eigentlich gute Kerle und es war weniger ihre, sondern vielmehr Robins Schuld, dass sie ein so schlechtes Bild von Guy hatten.

Beide schauten betreten zu Boden. „Entschuldige Robin“, brachte Matthew nuschelnd hervor.

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Du konntest Guy doch nie leiden. Warum nimmst du ihn auf einmal in Schutz? Hat er tatsächlich nicht den Pfeil abgeschossen, der dem Priester fast das Leben gekostet hätte?“, fragte Morgan skeptisch. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungen besaß er weit aus mehr Rückgrat und Robins plötzlicher Gesinnungswechsel kam ihm suspekt vor.

„Guy ist wirklich unschuldig. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht warum alle denken ich würde das nur sagen, um ihn zu schützen“, brachte Robin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hervor. Es war als würde man gegen eine Wand sprechen.

„Also sind wir jetzt Gisbornes Freunde?“, meldete sich nun Much kleinlaut zu Wort.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt ganz bei euch, aber ich für meinen Teil würde gerne mit Guy befreundet sein. Wenn er nichts dagegen hat?“, nun wandte sich Robin zu dem älteren Jungen um, der ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah. Robin hob die Augenbrauen an und gab mit einer ausladenden Handgestik zu verstehen, dass Guy jetzt an der Reihe war etwas zu sagen. Dieser schien zu begreifen und antwortete etwas stockend: „Ich… ich habe nichts dagegen.“

„Und ihr?“, fragte nun Robin und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um.

Erst herrschte betretendes Schweigen, doch dann meinte Much: „Robins Freunde sind auch meine Freunde.“ Matthew und Gregor nickten zustimmend. „Ach, warum eigentlich nicht?“, gab Morgan nach, während sein Bruder nur quengelnd nachbohrte: „Wann gehen wir denn jetzt endlich zum Fluss?“

Robin atmete erleichtert aus. Das lief doch besser als erwartet. Am Anfang schlichen die anderen Kinder zwar noch etwas um Guy herum, aber mit der Zeit schwand die Anspannung. Zuerst sträubte sich Guy zwar noch beim Bau des Staudamms zu helfen, oder Holzflöße auf dem kniehohen Fluss schwimmen zu lassen, da er meinte das er dafür zu alt sei, doch es kostete Robin nicht viel Überredungskunst ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Zugegeben, zu Beginn kam sich Robin selbst ein bisschen albern dabei vor, denn er war in Wahrheit schließlich ein erwachsener Mann, aber er hatte seine Freunde nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen und das war die beste Gelegenheit die anderen Kinder an Guy zu gewöhnen. Mit der Zeit machte es sogar irgendwie Spaß. Als Robin auf einem glatten Stein im Wasser ausrutschte und rücklings hineinfiel, lachte Guy erst einmal schadenfroh, bis Robin ihn am Fußgelenk packte und er selber im Flussbett landete. Zuerst funkelte er den vermeintlich Jüngeren nur bitterböse an, doch als Robin in dem seichten Fluss auf ihn zugeschwommen kam und ihm Wasser ins Gesicht spukte, reagierte er blitzschnell und tauchte seinen Kopf unter. Dieser kam prustend und lachend wieder hoch und schlug Guy eine Welle des kühlen Nass entgegen. Langsam begriff Guy, dass Robin ihn keineswegs schikanieren wollte, sondern sein Verhalten spielerischer Natur war. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben, er schnappte sich Robin und tauchte ihn erneut unter. Als Robin wieder hoch kam, versuchte er seinerseits Guy zu versenken. Auch die anderen Jungen schlossen sich der Wasserschlacht an und so kehrten sie alle vollkommen durchnässt nach Hause zurück.

„Ihr macht ja alles nass! Und wo wart ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag über gewesen? Ich war ganz alleine“, beklagte sich Isabella, als sie zur Tür herein traten.

„Na, na, na, ganz so alleine warst du ja auch wieder nicht“, meinte Miss Thornton, die das Abendessen auftrug und liebevoll dem Mädchen durchs Haar streichen wollte. Dieses schlug die Hand jedoch erbost weg. Die Dienerin quittierte dieses Verhalten nur mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Du musst ja nicht immer und überall mit dabei sein“, meinte Guy barsch, während Robin ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwarf. „Wir können doch alle drei morgen zusammen ausreiten gehen.“, schlug er vor.

„Und wohin?“, hackte Isabella nach.

„Wie wäre es mit Knighton Hall? Ich habe dort eine Freundin. Sie heißt Marian. Sie ist zwar ein paar Jahre jünger als du, aber ihr beiden würdet euch sicherlich gut verstehen.“

Isabella schien mit diesem Vorschlag zufrieden zu sein, auch wenn ihr Bruder leicht die Augen verdrehte. Eigentlich hätte er Robin lieber für sich gehabt, aber natürlich hätte er das niemals offen zugegeben. Als sie nachts in ihren Betten lagen, ließen die beiden Jungen den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren und amüsierten sich gemeinsam über Much, der kreischend die Flucht ergriffen hatte, als ihn ein Aal im Wasser gestreift hatte.

„Danke für den Tag heute“, meinte Guy auf einmal unvermittelt. „Das hat Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht können wir ja so etwas öfter machen“, fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„Darauf kannst du wetten“, erwiderte Robin grinsend und warf mit seinem Kopfkissen nach Guy, welches postwendend zu ihm zurückkehrte. In dieser Nacht konnte Guy zum ersten Mal wieder ohne Probleme einschlafen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen jedoch vor Knighton Hall standen, wollte Marian Robin partout nicht sehen. „Aber Robin ist doch nur wegen dir von Locksley extra hierher geritten“, versuchte Sir Edward auf seine Tochter einzureden.

„Er hat Anna auf dem Gewissen!“

„Wer ist Anna?“, fragte Guy im Flüsterton.

„Ihre Puppe“, erklärte Robin ebenso leise.

„Er hat auch Sir Guy und seine Schwester Lady Isabella mitgebracht“, fügte Marians Vater hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„Die dürfen hereinkommen, aber Robin muss draußen bleiben!“, erklang von oben Marins Stimme. Sobald sie Robin ansichtig geworden war, hatte sie sich auf ihr Zimmer geflüchtet.

„Ich dachte ihr wäret Freunde?“, wisperte Guy ihm verwirrt zu.

„Sind wir ja auch. Sie ist nur sauer, weil ich ihrer Lieblingspuppe einen Pfeil durch den Kopf geschossen habe“, murmelte Robin. Ursprünglich hatten er und Marian sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder versöhnt, weil sein Vater gestorben war und das kleine Mädchen wohl Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Aber nun grollte sie ihm immer noch. Vorsichtshalber hatte Robin sein kleines Holzpferd mitgenommen, dass ihm einst Dan Scarlett geschnitzt hatte. Als Kind hatte er sehr daran gehangen, aber jetzt war er ohnehin zu alt dafür und vielleicht half es ja den Zwist zwischen ihm und Marian beizulegen.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Marian, als Wiedergutmachung.“ Er zog das kleine, hölzerne Pferd aus seiner Satteltasche und reichte es Edward.

„Ich werde es ihr geben. Kommt wenigstens schon mal herein“, meinte Edward mit einer einladenden Handgestik. Abwartend standen nun die Drei unten am Treppenabsatz und sahen Edward nach, der in Marians Zimmer verschwand. Wenig später kam er mit seiner Tochter an der Hand heraus, die das kleine Holzpferd an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt.

„Na gut, ich vergebe dir“, sagte Marian, als sie erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe herunterkam.

Guy wusste nicht was er hier sollte. Was interessierte ihn diese Marian? Sie war ein kleines, verzogenes Gör. Er nickte nur knapp, als er ihr vorgestellt wurde, während seine Schwester hingegen ganz begeistert von dem braungelocktem Mädchen war. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie noch nie eine Freundin hatte und nun hoffte, dass Marian die erste sein könnte.

Sir Edward zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um den Kindern ihren Freiraum zu lassen und Robin versuchte sich in das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen zu integrieren, doch er merkte schon bald, dass er nur noch das fünfte Rad am Wagen war. Etwas verdrießlich dachte er sich, dass er besser alleine hierher gekommen wäre.

Marian holte einige Spielsachen aus ihrem Zimmer herunter. Drei Puppen, darunter auch die ramponierte Anna, Halatafl und Mühle. Guy starrte die drei Puppen entsetzt an. „Damit werde ich definitiv nicht spielen“, zischte er Robin zu. „Keine Sorge, dass erwartet ja auch keiner von dir“, flüsterte dieser zurück.

Isabella war hingegen ganz hingerissen von den Puppen. „Meine sind alle im Feuer verbrannt“, sagte sie bedrückt.

„Du kannst eine von meinen haben“, meinte Marian und gab Isabella eine der beiden Puppen, die Robin noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag Knighton Hall wieder verließen, atmete Guy erleichtert aus. „Robin, lass uns das bitte nicht wiederholen.“

„Ich mag Marian. Sie hat gefragt, ob ich morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen möchte“, meinte Isabella zufrieden und verstaute ihre neue Puppe sicher in der Satteltasche.

„Findest du denn hierher, oder soll ich dich bringen?“, fragte Robin pflichtbewusst.

„Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr. Natürlich finde ich hierher.“

Gemeinsam ritten sie also nach Locksley zurück und am nächsten Morgen brach Isabella alleine nach Knighton Hall auf. In den folgenden Tagen, traf man die beiden Jungen fast nur noch zu zweit an. Manchmal war Isabella bei ihnen, doch meistens war sie nun bei Marian zu Besuch. Manchmal bekam Robin auch die beiden Mädchen überredet mit ihm und Guy etwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Oder sie trafen sich mit den anderen Kindern der Ortschaft. Zugegeben, gelegentlich war Robin die Kinderspiele leid und wünschte sich in seinen alten Körper zurück, um endlich wieder einer vernünftigen Aufgabe nach gehen zu können, aber Guy blühte in der Zeit regelrecht auf. Er trat nun viel selbstbewusster gegenüber den anderen Kindern auf und besonders mit Morgan schien er sich gut zu verstehen, auch wenn er am liebsten mit Robin alleine unterwegs war. Häufig unternahmen sie lange Ausritte durch den Sherwood Forest und Robin zeigte ihm einige seiner Lieblingsplätze, wobei er die Verstrecke der Outlaws, wie die Höhle, oder ihr Camp absichtlich ausließ. Schließlich war es ungewiss, wie sich Guy entwickeln würde und von Vertrauen, konnte man seitens Robin noch nicht sprechen. Aber er gab sich Mühe dem Jungen unvoreingenommen gegenüberzutreten, auch wenn manchmal noch die alte Abneigung in ihm aufflammte. Gelegentlich uferten diese Ausritte in einem Wettreiten aus und in der Regel ging Robin als Sieger hervor, aber auch das schien Guy mittlerweile besser zu verkraften.

Es war an einem späten Freitagnachmittag, als sich Robin und Guy im Schwertkampf übten. Mit ihren Holzschwertern gingen sie aufeinander los und Robin musste feststellen, dass ihm Guy auf Grund seiner Größe, im Moment noch überlegen war. Es blieb ihm nur übrig in die Defensive zu gehen, um seine Angriffe so gut wie möglich zu parieren, was auch eine Zeit lang gut ging, bis er über eine Baumwurzel stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Seine Holzwaffe glitt ihm dabei aus der Hand und landete einige Schritte abseits, im Gebüsch. Guys Schwertspitze richtete sich nun auf Robins Brust. „Und? Gibst du auf?“, fragte er großspurig.

„Niemals!“, erwiderte Robin, lies sich zur Seite rollen, schnappte sich Guys Fußgelenk, wodurch er ihn zum Fall brachte. „Hey, dass war unfair“, beschwerte dieser sich und ließ sein Schwert fallen. Es entstand eine kleine Rangelei, bei der jeder versuchte, den anderen auf den Boden zu pressen. Schnell war diese Rauferei jedoch entschieden, denn Guy saß nun rittlings auf Robins Brust, während er seine Handgelenke zu beiden Seiten im Schraubgriff umklammert hielt.

„Und, gibst du jetzt auf?“

„Nein, niemals“, entgegnete Robin mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Dann müssen wir wohl bis morgen hier so verharren“, meinte Guy gehässig.

„Das müssen wir dann wohl“, erwiderte Robin dickköpfig. Auf Grund der körperlichen Anstrengung, ging sein Atem schneller. Er hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet, um besser Luft holen zu können und sah mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln zu Guy auf, überzeugt davon, dass dieser zuerst nachgeben würde.

Guy überkam indessen ein wohliger Schauer, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Lag es daran das er endlich mal in etwas besser war als Robin? Mit undurchschaubarer Mine, musterte er den Jungen, der ihm nun ausgeliefert war. Irgendwie mochte er dieses Gefühl Robin unter sich zu haben. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Ihn überkam auf einmal das Bedürfnis Robins Wange zu berühren und es wäre wohl auch dazu gekommen, wenn ihn nicht in diesem Moment jemand mit aller Gewalt von Robin heruntergerissen hätte.

„LASS ROBIN IN RUHE!“, schrie Much, der sich schützend vor Robin stellte. „Du undankbarer... undankbarer... Wicht“, brachte der rothaarige Junge stotternd hervor und merkte selber das Wicht vielleicht nicht unbedingt das geeignete Wort war, um jemanden wirklich zu beleidigen.

„Er hat dir seine Freundschaft angeboten und wie dankst du es ihm?“

„Much, nicht!“, Robin sprang auf die Beine und drängte sich an Much vorbei. Entschuldigend reichte er Guy eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm dieser sie missmutig an. „Guy und ich haben doch nur gespielt“, erklärte er.

Bestürzt wanderte Muchs Blick zwischen Guy und Robin hin und her. Sofort ließ er seine Fäuste wieder sinken. „Oh. OH! Das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht! Ich dachte er wollte dir irgendetwas zu Leide tun“, brachte Much beschämt hervor.

„Das Denken solltest du lieber den Pferden überlassen, die haben einen größeres Kopf“, schnaubte Guy verächtlich, während er den Staub von seiner Hose schlug. Am liebsten hätte er diesem Dummkopf gezeigt was eine Harke war, aber er befürchtete, dass Robin es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er seinen Freund grün und blau schlug. Guy war sich nicht sicher worüber er wütender war. Darüber das dieser Müllerssohn gewagt hatte Hand an ihn zu legen, oder darüber das er seinetwegen den Genuss des Sieges nicht richtig auskosten konnte?

In dieser Nacht war es nicht Guy der sich vom Nachtmahr geplagt unruhig im Schlaf wälzte, sondern Robin. Er träumte vom Heiligen Land. Die Flüsse waren rot von Blut, die Leichen häuften sich zu Bergen. Er hörte das Wehklagen der Waisen und Witwen, die Schreie der Verwundeten und in all diesem Elend stand Marian, ihre Hände auf die Wunde an ihrem Unterleib gepresst. Mit vor Entsetzen geöffneten Mund starrte sie fassungslos auf das Blut, das zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Sie hob den Blick und sah Robin flehend an. Ihre Lippen schienen die Worte „hilf mir“, zu formen. Verzweifelt versuchte er ihr entgegenzueilen, doch je mehr er sich bemühte den Abstand zu überbrücken, desto größer wurde er. Auf einmal spürte er Arme, die ihn zurückhielten. Wütend schlug er um sich, doch eine vertraute Stimme drang an sein Ohr. „Robin? Robin, wach auf. Robin hörst du mich? Na los, komm schon, wach auf.“ Nach Luft schnappend, schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er war schweißdurchnässt. Guy saß auf seiner Bettkante und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Als er im fahlen Mondeslicht erkannte, dass Robin die Augen geöffnet hatte, strich er ihm behutsam ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn und die Tränenspuren von den Wangen.

„Es war nu ein Traum“, redete der dunkelhaarige Junge beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Nein! Nein, das war es nicht. Es war viel mehr eine Erinnerung gewesen. Eine böse Erinnerung an der Guy die Schuld trug. Unwirsch schlug er seine Hand beiseite. „Entschuldigung, habe ich dich geweckt?“, fragte Robin halbherzig. Er spürte wie das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich und in seinem Magen rumorte so ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Außerdem waren seine Augen noch feucht. Beschämt rieb er die letzten Tränen fort. „Du kannst dich ruhig wieder schlafen legen“, meinte er unwirsch.

„Wieso? Ist es dir unangenehm, dass es mal umgekehrt ist? Hast du Angst ich könnte jemandem erzählen, dass der große Robin of Locksley im Schlaf geweint hat?“

„Wenn ich Angst davor hätte, dann hätte ich dir wohl kaum erzählt, dass ich mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter in den Schlaf geheult habe“, giftete Robin ihn an. „Macht dich das glücklich? Fühlst du dich jetzt überlegen?“

Guy schüttelte nur beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Nein, das macht mich nicht glücklich. Wieso sollte es? Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, oder?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Robin nach kurzem Zögern. Marian lebte! Guy hatte noch niemanden getötet und würde es vielleicht auch nie, wenn Robin ihm ein guter Freund war. Wenn er ihn allerdings jetzt vor den Kopf stieß, dann lief er in Gefahr das kleine bisschen Vertrauen, welches Guy in den letzten Tagen zu ihm aufgebaut hatte, wieder zu verlieren. Daher fügte er versöhnlich hinzu: „Tut mir Leid.“

„Ist schon gut“, meinte Guy nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Du kannst dich wirklich wieder schlafen legen. Ich komme schon zurecht.“

„Du hast auch an meiner Seite gewacht, als meine Eltern starben. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht allein lassen“, meinte Guy schlicht.

Robin wollte schon zum Widerspruch ansetzen, doch er befürchtete, dass Guy dies in den falschen Hals bekommen könnte, daher gab er nach. Er hörte das Rascheln der Decken und spürte wie sich Guy neben ihn legte. Eigentlich sollte er mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, aber nach diesem Traum, der all die bösen Erinnerungen wieder in ihm wachgerufen hatte, fühlte es sich irgendwie falsch an. Robin bemühte sich wieder einzuschlafen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich zwar wieder beruhigt, aber er befürchtete abermals von diesen furchtbaren Bildern heimgesucht zu werden, sobald er die Augen schloss.

„Du bist ja immer noch wach“, vernahm er irgendwann in der Nacht Guys Stimme.

„Du ebenfalls?“, fragte Robin irritiert. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Guy längst wieder eingeschlafen sei.

Anstatt einer Antwort, stütze sich Guy mit seinen Ellbogen vom Bett ab, drehte sich leicht zur Seite und streichelte sanft über seine Schulter. Im ersten Moment wollte er Guys Hand wieder weg schlagen, aber dann stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich ganz angenehm war. Die Finger des anderen Jungen wanderten zu seinem Nacken, den er leicht massierte. Langsam entspannte sich Robin. Guys Stimme drang auf einmal an sein Ohr. Zuerst kaum vernehmbar, doch dann immer deutlicher. Er sang etwas, aber in einer für Robin fremden Sprache.

„Was ist das für ein Lied? Ist es etwas Französisches?“, horchte er interessiert nach.

„Ja. Meine Mutter hat es Isabella und mir früher häufig zum Einschlafen vorgesungen.“

„Es ist schön“, meinte Robin und merkte, wie der Klang von Guys Stimme ihn langsam schläfrig werden lies. Er genoss das Gefühl von den schlanken Fingern, die behutsam durch sein Haar fuhren und nur nach wenigen Minuten schloss Morpheus ihn bereits in seine Arme.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Guy wieder einmal mit einem sabbernden Robin im Arm auf, aber seltsamer Weise störte es ihn dieses Mal gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie durchfuhr ihn sogar ein wohliger Schauer, den er sich selber nicht erklären konnte. Unterbewusst streichelte er Robin durchs Haar und saugte dessen Geruch in sich auf. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat, hielt er erschrocken in der Bewegung inne. Eilig befreite er sich aus dem Gewirr von Armen und Beinen. Er spürte eine leichte Erregung in seiner Lendengegend. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken. Hektisch streifte er sich seine Kleidung über. Er wollte nur raus aus diesem Zimmer, bevor Robin wach wurde und seine Bredouille bemerkte. Ein kühles Bad im See, würde ihm jetzt sicherlich gut tun. Als Guy wieder zurückkehrte, kam Robin gerade die Treppe herunter. Dabei hatte er gehofft dieser Konfrontation entgehen zu können, nachdem was heute Morgen geschehen war.

„Guten Morgen Guy“, grüßte Robin ihn unbekümmert. Er wusste von all dem nichts, denn schließlich hatte er tief und fest geschlafen. Guy konnte ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, so sehr schämte er sich für die in ihm aufkeimenden Gefühle.

„Sollen wir heute zusammen Bogenschießen üben? Ich könnte dir ein paar Tricks zeigen“, meinte Robin gut gelaunt.

„Heute nicht.“

„Worauf hättest du sonst Lust?“, fragte Robin und nahm sich im Vorbeigehen eine Brotstulle.

„Kannst du dich nicht einen Tag lang selber beschäftigen? Bin ich jetzt etwa deine Amme?“, schnarrte Guy.

Überrascht hob der brünettblonde Junge die Augenbrauen an. „Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? Ist es wegen der Sache mit Much? Ich dachte da wärest du schon drüber hinweg. Nachdem du gestern Nacht...“

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich würde nur einfach mal gerne meine Ruhe haben“, schnitt Guy ihm das Wort ab, der nichts von gestern Nacht hören wollte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es war nur ein Vorschlag“, meinte Robin beschwichtigend, der sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlte, auch wenn er versuchte sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen.

In diesem Moment kam Isabella noch etwas müde, aus dem Bedienstententrakt geschlendert. Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich an den Tisch und starrte missmutig das Essen an. „Haben wir keine Eier mehr?“

„Vielleicht will Miss Thornton heute Mittag Eierkuchen machen“, meinte Robin nur beiläufig und ging hinaus, um seinen Bogenschießübungen nachzugehen. Eine sinnvollere Aufgabe fiel ihm nicht ein, denn schließlich kümmerte sich der Diener Thornton momentan noch um alle Verwaltungsaufgaben, die Locksley betrafen.

Eine Zeit lang, leisteten ihm Morgan und sein Bruder Gesellschaft, aber gegen Mittag wurden sie von ihrer Mutter zum Essen hereingerufen. Isabella spielte hingegen im Hof mit einer streunenden Katze, bis sie irgendwann aufgeregt zu Robin gelaufen kam.

„Die kleine Katze sitzt im Baum und traut sich nicht mehr herunter!“, meinte Isabella besorgt. Sie zeigte auf das Kätzchen, welches unbeholfen einen Ausweg suchte. Es kam weder wirklich vor, noch zurück und maunzte ganz herzzerreißend.

„Und was soll ich da machen?“, fragte Robin und schoss drei Pfeile auf einmal ab, die alle genau ins Schwarze trafen.

„Kannst du sie nicht herunterholen?“, fragte Isabella hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn sie Hunger hat, wird sie schon von alleine irgendwie herunterkommen, oder hast du schon mal ein Katzenskelett irgendwo im Baum sitzen sehen?“

„Aber was ist, wenn sie sich dabei verletzt? Bitte Robin“, flehte Isabella. Ach verdammt, er konnte einem Kind einfach nichts abschlagen. Also machte sich Robin daran die Eiche empor zu klettern. Das dumme Tier musste sich natürlich genau in die oberste Baumspitze setzen. „Ja, ja, ich bin gleich bei dir“, antwortete Robin auf das jämmerliche Maunzen.

„ROBIN, WAS MACHST DU DA? KOMM SOFORT DA RUNTER!“, erschall von unten auf einmal Guys Stimme. Er war herausgekommen, um die beiden zu holen, da der Diener bereits das Essen aufgetragen hatte und sah Robin, wie er versuchte eine der höchsten Eichen zu erklimmen.

„Ja, ja, gleich. Ich habe es fast geschafft!“

„ICH HABE GESAGT DU SOLLST HERUNTERKOMMEN!“

„Brüll doch nicht so! Ich komme ja gleich.“

„Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei? Ist das irgendeine lächerliche Mutprobe“, fragte Guy kopfschüttelnd, an seine Schwester gewandt.

„Er versucht die kleine Katze aus dem Baum zu retten“, erklärte Isabella ihrem Bruder stolz und starrte gebannt zu ihrem Helden hinauf.

„Robin, dass ist zu gefährlich. Lass das Vieh dort oben und komm herunter.“

Doch dieser ignorierte Guy und kletterte einfach immer weiter hinauf. Beunruhigt sah der Dunkelhaarige ihm nach. Warum konnte Robin nicht einfach mal auf ihn hören?

„Ich habe sie. Ich komme jetzt runter!“

Erleichtert atmete Guy aus, als er die Hälfte des Baumes schon wieder herabgestiegen war, doch auf den letzten paar Metern brach ein knorriger Ast unter Robins Füßen ab. Die Katze landet zwar sicher auf allen vier Pfoten, aber Robin schlug sich das Knie auf, als herunterfiel.

Sofort kamen Guy und Isabella herbeigeeilt. Als er das blutige Knie sah, schickte er seine Schwester ins Haus, um eine Schüssel mit Wasser und Verbände zu holen. Augenblicklich rannte Isabella los.

„Das ist nicht nötig“, rief Robin ihr noch nach, aber sie reagierte gar nicht auf ihn. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer Guy.“

„Da kannst du von Glück reden! Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Dein Vater hat mir nicht ohne Grund die Verantwortung übertragen. Du hättest dir den Hals brechen können!“, schimpfte Guy und ging neben Robin in die Hocke, um sein Knie zu inspizieren, was dieser mit einem Augenrollen hinnahm.

„Sieh es von der positiven Seite, wenn ich mir das Genick breche, dann wird der Notar gewiss keine Probleme mehr machen und Locksley fällt ohne jedwede Konkurrenz sofort an dich“, feixte Robin.

„Robin, das ist nicht lustig. Du bist mir wichtiger als dieses blöde Locksley. Du bist das einzig Gute an diesem verdammten Ort.“

„Bin ich das?“, fragte Robin ehrlich überrascht. „Und ich dachte schon du würdest mich für eine Plage halten“, meinte er grinsend. Vor allem da ihn Guy heute Morgen noch so rüde abgewiesen hatte. Aber er sorgte sich anscheinend ehrlich um ihn. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Eine Plage bist du auch“, pflichtete Guy ihm bei. „Aber du bist auch mein einziger Freund.“

„Du hast auch noch Isabella.“

„Die zählt nicht. Isabella ist meine Schwester. Natürlich gibt sie sich da mit mir ab. Ich bin die einzige Familie, die sie noch hat.“

„Du und Isabella, ihr gehört jetzt zu meiner Familie. Ihr seid nicht alleine und schätz die Zuneigung deiner Schwester nicht zu gering, sonst verlierst du sie noch eines Tages.“

Guy schnaubte daraufhin nur abfällig.

Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte Isabella mit den gewünschten Utensilien zurück. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, stöhnte Robin, doch Guy ignorierte einfach seine Einwende und legte einen Verband um Robins Knie. Als seine Finger Robins Haut berührten, durchströmte ihn auf einmal ein leichtes Kribbeln. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen schimpfte er mit Robin: „Du musst zugeben, dass das ziemlich dumm von dir war, auf diesen Baum zu klettern.“

„Also ich fand dich sehr mutig“, meinte Isabella kleinlaut und küsste Robin verlegen auf die Wange. Schiere Eifersucht flammte in Guy auf. „Das war nicht mutig, dass war lebensmüde! Nun bestärk ihn nicht auch noch darin. Lass mich raten, wahrscheinlich hast du ihn sogar noch dazu angestiftet dieses Mistvieh vom Baum zu holen.“ Isabella sah daraufhin betreten zu Boden.

„Guy du übertreibst. Ich bin schon unzählige Male auf Bäume geklettert und mein Vater hat nie irgendwelche Einwende erhoben. Du kannst eine ganz schöne Glucke sein.“

Glucke? Empört rümpfte Guy die Nase. Am liebsten hätte er gekontert, dass Malcolm anscheinend auch nicht sehr an Robin hing, wenn er einfach ohne seinen Sohn auf eine Pilgerreise aufbrach und ihn aus seinem Testament streichen wollte, aber er behielt es für sich. Er war zwar beleidigt, aber nicht so sehr, dass er Robins Freundschaft dafür aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Malcolm seinen Sohn hier gelassen hatte, da eine Pilgerreise immer gewisse Gefahren in sich barg und er wollte wahrscheinlich Guy als seinen Erben einsetzen, weil er meinte es Ghislaine schuldig zu sein. Dennoch hasste Guy diesen Mann, für das, was er seiner Familie angetan hatte. Das einzig gute, was Malcolm in seinen Augen je zustande gebracht hatte war Robin. Er konnte zwar ein kleiner undankbarer Mistkerl sein, wie in diesem Moment, aber dennoch mochte Guy ihn. Unweigerlich musste Guy an seine Morgenerektion denken und erhob sich pikiert vom Boden. „Steh schon auf. Es gibt Essen“, raunzte er ihn an, da er befürchtete man könne ihm irgendwie seine liederlichen Gedanken ansehen.

Als Robin und Guy zwei Tage später, nach einem kurzen Besuch in Nottingham heimkehrten, kam ihnen Isabella aufgeregt entgegen gelaufen. „Robin! Robin, dein Vater ist wieder zu Hause und du wirst nicht glauben was er mitgebracht hat!“

Guys Gesichtszüge versteinerten. Malcolm war wieder zurück? Nun ja, eigentlich war damit zu rechnen gewesen, dass er früher oder später heimkehrte, aber Guy hätte gut und gerne auf seine Gegenwart verzichten können. Es war wesentlich einfacher, wenn er nicht da war. Dann wurde er nicht dauernd an den Tod seiner Eltern erinnert und das dieser Mistkerl seine Mutter verführt hatte.

Natürlich ahnte Robin was er bei sich hatte. Schließlich war sein Vater nur in die Welt ausgezogen, um seinen Bruder zurückzuholen. Aber er stellte sich ahnungslos und fragte gespielt gespannt nach: „Was hat er denn mitgebracht?“

„Er hat ein Waisenkind auf seiner Reise aufgelesen! Ihr müsst unbedingt gucken kommen. Es ist noch ganz klein.“ Eilig folgte ihr Robin. Er war tatsächlich sehr aufgeregt. Gleich würde er zum ersten Mal seinen Bruder sehen. Genau genommen nicht nur seinen, sondern ihren gemeinsamen Bruder, denn er war schließlich nicht nur Malcolms, sondern auch Ghislaines Kind.

Guy verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Nicht schlimm genug das Robins Vater wieder zurück war, er hatte auch noch ein Balg mitgebracht. Er sah wie Isabella und Robin gemeinsam im Haus verschwanden und haderte mit sich selbst. Eigentlich wollte er weder Malcolm noch sein kleines Mitbringsel sehen, aber würde wohl kaum darum herumkommen. Nach einigem Zögern betrat er das Haus.

„Ah, Guy“, grüßte Malcolm ihn mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Sie waren alle um den Kamin herum versammelt. Nicht nur Robin, Malcolm und seine Schwester, sondern auch die Dienerschaft. Malcolm saß am prasselnden Feuer, während sein Sohn neben ihm stand und ein weißes Bündel im Arm hielt. „Ich will ihn auch noch mal halten“, quengelte Isabella.

„Ja, gleich“, wimmelte Robin sie ab und sah stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinab. Als sich sein Blick hob, begegnete er Guys erstarrter Mine. „Möchtest du ihn auch mal halten?“, fragte er ihn. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie soll er eigentlich heißen?“, erkundigte sich Isabella neugierig.

„Archer“, antwortete Malcolm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„So ein süßes Kind“, hauchte Miss Thornton ganz hingerissen.

„Wo soll er schlafen?“, fragte Guy missmutig. „Es sind doch keine Zimmer mehr frei.“

„Er wird vorerst bei mir im Zimmer schlafen“, erklärte Malcolm. „Auf dem Dachboden müsste noch Robins alte Wiege stehen. Könntest du sie herunter tragen Thornton?“

„Natürlich Euer Lordschaft“, sagte der Diener gewissenhaft und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Jetzt darf ich ihn aber noch mal halten“, forderte Isabella, die langsam ungeduldig wurde. Vorsichtig reichte Robin ihr den kleinen Säugling.

„Du musst den Kopf abstützen“, erinnerte Malcolm sie.

„Das weiß ich doch.“

Als die beiden Jungen nachts im Bett lagen, hallte Archers Geschrei durch ganz Locksley Manor.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein? Kann dieser Quälgeist nicht endlich Ruhe geben?“, stöhnte Guy. „Warum hat er ihn überhaupt hierher gebracht? Hätte er nicht irgendwo anders eine Bleibe für ihn suchen können?“

„Guy, er ist noch ein Säugling. Die schreien nun einmal, wenn ihnen irgendetwas fehlt. Ich bin mir sicher du hast als Baby bestimmt ununterbrochen gebrüllt“, neckte Robin ihn.

„Er ist eine Plage! Wenn dein Vater ihn tatsächlich behalten will, wird er uns mindestens die nächsten zwei Jahre nicht mehr schlafen lassen. Und was ist wenn er mal älter wird? Hat sich dein Vater darüber schon Gedanken gemacht? Sollen wir ihn etwa ein Leben lang durchfüttern? Wer weiß schon wer seine leiblichen Eltern waren. Womöglich irgendwelche Vagabunden, oder noch schlimmer Outlaws. Was wenn dein Vater irgendwann mal stirbt? Mit Sicherheit wird dieser Schreihals, dann auch noch irgendwelche Erbansprüche erheben.“

„Wenn mein Vater mal stirbt, wird das Erbe ohnehin an dich fallen. Dann kannst du uns ja alle vor die Tür setzen, wenn dir danach ist und jetzt hör auf dich zu beklagen. Dein Gerede ist ja noch schlimmer als Archers Geschrei“, rügte ihn Robin.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Guy merkte, dass er bei Robin einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. War es weil er bereits Malcolms Tod einkalkulierte hatte? Oder weil er auf das Erbe zu sprechen gekommen war?

„Robin, von mir aus kannst du ruhig für immer hier wohnen bleiben. Ich will das du und Isabella versorgt seid, aber dieses Findelkind gehört nicht zu uns.“

Hätte Robin seinem Zimmergenossen doch einfach die Wahrheit sagen können, dann wäre dieser Archer gegenüber gewiss wohlgesinnter gestimmt gewesen. Doch er hatte seinem Vater versprochen den Mund zu halten. Die Angst, dass seine Liaison mit Ghislaine ans Tageslicht kam war durchaus ein verständlicher Grund, aber Guy schien doch ohnehin schon etwas zu ahnen. Was machte es da noch für einen Unterschied? Er nahm sich vor mit seinem Vater am nächsten Tag darüber zu reden.

Es war nicht einfach Malcolm alleine anzutreffen, doch nach dem Abendessen zog sich Isabella auf ihr Zimmer zurück, Guy nahm ein Bad und die Dienerschaft war damit beschäftigt in der Küche die Teller abzuwaschen. Robin erzählte ihm von Guys ablehnenden Verhalten gegenüber Archer und das es vielleicht angebracht wäre, ihm und Isabella die Wahrheit über dessen Herkunft zu verraten.

„Robin, wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen und die Antwort lautet nein. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn die beiden älter sind, aber jetzt ist es noch zu früh. Glaubst du ernsthaft Guy wäre diesem Kind eher zugetan, wenn er wüsste, dass es aus meinem Liebesverhältnis mit seiner Mutter hervorgegangen ist? Ich denke ich kenne Guy mittlerweile gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass er ihn dafür nur noch mehr verabscheuen würde. Womöglich würde er sogar überall herumerzählen, dass es sich um meinen und Ghislaines unehelichen Sohn handelt, um sich an mir zu rächen und was dann?“

„Oder er würde ihn als seinen Bruder akzeptieren und zu niemandem ein Wort sagen. Wir wissen doch gar nicht wie er reagieren würde“, argumentierte Robin.

„Ganz recht, wir wissen es nicht und das Risiko ist mir einfach zu hoch. Ich erwarte von dir das du dich an dein Wort hältst Robin. Mach keine Dummheiten“, ermahnte ihn sein Vater. Dabei war Robin davon überzeugt, dass er im Recht war und ärgerte sich umso mehr, dass er seinem Vater jemals dieses Versprechen gegeben hatte.

Da er Guy nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, versuchte er stattdessen sein Mitleid zu wecken, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass es Guy dafür an Empathie mangelte und seine Bemühungen daher vergebens wären.

„Guy, er stellt keine Bedrohung für dich dar. Er hat keinerlei Erbansprüche, keinen Adelstitel, keine Absicherung, genau genommen hat er nichts!“ Robin und Guy saßen zusammen unter der alten Eiche, von der Robin noch vor wenigen Tagen die streunende Katze gerettet hatte. Es war noch früher Vormittag, aber dennoch brannte die Sonne glühend heiß am Himmel.

„Und was schert mich das?“

„Auch wenn du nicht leiblich mit ihm verwandt bist, kannst du nicht immerhin versuchen ihn wie einen Bruder zu behandeln?“

„Warum sollte ich? Und was kümmert es dich?“

„Wir sind jetzt die einzige Familie die er hat“, beharrte Robin.

„Warum wir? Warum kann sich nicht jemand anderes um die kleine Plage kümmern? Wäre eine gewöhnliche Bauernfamilie nicht passender für ihn?“

„Viele Bauernfamilien haben kaum genügend Nahrung, um ihre eigenen Kinder großzuziehen, aber mein Vater ist wohlhabend.“

„Hat er dich auf mich angesetzt? Hat dein Vater gesagt, dass du mit mir reden sollst?“, fragte Guy verstimmt.

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun. Es war meine Entscheidung, weil ich Mitleid mit Archer habe. Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten“, meinte Robin nachdrücklich.

Missmutig rollte Guy einen ausgerupften Grashalm zwischen seinen Fingern und sah stoisch geradeaus. „Na gut, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, werde ich versuchen diesen Schreihals als Familienmitglied zu betrachten.“

„Danke Guy“, erwiderte Robin mit einem schiefen Grinsen und stieß den Dunkelhaarigen leicht mit der Schulter an.

„Aber ich werde ihn gewiss nicht wickeln!“

Daraufhin lachte Robin. Die Vorstellung war auch zu grotesk. „Das erwartet auch keiner von dir.“

Guy hielt Wort und behandelte Archer nun nicht mehr wie einen Aussätzigen. Als sie mittags wieder Mal alle am Tisch versammelt saßen und Isabella ihren Bruder fragte, ob er den Säugling kurz halten könne, solange sie etwas Milch aus der Küche hole, nahm er ihn sogar ohne Widerworte entgegen. Nach Anerkennung suchend, wanderte sein Blick sofort zu Robin, der zufrieden lächelte. Malcolm beobachtete das Geschehen überrascht. Ihm war nicht entgangen das Guy und sein Sohn sich wesentlich besser verstanden, seitdem er bei ihnen wohnte. Man traf die beiden fast nur noch zu zweit an. Was vor allem an Guy lag, der seinem Sohn wie ein treuer Hund überall hin folgte. Wenn Robin sagte, dass er ausreiten wolle, kam Guy ihm nach. Wenn Robin kundgab, er würde sich etwas in Nottingham umschauen, dann war der Gisborneerbe an seiner Seite. Eigentlich sollte Malcolm erleichtert sein, dass die beiden auf einmal so gut miteinander zurechtkamen, aber irgendwie machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Die Blicke, welche Guy seinem Sohn manchmal zuwarf, schienen alles andere als platonischer Natur zu sein. –Das bilde ich mir gewiss nur ein-, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, denn die Alternative wäre undenkbar gewesen.

Robin hatte indessen sehr bald gemerkt, dass es bei Uneinigkeiten nicht viel brachte mit Guy zu diskutieren, noch handgreiflich zu werden. Viel wirkungsvoller war es Guy zu bitten und ihm zu schmeicheln. Er heischte regelrecht, um Robins Lob, wie ein Verdurstender nach einem Glas Wasser. Wenn er sich anfänglich nur mit Archer abgab, um sich Robins Wohlwollen zu sichern, so gewann er das kleine Balg jedoch mit der Zeit wirklich lieb, selbst wenn er das niemals offen zugegeben hätte. Sein Verhältnis gegenüber Malcolm blieb allerdings angespannt, selbst nachdem dieser die Erbschaftsdebatte zu Guys Gunsten endgültig abgeschlossen hatte. Natürlich sollten Robin, Isabella und Archer finanziell abgesichert werden, womit sich Guys Prophezeiung erfüllte. Robin befürchtete schon, dass Guy sich aufregen könnte, weil Archer nun doch einen Teil des Geldes erhalten sollte, aber diesen schien das nicht länger zu stören.

Sie lebten nun fast schon zwei Jahre lang unter einem Dach zusammen. Robin hatte sich zwar im Großen und Ganzen daran gewöhnt seine Kindheit noch mal zu durchleben, aber ein Problem gab es dennoch: Er hatte seit seiner Ankunft hier, keinen Geschlechtsverkehr mehr gehabt. Im Kopf war er immer noch ein erwachsener Mann, der sich nach körperlicher Nähe sehnte, aber in den Augen der Frauen war er natürlich nur ein kleiner Junge. Die einzige Lösung war es sich selbst Abhilfe zu schaffen, aber auch das stellte sich schwieriger dar, als erwartet, denn immerhin musste er sich ein Zimmer mit Guy teilen. Beim ersten Mal, als er der Versuchung erlag, hatte er die ganze Zeit über befürchtet den Dunkelhaarigen zu wecken, aber glücklicher Weise war dies nicht der Fall gewesen. Wenn der Druck zu groß wurde, holte er sich von da an regelmäßig einen runter. Natürlich kompensierte es zwar nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis nach Sex, aber es war die einzige Alternative.

Eines Nachts wurde Guy jedoch durch ein leises Stöhnen geweckt. Er dachte schon, dass Robin wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht würde und wollte aufstehen, um nach ihm zu sehen, aber dann merkte er, dass es vielmehr ein lustvoller Laut war. Er vernahm Robins unsteten Atem, das Rascheln von Decken und das leise Knarren des Bettgestells. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Guy an in die Decke. Er wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Legte Robin gerade tatsächlich an sich selber Hand an? Aber so etwas gehörte sich nicht! Es galt als unzüchtiges Verhalten. Guy wollte schon seinen Zimmergenossen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, doch die Stimme versagte ihm. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Keuchen und spürte ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, dass sich bis in seine Lenden ausbreitete. Sein Atem wurde unstetig und er merkte wie sich der Speichel in seinem Mund sammelte. Er musste schwer schlucken. Er spürte wie die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen zunahm und sich seine Hose spannte. Nervös drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, aber er konnte nur Robins Konturen ausmachen. Dies reichte jedoch schon vollkommen aus, um seine Theorie zu bestätigen. Er sah wie sich Robins Rücken bog. Wie sich seine Lenden hoben und senkten. Robins unregelmäßige Atmung die diesen Akt begleitete, ließ Guy erschauern. Er merkte wie sein eigenes Glied immer steifer wurde und erste Lusttropfen an ihm hinab liefen. Dennoch weigerte er sich vehement der Versuchung nachzugeben und sich selber Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Als sich Robin jedoch selbst ein weiteres, heiseres Stöhnen entlockte, welches Guy, durch Mark und Bein ging, schwand sein eigener Widerstand. Seine Hand wanderte in seine Hose hinein und seine Finger umfassten unsicher seinen Schaft. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Guy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Robin durfte nicht wissen, dass er wach war. Was würde er sonst von ihm denken? Doch die Vorstellung von Robin erwischt zu werden, sowie die leisen Geräusche, die von seiner Seite des Zimmers herüberdrangen, reichten vollkommen aus um Guy kommen zu lassen.

Nach dieser Nacht plagten Guy schwere Gewissensbisse. Warum war Robin nur ein Junge? Warum war er nicht als Mädchen zur Welt gekommen? Dann wäre nichts Verwerfliches an Guys Gefühle gewesen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dann hätte er ihn später sogar einmal heiraten können. Aber Robin war ein Junge und alleine der Gedanke sollte ihn eigentlich schon abstoßen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sich Guy jedoch an dieses Begehren und eines Tages, als er zusammen mit Robin am See saß und sie Steine warfen, unterlag er seinen Gefühlen. Robin lachte triumphierend, als sein Stein häufiger auf der Wasseroberfläche aufschlug, als der von Guy. Doch anstatt das Guy böse wurde, küsste er ihn plötzlich auf die Wange. Überrascht starrte Robin den anderen Jungen an, woraufhin sich dieser verlegen von ihm abwandte. Auf seinen Wangen wurde eine leichte Röte sichtbar. Er verkündete, dass er schwimmen gehen wolle und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bis auf seine Lendenshorts.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Robin ihm unsicher nach. Dachte sich aber dann, dass es vielleicht einfach eine französische Geste unter Freunden war, legt ebenfalls seine Sachen ab und folgt ihm ins kühle Nass.  
Wirklich Problematisch wurde es erst an dem Tag, als Robin ihm bei einer Schwertübung erzählte, dass er später einmal Marian heiraten wolle. Erst da merkte Robin, wie sehr sich Guy vorher im Kampf zurückgehalten hatte, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, denn Robin vermochte es kaum noch seine Hiebe zu parieren. Sie vibrierte schmerzhaft in seinen Armen nach und nur wenige Sekunden später lag Robin im Dreck. Guys Schwert bohrte sich knapp neben Robins Ohr in den Boden. Sein Herz raste. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er auf Grund seines Wachstumsschubes langsam mit Guy mithalten könnte, aber dieser war in den beiden Jahren, die er mit dem ehemaligen Hüter des Sherwood Forests traniert hatte, wesentlich besser geworden. Während Guy früher nur gewaltsam drauflosgeschlagen hatte, so vermochte er nun ordentlich ein Schwert zu führen, weshalb Robin inständig hoffte, dass sein Plan aufging und der Dunkelhaarige nicht irgendwann in die Dienste des Sheriffs eintrat.

Drohend stand Guy über ihm. Um ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren blieb Robin am Boden liegen und fragte vorsichtig: „Warum bist du auf einmal so wütend?“ War Guy etwa auch schon als Junge in Marian verliebt gewesen? Hatte er von ihrer Existenz überhaupt gewusst? Oder war es Robins eigenes Verschulden, weil er die beiden einander vorgestellt hatte?

„Sag nicht, du willst auch Marian heiraten.“

Guy musterte Robin für einen Moment überrascht, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und fragte mit vorgeschobenem Kinn: „Und wenn es so wäre?“

Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. „Wie lange schon?“, fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“

Guy hatte Recht. Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle, aber in seiner Zukunft hatte er Marian umgebracht. Er hatte sie ermordet, obwohl er sie doch angeblich liebte. Robin kannte auch den Grund dafür. Guy hatte es nicht ertragen können, dass sie nicht ihn sondern Robin heiraten wollte. Würde sich jetzt ihr Schicksal einfach wiederholen? Aber er hatte doch vorgehabt alles zu ändern, um Marians Tod zu verhindern. Sollten diese zwei Jahre vollkommen umsonst gewesen sein? Am besten hätte er Guy sofort getötet, als er hier ankam! Doch im selben Moment, wo Robin dies dachte, bereute er es auch schon wieder. Das war nicht fair. Dieser Junge vor ihm hatte sich noch keinerlei Verbrechen zu Schulden kommen lassen. Wenn man mal davon absah, das er kürzlich dem Sohn eines Earls ein blaues Auge geschlagen hatte, weil dieser bei einem Bankett in Nottingham Castle behauptet hatte, dass Robin gar nichts mehr an ihrem Tisch verloren hätte, zumal er ohne Anspruch auf Ländereien, auch kein richtiger Adliger mehr sei. Malcolm hatte auf Grund dieses ungebührlichen Verhaltens furchtbar mit Guy geschimpft, aber Robin war ihm dankbar gewesen. Guy sah es anscheinend als seine Aufgabe an Robins Ehre vehement zu verteidigen und war ihm ein wirklicher Freund geworden. Wenn Robin manchmal nachts von Alpträumen und bösen Erinnerungen an das Heiligen Land heimgesucht wurde, sang Guy ihn wieder in den Schlaf. Anfangs war er sich etwas kindisch dabei vorgekommen, aber mittlerweile genoss er es regelrecht Guys tiefer Stimme zu lauschen und dabei dessen Finger in seinen Haaren zu spüren. Wenn Robin sich irgendwelche kleineren Verletzungen zuzog, war es stets Guy der darauf bestand seine Wunden zu versorgen. Robin war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er Guy viel bedeutete, wenn ihm auch das Ausmaß von Guys Gefühlen nicht bewusst war. Er könnte ihn auf den richtigen Weg führen. Sollte er Marians Leben und die Bindung, die er zu Guy in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte, aus egoistischen Gründen einfach riskieren? Wäre es nicht besser er würde Marian aufgeben und somit ihr Leben retten? Wenn er nicht wäre, dann würde sie Guy gewiss heiraten. Sie könnten beide glücklich werden. Robin spürte ein aufkommendes Gefühl der Übelkeit bei diesem Gedanken in sich aufsteigen.

Wenn es wirklich soweit kommen sollte, dann würde er fortgehen. Er würde zwar das Ende des Heiligen Krieges und König Richards Rückkehr abwarten, aber dann würde er Locksley für immer verlassen.

„Wenn du sie wirklich liebst und mir versprichst ihr niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen irgendetwas zu Leide zu tun, dann würde ich auf sie verzichten“, diese Worte brannten wie glühende Kohlen auf seiner Zunge.

„Weshalb sollte ich ihr irgendetwas antun wollen?“

„Versprich es mir!“

„Gut, gut, ich verspreche es.“

Von da an sprachen sie kein einziges Wort mehr über Marian und Robin versuchte ihr bestmöglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach. Aber nur so konnte er Marians Sicherheit garantieren und Guy, vor sich selber schützen. Das Verhältnis der beiden Jungen war seitdem etwas angespannt, oder viel mehr Robin zeigte sich wesentlich distanzierter, aber es fiel ihm nun einmal schwer gute Mine zu bösem Spiel zu machen. Guy war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und er versuchte mit allen Mitteln Robins Wohlwollen wiederzugewinnen. Er machte keine abfälligen Bemerkungen mehr über Much, bezeichnete Archer sogar als seinen kleinen Bruder und ließ sich von Dan Scarlett zeigen, wie man einen sarazenischen Bogen schnitzte, um diesen später Robin zu schenken. Es war schwieriger, als erwartet, aber Dan war ein geduldiger Lehrer. Guy hatte sich vorher nie mit den einfachen Leuten abgegeben wollen, aber seit er mit Robin befreundet war, verkehrte er mit Müller-, Gerber- und Metzgersöhnen. Warum sich also nicht von einem Schreiner unterweisen lassen? Dan verlangte für seine Hilfe keinerlei Gegenleistung, aber Guy versprach ihm dennoch sich irgendwann erkenntlich zu zeigen. Der Bogen war zwar nicht ganz so makellos wie der von Robins Vater, aber er ähnelte ihm immerhin und Guy wusste wie sehr sich Robin solch einen Bogen wünschte. Umso enttäuschter war er, als sein Geschenk nicht die erhoffte Wirkung erzielte. Natürlich war Robin überrascht und selbstverständlich dankte er Guy für den Bogen, aber die Spannung zwischen ihnen blieb bestehen. Es war eine herbe Enttäuschung. Guy überlegte bereits, ob er ihm und Marian nicht einfach seinen Segen geben sollte, um Robin wieder günstig für sich zu stimmen, aber die Vorstellung ihn an diese Göre zu verlieren, war noch viel unerträglicher, als dieses ablehnende Verhalten.

Als Guy ihm sogar die Kette seiner Mutter schenken wollte gebot, Robin ihm Einhalt. Es war der 14. Oktober, also Robins Geburtstag. Dieser war grade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen und suchte nach seinem linken Stiefel, als ihm Guy das Schmuckstück überreichte. Es war nur eine schlichte Kette, die durchaus auch ein Mann tragen konnte. An einem Lederband hing ein silberner Wolf, der auch das Wappenzeichen der Familie Gisborne geprägt hatte. Es war Rogers Verlobungsgeschenk an Ghislaine gewesen, aber davon wusste Robin nichts. Allerdings erinnerte er sich, diese Kette häufiger an Ghislaines Hals gesehen zu haben. Er fragte sich was wohl in seiner Welt mit dieser Kette geschehen war? Warum hatte Guy sie nie Marian gegeben? Hatte er sie vielleicht verscherbeln müssen, als er mit seiner Schwester durch die Lande zog? Oder war sie als Hochzeitsgeschenk gedacht gewesen? Bei diesem Gedanken, musste Robin den Blick von dem Schmuckstück abwenden.

„Was ist nun?“, fragte Gisborne, der Robin immer noch die Kette erwartungsvoll hinhielt.

„Das ist das einzige Andenken, das du an deine Mutter hast!“

„Und ich will, dass du sie bekommst.“

„Aber wieso?“

„Weil meine Mutter gesagt hat ich sollte sie irgendwann der wichtigsten Person in meinem Leben geben.“

„Solltest du sie dann nicht eher Marian schenken?“

„Marian ist nicht diese Person.“ Guy wirkte sichtlich verlegen. „Nun nimm sie schon.“

Er ergriff Robins Hand, drückte ihm mit der anderen die Kette in seine Handfläche und schloss Robins Finger darum, wie um zu sagen: Und wag ja nicht sie mir zurückzugeben.

„Dann... danke,... schätze ich mal“, sagte Robin unsicher und kratzte sich mit der freien Hand am Hinterkopf. Guy schenkte ihm nur ein knappes Kopfnicken, drehte sich um und verlies ihr Zimmer.

Robin öffnete seine Faust und sah auf den Anhänger hinab. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich bei ihm bemerkbar. Er war zu Guy meistens nur aus eigennützigen Gründen freundlich gewesen und die letzten Wochen noch nicht einmal mehr das. Indessen betrachte Guy ihn als den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. „So ein Dummkopf“, murmelte Robin, aber in seiner Stimme schwang auch so etwas wie Zuneigung mit. Die folgenden Jahre bereitete es Robin noch manchmal Schwierigkeiten mit Guy befreundet zu sein. Insbesondere, wenn er ihn mit Marian zusammen sah. Es gab Momente in denen er sich an all die schlimmen Gräueltaten erinnerte, die Guy begannen hatte und immer wieder musste er sich selbst zurechtweisen, dass dies nicht ein und derselbe Guy war. Dabei stimmte das nicht so ganz. Eigentlich hatte er sich kein bisschen verändert. Er war immer noch derselbe arrogante, ehrgeizige, egoistische Guy of Gisborne, wie eh und je. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in seiner unerschütterlichen Loyalität gegenüber Robin. Wagte auch nur einer ein schlechtes Wort über Robin zu verlieren, hatte er bei Guy schon verspielt. Doch mit der Zeit verschwand Robins Groll vollkommen. Es war nicht so als hätte er die Verbrechen vergessen, welche der ehemalige Handlanger des Sheriffs begannen hatte, doch seine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber war stärker. Wenn er sich anfangs noch häufig dazu zwingen musste Guy an seinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen, so genoss er es mittlerweile. Leider hatte der Ältere nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie früher für ihn, denn immer häufiger übernahm er für Malcolm Verwaltungsaufgaben und hielt sich deswegen häufig in Nottingham auf, aber jede freie Minute verbrachte er mit Robin. Dieser mochte Guys trockenen Humor, die Art wie er ihm zuhörte, wenn ihm etwas auf der Seele lag und zugegeben, auch die Verehrung, welche er ihm entgegenbrachte. Sie schmeichelte seiner Eitelkeit. Malcolm wies Guy darauf hin, dass sein Sohn ein ohnehin schon sehr ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein habe und es nicht nötig sei, dieses noch zu bestärken, aber das brachte den Dunkelhaarigen nicht davon ab. Gewiss, manchmal zog er Robin damit auch auf, kritisierte an ihm herum, oder sie kabbelten sich um irgendwelche belanglosen Kleinigkeiten, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand anderes etwas an dem Locksleynachkommen bemäkelte.

Als in Locksley um 1186 zum Kreuzzug aufgerufen wurde, vermochte es Robin nicht seine Freunde davon abzuhalten in den Krieg zu ziehen. Lediglich Much, der mittlerweile in Robins Dienste getreten war, blieb dieses Mal daheim.

„Es ist nicht nur unser Heiliges Land Morgan, sondern auch ihres. Dieser Krieg ist nicht gerecht und er wird auch zu nichts führen, außer zu unzähligen Toten. Was ist wenn dein Bruder in der Schlacht fällt?“ Schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchte Robin ihm seine Pläne auszureden.

„Dann ist er für den König, den Glauben und für England gefallen. Ich wäre stolz auf ihn“, beharrte Morgan.

„Ja, das sagst du jetzt, aber du hast auch noch nie einen Menschen verloren“, brachte Robin kopfschüttelnd hervor.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nach allem was ich dir gesagt habe, dich immer noch diesem Gemetzel anschließen willst, denn etwas anderes ist es nicht. Der Krieg hat nichts Ehrenhaftes an sich.“

„Und ich kann nicht glauben dich so reden zu hören Robin. Ich hatte angenommen du wärest der erste von uns, der zu seinen Waffen greifen würde, um den König und unseren Glauben zu beschützen.“

„Den Glauben beschützen? Pah, mein Vater hat für den Glauben gekämpft und wie hat Gott es ihm gedankt? Wenn dieser Gott überhaupt existiert, so hat er ihn für seine Verdienste mit dem Aussatz entlohnt“, meldete sich nun Guy das erste Mal zu Wort, der natürlich auch nicht vor hatte, sich dem Kreuzzug anzuschließen. „Wenn dem König etwas an seinem Land liegt, dann sollte er lieber hier bleiben und sich um sein Volk kümmern!“

„Guy, als dein Freund will ich dir sagen, dass du bei deiner Wortwahl vorsichtiger sein solltest. Man könnte dich der Ketzerei und des Verrats bezichtigen. Ich kenne deine Ansichten und weiß um den Verlust deiner Familie. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich daher diesem Krieg nicht anschließen willst, nur jemand anderes wäre vielleicht nicht so nachsichtig“, meinte der angehende Kreuzritter.

„Du wirst schon sehr bald einsehen, dass ich Recht hatte“, prophezeite Guy und Robin konnte ihm gedanklich nur beipflichten. Nicht das was Gott betraf, denn seit seiner kleinen Zeitreise glaubte er sehr wohl an eine höhere Macht, aber das Übrige. Nur brachte es leider nichts auf Morgan, oder die anderen weiter einzureden. Das musste nun auch Robin einsehen.

Als dann jedoch nur ein Jahr später Vaisey auf Wunsch Prinz Johns hin, Sir Edward als Sheriff ablöste und Robin nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, fragte er sich langsam, was seine Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit überhaupt genutzt hatte. Aber er verlor seinen Optimismus noch nicht gänzlich. Immerhin hatte er seinen Vater retten können und er würde dafür sorgen, dass der neue Sheriff niemanden auch nur ein Haar krümmte. Wenn sein Vater und Guy, den Rat besuchten, oder irgendwelchen Geschäften nachgingen, war er der erste Ansprechpartner, wenn es in Locksley zu Problemen kam. Diese reichten von Rechtsfragen, bis hin zu kleinen Kindern die in den Teich geplumpst waren und gerettet werden mussten. Er verbrachte jedoch auch viel Zeit mit Archer und lehrte ihn das Bogenschießen. Schon bald merkte er, dass sein Bruder diesen Namen zu Recht trug, denn er stand Robin in nichts nach. Wenn Isabella nicht gerade in Knighton war, um Marian zu besuchen, gesellte sie sich häufig zu ihnen. Robin hatte nun eine richtige Familie, auch wenn zu befürchten stand, dass bald jeder seiner eigenen Wege ging. Isabella würde gewiss bald heiraten, denn sie hatte viele Verehrer und war schließlich schon zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Als rechtmäßiger Erbe würde Guy natürlich in Locksley Manor wohnen bleiben, aber sie waren beide zu alt um sich noch lange ein Zimmer zu teilen. Wenn nicht Vaisey, sondern immer noch Sir Edward der Sheriff gewesen wäre, dann hätte Robin in seine Dienste treten können. Als Wache Nottinghams, hätte man ihm dort eine Bleibe gegeben, aber so blieb ihm nur noch die Alternative diese Grafschaft zu verlassen und in einer anderen sein Glück zu versuchen. Aber das brachte Robin nicht übers Herz. Zum einen nicht, weil Locksley sein zu Hause war und zum anderen nicht, weil er es als seine Aufgabe ansah die Menschen hier vor dem Sheriff zu beschützen.

Seinen Vater schien es jedoch zu beunruhigen, dass Robin noch immer nicht auf eigenen Beinen stand. Eines Abends meinte er beim Essen: „Es wird höchste Zeit das du dich nach einer Aufgabe umsiehst, mein Sohn. Du könntest zum Beispiel dem neuen Sheriff unter die Arme greifen.“

„Nie und nimmer. Er ist ein grausamer, verräterischer, raffgieriger Ausbeuter“, brachte Robin voller Hass und Abneigung in der Stimme hervor. Alle starrten ihn auf einmal perplex an.

„Was redest du da mein Sohn? Du kennst ihn doch noch gar nicht. Er hat schließlich heute erst sein Amt angetreten.“

„Du meinst sich Sir Edwards Amt unter den Nagel gerissen! Sollte das nicht Grund genug sein ihn zu verachten?“, wandte Robin ein.

„Genau genommen hat Prinz John diese Entscheidung getroffen und ihn deswegen als verräterisch, oder raffgierig zu bezeichnen, ist wohl ein wenig überstürzt“, ermahnte Malcolm ihn. „Wenn du allerdings dem neuen Sheriff nicht dienen willst, warum siehst du dich dann nicht mal in einer anderen Grafschaft um? Ich würde dir natürlich deine Reise und Verpflegung vorerst finanzieren.“

Das hatte Robin befürchtet. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Doch eine Antwort bleib ihm erspart, denn sofort begehrte Guy auf: „Eine andere Grafschaft? Das ist doch lächerlich! Wozu, soll das gut sein? Robin kann doch bei uns wohnen bleiben.“

„Guy, du bist zweiunddreißig Jahre alt. Ich kann wohl kaum von dir erwarten, dass du dir noch länger ein Schlafzimmer mit meinem Sohn teilst. Außerdem wirst du gewiss irgendwann heiraten. Wo gedachtest du dann deine Frau unterzubringen?“

Mit dem altersbedingten Tod einer Dienerin, war zwar vor einigen Jahren ein Zimmer frei geworden, aber dieses hatte natürlich Archer erhalten, der anfänglich in Malcolms Schlafzimmer und später in der Halle genächtigt hatte.

„Das steht noch gar nicht zur Debatte und es stört mich nicht mir mit Robin ein Zimmer zu teilen“, entgegnete Guy.

„Selbst wenn dies der Fall ist, so möchte doch vielleicht Robin irgendwann eine Familie gründen. Er ist immerhin auch schon siebenundzwanzig. In diesem Alter war ich längst verheiratet. Gibt es nicht jemanden in deinem Leben Robin?“, fragte Malcolm mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ich habe dich neulich mit dieser hübschen, jungen Dame gesehen. Sie scheint doch ein nettes Mädchen zu sein.“

„Mit welcher? Robin hat doch so viele“, feixte Archer, dem es nicht entgangen war, was für ein Frauenheld sein großer Bruder war. Er schien ihn regelrecht dafür zu bewundern und eiferte ihm sogar nach, wobei sich Archers „Frauengeschichten“ noch auf keuche Küsse beschränkten. Guys Mine verfinsterte sich. Er hieß Robins frivolen Lebensstil nicht gut und strafte ihn jedes mal mit Verachtung, wenn er eine ganze Nacht lang fort geblieben war. Dabei musste Guy gerade reden. Robin war sich sicher, dass er sich in Nottingham mit dieser Dienerin Annie vergnügte. Der Bogenschütze hoffte nur, dass sich die Vergangenheit nicht wiederholte, denn immerhin hatte Guy damals Annie geschwängert und ihr gemeinsames Kind im Wald aussetzen wollen. Warum war er eigentlich noch nicht mit Marian verlobt? Robin war sich sicher gewesen, dass wenn er erst mal von der Bildfläche verschwand, seine Jugendfreundin sich unweigerlich in Guy verlieben würde, aber dem war anscheinend nicht so. Zumindest waren sie immer noch kein Paar. Jedes Mal wenn Robin versuchte seinen Zimmergenossen darauf anzusprechen, blockte dieser jedoch das Gespräch ab. War es ihm unangenehm, weil er bei Marian in all den Jahren immer noch keine Fortschritte gemacht hatte?

„Archer, so etwas sagt man nicht. Ich meine die Kleine mit den langen blonden Haaren und diesem Flechtzopf an der Stirn“, präzisierte sein Vater.

„Ach, du meinst Kate“, stellte Robin fest. Er hatte früher noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie existierte, da er immer nur Augen für Marian gehabt hatte, aber sie war ein nettes und hübsches Mädchen. Er konnte sich durchaus eine Familie mit ihr vorstellen und womöglich könnte er sie sogar irgendwann lieben, wenn er erst einmal über Marian hinweg war. Vielleicht brauchte es einfach nur Zeit.

„Ja, vielleicht. Sie wäre gewiss eine gute Ehefrau“, antwortete Robin daher, wenn auch nicht mit viel Begeisterung in der Stimme. Guy starrte ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen an. Als sie sich beide später zusammen auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten, brach das Donnerwetter los.

„WER ZUM TEUFEL IST KATE?“

„Was brüllst du so? Sie ist die Tochter der Töpferin“, antworte Robin und schälte sich aus seinem Hemd. Sofort wendete Guy den Blick ab. Dieses Verhalten erstaunte Robin immer wieder, denn immerhin waren sie beide Männer. Aber Guy schien in dieser Hinsicht etwas prüde zu sein. Zumindest, wenn es an Robin lag sich umzuziehen. Er selbst hatte keine Hemmungen vor dem Jüngeren seine Kleidung zu wechseln. Es schien sich um einen Tick zu handeln, der mit den Jahren sogar noch schlimmer geworden war.

„Die Tochter einer Töpferin?“, hackte Guy abfällig nach, seinen Blick stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?“, fragte Robin genervt und zog sich die Stiefel aus.

„SIE IST NOCH NICHT EINMAL ADELIG!“

„Na und. Du musst sie ja nicht heiraten, sondern ich und wenn ich sie geheiratet habe erhält sie ohnehin den Titel einer Lady.“

Guy wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

„Ich habe deinetwegen Marian aufgegeben. Nun gönn mir deinerseits wenigstens die Hoffnung auf ein erfülltes Leben mit...“

„Es ging mir nie um Marian!“, fuhr Guy ihm dazwischen.

„Was?“ Verdattert starrte Robin sein Gegenüber an, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Es ging mir nie um Marian, sondern um dich!“, mit diesen Worten drehte sich Guy zu ihm um und sein Blick blieb an Robins entblößtem Oberkörper hängen. Er hatte all die Jahre über versucht seine Fixierung auf Robin loszuwerden. Mit unzähligen Frauen hatte er das Bett geteilt, in der Hoffnung, dass eine von ihnen dieses widernatürliche Verlangen in ihm tilgen könnte. Aber mit den Jahren war es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Ihm war schon vor langer Zeit bewusst geworden, dass er Robin nicht nur begehrte, sondern sogar liebte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dieser Versuchung niemals nachgeben zu dürfen und sich damit begnügt Robin ein guter Freund zu sein. Es hatte ihn zwar jedes Mal innerlich zerrissen, wenn Robin von einer seiner nächtlichen Eroberungen heimkehrte, aber selbst das hatte er irgendwie ertragen können, solange es sich nur um vorübergehende Liebschaften handelte. Aber die Vorstellung, dass ihm irgendjemand Robin wegnehmen könnte war unerträglich. Eher würde er dieser Dirne Kate den Hals umdrehen, als es so weit kommen zu lassen! Guy war bewusst, dass er in diesem Moment alles aufs Spiel setzte. Wenn er Robin nun die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle offenbarte, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben.

Robins Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Zornesfalten. „Soll das heißen, dass du mir all die Jahre nur etwas vorgespielt hast? Das du in Wahrheit nur darauf aus warst meinem Glück im Wege zu stehen, um dich an mir zu rächen? Wofür? Wegen der Geschichte mit dem Feuerrad? Ich habe...“

„Es ging mir nicht um Rache!“, schnitt ihm Guy wiederum das Wort ab. „Ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Dann sag mir: Worum geht es hier?“ Zornig verschränkte Robin die Arme vor der Brust. Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Sollte das heißen er hatte sich all die Jahre ganz umsonst von Marian ferngehalten?

„Ich..., ich kann einfach nicht den Gedanken ertragen, dass du mit irgendeiner Frau... ich will einfach nicht... Ach verdammt noch mal, ICH LIEBE DICH! Ist das so schwer zu begreifen?“

Konfus starrte Robin ihn an. „Äh..., ich liebe dich auch. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich Guy. Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht, weswegen du mir dann den Verkehr mit Frauen missgönnst.“

„Ich liebe dich aber nicht wie einen Bruder! Ich liebe dich, so wie du anscheinend diese Marian liebst, oder vielleicht auch dieses Weibsstück Kate.“

Wie ein Karpfen der an Land gespült worden war, öffnete und schloss Robin den Mund, unfähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.

Ihm schossen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Der Tag am See, als Guy ihm auf die Wange geküsst hatte, der Tag an dem er ihm die Kette seiner Mutter überreicht hatte, die Robin immer noch um seinen Hals trug und die unzähligen Nächte in denen sie zusammen im Bett gelegen hatten, um sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden. Bei Letzterem schnürte es Robin die Kehle zu. Hatte Guy womöglich in diesen Nächten nicht nur seinen Trost gesucht, sondern auch eine Möglichkeit ihm körperlich nahe zu sein? Angewidert verzogen sich Robins Mundwinkel.

„Das ist..., das ist…, DAS IST KRANK! Das ist nicht normal. Nicht richtig. Die Kirche verbietet...“

„Mir ist egal, ob es nicht normal ist, oder was der Heilige Stuhl uns vorschreibt. Ich liebe dich dennoch!“

„Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich weigere mich das zu glauben“, brachte Robin fassungslos hervor. Auf einmal war es ihm unangenehm so halbnackt vor Guy zu sitzen. Er sprang vom Bettrand auf und zog sich eilig wieder sein Hemd über.

„Wenn du einen Beweis brauchst, ich kann dir gerne einen liefern“, meinte Guy hochmütig und schritt auf Robin zu. Dieser hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Fass mich ja nicht an! Komm keinen Schritt näher, oder ich kann für nichts garantieren“, warnte Robin. „Ich... ich muss hier raus.“ Er griff sich schnell sein paar Stiefel und eilte, ohne noch einmal zu Guy zurückzublicken aus dem Zimmer. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Gewiss, Robin hatte sich darum bemüht, dass Guy ihn gern hatte, aber diese Art von Liebe ging dann doch einen Schritt zu weit. Das hatte er nicht damit bezwecken wollen.

„Master Robin, ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr einen Geist gesehen“, meinte Much, der unten in der Halle noch den Tisch abräumte.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich muss nur etwas an die frische Luft.“ Robin wagte es erst einige Meter vom Haus entfernt anzuhalten und sich seine Stiefel anzuziehen. Glücklicher Weise schien ihm Guy nicht gefolgt zu sein. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis umgehen sollte. Guy liebte ihn? Was bedeutete das? Hieß das er wollte mit ihm schlafen? Hatte er nachts Phantasien wie er mit ihm... NEIN, diesen Gedanken wollte Robin nicht zu Ende denken. Er würde die Nacht lieber in der alten Scheune verbringen, als in einem Zimmer mit diesem Perversen! Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Die ganze Nacht über wälzte sich Robin in dem modrigen Heu herum und fragte sich, wie er sich Guy gegenüber nun verhalten sollte? Wenn Guy ihm nur Marian ausgeredet hatte, weil er Robin begehrte und der Kuss am See ein erstes Anzeichen dafür war, würde das bedeuten, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn schon seit ihrer Kindheit als eine Art Lustobjekt betrachtet hatte. War dann ihre Freundschaft nur eine einzige Lüge gewesen?

„Dieser verfluchte Bastard!“, schimpfte Robin. Nein, dass konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, denn immerhin war Robin auch mit Marian befreundet und wollte dennoch mit ihr schlafen. Das eine schloss das andere nicht aus. Außerdem hatte Guy nicht gesagt, dass er ihn begehrte, sondern, dass er ihn liebte. Gut, wahrscheinlich war das Begehren da inbegriffen, aber es ging noch weit darüber hinaus. Robins Finger tasteten sich zu dem Anhänger an seiner Kette. Es konnte nicht leicht für Guy gewesen sein das all die Jahre über geheim zu halten, aber Robin wäre ihm trotzdem dankbar gewesen hätte er weiterhin den Mund gehalten. Das erklärte auch seine Verlegenheit, wenn sich Robin vor ihm umziehen wollte. Das er sich in solchen Momenten von ihm abwandte, war also weniger eine Marotte, sondern vielmehr eine Form von Taktgefühl. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur befürchtet andernfalls über Robin herzufallen. Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es ihn. Am liebsten wäre Robin ihm für immer aus dem Weg gegangen, aber er war kein Feigling. Außerdem wie oft war er von Frauen umgeben, die ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und deren Gefühle er einfach nicht erwiderte. Mit vielen von ihnen war er nun befreundet. Es hatte ihn nie gestört, wenn sie ihm ihre Zuneigung gebeichtet hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich sogar geschmeichelt gefühlt. Natürlich ziemte es sich nicht für einen Mann, einen anderen Mann zu lieben, aber das war Guys Problem und nicht seins. Er würde morgen nach Hause gehen, ihm sagen das er seine Gefühle schlichtweg nicht erwiderte und dann Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht verflüchtigte sich dann dieses Hirngespinst von dem der Sprössling der Familie Gisborne besessen war. Sie könnten weitermachen wie bisher und einfach Freunde sein. Davon mal abgesehen hatte das Ganze auch etwas Gutes, denn nun stand nichts mehr zwischen Robin und Marian. Mit diesen Gedanken schaffte es Robin doch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Allerdings verpufften seine guten Vorsätze in der Luft, als er Guy ihm am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch gegenüber saß und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Irgendwie fühlte sich Robin von ihm verraten.

„Wo warst du gestern Nacht?“, fragte er monoton, so als würde er sich nach dem Wetter erkundigen, doch Robin wusste das mehr dahinter steckte.

„Was geht dich das an?“, blaffte er Guy an.

„Soll das heißen du warst bei dieser Kate? Du musst sie mir unbedingt vorstellen“, meinte Isabella sensationslustig.

„Ich war nicht bei Kate.“

In dem Moment traten Malcolm und Archer zu ihnen an den Frühstückstisch, woraufhin das Gespräch verstummte.

Robin wollte Guy noch nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen und als dieser ihn fragte, ob er ihm das Brot reichen könnte, schnauzte Robin ihn an, dass es doch genau in der Mitte stehe und er nicht sein Diener sei.

„Habt ihr euch verkracht?“, fragte Malcolm, dem die dicke Luft nicht entgangen war und erhielt weder von Robin, noch von Guy eine Antwort. Er seufzte schwer. „Seid ihr nicht zu alt dafür?“ Wieder keine Antwort.

„Geht es um eine Frau?“

Guy zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.

„Also ja“, meinte Malcolm, dem Guys Reaktion nicht entgangen war.

Robin schnaubte nur verächtlich. Um eine Frau? Schön wäre es!

Malcolm gefiel diese Entwicklung der Dinge nicht. Er musste unweigerlich an seine und Rogers Fehde um Ghislaine denken. Sein Blick wanderte zu Archer. Immerhin war etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen.

„Soll das heißen du hast dich verliebt Guy? Wer ist deine Angebetete? Sie muss ja eine unglaubliche Schönheit sein, wenn sie einen Eisberg wie dich zum Schmelzen bringt“, sagte Isabella foppend. Archer grinste daraufhin nur verschlagen.

„Wollt ihr wirklich aus diesem Grund eure jahrelange Freundschaft opfern? Ist sie das denn wert?“, stellte Malcolm die beiden zur Rede, der eine Wiederholung der Vergangenheit fürchtete.

Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas und Robins Vater rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, aber dann meinte Guy mit tiefer Stimme: „Sie ist es wert das man für sie brennt.“

Malcolm wurde stocksteif. Ihm entging die Andeutung auf Ghislaines und Rogers Tod nicht. Robin lies vor Schreck seinen Löffel fallen, der mit einem lauten Klappern in dem Haferbrei landete.

Natürlich wusste Guy nicht, dass Malcolm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter trug und so konnte er auch nicht ahnen, wie sehr ihn diese Worte verletzt haben mussten, aber dennoch brachten sie für Robin das Fass zum Überlaufen. „Für sie brennen? Das ich nicht lache. Du bist noch nicht einmal für deine eigenen Eltern in ein brennendes Haus gelaufen! Du würdest mich gewiss auch den Flammen überlassen, wenn es um dein eigenes Überleben ginge!“

Erst nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Guys Geheimnis ausgeplaudert, dass er seine Angebetete war, sondern ihm auch indirekt die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern gegeben, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass Guy nichts dafür konnte. Dieser sah Robin fassungslos an und senkte dann betroffen seinen Blick.

„Robin, dass war wirklich unnötig“, zischte Isabella ihn an, während Malcolm ihn anklagend musterte.

„In diesem Moment schäme ich mich dein Vater zu sein“, brachte er kopfschüttelnd hervor. Der letzte Teil schien allen vollkommen entgangen zu sein, nicht aber die Stelle mit Guys Eltern. Selbst Archer verzog das Gesicht, als hätte Robin etwas vollkommen Geschmackloses von sich geben, was im Endeffekt ja auch der Fall war. Lediglich Guy, der nun eigentlich Robin an die Kehle springen sollte, nahm ihn in Schutz.

„Wieso? Er hat doch Recht. Ich war tatsächlich zu feige, um meinen Eltern zur Hilfe zu eilen. Es gibt nichts, was ich in meinem Leben mehr bereut hätte. Aber ich verspreche dir Robin, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen wird. Es stimmt, ich stelle mein eigenes Wohl häufig über das von anderen und warum auch nicht? Hätte ich mich in Selbstaufopferung üben wollen, wäre ich Mönch geworden. Aber es gibt eine Person die mir wichtiger ist als mein eigenes Leben. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zu glauben, aber wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich versuchen dich zu überzeugen, wenn nötig sogar bis an mein Lebensende.“

„Guy, du musst hier niemanden von irgendetwas überzeugen. Du warst ein Kind. Keiner von uns wirft dir vor, dass du nicht in ein brennendes Haus gelaufen bist. Im Gegenteil, ich danke dir sogar dafür, weil ich sonst wohl auch noch meinen Bruder verloren hätte“, meinte Isabella mit einem strengen Blick in Robins Richtung. „Und was er sagt, kann dir nun wirklich egal sein. Gewiss ist Robin nur eifersüchtig, weil er genau weiß, dass er gegen dich bei dieser unbekannten Schönen, wohl keine Chance hat.“

Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sich Isabella negativ über Robin geäußert hatte. Seit der Geschichte mit der streunenden Katze, die im Baum festsaß, hatte sie in den Locksleyerben als ihren makellosen Helden angesehen, aber anscheinend wurde sie gerade desillusioniert.

„Schwesterchen hat Recht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so ein kaltherziger Mistkerl sein kannst Robin“, fügte Archer hinzu, der von Isabella und Guy mittlerweile durchaus als Bruder anerkannt wurde, obwohl sie von seiner Abstammung nichts wussten.

„Ich denke du solltest dich bei Guy entschuldigen“, meinte nun auch Malcolm.

„Verflucht, lasst ihn doch in Ruhe! Was geht euch das eigentlich an? Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Robin und mir“, ging Guy dazwischen.

„Nein, sie haben Recht. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit. Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr. Ich gehe etwas an die frische Luft“, brachte Robin mechanisch hervor, während er sich vom Tisch erhob und zur Tür hinaus schritt.

„Und jetzt spielt er sich auch noch als Opfer auf“, empörte sich Isabella, als sie Robin nachsahen.

„Halt einfach den Mund“, knurrte Guy sie an. Er war versucht Robin zu folgen, aber es wäre wohl im Moment besser ihm ein wenig Freiraum zu lassen.

Indessen holte Robin sein Pferd aus dem Stall und ritt Richtung Sherwood Forest. Sein Apfelschimmel war vor einigen Jahren verstorben, woraufhin sein Vater ihm einen Rotbraunen geschenkt hatte. Es war ein schönes Pferd, aber es war nicht Bayard.

Die frische Luft des Waldes erfüllte seine Lungen und die vertraute Umgebung gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er machte an der Stelle halt, wo er einst Marian einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und lies sich unter dem Baum nieder, den Guy abrennen wollte, um Robin herunterzuholen.

Wenn derlei Erinnerungen Robin früher eher zornig gestimmt hatten, so musste er jetzt schwach lächeln. Kaum zu glauben das der Mann, welcher ihm bei lebendigen Leibe verbrennen wollte, ihm nun seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Was Robin gesagt hatte war nicht gerecht, denn immerhin hatte Guy in den letzten Jahren mehr als nur ein Mal bewiesen, wie viel ihm Robin bedeutete. Er konnte nichts für den Tod seiner Eltern und für seine Gefühle ebenso wenig. Wo waren seine guten Vorsätze von heute Morgen hin gewesen? Er hatte vorgehabt sich mit Guy zu versöhnen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn aufs Gröbste verletzt und beleidigt. Nur weil er selbst nicht damit umgehen konnte, dass Guy nun einmal mehr für ihn empfand, als für einen Bruder. Dafür konnte er nichts. Das hatte er sich schließlich nicht ausgesucht. Er würde Guy um Verzeihung bitten und versuchen Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen. Ihm zeigen, dass er noch immer sein Freund war und das er mit Guys Gefühlen umgehen konnte, wenn er sie auch niemals erwidern könnte. Doch als Robin nach Locksley Manor zurückkehrte, war Guy bereits in Nottingham. Er würde erst am späten Abend heimkehren hieß es. Der Rest seiner Familie strafte Robin mit Nichtachtung und selbst die Dienerschaft schien von den Streitigkeiten Wind bekommen zu haben. Lediglich Much wollte sich noch mit ihm abgeben.

Guys Angelegenheiten in Nottingham schienen viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen zu haben, oder vielleicht hatte er sich auch noch irgendwo anders herumgetrieben, zumindest kehrte er erst mitten in der Nacht zurück. Robin stellte sich schlafend, obwohl er doch eigentlich vor gehabt hatte mit Guy zu reden. Aber er hatte den Mut verloren und wusste nicht mehr genau, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Schweigend lagen sie in ihren Betten. Keiner von ihnen vermochtes es Schlaf zu finden. Selbst in den frühen Morgenstunden lagen sie noch wach. Robin konnte hören, wie sich Guy hin und her wälzte, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Irgendwann hielt der Locksleynachkomme es nicht mehr aus.

„Vielleicht ist das nur eine Phase“, meinte er zu Guy.

Dieser hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er hatte anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass auch Robin immer noch wach lag. „Dann wäre dies eine Phase, die schon seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr andauert“, spottete er.

Robin sah seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Das bedeutete dann wohl, dass Guy tatsächlich all die Jahre über in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Die unzähligen Nächte, in denen sie zusammen das Bett geteilt hatten, gewannen nun eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Er musste schwer schlucken. Auf der einen Seite wusste er nicht, wie er mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte, aber auf der anderen wollte er auch nicht alles opfern, was sie in den Jahren an Vertrauen aufgebaut hatten. Guy war sein bester Freund und er hatte nie einen Finger an Robin gelegt. Gut, damals am See hatte er ihn auf die Wange geküsst, aber sie waren Kinder gewesen und es war wirklich eine sehr unschuldige Geste.

„Können wir uns nicht wieder vertragen?“, fragte Robin kleinlaut.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige der sauer ist“, entgegnete Guy.

„Also sind wir noch Freunde?“

„Natürlich sind wir noch Freunde“, meinte der Gisbornenachkomme.

„Gut.“ Nach einigem Zögern fragte Robin: „Hast du eigentlich schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen? Ich meine, ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich bin nur neugierig.“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Robin, ich fühle mich nicht zu Männer hingezogen, sondern zu dir.“

„Aber ich bin ein Mann.“

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen“, entgegnete Guy, mit einem leisen Schnauben.

„Also stehst du schon eher auf Frauen und ich bin nur die Ausnahme von der Regel.“

„Schlaf endlich Robin.“

„Hast du dir schon mal einen runtergeholt und dabei an mich gedacht?“, fragte Robin neckend, um die Stimmung aufzuheitern und Guy zu zeigen, dass er damit umgehen konnte, auch wenn es ihm in Wahrheit noch schwer fiel. Ein Kissen landete daraufhin in Robins Gesicht.

„Schlaf!“

Erst gegen Mittag wurde Robin wieder wach. Guys Bett war bereits leer, aber er konnte unten in der Halle Stimmen vernehmen. Gähnend quälte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Eigentlich hätte er ein richtiges Bad bitter nötig. Auf seinem Weg nach unten in die Halle beauftragte er Miss Thornton ihm eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser zu füllen.

Archer und Isabella waren gerade in eine Partie Mühle vertieft, während Guy und Robins Vater zur Tür hereinkamen.

„Was glaubt eigentlich dieser Sheriff wer er ist? Er hat kein Recht noch mehr Steuern hier in Locksley einzutreiben. Wovon sollen die Bauern dann noch leben?“, ereiferte sich Malcolm.

„Er hat jedes Recht dazu, vom Prinzen höchstpersönlich besiegelt. Er ist der Sheriff. Es bringt wohl kaum etwas sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen“, meinte Guy.

„Also sollen wir einfach die Köpfe in den Sand stecken und darauf hoffen das König Richard bald heimkehrt?“, fragte Malcolm ungläubig, der Guys Gelassenheit nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Der Sheriff will die Steuern erhöhen?“, horchte Robin auf. Etwas Anderes war ja auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen.

Erst jetzt nahmen Isabella und Archer ihn wahr. Auch Malcolms Blick wanderte zu Robin. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich nun streng auf ihn. Sie nahmen ihm wohl immer noch seine Worte von gestern übel. Schließlich wussten sie nicht, dass er und Guy sich wieder vertragen hatten. Lediglich dieser schenkte Robin das für ihn typische, schiefe Grinsen. „So ist es“, bestätigte er das eben Gesagte. Um Robin vor weiteren Anfeindungen zu schützen und zu zeigen, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles im Reinen war fügte er hinzu: „Der Sheriff gibt übrigens übernächste Woche ein Bankett. Du wirst neben mir sitzen.“

Robin nickte nur, schwenkte dann aber wieder aufs eigentliche Thema zurück. „Also waren meine Vermutungen was den neuen Sheriff betrifft richtig. Er ist ein ausbeuterischer Mistkerl.“

„Dein Vater meint wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen, aber ich wüsste nicht was.“

„Können wir die zusätzlichen Steuern nicht erst einmal aus unserer eigenen Tasche bezahlen?“, fragte Robin.

„Möglich wäre das, solange der Sheriff die Steuern nicht noch weiter erhöht, aber dann müssten wir alle etwas sparsamer werden“, meinte Malcom.

„Soll das heißen ich bekomme zu meinem nächsten Geburtstag doch kein eigenes Pferd?“, verlangte Archer zu erfahren.

„Das ist doch jetzt erst mal nebensächlich. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn die Leute hier hungern?“, ermahnte Isabella ihn.

„Du hast leicht reden. Du hast ein eigenes Pferd. Ich muss jedes Mal einen von euch um Erlaubnis bitten, wenn ich ausreiten möchte“, beklagte der Jüngste sich.

„Du kannst mein Pferd haben. Es ist nicht so als wäre ich geschäftlich viel unterwegs, da kann ich auch zu Fuß gehen und sollte ich mal auf ein Pferd angewiesen sein, nehme ich Guys Rappen“, meinte Robin beschwichtigend. Wichtig war jetzt erst mal, dass die Bewohner Locksleys verschont blieben.

„Ehrlich? Soll das heißen ab sofort gehört mir dein Rotbrauner, oder erst ab meinem Geburtstag?“, fragte Archer aufgeregt.

„Bis zu deinem Geburtstag wirst du dich schon noch gedulden müssen“, neckte Robin ihn.

„Meinst du nicht Robin, dass du Guy erst fragen solltest, ob er auch damit einverstanden ist?“, wies Malcolm ihn zurecht.

Robin verdrehte die Augen. Er war nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr, das sein Vater wegen jeder Kleinigkeit maßregeln musste. „Guy?“, fragte er mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf.

„Wenn du mir jedes Mal rechtzeitig Bescheid gibst, habe ich nichts dagegen.“

„Siehst du?“, meinte Robin mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung an seinen Vater gewandt.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Guy immer so nachsichtig mit dir ist“, kommentierte Malcolm dies, als auch schon Miss Thornton ins Zimmer trat, um Robin zu verkünden, dass sein Bad eingelassen sei.

Während sich Guy und er an diesem Abend fürs Bett umzogen, kam Robin nicht ohnehin einen verstohlenen Blick in seine Richtung zu werfen. Er war muskulös, gut proportioniert und zugegeben sehr gutaussehend. Schnell wand Robin den Blick wieder ab. Was spielte das für eine Rolle? Er war ein Mann. Das war Guys Schuld, er hatte seine Gedanken überhaupt erst in solch eine Richtung gelenkt. Robin hatte noch nie in Erwägung gezogen mit einem anderen Mann das Bett zu teilen, aber nun spukten ihm auf einmal diese unnatürlichen Vorstellungen durch den Kopf. Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Gewiss ganz anders als mit einer Frau. Robin rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, wie um auf diese Weise jene mentalen Bilder zu vertreiben. Natürlich gelang ihm das nicht. Als er in dieser Nacht im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte hatte er die ganze Zeit Guys halbnackten Körper vor Augen. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er an die anstehende Steuererhöhung dachte, oder das kommende Bankett. Aber mit dem Bankett und der geplanten Sitzordnung, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Guy. Als Robin erfahren hatte, dass Guy in Wahrheit der vermeintliche Sarazene gewesen war, der den König töten wollten und sie sich wie tollwütige Hunde gegenseitig an die Gurgel gesprungen waren, hatte Robin einen Steifen bekommen. Er hatte es damals auf die Kampfeslust geschoben und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber könnte es vielleicht auch an dem Gefühl gelegen haben Guy unter sich zu spüren?

Hatte er vielleicht Guy als Kind so gerne gehänselt, weil er sich ebenfalls für den Älteren interessierte? War er der typische kleine Junge gewesen, der mit seinen Gefühlen noch nichts anzufangen wusste und daher das „Mädchen“, dessen Aufmerksamkeit er erregen wollte am Pferdeschwanz zog? SO EIN UNSINN! Ich liebe Marian! Ich habe immer nur Marian geliebt, versuchte er sich gedanklich einzureden. Er hatte nie irgendein sodomitisches Interesse für Guy gehegt und er würde sicherlich auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Ein Mann sollte nicht neben einem Manne liegen, wie neben einer Frau! Alleine die Vorstellung sollte ihn ekeln. Doch so mehr Robin darüber nachsann, umso mehr sank in den folgenden Tagen seine Hemmschwelle. Hätte Guy doch nie etwas gesagt. Hätte er ihn nie auf diese Idee gebracht.

Dieser Gedanke war wie ein hartnäckiger Virus. Einmal damit infiziert ließ er ihn nicht mehr los, sondern breitete sich immer weiter in seinem Körper aus. Bis Robin irgendwann anfing kleine Eingeständnisse zu machen. Natürlich beharrte er darauf ausschließlich Marian zu lieben, aber vielleicht fühlte er sich körperlich ein wenig zu Guy hingezogen. Dieses Verlangen war wie ein Mückenstich, dessen Juckreiz immer schlimmer wird, sobald man sich einmal an dieser Stelle gekratzt hat.

Guys Verhalten hatte sich ihm gegenüber in keiner Weise geändert, seitdem Robin die Wahrheit kannte. Es war nicht so als würde er sich nun irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen, dass Robin seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, geschweige denn ihn in irgendeiner Form bedrängen. Er war immer noch derselbe Guy of Gisborne, der manchmal an ihm rummäkelte, oder die Augen verdrehte, wenn Robin zu großspurig auftrat, ihn darauf hinwies das Füße nicht auf den Esstisch gehörten und kritisierte das Robin nie hinter sich aufräumte. Also nicht unbedingt das Verhalten, welches mal erwartet, wenn jemand versucht einen ins Bett zu kriegen.

Am Tag des Banketts hatten sich alle Adligen in Nottingham Castle versammelt. In der großen Halle waren lange Tische aufgestellt worden, die unter ihrer Last an erlesenen Speisen, beinahe zusammenbrachen. „So eine Verschwendung“, kommentierte Robin dies im Flüsterton. Sein Vater nickte zustimmend. Am Tisch saßen bereits Sir Edward und seine Tochter. Als Marian sie erblickte, stand sie sofort vom Tisch auf und begrüßte Isabella herzlich, während sie für Robin nur ein steifes Kopfnicken übrig hatte. Sie hatten sich in den vergangen Jahren einander entfremdet. Robin hatte es nicht ertragen können mit Marian in einem Raum zu sein und zu wissen, dass er sie niemals haben könnte. Besonders als sie zu einer schönen, jungen Frau heranwuchs, fiel es Robin immer schwerer der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Zwar lief man sich gelegentlich in Nottingham über den Weg und grüßte sich, oder Marian kam bei ihnen zu Besuch, um Isabella zu sehen, aber in solchen Fällen nahm Robin immer schnellstmöglich Reißaus. Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten Marian nicht entgangen war. Als Kind hatte sie ihn einmal gefragt, ob er irgendwie böse auf sie wäre. Natürlich hatte er ihr versichert, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber wie sollte sie ihm das glauben, wenn er jedes Mal Ausflüchte suchte, wenn sie mit ihm spielen wollte. Ab einem Gewissen Alter hatte dann seine Jugendfreundin das Interesse an ihm verloren. Gewiss spielte auch verletzter Stolz eine entscheidende Rolle. Zumindest begegnete sie Robin nun mit kühler Ablehnung und aufgesetzter Höflichkeit. Doch jetzt wo Guy ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass er gar nicht an Marian interessiert war, standen Robin wieder alle Türen offen. Er könnte versuchen ihr Herz zurückzuerobern. Könnte sein früheres Verhalten darauf schieben, dass er schon lange in sie verliebt sei und als Kind einfach nicht wusste, wie er mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Falls sie das nicht überzeugte, würde ihm gewiss noch irgendeine andere Ausrede einfallen.

Als Marian ihren Platz an der Tafel einnehmen wollte, streifte Robin sie gespielt zufällig beim Vorbeigehen und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du siehst heute sehr schön aus Marian.“ Er schenkte ihr eines seiner spitzbübischen Grinsen, woraufhin sie ihm verwirrt nachsah. Isabella, die nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt gestanden hatte, horchte irritiert nach: „Was war das denn?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung“, gestand Marian kopfschüttelnd.

Guy hatte zwar nicht verstehen können, was Robin der jungen Frau ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, aber alleine die beiden so nah beieinander zu sehen, erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen. Jetzt wo Robin die Wahrheit kannte, gab es natürlich keinen Grund mehr für ihn auf Marian zu verzichten. Bittere Eifersucht machte sich in Guys Innerem breit. Er warf Robins Auserwählter einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, während er mit dem Zähnen mahlte, um die aufkommende Wut zu bändigen.

Wenig später saßen alle ihrem gesellschaftlichen Stande entsprechend an der langen Tafel, wobei Robin demnach eigentlich gar nichts an Guys Seite zu suchen gehabt hätte. Immerhin war er nun nicht mehr der Erbe Locksleys und würde lediglich eine Abfindung erhalten. Das Guy dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er neben ihm Platz nahm, war eindeutig eine Aufwertung seiner Person und das niemand dagegen Einspruch erhob, bewies gleichzeitig Guys Autorität am Hofe. Natürlich lag es auch daran, dass Robin auf Grund seines Wesens bei den meisten hier Anwesenden sehr beliebt war und diejenigen bei denen er es nicht war, fürchteten sich zu sehr vor dem Gisbornenachkommen, um etwas zu sagen.

Guys Blick wanderte indessen immer wieder von Robin, hin zu Marian und wieder zurück. Robins Augen waren die meiste Zeit über auf die brünette Frau gerichtet. Seine Lippen zierte ein schelmisches Lächeln, das auch seiner Herzdame nicht entgangen war. Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen, woraufhin er ihr zuzwinkerte. Guy wurde bei diesem Anblick schlecht, weshalb er sehr erleichterter war, als ihr Gastgeber endlich zu ihnen stieß und Robins Aufmerksamkeit sich dem neuen Sheriff zuwandte. Er musterte Vaisey mit offenkundiger Feindseligkeit.

„Ach was sehe ich da? Ein paar neue Gesichter? Sind das Eure Sprösslinge Sir Malcolm of Locksley?“, fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Ganz Recht. Das ist mein Sohn Robin, mein Adoptivsohn Archer und Isabella, die Tochter des verstorbenen Sir Roger of Gisborne. Sie steht unter meiner Obhut. Sir Guy kennt ihr ja bereits.“

„So, so, sehr interessant“, meinte der Sheriff in einem Tonfall, der zu verstehen gab, dass er in Wahrheit nicht im Geringsten interessiert war. „Einige Eurer Bauern sind übrigens sehr aufsässig. Mit der Disziplin werdet Ihr Probleme kriegen. Seid gewarnt.“ Mit diesen Worten wendete der Sheriff seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malcolm ab und schenkte sie stattdessen einem rundlichen Mann mit schwarzem Mantel und Mütze. „Loughborough?“, sagte er nur und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Das ganze war für Robin wie eine Art Déjà-vu. Ihre erste Begegnung war damals fast ebenso verlaufen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie dieses Mal nicht im Kreis um den Sheriff versammelt saßen, sondern an lang gezogenen Tischen. Natürlich waren bei dieser Versammlung nicht nur die Oberhäupter der adligen Familien anwesend, sondern auch ihre Frauen und Kinder. Immerhin war das Ganze keine Ratssitzung, sondern ein festliches Bankett.

Loughborough erhob sich übereifrig von seinem Platz, wobei er einen Geldbeutel empor hielt, der prall gefüllt war. Mit feierlicher Mine setzte er zu einer Rede an: „Danke Sheriff. Ich darf Einnahmen...“

„Disziplin ist auf unseren Ländereien noch nie ein Problem gewesen“, unterbrach Robin, ebenso wie damals, diesen Speichellecker des Sheriffs, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Herausfordernd sah er Vaisey in die Augen.

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert“, meinte der Sheriff nur gelangweilt.

„Aber nicht zum Guten“, entgegnete Robin mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, woraufhin der Sheriff ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ganz offensichtlich“, fügte Robin noch provozierend hinzu.

Loughborough, der wohl merkte, dass er nun nicht mehr zu Wort kommen würde, setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz, während die anderen Gäste gebannt das Wortgefecht mitverfolgten.

„Wisst Ihr, ich habe mich schon sehr gewundert, als mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass Euer Vater anstatt seines eigenen Sohnes, lieber Gisborne als Erben eingesetzt hat. Da fragt man sich doch, weshalb er den Nachwuchs eines anderen Mannes, dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut vorzieht? Jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr. Bei Gott, Ihr seid ein unausstehlicher, aufmüpfiger Bengel“, höhnte der Sheriff, woraufhin Guy sofort zum Protest ansetzen wollte, aber Malcolm hielt ihn zurück, indem er mit der rechten Hand seine Schulter packte und ihn zurück in seinen Sitz drückte.

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass dies nicht der Grund ist. Es wäre schlichtweg nicht rechtens gewesen ihn als Erben einzusetzen, da Guys Eltern über Locksley geherrscht haben und somit er der rechtmäßige Nachfolger ist.“

„So weit ich weiß, hat Gisbornes Familie sich einer Straftat schuldig gemacht, als sie seinen mit Aussatz befallenen Vater bei sich zu Hause versteckt hielt.“ Bei diesem Worten krallten sich Guys Fingernägel in die Armlehnen seines Stuhles und es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. „Damit hätte er eigentlich jeden Anspruch auf dieses Erbe verloren. Nun kommen sie schon Locksley, sie können es ruhig zugeben. In jeder Familie gibt es ein schwarzes Schaf und Euer Sohn, scheint ein richtiger Plagegeist zu sein“, beharrte der Sheriff, der Malcolms Worte lediglich für Heuchelei hielt. Doch während er so sprach richtete sich sein Blick weiterhin auf den besagten Plagegeist, in der Hoffnung einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Dieser ließ sich jedoch von dieser albernen Stichelei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern lächelte immer noch selbstzufrieden.

„Guy war damals erst 14 Jahre alt. Er kann also wohl kaum dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden was geschehen ist und es wäre ehrlos ihm sein Erbe vorzuenthalten. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich deswegen meinen eigenen Sohn gering schätze“, argumentierte Malcolm, woraufhin er einen Schluck aus seinem Weinkelch nahm.

„Na, wenn Ihr es so seht. Ist gewiss besser so. Euer Sohn scheint als Grundherr ohnehin nichts zu taugen, wenn er so nachsichtig mit dem faulen Volk umgeht. Gisborne ist offensichtlich der Gescheiter von den beiden und weiß wann man den Mund halten sollte“, behauptete der Sheriff herablassend, während er sich ein paar unsichtbare Flusen von seinem Umhang zupfte.

„Und Ihr meint es ist gescheit einem Volk mehr Steuern abzuverlangen, als es eigentlich bezahlen kann? Wenn ein Mann mehr produziert, als er für seine Familie braucht, bringt er das was übrig bleibt zum Markt. Er kann handeln und Nottingham kann seinen Anteil abzweigen. Aber wenn wir unsere Bauern, Handwerker und Händler in den Ruin stürzen, werden wir ihnen bald nachfolgen. Es sei denn Sie wollen sich selbst aufs Feld stellen und Getreide ernten“, entgegnete Robin schwungvoll, woraufhin Marian ihm einen bewundernden Blick zuwarf.

Energisch erhob sich der Sheriff von seinem Platz und stemmte sich mit den Händen lautstark vom Tisch ab, dass das Geschirr zu scheppern begann. „Ein Mann, der seine Familie versorgen kann, ist ein bequemer Mann und noch dazu fauler Mann, der nicht arbeiten will. Was wir brauchen sind hungrige Männer. Unser nobler Freund scheint zu vergessen, dass hungrige Männer tugendhaft sind.“ Mit diesen Worten, ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, wobei er siegessicher grinste. Doch Robin hatte diese Diskussion schon einmal geführt, weshalb ihm das Gegenargument schon auf der Zunge lag.

„Wir sitzen hier heute Abend versammelt, um ein Fest zu feiern. Wenn ich mir so das Buffet ansehe, nehme ich an das keiner von uns tugendhaften Männern dann fasten wird“, nahm der brünettblonde Locksleyerbe, dem Sheriff den Wind aus den Segeln.

Dem fiel daraufhin kein Gegenargument mehr ein. Seine ganze Haltung wurde sehr steif, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und hätten Blicke töten können, dann wäre dies wohl Robins Henkersmahlzeit gewesen. So aber konnte er seinen kleinen Sieg auskosten, das Essen genießen und Marian endlich wieder etwas näher kommen.

Anfangs zeigte sie sich noch abweisend und versuchte sich auf kein Gespräch einzulassen, aber mit der Zeit schaffte er es ihr ein kleines Lächeln abzulocken. Indessen brodelte Guy innerlich Wut. Was sollte das? Wollte Robin ihn absichtlich verletzen? Er wusste doch wie er für ihn empfand. Konnte er sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wenigstens etwas zügeln. Es war geradezu erbärmlich, wie er sich versuchte bei Lady Marian einzuschmeicheln. Er schob seinen Teller beiseite und musterte das Schauspiel angewidert. Der gute Wein schmeckte auf einmal wie Galle auf seiner Zunge und er war erleichtert, als dieser Abend endlich seinem Ende zuging. Vor allem da Marian im Verlaufe des Banketts immer redseliger wurde und sie sich schließlich mit Robin, wie mit einem alten Freund unterhielt. Was er ja schließlich auch war.

Vor den Toren Nottinghams verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Sie standen etwas abseits der anderen und redeten beinahe im Flüsterton, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. „Ich muss gestehen, mich wundert es ein bisschen, dass du mich heute Abend mal nicht wie Luft behandelt hast, wo du die letzten Jahre doch dein Möglichstes getan hast um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und leugne es nicht“, ermahnte Marian ihn, als Robin gerade zum Reden ansetzen wollte. Dieser grinste daraufhin nur keck, gab ihr einen galanten Handkuss und meinte: „Weist du wie beängstigend es für einen Jungen sein kann, wenn er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu einem Mädchen hingezogen fühlt. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst in deiner Gegenwart etwas Falsches zu sagen.“

Robin log Marian nur ungern an, aber er konnte ihr wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen, da dies bedeuten würde Guy bloßzustellen. Sie musterte ihn erst einmal misstrauisch, meinte dann aber grinsend: „Also hast du lieber erst mal gar nichts gesagt und bist vor mir weggelaufen. Aber was war als du erwachsen wurdest?“

„Du hast mich deutlich spüren lassen, dass du mir mein Verhalten übel nimmst. Ich dachte ich hätte jede Chance vertan.“

„Und was war heute Abend anders?“, fragte Marian skeptisch.

„Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich ein Feigling war und das man um das, was man liebt kämpfen sollte“, behauptete Robin. Früher war es ihm immer so schwer gefallen Marian zu sagen, dass er sie liebt, dabei hatte er es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gespürt. Doch nun kamen ihm die Worte ganz einfach über die Lippen, aber das Gefühl blieb irgendwie aus. Sie war immer noch genauso schön und vorwitzig wie früher. Eigentlich hatte sie sich kein bisschen verändert, aber wo war das Herzklopfen hin? Wo war dieses angenehme Kribbeln geblieben, was sie sonst immer in ihm wachgerüttelt hatte?

Er ergriff ihre Hand, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu empfinden. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, aber da war nichts. Keine Verzückung, keine Erregung, noch nicht einmal ein Anflug von Vernarrtheit. Überrascht ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

„Robin, ich weiß deine Aufrichtigkeit sehr zu schätzen“, diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, denn von Aufrichtigkeit konnte schließlich keine Rede sein.

„Aber ich finde wir beide sollten erst einmal versuchen wieder Freunde zu sein, bevor auch nur einer von uns das Wort Liebe in den Mund nimmt. Ich kenne dich kaum noch und du kennst mit Sicherheit auch mich nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von früher und vielleicht bin ich auch nicht die Frau für die du mich hältst. Du bist zu voreilig“, meinte sie streng.

Stumm nickte Robin. Was hätte er auch dazu noch sagen sollen?

Malcolm und Archer hatten von der ganzen Unterredung nichts mitbekommen, aber die Gisborne-Geschwister beobachteten das Geschehen misstrauisch, auch wenn sie kein Wort verstehen konnten.

„Seit wann hegt Robin ein Interesse für Marian?“, fragte Isabella verwundert und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um. Dieser schien ihre Frage überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben. Sein Unterkiefer war angespannt, seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment einen Mord begehen.

Verwundert sah Isabella zurück zu dem vermeintlichen Paar und dann wieder zu ihrem Bruder. Es bestand kein Zweifel, Guy war eifersüchtig. War Marian etwa die Frau, um die sich die beiden vor einigen Tagen gestritten hatten?

Als Robin und Guy in dieser Nacht auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehrten, war die Anspannung in der Luft deutlich zu spüren. Schweigend zogen sie sich um und Robin versuchte Guys Blick zu begegnen, aber dieser drehte ihm demonstrativ die kalte Schulter zu.

„Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?“, fragte Robin schließlich gereizt, der sich das Verhalten des Dunkelhaarigen nicht anders erklären konnte und sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Die einzige Antwort war ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Ist es wegen Marian?“, fragte Robin. Ein anderer Grund für Guys Missfallen wollte ihm nämlich partout nicht einfallen. „Du hast gesagt du hegst kein Interesse an ihr und du kannst wirklich nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere. Es ist schon schwer genug mit diesem Wissen umzugehen und dich...“

„Das ist nicht der Grund!“, unterbrach er Robins Redeschwall, obwohl der andere Mann genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ach nein? Was ist dann der Grund?“

Kurze Stille herrschte. Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können.

„Du hast dich bei dem Bankett unmöglich verhalten! Der Sheriff hat Recht, du weißt nicht wann man den Mund halten muss“, behauptete Guy. Eigentlich glaubte er selbst noch nicht einmal was er da sagte, sondern fand eher, dass dieser Vaisey sich ungebührlich verhalten hatte, aber was sollte er sonst sagen? Außerdem war er wütend auf Robin, weil er den ganzen Abend über mit Marian kokettierte hatte und wollte ihn dafür verletzen.

„Ich soll deiner Meinung nach also still dasitzen, während er die Steuern immer weiter erhöht und das Volk von Nottingham ausbluten lässt?“

„Nottingham ist nicht unsere Sorge. Wir sind einzig und alleine für Locksley zuständig und die zusätzlichen Steuern zahlen wir bisher noch aus eigener Tasche.“

„Ja aber für wie lange ist das noch möglich, wenn der Sheriff immer mehr Abgaben fordert. Außerdem sind mir die Menschen in Nottingham nicht gleichgültig nur, weil es nicht in unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt. Wenn wir als Verwalter Locksleys mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und dem Sheriff die Stirn bieten, dann werden vielleicht auch noch einige der anderen Landherren endlich mal etwas Rückgrat zeigen.“

„Wir als Verwalter Locksleys? Robin, ich bin der Erbe Locksleys. Demnach ist es meine Aufgabe mich um die Verwaltung zu kümmern. Du riskierst Kopf und Kragen, wenn du dich mit dem Sheriff anlegest. Am Ende wirst du womöglich noch im Kerker landen und wofür? Überlass mir nächstes Mal das Reden.“

„Wenn ich dir das Reden überlasse, wird wohl kaum eine Unterhaltung zu Stande kommen, weil du dich nicht traust dem Mund aufzumachen, sondern lieber wie ein folgsamer Hund dem neuen Sheriff die Stiefel leckst. Selbst als er dich und deine Eltern beleidigt hat, hast du nichts gesagt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es dir vollkommen egal war, wie er über mich geredet hat. Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, offensichtlich teilst du ja seine Meinung, dass ich als Grundherr nichts tauge.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Nur ist es nicht länger deine Aufgabe. Ich bin Malcolms Nachfolger. Das soll heißen du hältst dich demnächst aus derlei Angelegenheiten heraus, sonst sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür das du bei solchen Anlässen nicht mehr erscheinen darfst“, sagte Guy auf diese hochnäsige Art und Weise, mit der er in einem früheren Leben immer Hood begegnet war, nicht aber Robin. Ein kalter Schauer überfiel ihn.

„Also gehst du mit dem Sheriff konform. Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet? Du wirst dich niemals ändern“, brachte Robin kühl hervor, legte sich ins Bett und wandte Guy dem Rücken zu. Dieser versuchte noch nicht einmal ihm zu widersprechen. Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. Das war es dann wohl gewesen! Lebwohl Guy, willkommen Gisborne.

Als Robin am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett am Fenster bereits leer. Er zog sich etwas über, ging hinunter in die Halle und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Frühstückstisch. „Guten Morgen“, verkündete er gespielt gut gelaunt und begegnete trotzig Guys finsterem Blick. Anzüglich hob und senkte Robin die Augenbrauen, woraufhin der Ältere sich mit einem Schnauben von ihm abwandte.

„Hattet ihr wieder einen Streit?“, fragte Malcolm, dem Guys Reaktion nicht entgangen war. Er erhielt jedoch seitens Robins nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken, während Guy ihn vollkommen ignorierte.

„Ging es um diese Frau?“

Überrascht hob der Dunkelhaarige den Blick. „Diese Frau?“

„Diejenige, die es wert ist, dass man für sie brennt“, rezitierte Malcolm ihn sarkastisch.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Guy über sie hinweg ist“, meinte Robin auf einmal bissig.

„Solltest du diese Entscheidung nicht lieber mir überlassen?“, entgegnete dieser schroff.

„Geht es hierbei um Marian?“, fragte Isabella neugierig.

„Nein“, antwortete Guy nur mit einem abfälligen Unterton in der Stimme.

Isabella hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue an. „Ach nein? Und ich war mir nach gestern Abend so sicher. Wer ist sie dann? Ich finde es nicht gut das sie zwischen euch beiden Zwietracht sät.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht“, zischte er seine Schwester an.

„Hey, sei nicht immer so gemein zu Isabella! Sie meint es schließlich nur gut“, nahm Archer sie in Schutz, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war und sich neben Robin niederließ.

„Nein, sie ist einfach nur neugierig“, entgegnete Guy und für ihn war das Thema damit abgehackt. Für Robin aber noch lange nicht.

Als Guy in den Stall ging um sein Pferd satteln zu lassen, folgte Robin ihm. „Wo ist dieser verfluchte Stallbursche? Schläft der etwa noch? Ich muss nach Nottingham. Der kann sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er hier auftaucht.“

„Soll ich dein Pferd satteln?“, fragte Robin, der am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, fauchte Guy missgelaunt.

„Wieso? Du hast es eilig und anscheinend bist du unfähig selber ein Pferd zu satteln, sonst würdest du wohl kaum so aus der Haut fahren.“

„Ich weiß wie man ein Pferd sattelt. Es ist nur nicht meine Aufgabe“, entgegnete Guy erbost.

„Also bist du dir zu fein dafür. Ich mir nicht“, mit diesen Worten holte Robin Sattel und Trense aus der dafür vorgesehen Kammer und begann Guys Pferd aufzuzäumen.

„Das musst du nicht machen“, meinte Guy beschwichtigend, bei dem sich nun ein schlechtes Gewissen regte. Er nahm Robin den Sattel aus dem Arm. „Gib schon her, ich mache das selber.“

„Na gut.“ Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Robin gegen die Stallwand und beobachtete Guy. Einige Haarsträhnen fielen diesem ins Gesicht, als er den Gurt enger zurrte. Gereizt zog er sich mit den Zähnen seinen linken Handschuh von der Hand und strich die lästige Strähne beiseite.

Robin beobachtete dies gebannt. Es hatte irgendwie etwas Sinnliches, wie Guy sich mit den Zähnen des Handschuhs entledigt hatte. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, welches Robin gestern Abend bei Marian vermisst hatte. Als er merkte wohin seine Gedanken abdrifteten, schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, wie um dieses Bild von Guy in seinem Geist abzuschütteln und fragte sachlich: „Weshalb musst du nach Nottingham?“

„Geschäftliche Angelegenheiten“, meinte Guy.

„Genauer geht es wohl nicht“, feixte Robin mit triefender Ironie in der Stimme. „Locksley betreffend?“

„Das ist nicht deine Sorge.“

„Nicht meine Sorge? Ich lebe hier.“

„Und ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige und führte sein Pferd am Zügel hinaus ins Freie.

„Soll das ab jetzt immer so laufen?“, fragte Robin, der neben Guy herging und zusah, wie dieser seinen Rappen bestieg. Der Dunkelhaarige bedachte ihn nur mit einem strengen Blick, bevor er ohne eine Antwort zu geben einfach davon ritt. Mit gewölbten Augenbrauen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln sah Robin ihm hinterher. Dann würde er eben seinen Vater fragen. Malcolms Antwort war jedoch nicht viel befriedigender.

„Guy behält in solchen Momenten einen kühleren Kopf als ich, daher habe ich ihn beauftragt von nun an alle Angelegenheiten mit dem Sheriff zu klären und mir hinterher Bericht zu erstatten.“

„Und wann habt ihr dieses Gespräch geführt?“, verlangte Robin zu erfahren, der sich übergangen fühlte.

„Heute Morgen. Wir hätten dich ja eingeweiht, aber wenn du wie ein Tagedieb bis in die späten Morgenstunden hinein im Bett liegst, dann darfst du dich nicht wundern wenn du etwas verpasst“, rügte sein Vater ihn indirekt.

„Du hättest mich vielleicht eingeweiht, Guy aber bestimmt nicht. Er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich seit gestern kein Mitspracherecht mehr habe.“

„So, hat er das?“, fragte sein Vater, der an seinem Schreibpult saß und einen Brief verfasste. „Nun so lange ich noch unter euch weile, habe ich hier das Sagen, aber ich werde nicht ewig leben. Daher meinte ich ja, du solltest dir irgendwo anders etwas aufbauen. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass Guy euch hier alle irgendwann rauswerfen wird. Er hat nicht gerade viel von seiner Mutter geerbt“, sagte Malcolm mit düsterer Miene. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Guy hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht wirklich gebessert. Aber immerhin trugen sie ihre Differenzen im Privaten aus und gaben nach Außen hin den Anschein von Eintracht.

„Von seinem Vater auch nicht“, fügte Malcolm noch nachdenklich hinzu und setze sein Siegel unter das Schreiben.

„Wenn König Richard aus dem Heiligen Land zurückkehrt und diese Plage von einem Sheriff wieder fort ist, werde ich von hier fort gehen. Aber nicht solange ich Locksley nicht sicher weiß.“

„Du sorgst dich sehr wegen diesem Sheriff“, stellte Malcolm fest. „Ich muss gestehen, anfangs hielt ich deine Reaktion für etwas übertrieben, aber anscheinend hast du eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als ich.“

„Guy versucht sich anscheinend mit ihm gut zu stellen“, schnaubte Robin verärgert.

„Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich meine was bleibt uns anderes übrig?“

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er unsere Bauern ausbeutet!“

„Das freut mich zu hören. Dann hat meine Erziehung wohl doch etwas gebracht. Aber solange es nicht nötig ist, versuch bitte eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sheriff zu vermeiden“, meinte sein Vater mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Vielleicht magst du mir ja helfen diese Schreiben hier zu beantworten.“

Robin nickte nur stumm, holte sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich zu seinem Vater ans Schreibpult. Gegen Nachmittag kam Much aufgeregt hereingestürmt, da sich einer der Bauern mit einem Händler zerworfen hatte und es wohl zu Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen war. Natürlich folgte Robin ihm sofort nach draußen, um den Streit zu schlichten. Ansonsten verlief der Tag jedoch sehr ereignislos und Guy kam nicht nach Hause. Das war in letzter Zeit nichts Ungewöhnliches. Seitdem er Robin die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, versuchte er ihm offensichtlich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als dieser abends im Bett lag fragte er sich wo Guy wohl im Moment war. War er immer noch im Nottingham. Dinierte er womöglich gerade mit diesem Scheusal von einem Sheriff? Waren seine Bemühungen Guy auf den rechten Weg zu bringen wirklich alle umsonst gewesen? Oder war er vielleicht einfach nur in einer Taverne etwas Trinken. Es könnte auch sein, dass er seine Liebe fürs Glücksspiel entdeckt hatte, oder für eines der Mädchen die dort ein und aus gingen. Bei diesem Gedanken drehte sich Robin der Magen um. Die Vorstellung, dass Guy in diesem Moment womöglich mit einer dieser Frauen das Bett teilte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er versuchte sich zwar einzureden, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Das er immer noch Marian liebte und Guy wie ein Bruder für ihn war, aber innerlich wusste er, das weder das eine, noch das andere der Wahrheit entsprach. Er versuchte Schlaf zu finden, nur irgendwie schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Guy ab. Auch Onanieren half ihm nicht dabei zu entspannen, denn sobald er die Augen schloss, wurden Marians feminine Kurven umgehend durch Guys breite Schultern ersetzt. Frustriert über seine eigenen Gedanken nahm er eilig die Hand von seinem Glied, legte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Das war alles Guys Schuld! Robin hatte sich nie für Männer interessiert. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es wäre mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es so etwas gab. Im Heiligen Land hatte er manchmal nachts mit anhören müssen, wie einige Männer ihren Fleischeslüsten erlagen und sich gegenseitig Befriedigung verschafften. Einmal war er sogar nachts aufgewacht und hatte gesehen, wie ein Mann, dem anderen sein Glied in den After schob. Entsetzt hatte Robin sich damals abgewandt. Überzeugt davon, dass diese Körperöffnung nun wirklich nicht dafür gedacht war. Er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass sie schon seit Monaten keine Frau mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatten und seinen Kameraden dieses Fehlverhalten durchgehen lassen.  
Aber seitdem Guy ihm seine Gefühle offenbart hatte, spuckten ihm nun selber ständig diese unzüchtigen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dabei könnte er jede Frau hier in Locksley haben. Marian, Kate, oder selbst die Dienerinnen Mary und Anna, wären eine bessere Wahl! Verzweifelt versuchte Robin seine pochende Erregung zu ignorieren und irgendwann schlief er tatsächlich ein.

Guy kehrte erst mitten in der Nacht zurück. Als er mit seinem Fuß gegen einen Bettpfosten stieß und leise fluchte, wurde Robin aus seinem Schlummer geweckt. „Warum kommst du erst so spät?“, murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre sein Kopf mit Wolle gefüllt.

„Schlaf weiter“, befahl Guy schlicht, während er sich den schmerzenden Fuß rieb.

Langsam klärten sich Robins Gedanken. „Versuchst du mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?“

„Robin, nicht die ganze Welt dreht sich um dich.“

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine erdrückende Stille.

„Wo warst du?“.

Guy hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Warum interessiert dich das?“

„Hast du eine Geliebte?“, fragte er mit einem gespielten Lachen, auch wenn sich sein ganzer Körper dabei versteifte und er sich auf einmal innerlich irgendwie hohl fühlte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht. Du hörst dich schon an wie meine Schwester“, warf ihm der Dunkelhaarige vor, der sich in sein Bett legte und Robin den Rücken zudrehte.

„Also bist du über mich hinweg?“

„Ist es das, was du hören willst?“, knurrte Guy.

War es das was er hören wollte? Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Robin über diese Frage nach. Aber nein, das war keineswegs was er hören wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Guy über ihn hinwegkam. Die Vorstellung das er die Aufmerksamkeit, die er bisher Robin geschenkt hatte, nun jemand anderem zukommen lies war unerträglich. Er wollte Guy für sich haben. War das egoistisch? Den anderen Mann zwar für sich zu beanspruchen, aber ihm vorzuenthalten was er eigentlich begehrte? Warum versuchte Robin überhaupt ihm dies vorzuenthalten, wenn er doch selber danach verlangte? War es Angst vor einer höheren Gewalt? Sodomie war lediglich eine von vielen Sünden in den kirchlichen Bußbüchern. Vielleicht stellte sich ja sogar heraus, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel. Er könnte zur Beichte gehen, ein paar Gebete sprechen und das Thema endlich abhacken.

„Nein, ist es nicht“, antwortete er schließlich, erhob sich kurz entschlossen aus seinem Bett, ging zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Guy irritiert, als er das klickende Geräusch vernahm.

Er konnte im Dunklen erkennen, wie Robin auf ihn zukam. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte der vermeintlich Jüngere in seiner Bewegung, bis er schließlich zu ihm ins Bett kletterte und einfach ein Teil der Decke an sich riss. Sein nackter Oberkörper presste sich an Guys entblößte Brust. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war der Dunkelhaarige am Körper kaum behaart. Irgendwie gefiel das Robin. Es erinnerte ihn an diese alten griechischen Staturen, die meist ebenso glatt und muskulös aussahen. Robin fühlte sich im Vergleich dazu beinahe schmächtig und irgendwie unvorteilhaft, dabei hatte er sonst nie mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zu kämpfen gehabt. „Ist das in Ordnung?“, fragte er. Der Ältere sah ihn ungläubig an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle. Er nickte nur stumm. Sie hatten schon unzählige Male in einem Bett geschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er oder Robin, als Kinder von Alpträumen geplagt wurden. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Denn Robin war ein erwachsener Mann und wusste von seinen Gefühle für ihn.

„Gut.“ Robin legte einen Arm um ihn und bettete seinen Kopf auf Guys Schulter.

Wollte er testen, ob er Guy vertrauen konnte, oder war das eine Aufforderung? Guy war sich nicht sicher. Er wollte Robins Vertrauen in ihn nicht enttäuschen. „Robin?“

„Hm?“

„Was willst du von mir? Möchtest du mich auf die Probe stellen? Weil glaub nicht, dass ich meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten könnte. Ich habe jahrelange Übung darin.“

„Das ist wirklich schade, denn ich will gar nicht, dass du deine Finger bei dir behältst“, meinte Robin gespielt lässig, auch wenn er in Wahrheit fruchtbar aufgeregt war.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis diese Information zu Guys Gehirn durchdrang. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Sein Atmen wurde unstetig. Meinte Robin das wirklich ernst? Wie lange schon hatte Guy diesen Moment herbeigesehnt? Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf. Er atmete Robins herben, männlichen Duft ein, unter den sich der Geruch von Baumharz und auch ein wenig von Lavendel, gemischt hatte. Letzteres wohl deswegen, weil die Dienstmädchen es häufig ins Bad gaben. Andächtig strich er Robin mit seinem zweiten Fingerglied über die stoppelige Wange, woraufhin sich sein Daumen selbstständig zu machen schien und über Robins Unterlippe fuhr.

Dieser hielt einfach still, abwartend, lauernd. Im Licht des Mondes trafen sich ihre Blicke. Adrenalin pumpte durch Guys Venen, als er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf Robins presste. Es war ganz anders, als eine Frau zu küssen. Robins Bartstoppel kratzten über seine Haut. Seine Lippen waren nicht so weich, wie die einer Frau, aber das störte Guy nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war mehr als er sich je erhofft hatte. Das es ihm möglich war Robin auf diese Weise nahe zu sein grenzte fast an ein Wunder. Anfangs zeigte Robin keinerlei Reaktion. Als aber Guys Kuss fordernder wurde, er seine Hand in Robins Nacken legte und mit seiner Zunge versuchte in den Schlitz zwischen Robins Lippen einzudringen, öffnete dieser zaghaft den Mund. Auf einmal spürte Guy Robins Hände in seinem Haar und ein wohliger Schauer überkam ihn. Ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich und Robin zuckte leicht zurück, doch Guy ließ nicht zu das er den Kuss unterbrach, sondern drang nun stürmisch auf ihn ein. Nach kurzer Zeit gab Robin den Widerstand auf und ließ Guy seinen Mundraum plündern. Der Dunkelhaarige unterbrach den Kuss erst, als er spürte, wie sich Robins Erregung an seinen Oberschenkel presste. Sie atmeten beide schwer und Guy sah gebannt zu Robin hinab. Unsicher wanderten seine Finger zu den Lenden des anderen Mannes. Vorsichtig zog er Robins Hose ein Stück herab und spreizte dessen Beine, der daraufhin hörbar die Luft einzog. Guy hatte ebenfalls noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen und er hatte furchtbare Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen und Robin zu verschrecken, aber auf der anderen Seite war dies auch bekanntes Terrain für ihn. Immerhin war er selber ein Mann. Er versuchte Robins Glied auf dieselbe Weise zu stimulieren, wie er es bei sich selber manchmal tat. Sein Daumen umkreiste den Schlitz an Robins Eichel, wodurch erste Lusttropfen hervortraten. Dadurch ermutigt begann Guy Robins Schaft zu pumpen. Er spürte wie seine eigene Hose beinahe schmerzhaft enger wurde. Kurz lies er von Robins Glied ab, um sein eigenes hervorzuholen. „Guy, bitte...“, stöhnte Robin hingebungsvoll, mit heiserer Stimme. Der nicht verstand, warum der Dunkelhaarige auf einmal aufhörte. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Doch im nächsten Moment nahm ihm Guy diese Sorge wieder, indem er sein erregtes Geschlechtsorgan, an das von Robin rieb und seine vom Schwertkampf schwieligen Finger um sie beide schloss. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich von Robins Zehen, bis hin zu seiner Kopfhaut aus. Robin reckte sein Becken empor, im verzweifelten Versuch dem anderen Mann noch näher zu sein. Er spürte wie sich dessen Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und wie Guy an seiner Halsschlagader saugte. Während die eine Hand des geschickten Bogenschützen, noch immer Guys seidiges Haar kraulte, wanderte seine andere Hand zu dessen Gesäß, um ihn noch enger an sich zu pressen. Es geschah eher zufällig, dass er dabei mit seinem Mittelfinger ein wenig in Guys After eindrang, woraufhin dieser ein kehliges Stöhnen ausstieß. Robin drang daraufhin noch weiter mit seinem Finger in ihm vor. Er spürte wie sich der Gisbornenachkomme versteifte und fragte unsicher: „Ist das in Ordnung?“

Nach kurzem Zögern antworte Guy mit rauchiger Stimme: „Ja.“ Er küsste sanft die Stelle an Robins Hals, an der er eben noch gesaugt hatte. Als jedoch Robins Finger noch weiter in ihm vorstieß und sich ein zweiter dazugesellte, musste er scharf die Luft einziehen und die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Er wollte schon Einspruch erheben, doch er befürchtete, dass Robin ihn für prüde halten und sein aufkeimendes Interesse an ihm verlieren könnte. Daher wagte er es nicht etwas zu sagen. Auch nicht, als Robin sich aus seinem Griff befreite, sich hinter Guy positionierte, seine Finger wieder herauszog und durch sein Glied ersetzte. Ohne weitere Vorbereitung drang er einfach in seinen ehemaligen Feind ein.

Nun verstand Robin, was diese Tempelritter daran gefunden hatte sich gegenseitig, wie ein Hengst seine Stute, von hinten zu besteigen. Guy war so unglaublich eng. Enger als jede Scheide, in die Robin seinen Schaft jemals gesteckt hatte. Er wusste, dass der Schmerzenslaut, der Guy entwisch eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er aufhören sollte, aber er war so im Rausch seiner Gefühle, dass es ihn nur noch mehr erregte. Jedes Mal, wenn Robin aufs Neue in ihm eindrang und ihre schweißnasse Haut aufeinander schlug, erklang ein leises klatschendes Geräusch, das von Robins lautem Atmen begleitet wurde. Guy biss noch immer die Zähne zusammen. Es war schmerzhaft, wie Robin rücksichtslos in ihm eindrang. Seine Hände krallten sich ins Lacken und seine Erregung nahm langsam ab, aber dann spürte er wie sich Robins eine Hand um sein Glied legte, während sich seine andere um Guys Brustkorb schloss. Sein warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr und mit lustvoller Stimme flüsterte Robin: „Du bist so wundervoll Guy. Wir hätten das schon viel eher tun sollen.“ Er küsste liebevoll seinen Nacken und trotz dem ruckartigen Eindringen überkam Guy ein angenehmer Schauer. Als Robins Eichel dann auch noch auf seine Prostata traf, geriet der Schmerz vollkommen in Vergessenheit und ein Geräusch, dass eine Mischung aus Schnurren und Knurren war, entrang sich Guys Kehle.

„Ist das gut?“, wisperte Robin und küsste nun sanft seine Ohrmuschel.

„Hm... ja. Mach das noch mal“, hauchte er.

Nach wenigen Versuchen hatte Robin heraus, wie er Guy zum Stöhnen bringen konnte. Immer wieder stieß er diese süße Stelle in Guys Innerem an, die diesen seinem Höhepunkt Stück für Stück näher brachte. Gleichzeitig, rieb er sein Glied, und kraulte gelegentlich seine Hodensäcke. Der Dunkelhaarige roch so gut, nach Leder, Moschus und einfach nach Guy. Robin leckte den salzigen Schweiß von seinen Nacken und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Guy sich schließlich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in seiner Hand ergoss. Dadurch schloss sich Guys Schließmuskel noch enger um Robins Glied, so dass dieser ihm kurz darauf nachfolgte. Eine Zeit lang waren sie unfähig sich zu rühren. Nach Luft japsend lagen sie nur da, wie zwei Fische, auf dem Trockenem.

Am liebsten wäre Robin einfach so liegen geblieben, aber er befürchtete, dass er auf die Dauer für Guy zu schwer werden könnte. Widerwillig zog er sein Glied aus ihm heraus und ließ sich rücklings neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann. Guy lag immer noch unbeweglich da, mit dem Bauch nach unten, aber nun drehte er seinen Kopf in Robins Richtung. Da es bereits dämmerte konnte man nun seine Gesichtszüge viel besser erkennen. Allerdings wusste der Brünettblonde sie nicht zu deuten. Er sah weder wütend, noch besonders glücklich aus, sondern schien vielmehr auf irgendetwas zu warten. Nun erst wurde Robin wirklich bewusst, was er eigentlich eben getan hatte und das Gefühl vollkommener Glückseligkeit machte Gewissensbissen platz. Wartet Guy auf eine Entschuldigung? Eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten?

Er stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen vom Bett ab und atmete einmal tief durch bevor er meinte: „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber ich war einfach... Es war egoistisch von mir. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt sauer bist und nie wieder... du weißt schon“, druckste Robin herum und sah verlegen auf seine Hand hinab, an der noch immer Guys mittlerweile getrocknetes Sperma klebte.

„War es so schlecht?“, grollte Guy bedrohlich.

„Nein!“, überrascht wand Robin seinen Kopf wieder in Guys Richtung. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ganz im Gegenteil, du warst großartig. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist, weil ich einfach von hinten in dich...“, er geriet ins Stocken.

„Das ist in Ordnung Robin. Hätte ich etwas dagegen gehabt, dann hätte ich mich schon zu wehren gewusst“, meinte Guy mit einem leicht hochgezogenen rechten Mundwinkel.

„Oh..., gut. Ich... Tut dir etwas weh?“

Guy schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, auch wenn er sich in Wahrheit etwas wund fühlte.

Robin hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es bei diesem einem Mal bleiben würde. Das es ihm nicht gefallen würde und er endlich von diesem befremdlichen Gelüsten befreit sei. Das nun, da Guy aus seinem Kopf war, er wieder fähig wäre Marian zu lieben, so wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Aber er war naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass durch Sex sein Verlangen nachlassen würde. Stattdessen wollte er nun Guy umso mehr. Er hatte sich noch nie so gut in seinem Leben gefühlt. So lebendig, wie in jenem Moment, da er in dem Dunkelhaarigen gekommen war. Wie sich dieser unter ihm gewunden hatte, berauschte noch immer seine Sinne. Aber womöglich hatte sich Guy ihr Beisammensein ganz anders vorgestellt. Vielleicht hatte er Robin für wesentlich devoter gehalten und war nun desillusioniert worden. Was wenn er nun nicht mehr an ihm interessiert war. Der Gedanke verursachte bei Robin ein Gefühl, als hätte er brennende Kohlen verschluckt.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir das noch mal wiederholen?“, fragte er daher, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.

Überrascht hob Guy die Augenbrauen.

„Ich meine natürlich nicht jetzt, außer du möchtest. Ich könnte gewiss noch einmal. Ich bräuchte nur eben eine Pause. Wenn du nicht willst, dann vielleicht morgen, oder übermorgen. Wenn du halt dazu bereit bist. Wir können auch die Positionen wechseln, wenn dir das lieber ist“, plapperte Robin nervös drauf los. Nun verzogen sich Guys Mundwinkel zu einem echten Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreichte. Mit so einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte Robin ihn noch nie gesehen. Es erleichterte ihm das Herz. Guy legte seine Hand auf Robins Brust und drückte ihn neben sich in die Kissen. Dann küsste er ihn begierig auf den Mund. Er spürte wie Guys Zunge über seine Zähne strich und kurz an der kleinen Zahnlücke zwischen Robins Schneidezähnen verweilte. Daraufhin drang er mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mundraum vor. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Nach Luft schnappend sah Robin zu seinem Geliebten empor. Der mit offener Zuneigung und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Blick erwiderte.

„War das ein ja?“, fragte Robin grinsend.

„Hast du tatsächlich für einen Moment daran gezweifelt? Allerdings wird das Haus bald wach und dein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er davon erführe. Also sollten wir vielleicht lieber auf die kommende Nacht warten“, gab Guy zu Bedenken und legte sich auf den Rücken. Dem konnte der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests nicht widersprechen. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen robbte er an Guy näher heran und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust.

„Ist das in Ordnung?“ Als Antwort legte Guy einen Arm um ihn und begann mit den Fingerspitzen andächtig seinen Nacken zu kraulen. Seine Lippen berührten kurz Robins struppiges Haupt.

„Das ist weit mehr, als ich jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte“, gestand der Dunkelhaarige, der das Gefühl hatte, als könnte sein Herz jeden Moment vor Glück zerspringen.

Sie dämmerten beide für wenige Stunden weg, doch als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und durchs Fenster schien, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Dennoch blieben sie im Bett liegen, selbst als der Diener Charles an ihre Tür klopfte, um ihnen zu sagen das Sir Malcolm nach ihnen gefragt habe, weil sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen sind. „Wir kommen gleich runter“, rief Robin zwar durch die Tür, aber keiner von beiden machte auch nur Anstalten sich zu regen.

Robin fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen von Guys Brust und Bauchmuskeln nach, während dieser sein Gesicht in Robins Haar vergraben hatte und dessen Duft einzog.

„Wir könnten heute zusammen ausreiten gehen, das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Außerdem bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit dafür, denn Archer hat nächsten Monat bereits Geburtstag“, meinte Robin auf einmal.

„Warum hast du ihm auch dein Pferd versprochen?“

„Damit er nicht denkt, er würde auf Grund seiner Herkunft irgendwie benachteiligt werden. Also was ist nun?“ Robin beugte sich vor und rieb sein stoppeliges Kinn, an Guys Oberkörper. Dessen Finger wanderten indessen von Robins Wirbelsäule hinab zu seinem Gesäß.

„Heute geht es nicht, ich muss nachher noch nach Nottingham.“

„Ich bekomme dich kaum noch zu Gesicht“, nörgelte Robin.

„Ich war beschäftigt.“

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen.“

„Du hast mich also vermisst, hm?“, stellte Guy mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen fest. „Wenn du nett bist, könnte ich dich heute mit nach Nottingham nehmen.“

„Wie großzügig von dir. Ich kann auch ohne deine Erlaubnis nach Nottingham gehen.“

„Das soll heißen, dass du mich auf meine Unterredungen mit dem Sheriff begleiten kannst.“

„Auf einmal? Ich werde kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen“, warnte er Guy vor.

„Du würdest es noch nicht einmal schaffen deine Meinungen für dich zu behalten, wenn du vorher einen Eid abgelegt hättest.“

„Warum willst du mich auf einmal dabei haben? Du hast gesagt...“

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe. Ich war wütend auf dich, wegen Marian“, schnitt ihm Guy das Wort ab. „Das ganze Bankett über hast du mit ihr kokettiert und mich wie Luft behandelt.“ Sein Zeigefinger strich über die Ritze an Robins verlängerten Rücken. Das es ihm nun möglich war, seinen jahrelangen Kindheitsfreund auf diese intime Weise zu berühren, war immer noch unfassbar für ihn.

„Hey, sagtest du nicht, dass es bei Tag zu riskant wäre, da uns jemand hören könnte?“

„Dann müssen wir halt sehr leise sein“, entgegnete Guy.

„Man könnte das Bett knarren hören.“

„Dann darfst du dich nicht so viel bewegen“, sagte Guy mit tiefer, vibrierender Stimme, die verriet, was Robin schon längst gesehen hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige war höchst erregt. Sein Glied ragte unter der Decke sichtbar empor. Auch Robins Männlichkeit bäumte sich wieder auf und als Guy vorsichtig mit seinem Finger in ihm eindrang, rieb sich Robin an seinem Bein, wie eine läufige Hündin.

„Du bist anbetungswürdig“, flüsterte Guy ihm ins Ohr, als er an Robin hinabglitt. Erst als sein Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit Robins Schritt war, machte er Halt. Er spürte den gebannten Blick seines Liebhabers auf sich ruhen. Auf diese Weise hatten schon einige Frauen versucht Guy über seine unerwiderte Liebe zu Robin hinwegzutrösten, aber er hätte niemals erwartet, dass er einmal selber in dieser Position sein würde, einem anderen Mann die Hoden und das Glied leckend. Bei jedem anderen hätte ihn alleine der Gedanke abgestoßen, aber das war Robin. Sein Robin. Daher kostete es ihn noch nicht einmal Überwindung sein Geschlechtsorgan in den Mund zu nehmen. Seine einzige Sorge war, dass er irgendetwas falsch machen und den anderen Mann verschrecken könnte. Aber die Hände, welche sich plötzlich in seine Haare krallten und das unterdrückte Stöhnen, waren eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass Robin gefiel, was er da tat. In Ekstase warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß mit seinem Glied in Guys Mundraum vor, woraufhin dieser einen würgenden Laut von sich gab und zurückwich.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte Robin beschämt und löste sofort seine Hände aus Guys Haar. Warum hatte er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle? Das war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sex hatte. Aber mit Guy fühlte sich alles so neu an. Viel intensiver, als mit all den Frauen mit denen er bisher verkehrt hatte. „Das ist sonst nicht meine Art“, brachte er schuldbewusst hervor.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, meinte Guy, hielt dieses Mal aber mit beiden Händen Robins Hüften fest, damit dieser sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, bevor er sich wieder seiner Intimsphäre widmete. Mit klopfendem Herzen stütze sich Robin auf seinen Ellbogen ab, um fasziniert zu beobachten, wie Guys Gesicht zwischen seinen Schenkeln, in seinem Schamhaar vergraben lag. Es geschah zu schnell, als dass Robin ihn noch hätte warnen können, denn bei dem Anblick ergoss er sich plötzlich in Guys Mund. Dieser verzog jedoch noch nicht mal eine Mine. Er löste sich von Robins Glied und sah zu ihm auf. Dieser erwiderte mit fiebrigen Wangen und verschleierten Augen den Blick. Er konnte sehen, wie Guy sein Sperma einfach herunterschluckte. Die Vorstellung, dass sein Mundraum, sein After und sein ganzer Körper nun von Robins Samen durchströmt wurde, erfüllte den ehemaligen Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit Genugtuung. Zufrieden beugte er sich vor und strich dem Dunkelhaarigen eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass du bei all deinen Frauengeschichten mehr Durchhaltevermögen hast“, neckte Guy ihn, wobei seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten.

„Eine herbe Enttäuschung, wie?“, meinte Robin mit einem feixenden Grinsen und einem sarkastischen Tonfall, auch wenn er sich in Wahrheit tatsächlich etwas genierte, das er nicht mehr Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er führte sich auf wie ein unerfahrener Knabe bei seiner Entjungferung. Guy schien jedoch trotz der selbstgefälligen Fassade seine Unsicherheit zu spüren, denn er meinte mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln: „Nein, keineswegs.“ Guys Zunge strich ein letztes Mal über Robins erschlafftes Glied, um die verbliebenen Lusttropen abzulecken, bevor sie sich in tiefere Regionen vorwagte. Es war ein Leichtes in Robins After mit der Zunge vorzudringen, da er von der Ejakulation nun viel entspannter war. Nebenbei wanderten Guys Finger zu Robins behaarter Bauchdecke, welche er leicht massierte. Genießerisch lies sich dieser zurück in die Kissen fallen. Als Robin einen wohligen Laut von sich gab, zog Guy seine Zunge zurück, kniete sich zwischen Robins Beine und drang langsam mit seinem Glied in ihm ein. Seine Hand legte er um Robins erschlafftes Geschlechtsorgan, um es zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Dieser verkrampfte sich kurz, als er spürte wie Guys Männlichkeit in einen Bereich vordrang, der eigentlich für solche Zwecke viel zu eng zu sein schien. „Keine Sorge, es wird gleich besser“, beruhigte der Dunkelhaarige ihn, während er sich vorbeugte und Robin sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Dieser schloss seine Arme um ihn, spreizte seine Beine noch ein Stückchen weiter und gewährte so Guy die Möglichkeit nun gänzlich in ihm einzudringen. Als Guys Schaft bis zum Ansatz in Robin steckte, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und lies dieses Gefühl auf sich einwirken. Er merkte wie sich Robins eben noch leblose Lenden, in seiner Hand wieder regten. „Du bist wohl unersättlich, hm?“, säuselte er ihm ins Ohr. Langsam begann er sich in Robin vor und zurück zu bewegen. Es kostete ihm alle Mühe sein Tempo beizubehalten, doch er wollte dass dies auch für Robin ein unvergesslicher Moment wurde. Er war so unglaublich eng und weich. Als er seine Prostata traf stöhnte Robin laut auf.

„Sch..., nicht so laut. Sonst hört man dich noch“, sagte Guy und presste seinen Mund auf den von Robin, um jeden weiteren Laut zu ersticken. Seine Bewegungen wurden nun schneller. Robins Becken streckte sich seiner Berührung entgegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide beinahe zeitgleich kamen, ihre Lust in den Mund des jeweils anderen keuchend. Vorsichtig zog Guy sein Glied aus Robin heraus und lies sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Er nahm den anderen Mann in seinen Arm und platzierte einen ehrerbietigen Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Eine Weile lagen sie nur so da. Der Locksleynachkomme lauschte Guys Herzschlag, während dieser unterbewusst seine Finger über die Kette an Robins Hals streichen lies, die er ihm einst geschenkt hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, dann als glücklicher Mann. Doch durch ein vehementes Klopfen, wurde dieser wundervolle Augenblick gestört.

„Was treibt ihr beide denn da drin, wir haben schon Mittag?“, erschall auf einmal Archers Stimme.

„Gott, verdammt, wir kommen gleich!“, grollte Guy mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Vater sagt nur ich soll dich an dein Treffen mit dem Sheriff erinnern“, erklang Archers Stimme durchs Holz. „Sagt bloß ihr wart gestern Nacht noch in der Taverne? Und das ohne mich?“

„Archer, verschwinde“, murrte nun auch Robin. Glücklicher Weise war die Tür abgeschlossen, aber unangenehm war es trotzdem, in Guys Armen zu liegen, während sein Bruder vor der Tür stand und mit Sicherheit bis an sein Lebensende kein Wort mehr mit ihnen reden würde, wenn er wüsste was hier vor sich ging.

„Ja, ja, aber beeilt euch endlich mal. Ich sage Miss Thornton sie soll euch dieses widerliche Gebräu gegen den Kater zubereiten“, mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Archer von ihrer Zimmertür.

„Wir sollten wirklich langsam aufstehen“, meinte Robin und löste sich aus Guys Umarmung. Dieser ließ ihn nur widerwillig los, stand dann aber ebenfalls auf, um eine Wachschüssel unterm Bett hervorzuholen. Er nahm sich einen Wasserkrug vom Beistelltisch, füllte die Schüssel mit dem kühlen Nass, tauchte einen Lappen hinein und wischte die Spuren ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht von seinem Körper. Gewiss, er hätte die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft und Robins Geruch noch gerne länger an sich haften gehabt, aber so konnte er schließlich schlecht das Zimmer verlassen. Sein Liebhaber schritt indessen auf sein eigenes Bett zu, um es ihm gleich zu tun. Zwischendurch trafen sich immer wieder ihre Blicke und Guy schenkte ihm dieses ungewohnte, sanfte Lächeln, dass Robins Herz höher schlagen ließ. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam das Zimmer. Robin wurde zunehmend nervöser, als sie die Treppe zur Halle herunterstiegen. Er hatte furchtbare Sorge, dass sie wohlmöglich zu laut waren. Sie hätten ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten nicht am helllichten Tage fortsetzen dürfen. Was wenn einer der Diener sie gehört hatte, oder noch schlimmer sein Vater? Doch als sie sich zu den anderen an den Mittagstisch setzten, schienen die Anwesenden glücklicher Weise vollkommen ahnungslos zu sein. Dennoch war Robin immer noch nervös. Er befürchtete, dass man ihm irgendwie die vergangene Nacht und den heutigen Morgen ansehen könnte. „Endlich lasst ihr beide euch Mal blicken. Archer hat mir erzählt ihr wäret gestern Abend noch in der Taverne gewesen“, grüßte sie Malcolm und wies mit seinem Blick auf ein paar Becher, in denen sich eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit befand, die gegen den angeblichen Kater helfen sollte. Weder Robin, noch Guy hatten Archers Theorie mit auch nur einem Wort bestätigt, aber sie waren dankbar dafür, denn so mussten sie sich selber keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, weshalb sie heute beide so lange im Bett lagen. Um den Schein zu wahren, kippte Robin das ekelhafte Gesöff herunter. „Ich dachte du hättest dich gestern schon recht früh schlafen gelegt“, meinte auf einmal Isabella an Robin gewandt.

„Hatte ich auch“, bestätigte dieser. „Aber irgendwann bin ich aufgewacht und da Guy immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, dachte ich mir schon, dass er wohl in der Taverne sei. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht, um ihm dort etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

Robin log nur ungern, aber er konnte wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen. Guy zog daraufhin mit einem schiefen Grinsen eine Augenbraue empor und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er nach der Suppenkelle griff, um sich seinen Teller zu füllen.

Malcolm verkündete ihnen, dass er wegen geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten morgen nach York müsste und dort wohl auch übernachten würde, woraufhin Archer sofort darauf bestand ihn zu begleiten. „Ich war noch nie in York!“

„Von mir aus. Aber denk daran, dass wird keine Vergnügungsreise. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich anständig verhältst“, ermahnte Malcolm ihn.

„Kann ich auch mitkommen? Ich würde mich gerne nach schönen Fäden fürs Sticken umsehen“, meinte Isabella sofort.

„Von mir aus gerne. Aber gib nicht zu viel Geld aus. Du weist, dass wir im Moment für einen Großteil der Steuern Locksleys aufkommen müssen. Im Gegensatz zu Archer, kann ich bei dir immerhin sicher sein, dass du dich angemessen verhältst und vielleicht kannst du ebenfalls ein Auge auf ihn haben.“

„Hey, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!“, protestierte der Jüngste in der Runde.

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange über ihre geplante Reise nach York und mit der Zeit entspannte sich Robin. Er und Guy tauschten heimliche Blicke aus, wobei Robin nicht anders konnte, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Sobald die anderen fort waren, hätten sie das Haus fast nur für sich, wenn man mal von den Bediensteten absah.

„Du strahlst ja heute richtig Guy“, stellte Isabella auf einmal verwundert fest. So hatte sie ihren Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Genau genommen hatte sie ihn noch nie so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gesehen.

„Stimmt Isabella, du hast Recht. Guy sieht heute mal ausnahmsweise nicht so aus, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen“, pflichtete Archer ihr verwundert bei. Sofort versuchte Guy seine gute Laune zu retuschieren, was ihm nicht schwer viel, denn unweigerlich regte sich in ihm die Sorge, dass seine Geschwister hinter Robins und sein Geheimnis kommen könnten.

„Sag bloß du hast das Rennen gegen Robin gewonnen“, meinte Archer auf einmal verblüfft.

„Rennen?“, verständnislos verzog Guy das Gesicht.

„Na um die geheimnisvolle Schönheit, hinter der ihr beide her seid. Weshalb solltest du sonst so guter Dinge sein? Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte eher auf Robin gewettet“, lachte Archer.

Robin starrte gebannt auf seinen Teller Suppe, als wäre dieser etwas ganz Besonderes. Er spürte auf einmal Isabellas Blick auf sich ruhen und hob den seinen. Ihre Augen ruhten weniger auf seinem Gesicht, sondern vielmehr auf der Kette um seinen Hals und wanderten von dort aus hin zu seinem Nacken. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Robin an Guys Liebkosungen dort. Hatten sie womöglich Spuren hinterlassen? Er hätte sich wohl besser einen Schal umgelegt. Aber wie sollte Isabella eigentlich darauf kommen, dass irgendwelche blutunterlaufenen Stellen auf seiner Haut, von ihrem Bruder stammen könnten?

Doch diese erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Nacht des Banketts, als Guy brodelnd vor Eifersucht zu Marian und Robin hinüber gesehen hatte. Die Art, wie er den Sohn Malcolms ständig ansah und in Schutz nahm sprach Bände. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder ihm sein einziges Familienerbstück vermacht hatte. Könnte es sein das Guys Angebetete Robin war? Das würde erklären, weshalb er so ein Geheimnis daraus machte. Bei dieser Erkenntnis wuchsen ihre Augen beinahe auf die doppelte Größe an und nun erst wanderte ihr Blick zu Robins Gesicht. Konnte ein Mensch noch schuldbewusster dreinschauen? Die Tatsache, dass sie gemeinsam den halben Tag in ihrem Schlafzimmer verbracht hatten, Guys verdächtig gute Laune und der damit vermutlich in Verbindung stehende Knutschfleck an Robins Hals waren nur noch weitere Indizien.

Robin rutschte indessen unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, als Isabella ihn mit diesem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck unter die Lupe nahm. Den Inhalt des Gespräches, welches sein Vater, Archer und Guy führten, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit. Als sich alle vom Esstisch erhoben und Isabella meinte, dass sie Marian besuchen wolle, folgte Robin ihr eilig nach draußen, wobei er beim Herausgehen ein Halstuch von der Garderobe nahm, welches eigentlich nicht ihm sondern Archer gehörte, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. In dem Moment, wo er sich sicher war, dass keine lauschenden Ohren in der Nähe waren, stellte er Isabella zur Rede.

„Warum hast du mich denn eben so merkwürdig angesehen?“, fragte er sie nonchalant.

„Warum folgst du mir?“

„Ich folge dir nicht, ich gehe nur zufällig in dieselbe Richtung.“

„Natürlich“, meinte Isabella in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Es würde meinem eigenen Ruf schaden.“

„Wovon redest du?“, fragte Robin gespielt irritiert, während er in Wahrheit nur dachte: Verflucht, sie weiß es!

„Robin, ich bin nicht blind und ihr beide seid nicht gerade diskret. Mich wundert es, dass dein Vater nichts bemerkt hat und meinen Bruder nicht sofort aus dem Haus gejagt hat. Vielleicht will er die Wahrheit nicht sehen, aber ihr solltet wirklich vorsichtiger sein.“

„Vorsichtiger sein?“, fragte Robin konfus. Wie konnte Isabella nach dieser Offenbarung so gelassen reagieren? „Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass es eine Sünde ist und wir sofort jegliche Aktivität einstellen sollen?“

Die junge Frau schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Würde es denn etwas nützen?“

Robin schwieg auf diese Frage hin.

„Das dachte ich mir. Du würdest dich vielleicht noch von mir umstimmen lassen, aber mein Bruder würde mir eher den Hals umdrehen, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, als auf meinen Rat zu hören.“

„Dein Bruder liebt dich“, versuchte Robin ihr zu widersprechen.

„Nein Robin, dass tut er nicht. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt. Was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Aber er würde mich sofort an den Meistbietenden verkaufen, wenn es ihm einen Nutzen einbrächte“, sagte sie steif und mit kühler Überheblichkeit, um ihre verletzten Gefühle zu retuschieren.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke...“

„Wir reden hier nicht über mich Robin“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ihr beide spielt ein gefährliches Spiel und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es herauskommt. Dein Vater mag sich blind stellen, aber die Dienerschaft mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich will weder das du, noch Guy zum Gespött der Leute werdet.“

„Das will ich auch nicht“, sagte Robin.

„Gut. Ach, noch eines Robin: Auch wenn mein Bruder mich als eine Last betrachten mag, so ist er immer noch mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn. Er ist keines deiner einfältigen Mädchen, mit denen du spielen und sie nachher wegwerfen kannst. Solltest du ihm also das Herz brechen werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr glücklich wirst“, mit diesen Worten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging ihrer Wege. Robin sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Er wurde jedoch von Guys Erscheinen schließlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Bist du so weit?“, fragte er.

„Wofür?“, entgegnete Robin verwirrt.  
Der Dunkelhaarige verdrehte daraufhin mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Augen. „Wir wollten zum Sheriff. Erinnerst du dich noch? Zumindest wollte ich dorthin und hatte dich gefragt, ob du mich begleiten willst.“

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Sollen wir zu Fuß gehen, oder die Pferde nehmen?“

„Hast du mich jemals zu Fuß nach Nottingham gehen sehen?“, fragte Guy mit einem schrägen Seitenblick in Robins Richtung.

„Also zu Pferd.“

Auf dem Ritt nach Nottingham war Robin ungewohnt schweigsam. Als Guy die Zügel in eine Hand nahm, um die andere nach ihm auszustrecken und seinen Nacken zu berühren, schlug dieser sie unwirsch beiseite.

„Was ist auf einmal los?“, wollte der Dunkelhaarige verstört wissen.

„Wenn uns jemand sieht“, zischte Robin ihm zu.

„Hier ist doch niemand. Nur menschenleere Felder.“

„Es könnte jeden Moment jemand um die Ecke kommen, also behalt bitte deine Hände bei dir“, widersprach sein Begleiter.

„Bereust du was wir getan haben?“, fragte Guy auf einmal kühl. Jedwedes Lächeln schwand von seinem Gesicht und machte dieser gewohnten, emotionslosen Mine Platz.

„Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein sollen. Deine Schwester weiß es.“

„DU HAST ES IHR ERZÄHLT?“, fragte Guy fassungslos.

„Nein, sie ist von alleine darauf gekommen. Keine Sorge, sie wird nichts sagen, aber sie hat Recht. Wir waren nicht gerade diskret.“

„Sie wird nichts sagen? Bist du dir da sicher? Sollte ich lieber noch mal mit ihr reden?“, in Guys Stimme schwang ein gefährlicher Unterton mit, als hätte er vor seine Schwester zu foltern, anstatt nur mit ihr zu reden.

„Das ist sicherlich nicht notwendig“, meinte Robin wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Vielleicht hätte er nichts sagen sollen. Er wollte Isabella auf keinen Fall Probleme bereiten. „Sie denkt ohnehin schon, dass du sie nicht sonderlich gut leiden kannst.“

„Das ist Unsinn. Sie ist meine Schwester“, entgegnete Guy schroff.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr das mal sagen. Sie hat schon Recht, du verhältst dich ihr gegenüber ganz anders, als gegenüber Archer, oder mir.“

„Doch nur weil ich das beste für sie will“, ereiferte sich Guy.

„Sie ist der festen Überzeugung du würdest sie für Geld an den Meistbietenden verhökern.“

„Das würde bedeuten, dass er wohlhabend wäre. Wenn er zusätzlich noch Land und Titel hat, warum nicht? Klingt mir nach einer guten Partie.“

„GUY?“, empörte sich Robin. „Du kannst deine Schwester doch nicht ohne ihre Einstimmung mit irgendjemandem vermählen, nur weil er reich ist und einen Titel trägt.“

„Du hast das Land vergessen. Und warum eigentlich nicht? Das macht doch jeder so. Auf diese Weise wäre Isabella immerhin abgesichert.“

„Nur weil es jeder so macht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es richtig ist. Was ist, wenn dieser Mann sie schlecht behandelt und unglücklich macht?“

„Das kann dir in jeder Ehe passieren. Selbst wenn der besagte Mann noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht, der freundlichste Chevalier auf Erden war. So wird sie wenigstens ihr Reichtum und ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung, über die ehelichen Streitereien hinwegtrösten.“

„Ich finde du solltest Isabella selbst die Entscheidung überlassen, wen sie mal heiraten will“, beharrte Robin.

„Das werde ich gewiss nicht. Ich würde es meiner Schwester zutrauen, sich in den nächstbesten Bauerntölpel zu verlieben. Frauen sind einfach zu emotional, um in Beziehungsangelegenheiten vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen“, behauptete Guy.

„Frauen sind zu emotional? Tatsächlich? Und was war mit vergangener Nacht, beziehungsweise heute Morgen? Hältst du es tatsächlich für eine weise Entscheidung mit einem anderen Mann das Bett zu teilen?“, foppte Robin ihn.

Dies nahm Guy für einen kurzen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln, aber mit einem verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck konterte er schließlich: „Ich habe ja auch nicht vor dich zu heiraten. Demnach hat es keinen Einfluss auf meine Zukunft.“

Diese Worte waren für Robin wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatte Guy nicht vor ihn zu heiraten, denn immerhin waren sie beide Männer und eine Ehe somit unmöglich. Aber keinen Einfluss auf seine Zukunft? Was sollte das denn heißen? Wollte Guy damit sagen, dass er immer noch vor hatte sich irgendwann eine Frau zu nehmen, Kinder zu zeugen und glückliche Familie zu spielen? Wo passte Robin in dieses Bild? Würde Guy ihn heimlich aufsuchen, wie eine Mätresse, oder ihre gemeinsame Nacht einfach als jugendlichen Leichtsinn abtun?

Robin hielt die Zügel auf einmal so fest in seinen Händen, dass seine Fingerkuppen weiß hervortraten. Gewiss, Guy hatte ihm keinerlei Versprechungen für ihre Zukunft gemacht, aber er hatte behauptet, dass Robin der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben wäre. Er hatte falsche Hoffnungen in ihm geweckt. Im selben Moment wo Robin dies dachte, kam er sich irgendwie albern vor. Wie viele Frauen hatte er selbst schon begehrt und mit irgendwelchen Schmeicheleien ins Bett gelockt? Außerdem hatte er vor ihrem gemeinsamen Geschlechtsakt selbst noch gehofft, dass es nur eine Phase sei und das sein Verlangen nach Guy, hinterher gestillt wäre. Es war nicht dessen Schuld, dass Robin ihn jetzt nur noch mehr wollte und sich schon eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm ausgemalt hatte. Er hätte niemals auf Guys Avancen eingehen dürfen.

Das letzte Stück des Weges sagte keiner von beiden mehr ein Wort. Guy war offensichtlich eingeschnappt, weil Robin ihn wie ein kleines Kind ermahnt hatte und dieser war wiederum viel zu verletzt, um noch ein weites Wort mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu wechseln.

Das Treffen mit dem Sheriff war ein einziges Desaster. Guy hatte das Gefühl, er würde einem Schiff zusehen, dass mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf eine Klippe zusteuert. Robin und Vaisey lieferten sich ein wildes Wortgefecht. Das es dabei blieb und nicht zu Handgreiflichkeiten kam war auch der einzige Trost. Eigentlich hatte Guy gehofft den Sheriff davon überzeugen zu können, die Steuern zu senken, aber nun würde Vaisey wahrscheinlich alleine schon um Robin eins auszuwischen, die Steuern weiter in die Höhe treiben. Nachdem sie die Tore Nottinghams hinter sich gelassen hatten und einen einsamen Waldweg entlang ritten, gab Guy sein Missfallen kund.

„Was sollte das? Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du womöglich gerade angerichtet hast? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist sich mit dem Sheriff anzulegen. Du bringst uns noch alle um Kopf und Kragen.“

„Und ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen würde“, erinnerte ihn Robin.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass wenn es zu einer weiteren Steuererhöhung kommt, du vermutlich der Auslöser dafür warst.“

„Dazu wird es ohnehin kommen. Ganz gleich, ob ich dem Sheriff Honig ums Maul schmiere, oder ich offen meine Meinung sage. Er hat vor das Land ausbluten zu lassen und dann weiter zu ziehen. Außerdem weiß der Sheriff bereits, dass er in dir einen loyalen Gefolgsmann gefunden hat, denn immerhin warst du ja eben eindeutig auf seiner Seite.“

„Ich musste mich auf seine Seite stellen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Andernfalls hätte er dich noch wegen respektlosem Verhalten in den Kerker werfen lassen“, rechtfertigte sich Guy.

„Was interessiert es dich? Es wäre mein Kopf gewesen der rollt und nicht deiner!“, fuhr Robin ihn an.

„Es interessiert mich, weil du mir viel bedeutest!“

„Aber nicht genug, um eine Rolle in deiner Zukunft zu spielen“, schnaubte Robin verächtlich.

Guy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und zügelte sein Pferd. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?“

Auch Robin brachte wenige Meter entfernt sein Pferd zum Stehen und wand sich zu ihm um. Er sah Guy herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Du hast es selber gesagt, dass die vergangene Nacht keinen Einfluss auf deine Zukunft hat“, antwortete Robin mit hervor gerecktem Kinn.

„Was für einen Einfluss sollte sie auch haben? Niemand wird davon erfahren. Oder willst du zum Gespött der ganzen Leute werden?“, entgegnete Guy kühl.

„Dann war es das? Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Seit dieser Geschichte sind wir uns nur noch am Streiten“, sagte Robin gespielt distanziert und mit etwas Überheblichkeit in der Stimme.

„War es was? Und welche Geschichte?“, fragte Guy verständnislos.

„Ich bin nicht deine Mätresse Guy und habe auch nicht vor eine zu werden. Wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor? Soll ich dir solange das Bett wärmen, bis du eine geeignete Frau gefunden hast, die würdig ist deine Kinder zu gebären?“, fragte Robin mit hörbarer Verachtung in der Stimme.

„Ich habe nicht vor irgendwann zu heiraten und Bälger in die Welt zu setzen Robin. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben. Ich würde sogar hier auf der Stelle um deine Hand anhalten, wenn du eine Frau wärest. Aber da das nicht möglich ist, musst du dich mit dem Versprechen begnügen, dass es niemand anderen für mich gibt, noch geben wird. Wenn meine Worte dich verletzt haben mögen, dann tut es mir Leid. Ich wählte sie unbedacht.“

Robin erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern richtete seinen Blick einfach wieder nach vorne und trieb sein Pferd an weiter zu gehen. Dennoch spürte er wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust langsam löste. Guy folgte ihm.

Als sie am Abend beide auf ihr Zimmer gingen und die Tür hinter Guy zufiel, hörte Robin wie dieser den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte. Er wusste was das bedeutete. Noch bevor er sich gänzlich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen umgedreht hatte, hielt Guy schon sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen stürmisch auf Robins. Dieser befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Warte“, sagte er in einem dumpfen Tonfall. Doch Guy hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern drängte sich ihm regelrecht auf. Unwirsch stieß Robin ihn daraufhin von sich. „Ich sagte du sollst warten!“

„Warum?“, verlangte Guy ungestüm zu erfahren, der diese Spielchen gehörig Leid war.

„Weil mein Vater und die anderen gewiss noch wach sind. Wir wollten von nun an doch vorsichtiger sein. Es reicht ja wohl das Isabella es weiß.“ Isabella hatte ihn und Guy beim Abendessen die ganze Zeit so prüfend gemustert, dass Robin am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

Er schritt auf seine Nachtkommode zu und zündete eine Kerze an. Danach setzte er sich abwartend auf sein Bett. Eine Zeit lang hörte man noch Stimmen und Geräusche im Haus, dann wurde es still. Guy ging ungeduldig im Zimmer auf und ab. Er warf Robin immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Es war noch zu früh. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass jeder im Haus feste schlief, begann Robin sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Gebannt sah ihm Guy dabei zu. Als der talentierte Bogenschütze dies bemerkte, zog er mit einem frechen Grinsen anzüglich die Augenbrauen rauf und runter. Guy erwiderte das Lächeln und schälte sich nun ebenfalls aus seiner Kleidung. Robin kam auf ihn zu. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sanft Guys Bauchmuskeln. Einst hatte er beobachtet, wie Marian genau auf diese Weise Guy berührt hatte. Sie hatte behauptet, dass sie dem Handlanger des Sheriffs nur etwas vorgespielt habe, doch das konnte sich Robin einfach nicht vorstellen. Jetzt wo er selber in dieser Lage war, wunderte er sich sogar, wie sie dem Dunkelhaarigen so lange widerstehen konnte. Er nahm Guys Hand in die seine und führte ihn zu seinem Bett. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich darauf nieder. Dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so stürmisch wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Sie ließen sich mehr Zeit den Körper des jeweils anderen zu erforschen. Die Gefühle, die Robin dabei durchströmten waren berauschend und in dem Moment war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass nun alles gut werden würde, solange Guy nur an seiner Seite war. Doch es sollte anders kommen.

Die folgenden Monate waren die schönsten in Robins Leben. Aber mit der Zeit wurden sie immer unvorsichtiger. Die heimlichen Berührungen unterm Esstisch, die Blicke, welches sie sich zuwarfen und ihre stundenlangen Streifzüge durch den Sherwood Forest, von denen sie mit zerzausten Haaren heimkehrten, waren mehr als genug Anhaltspunkte. Isabella konnte über so viel Torheit nur den Kopf schütteln.

Es war Karfreitag, als ihre gemeinsame Zeit ein jähes Ende fand. Guy war gerade von einem Besuch in Nottingham heimgekehrt. Als er sein Pferd in die Stallungen führte, wurde er von Robin begrüßt der dort bereits auf ihn wartete. Er hatte dem Stallburschen den Rest des Tages freigegeben und empfing den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem innigen Kuss. Seine Hände krallten sich in Guys Haar, während dieser ihn gegen die Stallwand presste, ein Bein zwischen Robins Schenkel gestemmt. Erregt rieb der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests seine Lenden an Guys Bein. Er spürte dessen Finger, die sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd bahnten, bis auf einmal die Stalltür aufging. Erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander. Dort stand Archer, wie festgewurzelt und sah die beiden aus großen Augen an. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wären sie alle zu Eis erstarrt, bis der Jüngste in der Runde seine Fassung plötzlich wiedererlangte, sich eilig umdrehte und aus dem Stall spurtete.

„WARTE! BLEIB STEHEN DU VERDAMMTE RATTE“, rief Guy, der sich von Robin löste und seinem jüngeren Bruder nacheilte, in der Hoffnung das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Robin nur da und sah den beiden nach. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte, die Stallungen verließ und auf die Haustür zuschritt. Innerlich betete er darum, dass Guy ihren Bruder irgendwie überzeugt haben könnte, dass er die Situation missverstanden habe. Oder das er immerhin ebenso nachsichtig reagierte wie Isabella, doch als Robin die große Halle betrat und die angespannte Stimmung bemerkte, wusste er das seine Gebete nicht erhört worden waren. Malcolm stand zwischen Archer und Guy, die sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen herausfordernd in die Augen sahen. Isabella schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Ganze musste ja in einer Katastrophe enden. Glücklicher Weise war sie im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie, sofort so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, die Dienerschaft hinaus zu schicken. Sie warf Robin einen anklagenden Blick zu als er herein trat. Die anderen drei bemerkten ihn gar nicht.

„Er lügt!“, behauptete Guy.

„Das tue ich nicht!“, beharrte Archer. „Ich bin kein Lügner Vater und ich weiß was ich gesehen habe.“

„Du bist sehr wohl ein Lügner, du undankbare, hinterhältige Mistkröte!“, zischte Guy ihn an. Er hatte so ein mordlüsternes Funkeln in den Augen, als wolle er Archer jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen. „Ich werde dich...“

„GENUG GUY!“, fuhr ihn Malcolm an. „Wir wissen beide wohl ganz genau wer von euch beiden hier die Wahrheit spricht. Und du wirfst Archer Undankbarkeit vor? Ich habe dich hier aufgenommen, dich als meinen Erben eingesetzt, auch wenn ich dazu keineswegs verpflichtet war und all die Jahre über deine rüden Bemerkungen über mich ergehen lassen. Nie hast du mir auch nur einen Funken Dankbarkeit entgegengebracht, aber dich jetzt auch noch an meinem Sohn zu vergreifen...“

„Er hat sich nicht an mir vergriffen!“, fuhr Robin dazwischen.

Nun erst bemerkten Malcolm, Guy und Archer seine Anwesenheit.

„HAT ER SEHR WOHL! Ich habe es gesehen! Warum nimmst du ihn jetzt auch noch in Schutz und stellst mich als Lügner hin?“, fragte Archer vorwurfsvoll.

„Weil du die Situation falsch verstanden hast“, meinte Robin.

„Falsch verstanden? Er hatte dich in die Ecke gedrängt! Seine Zunge steckte in deinem Hals und er hat dich begrabscht. Ich habe es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen!“ Nun erst verstand Robin, wie diese Situation für seinen kleinen Bruder ausgesehen haben musste. Er dachte Guy wäre über ihn hergefallen und hatte wahrscheinlich ihren Vater zu Hilfe holen wollen.

„So war es nicht“, sagte Robin monoton, während ihm kalter Schweiß über den Rücken lief. Wie könnte er sich jetzt noch überzeugend aus der Situation herausreden? Das war ein Alptraum.

„Ach nein? Wie war es dann?“, verlangte Archer zu erfahren.

„Wir haben nur rumgealbert“, behauptete Robin.

„Robin, es ist sehr ehrenhaft von dir, dass du einen Freund in Schutz nehmen willst, aber nachdem was Guy getan hat vollkommen unangebracht“, meinte Malcolm der sich sicher war, dass Archer die Wahrheit sprach. Insbesondere, da Guy mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte ihn am Reden zu hindern, als sie hier hereingestürmt kamen.

„Ich nehme ihn nicht in Schutz!“, beharrte Robin.

„Robin, ich weiß das Archer die Wahrheit sagt. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum du jetzt lügst? Du fällst demjenigen in den Rücken, der dich beschützen wollte und hilfst dem, der keinen Schutz verdient“, ermahnte Malcolm ihn mit strengem Blick.

Es half wohl nichts sich weiter herauszureden. Robin zog tief die Luft ein und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Guy hat nichts getan, was ich nicht auch gewollt hätte. Es geschah in beidseitigem Einverständnis.“

Sein Vater starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann verengten sie sich jedoch zu Schlitzen und er musterte Guy misstrauisch.

„Alle raus hier! Ich möchte mit meinem Sohn alleine sprechen.“ Isabella schlug das Buch zu, welches in ihrem Schoß lag, erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging folgsam auf ihr Zimmer.

„Aber Vater“, begehrte Archer auf.

„Das gilt auch für dich und Guy“, sagte Malcolm mit finsterer Mine. Sein Blick galt dem Dunkelhaarigen, der allerdings nicht ihn, sondern Robin ansah. Dieser nickte zustimmend. Nur widerstrebend zog sich der Gisbornenachkomme daraufhin, mit Archer im Schlepptau, aus der Halle zurück. Robin hoffte inständig, dass er ihrem Bruder kein Haar krümmte, denn Guy konnte sehr schnell handgreiflich werden, wenn er wütend war.

„Setzt dich“, forderte Malcolm ihn auf und ließ sich selber neben dem Kamin nieder. Robin ließ sich mit klopfendem Herzen in den Lehnstuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

„Also mein Junge, sag mir was geschehen ist.“

„Das habe ich bereits.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass das Unsinn ist. Jeder Mann und jede Frau in ganz Locksley weiß, was für ein Frauenheld du bist. Außerdem bist du mein Sohn. Du würdest dich niemals zu solchen Perversitäten hinreißen lassen, es sei denn du wärest dazu gezwungen worden. Hat Guy dich irgendwie bedroht? Hat er ein Druckmittel gegen dich in der Hand?“

„WAS?“, fragte Robin fassungslos.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das dir etwas geschieht und sollte es sich um irgendein dunkles Geheimnis handeln, mit dem er dich unter Druck gesetzt hat, dann sei gewiss das du mir alles anvertrauen kannst“, versuchte sein Vater auf ihn einzureden.

„Guy hat mich nicht bedroht. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, könnte ich mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen. Ich bin ihm schon lange nicht mehr körperlich unterlegen. Ich habe kein dunkles Geheimnis und würde mich niemals von irgendjemandem unter Druck setzten lassen. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht wie du auf so etwas kommst. Ja, ich hatte Geschlechtsverkehr mit einigen Frauen, aber das war bevor ich mich auf Guy einließ“, meinte Robin empört.

„Bevor du dich auf ihn einließt? Dann gibst du also zu das er es war, der dich dazu angestiftet hat!“

„Er hat mich zu gar nichts angestiftet. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung. Wie kommst du dazu ihn zu verteufeln?“

„Wie ich dazu komme ihn zu verteufeln? Die einzige Alternative wäre zu glauben, dass mein Sohn sich freiwillig einem Mann an den Hals geworfen hat!“

„Und wenn schon. Das ist einzig und alleine meine Angelegenheit“, entgegnete Robin.

„Willst du damit sagen es ist wirklich wahr? Du hast dich von ihm freiwillig... Ich wage es noch nicht einmal auszusprechen!“ Malcolms Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

„Ja, allerdings“, sagte Robin nun herausfordernd. Die anfängliche Nervosität war von ihm gewichen und hatte Trotz Platz gemacht.

„Wie oft schon? Einmal, zweimal?“, fragte sein Vater, der hoffte dass es nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war, der nie wieder vorkommen würde.

Eine Zeit lang schwieg Robin. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte, aber was würde das jetzt noch ändern?

„Ich habe nicht mitgezählt. Aber ich denke, dass dürfte dir als Antwort genügen.“

„Wie konntest du nur? Weist du nicht, dass du dich versündigst?“, klagte sein Vater ihn an.

„Wie du, als du mit einer verheirateten Frau schliefst, oder sie ermordet hast?“, schlug Robin zurück. „Ich glaube du bist die letzte Person, von der ich mir derlei Vorbehalte anhören muss.“

„Genau deswegen musst du mir zuhören. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich bereue immer noch zutiefst mein schändliches Verhalten damals, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass deine Seele wegen so einer jugendlichen Leichtsinnigkeit, ebenfalls im Höllenschlund endet.“

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann. Und was willst du dagegen tun? Egal was du sagst, ich werde mich nicht von Guy trennen.“

„Wenn du keine Einsicht zeigst, werde ich ihn von hier fortjagen müssen.“

„Nach allem was du ihm angetan hast, willst du ihn von hier fortjagen?“ Robin erhob sich wutschnaubend von seinem Stuhl. Das konnte sein Vater doch nicht ernst meinen!

„Wenn es der einzige Weg ist, um ihn und dich zu beschützen, dann ja.“

„Das wird dir nichts nützen, denn wenn er gehen muss, werde auch ich gehen.“

„Hast du den Verstand verloren Robin?“

„Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen“, meinte er und verließ die große Halle. Guy saß nervös auf seinem Bett, als er das Zimmer betrat. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er Robin sah. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Er wird sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden müssen, oder uns beide vor die Tür setzen“, sagte Robin schlicht und wollte sich schon neben Guy aufs Bett setzen, als von unten Malcolms Stimme erklang.

„Guy, auf ein Wort mit dir!“

Robin und Guy warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. „Anscheinend ist diese Unterredung noch nicht vorbei“, stellte der Dunkelhaarige das Offensichtliche fest. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle hinunter.

„Ich wollte mit Guy alleine sprechen“, meinte Malcolm, als er seines Sohnes ansichtig wurde.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dich mit ihm alleine zu lassen.“

„Robin, ich komme schon zurecht“, sagte Guy, ohne irgendeine Gesichtsregung.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Doch ich denke es ist besser...“

„Ich sagte ich komme zurecht!“, wiederholte Guy seine Worte nun eindringlicher.

„Na, gut. Dann warte ich eben draußen. Ich brauche ohnehin etwas frische Luft.“ Daraufhin verließ Robin missmutig Locksley Manor. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen. Er sah es schon vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sich sein Vater und Guy eine Prügelei lieferten.

Indessen standen sich die beiden angespannt gegenüber. „Weshalb Robin? Warum mein Sohn? Ist es wegen deiner Mutter? Willst du mich auf diese Weise bestrafen, weil ich einst um ihre Hand anhielt?“

„Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun.“

„Ach nein? Und das soll ich dir glauben? Wenn du sodomitische Neigungen hegst, was schon an sich schlimm genug ist, warum dann ausgerechnet Robin?“

Guy schnaubte daraufhin verächtlich. „Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich hege keine sodomitischen Neigungen. Robin ist etwas Besonderes. Er ist mir wichtig. Wichtiger, als irgendein anderer Mensch und was auch immer Sie sagen, kann mich nicht davon abbringen.“

„Wenn du wirklich an Robins Glück interessiert wärest, dann würdest du ihn in Frieden lassen. Es wäre das gesellschaftliche Aus für ihn, wenn dies an die Öffentlichkeit käme und ebenso könnte es das Aus für sein Seelenheil bedeuten.“

„Wir haben nicht vor damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen und seit der Lepraerkrankung meines Vaters, der für Gott im Heiligen Land gekämpft hat, fällt es mir schwer noch an ein höheres Wesen zu glauben“, spottete Guy. „Ist dieses Lächerliche Gespräch nun beendet?“

Es kostete Malcolm alle Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren und nicht auf Guy loszugehen, aber er war immer noch Ghislaines Sohn. Er hatte nur noch ein Aas im Ärmel, doch er wusste das es nicht richtig wäre dieses auszuspielen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Guy würde ihn hiernach zweifelsohne noch mehr verabscheuen, als bisher, aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf, wenn er sich dafür auch von Robin distanzierte.

„Du meinst also nicht, dass eine Beziehung mit meinem Sohn unmoralisch wäre? Ihr seid beide Männer, ihr seid sogar irgendwie miteinander verwandt, denn immerhin habt ihr einen gemeinsamen Bruder und dennoch, willst du Unzucht mit ihm treiben?“

„Es dränge ihn zu nichts und wir schaden damit niemandem. Außerdem ist Archer nicht unser leiblicher Bruder und ich bin nicht dein Sohn!“

„Dann hat es dir Robin nie erzählt?“, fragte Malcolm gespielt überrascht.

„Was erzählt?“

„Das Archer der Sohn von mir und Ghislaine ist.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille. „Schwachsinn“, schnarrte Guy.

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Du weißt, dass deine Mutter und ich uns heimlich getroffen haben. Wir dachten alle dein Vater wäre tot. Als er dann zurückkehrte, war es unmöglich Ghislaine zur Frau zu nehmen und ein uneheliches Kind wäre undenkbar gewesen. Daher gaben wir ihn vorübergehend in fremde Hände. Als dein Vater zum Aussätzigen erklärt wurde und deine Mutter wieder frei war, hatte ich bereits Hoffnungen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehegt. Ghislaine sollte auf eine Pilgerreise gehen und mit unserem Sohn, dem angeblichem Findelkind, wieder heimkehren. Aber dann kam der Tag, an dem Gisborne Manor abbrannte. Du weißt selber am besten, wie es dazu kam. Du warst dabei, als ich in euer Haus eindrang, um Sir Roger fortzujagen. Was du allerdings nicht weißt ist, dass es nicht das Feuer war, welches deine Mutter tötete. Es kam zu Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen mir und deinem Vater. Sie wollte dazwischen gehen, aber ich stieß sie von mir. Sie fiel zu Boden und schlug sich den Kopf auf. Sie starb noch im selben Moment. Dein Vater wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und so kam er mit ihr in den Flammen ums Leben. Ich hatte erst zu spät bemerkt, dass Robin mir gefolgt war und das Ganze mit angesehen hatte. Wir flüchteten gemeinsam aus dem Fenster und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja.“ Auf einmal war Malcolm viel leichter ums Herz. Endlich hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt.

Guy stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Seine Augen strahlten soviel Kälte und Verachtung aus, wie niemals zuvor. „Lüge,... alles LÜGE!“, fuhr er plötzlich Malcolm an, der einige Schritte zurückwich.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Robin kann dir meine Geschichte bestätigen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich er hat die Courage dazu, denn wenn er dir all die Jahre über nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat, weiß ich nicht, ob er jetzt dazu bereit ist“, meinte Malcolm. Sein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich bei diesen Worten. Er wusste, dass es unfair war so etwas zu behaupten, denn Robin hatte Guy von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen wollen, aber vielleicht konnte er auf dieser Weise dieser unnatürlichen Verbindung ein Ende setzen. Er wollte die beiden nicht aus Bösartigkeit heraus auseinander bringen, sondern weil er sich wirklich um sie sorgte. Was wäre wenn es irgendwann ans Licht käme? War es seine Schuld? Hatte er als Vater versagt? War er nicht zu Genüge für die Jungen da gewesen, weshalb sie sich Trost in den Armen des jeweils anderen gesucht hatten? Wie lange ging das schon so?

Guy schritt bedrohlich auf ihn zu und sagte mit tiefer, grollender Stimme: „Ich werde ihn fragen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass diese groteske Geschichte stimmt und Sie meine Mutter tatsächlich auf dem Gewissen haben, komme ich zurück und bringe Sie um. Wenn sich aber herausstellt, dass sie diese Geschichte nur erfunden haben, um Robin und mich einander zu entfremden, dann können Sie lange warten. Haben Sie ernsthaft gedacht ich würde Ihrem Wort mehr Glauben schenken, als Robins?“ Er stieß Malcolm von sich, der leicht ins Taumeln geriet. Dann drehte er sich um und stampfte aus dem Haus. Er musste Robin finden!

Dieser saß unter der hohen Eiche, auf die er einst hinauf geklettert war, um die streunende Katze herunterzuholen. Robin hob mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf, als er ihn kommen sah.

„Was wollte mein Vater noch so Wichtiges mit dir bereden?“

Er bemerkte Guys düsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Was hatte sein Vater gesagt, dass den Dunkelhaarigen so in Rage bringen konnte?

„Ist es wahr, dass Archer unser leiblicher Bruder ist und das du dabei warst, als dein Vater meiner Mutter das Leben nahm?“, fragte er auf einmal unvermittelt. Es kostete Guy alle Mühe seine Fassung zu bewahren. Seine Hände zuckten leicht und er brodelte innerlich vor Wut.

Robin fröstelte plötzlich. „Er hat es dir also endlich gesagt“, stellte er mit monotoner Stimme fest.

„Also ist es wahr?“

„Ja, es ist wahr. Es tut mir Leid Guy. Ich wollte es dir...“, Robin konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn der Dunkelhaarige ging wie ein tollwütiger Hund auf ihn los und im nächsten Moment spürte er Guys Faust an seiner Schläfe. Benommen sackte Robin zusammen. Er versuchte Guy von sich herunter zu stoßen, aber dieser saß rittlings auf seiner Brust und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein.

„ALL DIE JAHRE... Alle die Jahre hast du mich nur belogen! Und ich habe dir nicht nur vertraut, ich habe dich geliebt!“, er griff nach der Kette die um Robins Hals hing und zog daran. Wie erstarrt blickte Robin zu ihm auf. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal mehr sich zu wehren. Als Guy ihn da so liegen sah, mit einer blutigen Unterlippe, einer ebenso blutigen Nase und einem Gesicht das mit roten Flecken übersät war, die gewiss bald anschwellen würden, hielt der Dunkelhaarige in seiner Bewegung inne. Robin lag nur da und sah Guy mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen an. Guys Blick fiel auf die Kette. Er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich daran die Finger verbrannt, erhob sich von Robins Brust und setze sich neben ihm ins Gras, den Rücken an die alte Eiche gelehnt. Robin blieb einfach unbeweglich liegen.

„All die Jahre,... all diese Jahre habe ich geglaubt ich wäre verantwortlich für den Tod meiner Eltern und nie ist es dir, oder deinem Vater auch nur in den Sinn gekommen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen“, sagte Guy schließlich mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen, doch dann zeigte Robin die erste Reaktion: „Ich wollte das er dir die Wahrheit sagt, aber er meinte zu mir, dass du dann wahrscheinlich nicht bei uns bleiben würdest. Das du fortgehen würdest und das konnte ich nicht zulassen.“

Guy schnaubte daraufhin verächtlich. Er konnte Robin nicht ansehen. Seine Augen waren stur geradeaus in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ihr habt wohl eher befürchtet, dass ich zum Sheriff gehen würde. Du hattest doch lediglich Angst um deinen Vater. Angst davor, dass ihn die gerechte Strafe ereilen und Locksley an mich fallen könnte. Du wusstest, dass ich dich dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf die Straße gesetzt hätte.

„Das stimmt so nicht“, widersprach Robin.

„Ach nein? Dann ist dir also all dies niemals in den Sinn gekommen?“

Robin musste schlucken. „Doch schon, aber das war nicht meine Hauptmotivation. Meine größte Sorge war es, dass du einfach mit deiner Schwester davonlaufen könntest und das aus dir irgendwann...“

Er konnte Guy schlecht sagen, was er befürchtet hatte, denn Guy wusste immerhin nicht was Robin wusste und er würde es ihm niemals glauben, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich hatte einfach Angst, was aus dir werden würde.“

„Wie selbstlos von dir“, schnarrte Guy spöttisch.

„Guy, ich liebe dich.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Robin diese Worte offen aussprach, doch es war zu spät.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja.“

„Schön für dich. Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher darüber, was ich für dich empfinde.“

Bei diesen Worten spürte Robin einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, aber er konnte es Guy nicht verübeln. Das war nun die Strafe für die jahrelange Heimlichtuerei. Guy hatte Recht. Er hätte ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollen.

„Der neue Sheriff sucht noch nach Wachleuten. Er bietet sogar denen, die keine eigene Bleibe haben Räumlichkeiten in Nottingham Castle an. Es wäre besser wenn ich dort hinziehen würde“, sagte Guy plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet.

„Du willst für den Sheriff arbeiten?“, fragte Robin überrumpelt und saß plötzlich kerzengrade da. Das würde er nicht zulassen! Wenn er schon nicht verhindern konnte, dass Vaisey zum Sheriff ernannt wurde, so würde er doch wenigstens Guy davon abhalten, dieselben Fehler noch einmal zu machen.

„Warum so überrascht? Du dachtest doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit dem Mörder meiner Eltern weiterhin unter einem Dach leben will. Außerdem habe ich so die Möglichkeit etwas Abstand zu dir zu gewinnen.“

Das würde Robin unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen! Aber was sollte er sagen. Geh nicht zu dem Sheriff, er ist eine skrupelloser Irrer und nebenbei noch ein Verräter? Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Geh nicht zu dem Sheriff. Er ist ein tyrannischer Ausbeuter, dem ein Menschenleben nichts wert ist und es wird sogar gemunkelt er sei ein Verräter an der Krone.“

„Er wurde von Prinz John höchstpersönlich eingesetzt.“

„Ich meine nicht Prinz John, sondern König Richard. Er soll in irgendwelche Verschwörungen gegen ihn verstrickt sein.“

„Und wo hast du diesen Unsinn gehört?“

„Ist das wichtig?“

„Allerdings. Ich glaube nämlich, du versucht mich nur um deinetwillen davon abzuhalten.“ Guys ganzer Haltung wohnte etwas Gefährliches inne, als wenn er sofort wieder über Robin herfallen würde, sobald dieser auch nur ein falsches Wort sagte.

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass der Sheriff ein gefährlicher Mann ist, aber gleichzeitig hast du auch Recht: Ich will nicht das du Abstand zu mir gewinnst. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit längst sagen sollen, aber...“

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich werde gehen“, unterbrach Guy ihn. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du mir noch nicht vollkommen gleichgültig bist und ich dich, sowie deinen Vater daher verschonen werde, aber richte Malcolm aus, dass wenn er es wagt mir noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten, ich meine Drohung wahr mache!“

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Guy vom Boden und wandte Robin den Rücken zu. „Bitte Guy geh nicht. Dann hätte mein Vater doch nur bekommen, was er will.“

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört Robin? Das hat er schon längst. Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen.“ Robin erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und versuchte nach Guys Hand zu greifen, aber dieser stieß ihn von sich.

Das war es also. All die Jahre, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, all die gemeinsamen Nächte die sie in gemeinsamer Umarmung gelegen hatten, sollten nun auf einmal vollkommen bedeutungslos für Guy sein?

Robin spürte wie sich seine Brust innerlich zusammenzog. Wie sein Hals trocken wurde, seine Augen feucht und er konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten. Nicht jede Geschichte hat ein glückliches Ende.

 

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

Vorwort: Erst einmal Entschuldigung, dass ich diese FF in so endlos langen Kapiteln hochgeladen habe. Ich weiß, dass erschwert das Lesen, wenn man mal eine Pause einlegen möchte und wirkt wahrscheinlich auch etwas abschreckend. Daher werde ich demnächst darauf achten zwar mehr, aber dafür kürzere Kapitel hochzuladen.  
Ach ja und was die Jahreszahlen betrifft, die sind natürlich aus historischer Sicht größtenteils falsch, ebenso wie der Ablauf der Geschichte. Aber ich hatte halt die Wahl mich an die Angaben der Serie zu halten, oder die historischen Fakten. Außerdem habe ich auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten hinzuerfunden, wie zum Beispiel das Handelsabkommen mit Saladin ;) War halt Mittel zum Zweck XD.

 

Kapitel 2:

Es verging ein Monat und noch immer war Guy nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Er lebte nun in Nottingham Castle, als Lakai des Sheriffs. Robin hatte seit jenem Tag mit seinem Vater kaum mehr ein Wort gewechselt. Er machte ihn für Guys Verschwinden verantwortlich. Auch seine Beziehung zu Archer hatte sich verschlechtert. Der Junge nahm Anstoß an der Beziehung seiner beiden älteren Brüder und Robin machte ihm zum Vorwurf, dass er die ganze Miesere erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Lediglich Isabella spendete ihm Trost. Zumindest versuchte sie es, aber ihre Worte waren manchmal so scharf wie Schwertklingen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so“, meinte sie. „Immerhin wissen bisher nur dein Vater und Archer davon und so sollte es auch bleiben. Wenn mein Bruder geblieben wäre, hättet ihr womöglich noch diese zum Scheitern verurteilte Liebschaft fortgeführt und irgendwann wäre es heraus gekommen.“

Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. „Ich hätte das Risiko in Kauf genommen“, meinte er mit geschürzten Lippen. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf einer Bank vor dem Haus und Isabella stickte fleißig.

„Ja, dass hättest du und damit nicht nur dich, sondern auch uns in den Abgrund gezogen. Vielleicht ist mein Bruder vernünftiger als ich vermutet hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass er dich so bereitwillig aufgibt. Malcolm musste ein sehr überzeugendes Argument gehabt haben. Vielleicht wollte er ihn enterben.“

Sie kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte, nicht den wahren Grund hinter Guys Verschwinden.

Robin wusste später selbst nicht, weshalb es ihm genau jetzt über die Lippen kam. Wahrscheinlich um sich irgendwie an seinem Vater zu rächen, der ihm all die Jahre über verboten hatte ein Wort zu sagen und es dann so dargestellt hatte, als wäre Robin der Heimlichtuer gewesen.

„Mein Vater hatte eine Affäre mit deiner Mutter. Aus diesem Grund kam es zum Streit zwischen unseren beiden Vätern und dem furchtbaren Brand. Archer ging aus dieser Verbindung hervor. Er ist der leibliche Sohn meines Vaters und Ghislaines.“  
Isabella sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du machst Witze“, meinte sie schließlich ungläubig.

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit“, brachte Robin monoton hervor. Er starrte stur geradeaus.

„Aber Archer ist ein Findelkind. Malcolm fand ihn auf seiner Pilgerreise und meine Mutter hätte nie…“

„Das wollten sie uns glauben machen, weil ein uneheliches Kind eine zu große Schande bedeutet hätte“, unterbrach Robin sie verbittert. Warum musste er nun für die Vergehen seines Vaters büßen?

„Das ist eine Lüge!“, behauptete Isabella sichtlich erbost.

„Glaub was du willst, aber Archers Herkunft und die Beteiligung meines Vaters am Tod deiner Eltern, sind der Grund weshalb dein Bruder fort gegangen ist“, mit diesen Worten erhob sich Robin von der Bank und wollte schon gehen, doch Isabella packte ihn am Arm.

„Ich werde mich bei Malcolm nach dem Wahrheitsgehalt deiner Worte erkundigen“, sprach sie, als handele es sich dabei um eine Drohung.

„Ich halte dich gewiss nicht davon ab, aber wer weiß ob mein Vater gewillt ist die Wahrheit zu sagen. Immerhin hat er all die Jahre über ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht“, spottete Robin.

„Dann werde ich nach Nottingham reiten und meinen Bruder darauf ansprechen.“ Dieser Satz versetzte Robin einen Stich in der Brust. Er hatte ebenfalls versucht Guy in Nottingham Castle aufzusuchen, aber dieser weigerte sich ihn zu empfangen. Indessen ging seine Schwester bei ihm regelmäßig ein und aus. Wenn sie sich in Nottingham über den Weg liefen, dann behandelte er Robin wie einen Fremden und sträubte sich dagegen mit ihm zu reden. Anfangs hatte sich der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests nicht damit abfinden wollen und war Guy aufgelauert wie ein liebeskranker Narr, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich in sein Schicksal gefügt. Guy war nicht gewillt ihm zu vergeben und Robins Beharrlichkeit schien ihn eher noch mehr zu reizen.

Isabella erhob sich nun ebenfalls von der Bank, lies Robin los und verschwand ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes Richtung Stallungen. Sie war sicherlich aufgebracht. Für einen kurzen Moment bereute es Robin fast ihr die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, da er auf diese Weise wahrscheinlich auch noch sie verloren hatte. Aber immer noch besser, als weiterhin zu lügen und später von diesen Lügen eingeholt zu werden.

Es hatte Isabella einige Mühe gekostet Guy die Dringlichkeit ihres Besuches begreiflich zu machen und ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr ein paar Minuten seiner kostbaren Zeit zu opfern. Sie befanden sich jetzt in der Abstellkammer, in der ihr Bruder momentan wohnte. Man konnte wirklich nur von einer Abstellkammer sprechen, denn in ihr war gerade genug Platz, für ein schmales Bett, eine Waschschüssel und eine Truhe. Das Fenster war nicht mehr, als eine kleine Luke in der Wand, die gerade mal groß genug war, um den Kopf hindurchzustecken. Guy stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das provisorische Fenster, während sich Isabella auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Also, was ist so dringend, dass es keinen Aufschub duldet?“, fragte Guy verstimmt. Er musste seinen Aufgaben als Untergebener des Sheriffs nachkommen und hatte keine Zeit für die kleinlichen Probleme seiner Schwester.

Isabella bemerkte die Ungeduld ihres Bruders und kam daher gleich zur Sache: „Robin hat behauptet das Archer unser leiblicher Bruder sei, oder vielmehr unser Halbbruder. Das Kind von unserer Mutter und Malcolm. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hat unserer Mutter eine Liebschaft mit seinem Vater unterstellt!“

„Hat er das?“ Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Guy schnaubte mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Er meinte, dass du deswegen fort gegangen seiest.“ Bei diesen Worten funkelten die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen bedrohlich auf.

Eigentlich suchte Isabella nur Guys Bestätigung, dass die ganze Geschichte ein großer Schwindel war, denn ihrer Ansicht nach kam Ghislaine einer Heiligen gleich und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihren Vater betrogen haben sollte.

„Dann ist er ein vermaledeiter Lügner“, brachte Guy wütend hervor. Isabella atmete erleichtert auf.

„Dann stimmt es also nicht?“, versicherte sie sich noch mal.

„Ich bin nicht deswegen fort gegangen! Ich wusste schon lange, dass Malcolm unsere Mutter verführt hatte und mit der Tatsache, dass Archer unser Bruder ist, hätte ich auch noch umgehen können. Aber das Robin mir all die Jahre über Archers Herkunft verschwiegen hat, sowie Malcolms Beteiligung am Tod unserer Eltern, dass kann ich ihm nicht vergeben!“

Isabella sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dann ist es also wahr? Archer ist unser Bruder?“

„Ja, das ist er.“

Sie wollte ihrem Bruder nicht glauben, aber weshalb sollte er lügen?

„Was meinst du mit -Beteiligung am Tod unserer Eltern-? Das Malcolm eine Mitschuld an dem Brand trägt wissen wir doch beide, immerhin waren wir dort. Aber es war ein Unfall und Robin trifft wirklich überhaupt gar keine Schuld.“

„Dann hat er es dir also nicht gesagt? Warum wundert mich das eigentlich nicht? Diese verlogene kleine Ratte, mit seinen Halbwahrheiten.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Guys Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Line. „Ich meine damit, dass Malcolm unsere Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat! Es kam zu einem Gefecht zwischen ihm und unserem Vater. Dabei geriet sie zwischen die Fronten und dieser Dreckskerl hat sie einfach rücksichtslos zu Boden geworfen, so dass sie sich den Kopf aufschlug und sofort starb. Unser Vater wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, weshalb er in dem Feuer ums Leben kam, während sich dieser Locksley sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Deswegen sind unsere Eltern gestorben! Und ich habe mir all die Jahre über selbst die Schuld für ihren Tod gegeben. Robin wusste davon. Er war dabei gewesen, aber er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Gewiss um seinen delinquenten Vater zu schützen!“

Isabellas Mund öffnete sich, wie um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton drang über ihre Lippen. Dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Das Entsetzen stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. War das wahr? Hatte es sich wirklich so zugetragen? Sie war erst acht Jahre alt gewesen, als ihre Eltern starben und da Malcolm sie so herzlich bei sich aufgenommen hatte, war er in ihren Augen mittlerweile so etwas wie ihre Familie. Er war immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Aber der Gedanke, dass ohne ihn ihre leiblichen Eltern noch am Leben wären und er ihr all die Jahre über die Wahrheit verschwiegen hatte, quälte sie. Auf der einen Seite liebte sie Malcolm wie einen Vater, auf der anderen fühlte sie sich von ihm verraten, aber Guys Wut auf Robin konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du Malcolm nicht verzeihen kannst, aber wieso auch Robin nicht? Gewiss, es war nicht rechtens, dass er uns all dies verschwiegen hat, aber vielleicht fürchtete er wirklich nur um das Wohlergehen seines Vaters. Wenn dies herauskäme, dann würde man Malcolm sicherlich hängen lassen.“ Auch wenn sie ihm nun grollte und sich zutiefst verletzt fühlte, wollte sie jedoch keineswegs das ihr Ziehvater hingerichtet wurde.

„Robin war noch ein Kind. Das kannst du ihm doch kaum zum Vorwurf machen! Außerdem hast du es anscheinend auch nicht für erforderlich gehalten, mir all dies schon vor einem Monat anzuvertrauen.“

„Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht dasselbe! Was glaubst du wie es sich anfühlt in dem Glauben aufzuwachsen, dass man für den Tod seiner eigenen Eltern verantwortlich ist? Robin wusste wie sehr ich darunter leide. Er war der einzige gewesen, mit dem ich mich anvertraut hatte und er hat kein Wort gesagt! Er hätte mir all die Schuldgefühle nehmen können, aber er hat es anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten!“ Guy war außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnte sie Robin auch noch in Schutz nehmen? Er hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens sie ihn verstehen würde.

„Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass du uns verlassen würdest, wenn er dir die Wahrheit verriet. Denn genau dieser Fall ist eingetroffen. Robin liebt dich. Er liebt dich wirklich, selbst wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass seine Zuneigung dir Gegenüber eher platonischer Natur wäre. Es ist vielleicht gut, dass du etwas Abstand zu ihm hältst, aber du musst ihn nicht gleich vollkommen von dir stoßen. Er leidet sehr darunter. Er ist nicht mehr derselbe seitdem du gegangen bist.“

„Dann hätte er ehrlich zu mir sein müssen. Verzeih, aber ich sehe mich nicht im Stande für ihn, oder für seinen Vater irgendeine Form von Mitleid aufzubringen und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe wichtigere Angelegenheiten, die noch erledigt werde müssen.“ Daraufhin verließ er die Kammer, ohne seine Schwester noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er kochte innerlich vor unterdrückter Wut.

Als Robin, Archer, Malcolm und Isabella abends zu Tisch saßen, war die Stimmung drückend. Dem Familienoberhaupt waren Isabellas durchbohrende Blicke nicht entgangen, aber als er sie fragte was los sei, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Was soll schon sein?“  
Robin begegnete ihm indessen mit so viel Ablehnung, wie er es sonst nur von Guy gewohnt war. Auch das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen seinen beiden Söhnen entging Malcolm nicht. Früher hatte Archer seinen älteren Bruder geradezu bewundert und versucht ihm in jedweden Punkt nachzueifern. Aber nun wendete sich der Jüngere demonstrativ von ihm ab. Noch vor einem Monat wurden ihre Mahlzeiten von regen Tischgesprächen begleitet, aber jetzt bekam er auf seine Fragen hin nur noch einsilbige Antworten. Vorbei war der schöne Frieden daheim. Malcolm seufzte schwer. Dennoch bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht. Schon bald würde Robin begreifen, dass er ihm einen Dienst erwiesen hatte, als er Guy die Wahrheit offenbarte. Er würde eine nette Frau heiraten, vielleicht diese Kate, viele Kinder in die Welt setzen und den Gisbornespross vergessen.

Aber da irrte sich Malcolm. Zwar versuchte Robin seine Gefühle für Guy zu verdrängen und sich mit schönen Frauen zu trösten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er vermisste ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Seitdem er fort war schlief Robin in Guys Bett am Fenster, das früher einmal ihm gehört hatte. Nachts vergrub er häufig sein Gesicht in dem Kissen und versuchte Guys Duft in sich aufzusaugen, doch mit jedem Tag verflog dieser mehr und mehr, bis nur noch Robins eigener Körpergeruch daran haftete. Robin vermisste ihn so sehr. Nicht nur den Geliebten, sondern auch den Freund und Weggefährten. Mit jedem Tag klang der Gedanke von hier fort zu gehen verlockender. Besonders als sich einige Bewohner Nottinghams plötzlich darüber beklagten, dass Sir Guy von Tag zu Tag grausamer wurde. Die Vergangenheit holte Robin wieder ein und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Steuern stiegen immer weiter an und es wurde unmöglich weiterhin für die gesamte Dorfgemeinde Locksleys aufzukommen. Anfangs schafften es zwar noch einige Bauern, die erhöhten Abgaben aufzubringen, aber schließlich sahen sich die meisten von ihnen gezwungen heimlich zu wildern, oder zu stehlen. Niemand gab Robin, Malcolm, Archer, oder Isabella die Schuld dafür. Immerhin nagte die Familie beinahe selber schon am Hungertuch, da sie versuchten auf eigene Kosten für einen Teil der Steuern aufzukommen und wenn Robin, sein Vater, oder Archer im Wald ein Tier erlegten, dann kam es auch der Dorfgemeinde zu Gute. Lediglich Guy war in ihrem Ansehen erheblich gesunken. Er begleitete den Steuereintreiber, sowie den Sheriff auf ihren Streifzügen und scheute nicht davor zurück auch mal handgreiflich zu werden, wenn einer der Bauern Proteste erhob.

Indessen merkte Robin wie sehr ihn seine Gefühle für den Dunkelhaarigen korrumpierten. Er versuchte Ausreden und Entschuldigungen für Guys Verhalten zu finden, obwohl er wusste, dass es die nicht gab. Trotz aller Gräueltaten müsste sein ehemaliger Liebhaber nur ein Wort sagen und Robin würde wieder in seinem Bett liegen. Aber langsam begriff Robin, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde. Guy schien nichts mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Dennoch brachte es der talentierte Bogenschütze nicht übers Herz die Kette, die ihm der andere Mann vor so vielen Jahren geschenkt hatte abzulegen. Er trug auch immer noch den Bogen bei sich, den Guy einst mit Dan Scarletts Hilfe für ihn angefertigt hatte.

An einem Septembermorgen wurde besagter Dan Scarlett von Soldaten des Sheriffs beim Wildern erwischt. Er wurde sofort festgenommen und nach Nottingham abgeführt, wo das Urteil über ihn gefällt werden sollte. Als sein aufgeregter Sohn Will, den Earl of Locksley darüber unterrichtete und ihn um Hilfe anflehte, machten er und Robin sich sofort auf nach Nottingham. Der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests wusste was Dan bevorstand. Man würde ihm die Hand abschlagen, so dass er seinem Handwerksberuf nicht mehr ausüben könnte. Dies würde die Familie Scarlett nur noch mehr in den Ruin stürzen. Dabei hatten Will und Luke gerade erst ihre Mutter verloren. Genügte ein Schicksalsschlag nicht? Musste gleich darauf auch schon der nächste folgen? Nein, das musste er nicht! Robin würde das unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen. Nicht in diesem Leben! Er hatte lange genug die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und gehofft, dass solange sein Vater in Locksley residierte, sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Es wurde höchste Zeit das er sich endlich zusammenriss, seinen weibischen Liebeskummer herunterschluckte und dem Sheriff, als auch seinem Handlanger Guy die Stirn bot.

Der Sheriff speiste gerade in der großen Halle. Guy stand wie ein folgsamer Wachhund an seiner Seite und staunte nicht schlecht, als Robin zusammen mit seinem Vater den Saal betrat.

„Wenn das nicht Huntington und sein missratener Spross ist. Wem verdanke ich die Ehre Eures Besuches?“, schnarrte Vaisey, als er den beiden ansichtig wurde.

„Sheriff“, grüßte Malcolm ihn formell mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. Robin sparte sich jede Form von Höflichkeitsfloskel. Gemeinsam traten sie wie eine Einheit an den Sheriff heran. Alle Zwietracht zwischen ihnen war im Moment vergessen. Sie hatten beide dasselbe Ziel vor Augen: Dan Scarlett vor einer Verurteilung zu bewahren.

„Ihre Soldaten haben heute einen meiner Untertanen festgenommen. Ich ersuche Sie, um seine Freilassung“, brachte Malcolm zwar bestimmt, aber mit gebührendem Respekt hervor, um den Sheriff nicht zu verärgern.

„So, so“, sagte Vaisey mit einem spöttischen Unterton und biss herzhaft in einen Hühnerschenkel. Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem Kauen und schluckte seinen Bissen genüsslich herunter, bevor er seinen beiden Besuchern wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Handelt es sich dabei vielleicht um diesen unverschämten Wilderer?“

„Ganz Recht“, bestätigte Malcolm. Er hielt Dan keineswegs für unverschämt, aber er wollte nicht spitzfindig sein, immerhin trat er hier als Bittsteller vor.

„Ich habe das Urteil über ihn bereits verhängt. Morgen früh, nach Sonnenaufgang, soll ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit für sein Verbrechen die Hand abgeschlagen werden. Das wird den Pöbel davon abhalten in unseren Wäldern zu wildern. Ich erachte dies als sehr nachsichtig, wenn man bedenkt in was für harten Zeiten wir leben und das ich ihm für solch ein Verbrechen lieber gleich hängen lassen sollte. Wir brauchen Ordnung“, verkündete der Sheriff und biss erneut in seine Keule.

„Ich verstehe Euer Missfallen, aber ich ersuche Euch dennoch ihn freizulassen“, beharrte Malcolm.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir jeden Verbrecher einfach wieder laufen ließen?“, entgegnete Vaisey schmatzend. Robins Blick wanderte zu Guy. Wie konnte dieser nur so anteillos daneben stehen? Es war Dan über den sie hier sprachen! Der Dunkelhaarige wisch Robins durchbohrendem Blick aus und fixierte Malcolm mit mordlüsterner Mine.

Wütend begehrte Robin auf: „Es ist üblich, dass der Sheriff den Gnadengesuchen…“

„La-di-da-di-da”, fiel der Sheriff ihm gelangweilt ins Wort, aber Robin fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„…seiner Edelmänner entspricht!“

„Aber ihr seid doch gar kein richtiger Edelmann. Ihr habt weder Ländereien, noch irgendwelche Erbansprüche, also solltet Ihr lieber Eure Zunge hüten und Euren Vater sprechen lassen.“

Robin wollte schon zum Gegenschlag ausholen, aber sein Vater schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Er ist mein Sohn und somit adligen Geblüts. Auch wenn er nicht mein Haupterbe ist, so wird er dennoch nach meinem Tod eine gewisse Absicherung erhalten. Er ist also durchaus ein Edelmann und ihm gebührt Ihr Respekt ebenso wie mir.“

Der Sheriff leckte sich genüsslich die fettigen Finger ab und musterte Malcolm dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als wolle er sagen: Ich respektiere weder Sie, noch ihren Bengel.

„Ich habe gerade eine wunderbare Idee. Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn Ihr Sohn morgen früh das Urteil vor der Menge verkündet? So als Edelmann stände ihm dieses Recht doch durchaus zu“, entgegnete der Sheriff gehässig.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht von ihm verlangen!“, empörte sich Malcolm.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass sich die Gerüchte, das Ihr und Eure Familie zu schwach seid um Eure Untertanen im Zaum zu halten, weiter verbreiten. Besser wir ersticken Sie gleich, sonst bezahlen wir alle dafür“, sagte der Sheriff mit triefender Herablassung in der Stimme.

„Dan Scarlett war seit jeher ein treuer Untertan. Er hat sich lediglich zu dieser Tat hinreißen lassen, weil auf Grund Ihrer ständigen Steuererhöhungen kein Geld mehr hat, um seine Familie zu ernähren.“

„Und interessiert mich das? Ein Hinweis: Nein!“

Robins Blick wanderte hilfesuchend zu Guy. Das Ganze konnte ihm doch nicht vollkommen gleichgültig sein. „Guy, hast du dazu gar nichts zu sagen?“

Erst jetzt begegnete der Dunkelhaarige seinem Blick, aber in seinen Augen lag soviel Kälte und Ablehnung, dass es Robin lieber gewesen wäre er hätte ihn weiter ignoriert.

„Der Sheriff hat Recht. Dan Scarlett hat sich eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht und muss dafür bestraft werden.“

Robin verengte fassungslos die Augen zu Schlitzen. Seine Nase kräuselte sich, seine Augenbrauen wölbten sich und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht herunter. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben was ich da höre. Es ist Dan von dem wir hier sprechen. Dan Scarlett! Er hat dich einst in die Lehre genommen und dir erklärt wie man…“

„Das ist einerlei“, schnitt Guy ihm das Wort ab. „Er kann nicht mit mehr Nachsicht behandelt werden, als unsere anderen Untertanen, nur weil er unserer Familie nahe steht. Das wäre wohl keineswegs gerecht.“

„Ach, aber es ist gerecht einem Mann, der lediglich seine hungernde Familie ernähren will die Hand abzuschlagen? Wie soll er dann noch seiner Arbeit nachkommen? Wie Geld verdienen?“

„Das hätte er sich vorher überlegen sollen“, entgegnete Guy schroff.

„Guy, bitte“, versuchte Robin nun sanfter auf ihn einzureden und bemühte sich darum seine aufkommende Wut und Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„G-u-y, b-i-t-t-e“, äffte der Sheriff ihn nach und zog die Worte dabei lächerlich in die Länge. „Ich wüsste nicht was es für einen Unterschied macht, ob Gisborne sich durch Euer Flehen erweichen lässt, oder nicht, denn noch treffe ich hier die Entscheidungen“, schnarrte der Sheriff.

„Gisborne, ich bin unserer Gäste überdrüssig. Bitte geleite sie nach draußen.“ Der Dunkelhaarige folgte sofort pflichtbewusst dem Befehl des Sheriffs.

„Folgt mir“, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hatte Malcolm gewarnt, dass er ihn umbringen würde, wenn er ihm noch einmal unter die Augen trat, aber irgendwie schien dieser seine Drohung nicht ernst zu nehmen. Guy spielte mit dem Gedanken ihn auf dem Weg hinaus heimlich zu erdolchen, aber das würde nur dazu führen, dass er selbst im Kerker landete und seine Rechte an Locksley verlor. Robins Vater haderte noch für einen kurzen Moment. Es widerstrebte ihm einfach aufzugeben, aber sein Sohn ließ sich ohne jeglichen Widerstand von Guy hinaus geleiten und er wollte die beiden nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, also folgte er ihnen. Robin wusste das weitere Diskussionen nichts bringen würden. Er kannte Vaisey gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich nicht erweichen lies.

Als sie den Saal verließen ergriff Robin seinen ehemaligen Geliebten plötzlich am Arm und meinte im Flüsterton: „Für mich macht es einen Unterschied. Ich möchte einfach nur hören, dass es dir nicht vollkommen egal ist, was mit Dan passiert.“

„Lass mich los!“, blaffte Guy ihn an und befreite sich aus seinem Griff.

„Guy bitte. Lass uns miteinander reden. Ich muss dir so vieles sagen“, flehte Robin.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zwischen uns noch zu bereden gäbe!“

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Malcolm, der nun ebenfalls aus der Halle heraustrat.

Guy schnaubte nur als Antwort. „Ich glaube Sie finden den Weg alleine hinaus.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Gisbornenachkomme um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Robin sah ihm verbittert hinterher.

Malcolm runzelte die Stirn, legte dann aber mitfühlend eine Hand auf Robins Schulter. „Glaub mir, es ist besser so.“

Robin wisch wütend vor ihm zurück. „BESSER SO? Hättest du Guy nicht von zu Hause vergrault, dann wäre er kein gewissenloser Lakai des Sheriffs geworden. Es ist deine Schuld!“

„Es ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass Guy…“, Malcolm brach mitten im Satz ab. Es war nicht der richtige Ort um so ein Gespräch zu führen. Jemand könnte sie hören und dann wäre sowohl Robins, als auch Guys Ruf für immer geschädigt.

Robin fixierte ihn noch einen Moment mit starrem Blick, bevor er sich umwandte und weiter seines Weges ging. Er musste nach Locksley, um Dan Scarletts Söhne aufzusuchen. Langsam bildete sich in Robins Kopf ein Plan. Der Sheriff wollte, dass er das Urteil verkündete? Dem Wunsch kam er doch gerne nach, dachte er höhnisch. Es wurde Zeit das er den gemütlichen Kamin daheim endlich verließ und wieder Robin Hood wurde. Denn so lange er sich vor dem Sheriff duckte, hatte dieser Narrenfreiheit. Er müsste nur Luke und Will davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre mit ihrem Vater zusammen Locksley zu verlassen und sich anderswo ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Diese Unterhaltung würde nicht einfach werden. Wer ließ schon freiwillig sein vertrautes Heim zurück? Demnach war Robin nicht überrascht, als Will und Luke wie aus einem Mund ausstießen: „WIR SOLLEN WAS?“

„Ihr könntet nach Scarborough gehen und euch dort etwas aufbauen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es den Menschen dort wesentlich besser geht als hier.“ Genau genommen hatte er das in seinem anderen Leben von Dan Scarlett erfahren, der sich zusammen mit seinem Sohn Luke dort niedergelassen hatte. Es war besser, wenn dieses Mal Will gleich mit ihnen ging. Dann gäbe es keinen Grund für Dan hierher zurückzukehren und wenigstens sein Leben wäre schon einmal gerettet.

„Aber das hier ist unser zu Hause! Das ist alles was wir haben!“, klagte Luke.

„Ihr werdet euch ein neues zu Hause aufbauen. Packt schon einmal das Wichtigste zusammen. Ich werde euch einen Kutscher besorgen, der euch nach Scarborough bringt. Euer Vater wird euch nachfolgen“, versprach Robin ihnen.

„Aber dort müssten wir noch mal von ganz vorne anfangen. Wir bräuchten eine Unterkunft und wer weiß, ob dort Handwerker überhaupt gesucht werden?“, gab Will zu Bedenken.

„Glaub mir, sie werden gesucht. Wovon wollt ihr bitteschön hier leben, wenn Euer Vater erst einmal seine Hand verloren hat? Denn dazu wird es kommen, wenn wir nichts unternehmen. Außerdem werdet ihr früher oder später ohnehin gezwungen sein von hier fort zu gehen. Ihr habt doch jetzt schon kein Geld mehr, um Nahrung zu kaufen und es wird nicht besser werden. Glaubt mir, es wird nur noch schlimmer. Der Sheriff wird die Steuern immer weiter in die Höhe treiben, bis dieses Land vollkommen ausgeblutet ist.“

„Du hast leicht Reden“, beklagte sich Luke. „Von dir erwartet niemand, dass du einfach dein zu Hause verlässt.“

Robin schnaubte daraufhin spöttisch. „Was glaubt ihr wohl, was passieren wird, wenn ich eurem Vater zur Flucht verhelfe? Man wird mich zum Outlaw erklären. Aber ich bin bereit dieses Risiko in Kauf zu nehmen, weil die Alternative noch viel hoffnungsloser erscheint.“

Will und Luke sträubten sich noch eine Weile, aber schließlich gaben sie nach und in der Nacht brachte eine Kutsche sie samt ihren Habseligkeiten fort. Gerne hätte Robin den jungen Tischler Will wieder an seiner Seite gehabt, aber es war besser so. Auch Much war daheim in Locksley sicherer und immerhin gab es noch Little John. Auch wenn er für diesen noch ein Fremder war, so bezweifelte Robin doch nicht, dass sie in kürzester Zeit wieder ein Team sein würden.

Als sein Vater und er am nächsten Tag nach Nottingham aufbrachen meinte dieser zu ihm: „Du musst das nicht machen Robin. Ich weiß wie nahe dir die Familie Scarlett steht. Ich werde dem Sheriff sagen das du krank seiest und an deiner Stelle das Urteil verkünden.“

„Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr Vater. Bitte behandle mich auch nicht wie eins. Der Sheriff hat mir diese Bürde auferlegt, also werde ich sie auch tragen.“ Glücklicher Weise hatte ihm Isabella gestattet ihr Pferd zu nehmen. Das könnte er gut für die Flucht gebrauchen, denn sein Rotbrauner gehörte mittlerweile Archer. Selbst wenn das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen im Moment angespannt war, hatte Robin es ihm dennoch versprochen und er hielt seine Versprechen.

Als sie in Nottingham eintrafen hatte sich schon eine große Menschenmenge im Burghof von Nottingham Castle versammelt. Oben auf den Stufen, die zum Burginneren führten, standen bereits der Sheriff, Guy mit zwei seiner untergeordneten Soldaten und einige andere Adlige versammelt. Unter ihnen auch Marian und ihr Vater. Unten vor der Treppe hatte man einen kleinen Tisch aufgestellt, der es dem Urteilsvollstrecker erleichtern sollte, dem Verbrecher die Hand abzuschlagen. Besagter Schlächter hockte bereits mit einer geschliffenen Axt daneben und fixierte mit seinen emotionslosen, reptilienartigen Blick Dan Scarlett. Dieser stand schlotternd vor dem kleinen Tisch, flankiert von zwei Wachen. Man wartete anscheinend nur noch auf Robin und seinen Vater.

„Ah, da kommen ja endlich unsere Ehrengäste“, spottete der Sheriff und stieß Guy gespielt kameradschaftlich mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

Robin band Isabellas Stute in der Nähe des Torbogens fest und schritt zielstrebig auf die anderen Adligen zu. Als sich beim Vorbeigehen sein und Dans Blick trafen, zwinkerte er diesem verschwörerisch zu. Der begabte Handwerker wusste nichts damit anzufangen, aber es lies ihn Hoffnung schöpfen.

Selbstbewusst schritt er auf Guy zu. Sein Blick viel auf die beiden Soldaten im Hintergrund. Einer von ihnen trug nur ein Schwert, der andere war noch zusätzlich mit Pfeil und Bogen ausgestattet. Ein Schwert hätte es für Robin auch getan, aber dies hier musste ein Wink des Schicksals sein. Neckisch grüßte er den Gisbornenachkommen: „Und, hast du gut geschlafen? Wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft hat und einen alten Freund einfach im Stich lässt?“

Guys Blick verfinsterte sich, doch dann stahl sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft zu haben und hatte einen sehr geruhsamen Schlaf. Aber sag mir Locksley, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man über einen alten Freund das Urteil sprechen muss?“, konterte Guy gehässig.

Robin störte weniger der Inhalt seiner Worte, als viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er ihn Locksley genannt hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nun alle Bande zwischen ihnen gekappt waren und es für sie beide kein Zurück mehr gab. Er würdigte seinen ehemaligen Geliebten keiner Antwort, sondern positionierte sich mit geradeaus gerichtetem Blick neben ihm. Sein Vater hatte an der Seite von Sir Edward Stellung bezogen und musterte seinen Sohn besorgt.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Totenstille. Die versammelte Menge starrte erwartungsvoll zu den aufgereihten Edelleuten empor.

„Wir warten“, drängte der Sheriff ihn mit in einer Singsangstimme und schenkte Robin eines dieser abstoßenden Lächeln, die eher einem Zähnefletschen glichen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Robin zu dem Bogen hinüber, den der rechte Wachmann in seiner Hand umklammert hielt. Er musste gleich sehr schnell und geschickt vorgehen, denn sein einziger Vorteil lag in dem Überraschungsmoment.

Seine Augen richteten sich wieder nach vorne. Er sah auf die Menge herab, atmete einmal tief durch und verkündete dann mit sicherer Stimme: „Ich, Robin of Locksley…“

Der Urteilsvollstrecker erhob sich aus seiner Hocke und stellte sich schon einmal in Position. Dan schloss verzweifelt die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

„…verkünde nun das Urteil über Dan Scarlett, der wegen Wilderei angeklagt wird“, setzte Robin seine Rede fort. Seine Finger zuckten leicht, aber ansonsten merkte man ihm seine Nervosität nicht an. „Ich erkläre ihn hiermit für unschuldig und von jedweder Strafe freigesprochen!“

In der Menge erhob sich ein überraschtes Murmeln. Das selbstgefällige Lächeln schwand von Vaiseys Lippen und der Vollstrecker senkte seine Axt, wobei er verwirrt zum Sheriff hinauf sah, um sicher zu gehen, dass das auch alles so seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Auch die anderen Adligen sahen entgeistert zum Sheriff und von ihm zu Robin hinüber. „Was tust du da Robin? Bist du lebensmüde?“, zischte Guy ihm zu. Er hatte Robin gesagt, nicht Locksley und er sorgte sich anscheinend um ihn. Anscheinend war doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

„Ich glaube mein Sohn…“, wollte Malcolm schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch der Sheriff fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Du widersetzt dich also meinem Befehl und somit der Krone?“, schnarrte Vaisey listig. Er sah seine Chance endlich diesen selbstgefälligen Gockel loszuwerden.

„Der Krone? Nein keineswegs. Ihnen? Nur zu gerne“, mit diesen Worten stieß Robin mit aller Wucht seinen Ellbogen dem Wachmann hinter sich ins Gesicht, drehte ihm mit einem Ruck den Arm auf den Rücken und entriss ihm Köcher, als auch Bogen.

Für einen kurzen Moment beobachteten alle wie erstarrt das Geschehen, doch als sie aus ihrer Schreckstarre erwachten und sowohl der andere Soldat, als auch Guy nach ihren Waffen griffen, war es schon zu spät. Robins Pfeilspitze visierte bereits Vaisey.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und Nottingham braucht einen neuen Sheriff!“, bluffte Robin.

„Nicht Robin! Es gibt ein Abkommen mit Prinz John. Wenn der Sheriff…“

„Das gilt auch für dich Vater!“, fiel er ihm ins Wort. Er wusste natürlich über dieses Abkommen Bescheid. Wenn der Sheriff starb, würde man Nottingham dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Selbstverständlich würde er Vaiseys Leben deswegen verschonen, aber das brauchte dieser ja nicht zu wissen.

Er schritt rückwärts die Stufen hinab, wobei er auch den Urteilsvollstrecker mit einem Seitenblick im Auge behielt. Dann stieß er den Scharfrichter mit einem Tritt rüde zur Seite und meinte zu Dan Scarlett. „Steig auf mein Pferd, welches am Torbogen festgebunden ist.“

„Aber Robin“, brachte dieser mit weinerlicher Stimme hervor. „Ich kann nicht einfach von hier verschwinden. Meine beiden Söhne…“

„Will und Luke sind schon längst nicht mehr in Locksley. Sie befinden sich in Sicherheit, an einem besseren Ort. Also los! Komm schon!“

Unsicher drehte sich Dan Scarlett zu Malcolm um. Wenn er jetzt floh, dann galt er als Outlaw und könnte niemals mehr hierher zurückkehren. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Robin, auch ihn würde dieses Schicksal jetzt fraglos ereilen und er hatte sich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt, nur um Dan zu retten. Für einen kurzen Moment haderte Dan noch, aber als der Sheriff plötzlich nach seinen Wachen schrie, sprintete er eilig auf Isabellas Stute zu.

Robin feuerte seinen Pfeil ab, der absichtlich den Sheriff nur haarscharf streifte und eine Schnittwunde an seiner Wange hinterließ. Dann bohrte sich die Pfeilspitze in die große, aus Eichenholz bestehende Flügeltür, der Burg.

„Der nächste Pfeil geht nicht vorbei“, drohte Robin. Sofort hielten die herbeiströmenden Wachen in ihrer Bewegung inne und auch sonst jeder der Versammelten schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Vorsichtig bahnte sich Robin mit dem Pfeil an der Sehne seinen Weg zum Pferd, um vor Dan in den Sattel zu springen. Doch vorher feuerte er sein Geschoss noch auf einen der Soldaten ab, der in Eigeninitiative das Falltor herunterlassen wollte und sich nun schreiend das schmerzende Bein hielt, in dem der Pfeil steckte. Dann preschte Robin zu Pferd, zusammen mit Dan aus dem Burghof.

Er vernahm hinter sich das fluchende Gezeter des Sheriffs, hörte das klappern von Schwertern und das Wiehern mehrere Rosse, woraufhin er den Falben nur noch mehr antrieb. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hatte Robin seine Verfolger abgehängt. Er hörte Dan hinter sich jammern: „Was hast du getan Robin? Das war keine gute Idee. Ganz und gar nicht. Wie soll ich als Geächteter für meine Familie sorgen?“

„Wie sollst du als Handwerker, mit nur einer Hand für deine Familie sorgen? Glaub mir, in Scarborough wird es euch wesentlich besser ergehen als hier. Früher oder später hättet ihr ohnehin von hier fort gemusst. Es stehen uns harte Zeiten bevor“, prophezeite Robin.

„Scarborough? Sind dort meine Söhne?“

„Ganz recht“, bestätigte der Beschützer, der Armen und Hilflosen. Als sie die Straße erreichten, die nach Scarborough führte trennten sich Robins und Dans Wege. Ein Händler der des Weges kam und noch nichts von den Vorfällen in Nottingham gehört hatte, war so freundlich den alten Mann ein Stück des Weges auf seinem Karren mitzunehmen. Robin hätte Dan gerne das Pferd überlassen, aber er befürchtete Isabella würde es ihm übel nehmen, wenn er ihre Stute einfach verschenken würde. Er nahm sich vor, ihr das Tier sobald wie möglich heimlich zurückzubringen. Doch im Moment war das Risiko zu groß. In Locksley wimmelte es gewiss längst von Soldaten.

Robin spürte einen leichten Nieselregen auf der Haut, sah gen Himmel und stellte fest, dass sich graue Wolken gebildet hatten, die sich immer weiter zuzogen. Es wehte ein böiger Wind. Er überlegte wo er einen Unterschlupf finden könnte. Er wusste nicht an welchem Ort sich Little John und seine Bande im Moment aufhielten. Sie könnten überall im Sherwood Forest versteckt sein. Das Camp existierte noch nicht und somit blieb Robin als einziger Zufluchtsort die Höhle. Er spornte sein Pferd an und ritt im wilden Galopp seinem Ziel entgegen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, nahm der Regen immer stärker zu und als Robin endlich an der Höhle eintraf, war er vollkommen durchnässt. Er führte die Falbstute hinter sich ins Trockene. Ihm war kalt, er hatte Hunger und er war vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt. Kein Much, der ihm Trost spendete, kein Will der ihn aufheiterte und in der Höhle fand er nur einige wenige knorrige Äste, die kaum ausreichten um ein ordentliches Feuer zu entfachen. Langsam fragte sich Robin, ob er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Indessen herrschte in der ganzen Umgebung große Aufregung. Mittlerweile hatte es sich bis nach Locksley herumgesprochen, was in Nottingham vorgefallen war. Die Reaktionen der Menschen waren gemischt. Manche konnten über so viel Torheit nur den Kopf schütteln, andere priesen Robin, der es gewagt hatte dem Sheriff die Stirn zu bieten, um einen der Ihrigen zu retten und wieder andere fragten sich, ob er dem alten Dan wirklich damit geholfen, oder nicht eher geschadet hatte.

Als Malcolm nach Hause kam, wartete bereits die ganze Dienerschaft, zusammen mit Archer und Isabella in der großen Halle auf ihn.

„Ist es wahr?“, verlangte Isabella ohne Umschweife zu erfahren, bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte seinen Mantel abzulegen. Sie wirkte noch blasser als sonst und auch Archer sah besorgt aus.

„Wenn du wissen willst ob Robin unserem Handwerksmeister Dan zur Flucht verholfen hat, dann ja, es ist wahr. Der Sheriff hat die beiden umgehend zu Outlaws erklärt und sollten wir ihnen Unterschlupf gewähren, droht uns dasselbe Schicksal“, meinte Malcolm sichtlich ermattet.

„Und was hast du getan um das zu verhindern?“, giftete Isabella ihn an. Sie stand neben dem Esstisch und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in das matte Holz.

„Ich wusste nichts von Robins Plan! Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte ihn andernfalls davon abgehalten? Ich habe alles versucht, um den Sheriff davon zu überzeugen, sein Urteil noch einmal zu überdenken. Aber der Sheriff verachtet Robin und mich kann er auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Er schien weniger erbost darüber zu sein das Robin das Gesetz gebrochen hat, als vielmehr darüber das er den Wachen entkommen ist.“

„Aber mein Bruder ist doch nun die rechte Hand des Sheriffs. Kann er nicht irgendetwas unternehmen?“, fragte Isabella verzweifelt. Sie würden Robin fangen und dann hängen lassen. Alles in ihrem Inneren zog sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Immerhin war der Wunderknabe von Locksley mittlerweile wie ein Bruder für sie.

Malcolm schnaubte verächtlich. „Guy hat nicht den geringsten Versuch unternommen, sich für Robin, oder Dan einzusetzen. Es ist ihm gleichgültig.“

„Das kann ich nicht glauben!“, begehrte nun Archer auf. Guy liebte Robin! Wenn auch auf eine Art und Weise, die Archer zuwider war. Er würde doch niemals einfach so zulassen, dass man ihn als Gesetzeslosen brandmarkte und für vogelfrei erklärte.

Auch Much hatte das ganze Gespräch mit zunehmender Angst verfolgt. Es stand ihm als Diener nicht zu sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen, aber Robin war nicht nur sein Herr, sondern auch sein bester Freund. Stotternd brachte er hervor: „Aber wenn der Master nach Hause kommt, um unsere Hilfe zu ersuchen, können wir ihn doch nicht einfach wie einen räudigen Hund davon jagen.“ Durch seinen Kopf schallen immer noch Malcolms Worte: Der Sheriff hat die beiden umgehend zu Outlaws erklärt und sollten wir ihnen Unterschlupf gewähren, droht uns dasselbe Schicksal.

Much war das gleich. Er würde Master Robin unter gar keinen Umständen im Stich lassen!  
„Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig“, brachte Malcolm schweren Herzens hervor. „Wenn der Sheriff herausfindet das wir ihm in irgendeiner Form helfen, oder bei uns versteckt halten, wird er jeden von uns als Verräter hinrichten lassen.“ Nun wusste Malcolm wie sich Guy gefühlt haben musste, als man seinen Vater in die Verbannung schickte. Er würde gewiss nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie man seinen Sohn schnappte und an den Galgen brachte, aber wenn er ihm helfen wollte dann musste er heimlich agieren. Er durfte die Dienerschaft und seine beiden verbliebenen Sprösslinge nicht mit hineinziehen. Er würde morgen nach Robin suchen. Ihm das wenige verbliebene Geld mitgeben, dass er noch besaß und einige Verpflegung. Malcolm hatte Freunde in York. Vielleicht würden diese seinen Sohn bei sich aufnehmen. Dort befände er sich immerhin außerhalb Vaiseys Machtbereich.

„Ich erwarte von jedem hier, dass er mir sofort Bericht erstattet, wenn er etwas von meinem Sohn hört, oder sieht, aber jedwede Form der Hilfe ist untersagt“, verkündete der Herr Locksleys streng.

Archer wollte davon nichts mehr hören. „Ich werde nach Nottingham reiten und mit Guy reden! Er kann den Sheriff sicherlich überzeugen das Urteil zu mildern“, beschloss das jüngste Familienmitglied. Nun bereute er es, dass er die letzten Monate so abweisend gegenüber Robin war. Was wenn er nun hingerichtet wurde und seine letzten Worte an ihn irgendwelche Gemeinheiten waren? Er schluckte schwer.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Guy sich für ihn einsetzten wird, aber tu was du nicht lassen kannst“, meinte Malcolm resignierend. Wenn Archer sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er ebenso stur wie Robin. Er verlies das Anwesen, holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall, welches ihm Robin vermacht hatte und begab sich auf den Weg nach Nottingham. Es goss in Strömen, aber das war Archer einerlei. Als er in Nottingham eintraf und sich von einem der Wachleute zu Guys Zimmer führen lies, wurde er zunehmend nervöser. Archer hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem er Locksley Manor verlassen hatte und er wusste nicht, wie dieser auf seinen Besuch reagieren würde. Als sie vor der Tür zu Guys Kammer standen, gab Archer dem Wachmann mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er nun gehen könne. Doch selbst als dessen Schritte verhallt waren, wagte er es nicht anzuklopfen. Guy und er waren nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen und er befürchtete, dass sein Besuch bei ihm Robin eher schaden, als nützen könnte. In dem Moment als er sich endlich überwunden hatte und die Hand hob um zu klopfen, da öffnete sich die Tür von ganz alleine. Guy stand vor ihm und schaute ziemlich überrascht drein, als er Archer ansichtig wurde.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Totenstille, doch dann fing sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder und seine Mine verdüsterte sich. „Was willst du hier?“, zischte er ihn an.

„Was wohl? Ich will mit dir über Robin reden!“

„Was gibt es da noch zu bereden? Er hat sich eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht und wird nun seiner gerechten Strafe entgegengeführt“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige kühl.

„Seiner gerechten Strafe?“, fragte Archer ungläubig.

„War das alles was du mit mir bereden wolltest? Wenn ja, dann lass mich vorbei. Ich habe dem Sheriff versprochen ihm Robin zu bringen.“

„Du hast was?“ Archer wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte Malcolm vielleicht Recht? War Robin seinem Gegenüber vollkommen gleichgültig?

„Er kann dir doch nicht vollkommen egal sein!“

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“, entgegnete Guy. Unerwartet traf ihn plötzlich Archers Faust im Gesicht. Mit einem Stöhnen strauchelte er ein paar Schritte zurück, während er sich fassungslos sein schmerzendes Kinn hielt.

„HAST DU JETZT VÖLLIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?“, herrschte er seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Erst fickst du ihn und dann wirfst du ihn wie eine dreckige Straßendirne weg! Du widerst mich an Guy“, brachte Archer zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Sei still!“, zischte Guy ihm zu, packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn ruppig zu sich in die Kammer. Dann ließ er ihn los und schloss eilig die Tür.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Was ist wenn dich jemand gehört hat?“, grollte er ihm.

„Wäre dann dein guter Ruf beschädigt? Das tut mir aber leid“, spottete der Jüngere sarkastisch. „Anscheinend war unser Bruder nicht sehr gut im Bett, wenn du nicht einmal ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen willst. Bei Gott, ich hoffe du wirst dafür in der Hölle schmoren!“

Guy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Erstens, Robin ist NICHT mein Bruder! Zweitens, glaubst du nicht, dass hätte ich nicht schon längst getan? Ich habe dem Sheriff gesagt das Robin sich noch auf dem geistigen Stand eines Kindes befindet und es wohl nichts weiter war als ein alberner Streich.“

„Du hast dem Sheriff gesagt er wäre geistig zurückgeblieben?“, empörte sich Archer.

„Das muss er wohl sein. Wie sonst erklärst du dir sein Verhalten? Robin scheint vollkommen den Verstand verloren zu haben. Er war schon immer etwas exzentrisch, aber das hier ist reiner Wahnsinn!“, knurrte Guy.

„Robin ist nicht verrückt!“ Entrüstet verschränkte Archer die Arme vor der Brust. „Und in wie fern soll ihm das geholfen haben?“

„Der Sheriff hat mir versprochen, dass wenn ich ihm Robin ausliefere und dieser ihm die Treue schwört, er nur mit einer geringen Strafe davon kommt. Er muss den Sheriff lediglich öffentlich um Vergebung bitten und bekommt seinen Titel entzogen, aber das ist immer noch besser, als sein restliches Leben als Outlaw zu fristen“, rechtfertigte sich der Dunkelhaarige.

„Und was ist mit Dan?“

Guy zuckte mit den Schultern. Dies genügte Archer als Antwort. „Soll das heißen er wird hingerichtet, wenn die Wachen ihm habhaft werden?“

„Mehr konnte ich nicht ausrichten. Es ist Robins Schuld. Mir ist immer noch unbegreiflich was ihn dazu getrieben hat. Er muss wirklich verrückt geworden sein.“

„Oder ihm sind die Menschen die er liebt einfach nicht gleichgültig“, entgegnete Archer. Auch wenn er es nicht offen aussprach, so wusste Guy das es ein Vorwurf an ihn war.

„Dan Scarlett ist mir nicht gleichgültig, aber er hatte sich eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Es hat mich schon alle Mühe gekostet für Robin eine Begnadigung zu erringen! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, aber ich muss das schwarze Schaf unserer Familie auflesen“, mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an Archer vorbei und verlies Nottingham Castle. Er holte sich seinen Rappen aus dem Stall und ritt zum Sherwood Forest. Wo sonst sollte sich Robin versteckt halten? Er war bereits bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, als der Regen und der Sturm endlich nachließen, aber von seinem Kindheitsfreund war keine Spur zu finden. Guy hatte all ihre Lieblingsplätze abgesucht. Den Staudamm, den See, die hohe Eiche im Wald, ja selbst bei der verlassene Klosterkapelle war er gewesen. Vielleicht war Robin gar nicht mehr in Locksley, sondern längst über alle Berge. Der Gedanke Robin womöglich nie wieder zu sehen, war unerträglich.

Er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Tag. Robin hatte mit ihm reden wollen und er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen. Hatte er womöglich gar nicht über sie beide sprechen wollen? Ging es vielmehr um seinen Plan Dan Scarlett zu befreien? Wenn ja, dann hätte Guy all dies vielleicht verhindern können. Er hätte ihm einfach nur zuhören müssen. Frustriert setzte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Ritt fort. Er hatte gehofft in Nottingham endlich über den überheblichen Locksleyspross hinweg zu kommen, aber das schien ein unmögliches Unterfangen zu sein. Trotz all der Lügen und des Verrats den er an ihm begangen hatte, liebte er diesen Mistkerl immer noch! Das war ihm vor allem in dem Moment bewusst geworden, als der Sheriff vor allen Edelleuten verkündet hatte, dass Robin of Locksley nun ein Outlaw sei und ihm die Todesstrafe drohe. Guy hatte geglaubt sein Herz würde ihm versagen. Er konnte sich eine Welt ohne Robin nicht vorstellen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er auf einmal eine Bewegung wahr. Er drehte sich ruckartig zur Seite und erkannte Isabellas Stute. Wenn das keine Fügung des Schicksals war! Dann konnte Robin auch nicht weit sein. Guy stieg von seinem Rappen ab, band ihn an einem Baum fest und ging auf das Tier zu, welches genüsslich an ein paar Grashalmen knabberte. Erst jetzt entdeckte er die Höhle. Er band Isabellas Stute ebenfalls an einem Ast fest und Schritt in das Innere der Felsgrotte. Nahe des Eingangs lag Robin, tief und fest schlummernd. Er hatte anscheinend nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen, ansonsten hätte er das Pferd sicherlich irgendwo festgebunden. Er musste auf Grund der Aufregung vollkommen erschöpft gewesen sein. Guy kam vor ihm zum Stehen und musterte ihn. „Du machst nichts als Scherereien“, beklagte er sich, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und sanft über Robins Wange strich. Dieser gab ein leises Grummeln von sich, wie stets, wenn Guy versucht hatte ihn zu wecken. Als hätte er sich verbrannt zog er seine Hand eilig zurück. Verschiedene Gefühle durchströmten ihn. Sehnsucht, weil er seit Langem Robin endlich wieder so nahe war, Verbitterung, weil dieser ihn ein Leben lang den wahren Grund für den Tod seiner Eltern verschwiegen hatte und Unsicherheit, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Berührungen länger erwünscht waren.

„Steh auf“, grollte Guy wütend auf sich selbst und auch auf Robin.

Verschlafen öffnete dieser die Augen. Seine Kleidung klebte immer noch nass an seiner Haut und für einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich wo er war. Er blickte in Guys ernstes Gesicht und auf einmal erinnerte er sich wieder. Erschrocken wisch der Blondbrünette vor ihm zurück.

„Wie hast du mich hier gefunden?“, zischte er.

„Isabellas Stute lief draußen umher. Sag mir Robin, haben dich alle guten Geister verlassen?“

Robin überging die Frage einfach und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Sind der Sheriff und seine Soldaten auch hier?“

Guy schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichtert atmete Robin aus.

„Wo ist Dan?“, horchte Guy nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, es wäre besser wenn sich unsere Wege trennten. So schafft es vielleicht einer von uns beiden zu entkommen“, behauptete Robin. Es war eine schiere Lüge, aber er befürchtete das der Dunkelhaarige nicht nachgeben würde, bis er ihm den Aufenthaltsort des Handwerkers verraten hatte. Es war besser sich unwissend zu stellen.

„Bist du hier um mich dem Sheriff auszuliefern?“

Eine Zeit lang sagte Guy nichts. Er war sich sicher das sein Gegenüber log. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mit Sicherheit Dans Aufenthaltsort irgendwie aus ihm herauslocken, aber er war dem alten Mann noch etwas schuldig und so beließ er es dabei. Schließlich antwortete er: „Ja, das bin ich. Er hat versprochen dich zu begnadigen, wenn ich dich ihm bringen und wenn du öffentlich deine Schuld eingestehst.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Robin mit gewölbten Augenbrauen. Er glaubte Guy kein Wort.

„Du musst ihm die Treue schwören und wirst deinen Titel verlieren.“

Robin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, reckte sein Kinn empor und meinte aufsässig: „Nein.“

Für einen kurzen Moment entgleisten Guys Gesichtszüge, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. „Warum nicht? Ist dir dein Titel so viel wert, dass du dafür dein Leben opfern willst?“, brauste Guy auf, packte Robin am Kragen und schüttelte ihn.

„Mein Titel? Keineswegs. Aber ich vertraue dem Sheriff nicht. Sobald ich durch die Tore Nottinghams schreite, wird man mich festnehmen und hängen. Davon abgesehen denke ich gar nicht daran diesem Verräter die Treue zu schwören!“

Guy stieß Robin von sich und stand auf. Mit einem abwertenden Blick sah er auf Robin hinab. „Verräter? Wen soll er denn verraten haben? Du bist derjenige, der das Gesetz gebrochen hat, als du einem Verbrecher zur Flucht verhalfst. Zusätzlich hast du auch noch das Leben des Sheriffs bedroht!“

„Er will König Richard verraten!“, entgegnete Robin und kam nun selber auf die Beine.

„Nicht schon wieder diese Leier“, scharrte Guy und verdrehte die Augen. „Wo hast du das überhaupt aufgeschnappt? Wer ist diese angeblich so glaubwürdige Quelle?“, höhnte Guy.

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Der Gisbornenachkomme würde ihm die Wahrheit niemals glauben.

„Na, woher beziehst du deine wertvollen Informationen? Weist du was Robin? Das nennt man Verleumdung. Aber was habe ich auch anderes von dir erwartet, du hast ja schon immer mit gespaltener Zunge gesprochen. Das ist mir nun klar!“, warf Guy ihm zähneknirschend vor.

„Du willst also die Wahrheit hören? Du würdest mir die Wahrheit ohnehin nicht glauben!“

„Dann versuch es doch mal. Oder fällt es dir so schwer einmal ausnahmsweise ehrlich zu sein?“, spottete der Dunkelhaarige.

„Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst“, meinte Robin trotzig. Was machte es noch für einen Unterschied? Guy hielt ihn ohnehin für einen Lügner und sollte er später doch noch irgendwann einen Weg finden, um seine Geschichte zu beweisen, so konnte der Dunkelhaarige ihm immerhin nicht vorwerfen, dies ebenfalls vor ihm geheim gehalten zu haben. „Ich habe dieses Leben schon einmal gelebt! Damals bin ich mit den anderen Männern ins Heilige Land gezogen und der Sheriff schickte im Jahr 1191 als Sarazenen verkleidete Soldaten ins Lager des Königs, um diesen ermorden zu lassen. Du warst ebenfalls unter diesen Meuchelmördern, die in Akkon einfielen. Doch wir konnten die Angreifer abwehren. Da zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch niemand wusste das es sich in Wahrheit um Soldaten des Sheriffs handelte, kam er ungeschoren davon. Außerdem scheiterten aus diesem Grund die geplanten Friedensverhandlungen mit den Sarazenen und dieser sinnlose Krieg wurde fortgesetzt. Im Jahr 1193 wagte der Sheriff einen weiteren Anschlag auf das Leben des Königs, mit dir als seinen Gefolgsmann. Lady Marian erfuhr davon und damit sie niemandem etwas verriet, musste sie euch ins Heilige Land begleiten. Als du im Auftrag des Sheriffs den König töten wolltest hielt sie dich davon ab, kam aber dafür selber durch deine Hand ums Leben. Als sie starb muss ich irgendwie in die Zeit zurückversetzt worden sein und nun erlebe ich alles noch einmal. Deswegen verabscheue ich den Sheriff und deswegen ist er ein Verräter!“

Abwartend starrte Robin sein Gegenüber an. Anfangs hatte Guy noch sehr verwundert dreingeschaut, als er mit seiner Erzählung begonnen hatte, aber mit jedem Satz war seine Mine undurchschaubarer geworden. Nun glich sie einer emotionslosen Maske, die nichts darüber verriet, was gerade in Guys Kopf vor sich ging. Schließlich brachte er monoton hervor: „Entweder machst du dich gerade über mich lustig, oder du hast tatsächlich deinen Verstand verloren. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das ich auch nur ein Wort davon für bare Münze nehmen, oder?“

„Ich habe gesagt du würdest mir nicht glauben, aber es ist die Wahrheit!“, beharrte Robin.

„Wenn du das tatsächlich glaubst, dann stimmt etwas nicht mit dir! Seit wann hast du diese Hirngespinste?“, fragte Guy pikiert. Aus der emotionslosen Maske, war eine Grimasse aus Argwohn, Geringschätzung, sowie Mitleid geworden.

„Seit meinem neunten Lebensjahr. Das war der Zeitpunkt...“

„Red bitte nicht weiter“, unterbrach Guy ihn. „Ich will diesen Unsinn nicht hören. Dir ist das wirklich ernst, oder?“

„Ja, das ist es“, antwortete Robin mit festem Blick. Guys Frage weckte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass er ihm vielleicht doch glauben würde, nur leider zerstörten seine nächsten Worte diesen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer gänzlich.

„Robin, du brauchst dringend Hilfe. Vielleicht kann die Heilerin Matilda...“

„Ich bin nicht verrückt“, schnitt er seinem Gegenüber das Wort ab.

Vorsichtig streckte Guy seine behandschuhte Hand nach Robin aus und legte sie ihm behutsam in den Nacken. Dann zog er ihn etwas näher zu sich heran, um seine Stirn an die von Robin zu pressen. Dieser ließ ihn gewähren.

„Robin bitte, komm mit mir“, sagte Guy mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Der Locksleyabkömmling löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Nein, das werde ich nicht! Und hör auf plötzlich den Besorgten zu spielen, dass passt nicht zu dir. Seit Monaten schon ist dir meine bloße Gegenwart zuwider. Glaubst du ernsthaft ich lasse mich so leicht von dir einwickeln, damit du mich dem Sheriff übergeben kannst und eine Belohnung erhältst?“

Guys Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen und seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie. „Ich würde dich nur ungern gegen deinen Willen mit mir nehmen, aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, dann werde ich dich wie einen nassen Sack, geknebelt und gefesselt auf mein Pferd werfen.“

„HA, das will ich sehen“, entgegnete Robin hochmütig, drängte sich an seinem Gegenüber vorbei aus der Höhle und wollte schon auf Isabellas Pferd zugehen, um von hier zu verschwinden, als ihn plötzlich Guy von hinten packte und zu Boden riss. Der Köcher, sowie der Bogen, welche um Robins Schulter hingen, pressten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Es entstand eine wilde Rangelei.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit mir nach Nottingham!“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige zwischen Schlägen in Robins Magengegend hervor.

„Das werde ich nicht!“, fuhr dieser ihn an, ergriff Guys Kehle und versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Plötzlich rollten sie, wie zwei ineinander verbissene Straßenkatzen, durchs Unterholz. Der Kampf wäre gewiss noch lange so weitergegangen, wenn auf einmal nicht eine vertraute Stimme erklungen wäre.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Den Handlanger des Sheriffs und ... nein, dich kenne ich nicht“, meinte Roy mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und legten den Kopf leicht schief.

Erschrocken lies Guy von Robin ab und sprang auf die Füße. Auch dieser erhob sich vom Waldboden, wobei er sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffte. Um sie herum an den Hängen standen bewaffnete Outlaws, die ihre Pfeile auf sie gerichtet hielten. Es waren Little John, Forrest und Hanton.

Nur kurze Zeit später fanden sich Guy und Robin an zwei Bäumen gefesselt wieder. Sie wurden ihres Hab und Gutes beraubt, um welches die vier Gesetzeslosen nun feilschten. Der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests konnte darüber nur schmunzeln. In derselben Lage hatte er sich doch schon einmal befunden. Aber mittlerweile war er wesentlich geschickter darin, sich aus derlei Situationen zu befreien. Er hatte es schon längst geschafft die Fesseln zu lockern und wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Moment, um das Blatt zu wenden.

„Warum grinst du so blöd?“, fragte Hanton misstrauisch und versuchte möglichst einschüchternd zu wirken, als er auf Robin zuschritt.

„FASS IHN NICHT AN!“, brüllte Guy wutentbrannt. Überrascht wendete der ehemalige Hüter des Sherwood Forests seinem Kopf zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um.

„Du sorgst dich um mich Guy? Wie rührend“, säuselte er und schon im nächsten Moment hatte er sich aus seinen Fesseln befreit und sie wie eine Schlinge um Hantons Hals gelegt. „Aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“

Die anderen Outlaws wollten schon zu ihren Waffen greifen, um ihren Kameraden zu retten, aber Robin war schneller. Er griff sich Hantons Köcher und Bogen, stieß ihn mit einem Fußtritt von sich und richtete seine Pfeilspitze auf die kleine Gruppe von Gesetzeslosen, die immer noch um ihre ergaunerte Beute herum saßen.

„Binde ihn los“, meinte er zu dem nun vollkommen unbewaffneten Hanton, während er die anderen Outlaws im Blick behielt. „Hörst du nicht? Du sollst ihn losbinden“, blaffte Robin ihn an. Hanton sah zu seinem Anführer herüber. Little John nickte bejahend und nur wenig später war Guy von seinen Fesseln befreit. „Nun setzt dich zu den anderen“, kommandierte Robin den Mann herum, der zögerlich seinem Befehl nachkam.

„Gut gemacht Robin“, lobte Guy ihn.

„Verschwinde jetzt“, sagte Robin daraufhin nur in einem kühlem Tonfall, wobei er die Outlaws nicht aus den Augen lies.

„Ich soll was?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige verständnislos.

„Du sollst verschwinden! Und nimm Isabellas Stute mit dir. Sie wird sie gewiss gerne zurück haben.“

„Und ich soll dich mit diesen Outlaws hier alleine lassen? Wohl kaum.“

„Ich bin nun selber einer dieser so genannten Outlaws und ich sagte dir bereits ich werde nicht mit dir zurück nach Nottingham kommen. Du magst vielleicht vor dem Sheriff katzbuckeln, aber ich bestimmt nicht. Er ist der wahre Verbrecher! Diese Männer hier, sind doch nur zu Outlaws geworden, weil sie ihre Steuern nicht mehr bezahlen konnten. Wenn der Sheriff seine Bauern bis aufs letzte Unterhemd ausbeutet, dann soll er sich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich irgendwann gegen ihn erheben und jetzt verschwinde!“

„Ich sagte, ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen!“

„Entweder du gehst freiwillig, oder ich bitte diese Herren hier, dich wieder zu fesseln und wie einen nassen Sack, über den Sattel deines Pferdes zu werfen. Sie würden meinem Wunsch gewiss gerne Folge leisten“, warf Robin seinem ehemaligen Geliebten, seine eigenen Worte postwendend um die Ohren.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, bestätigte Forrest mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

Wütend blickte Guy zwischen Robin und den Outlaws hin und her, sah dann aber ein, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Widerwillig befreite er die beiden Pferde von dem Baum und legte die Zügel der Stute vorne um den Sattel seines Hengstes, bevor er aufstieg. „Du willst doch nicht mit diesen Halunken hier zurück bleiben. Komm mit mir“, versuchte er es ein letztes Mal.

Robin verdrehte die Augen. „Verschwinde endlich, bevor ich meine Drohung wahr mache und dich wirklich fesseln lasse!“

Das ließ sich Guy nicht noch einmal sagen. Er spornte seinen Rappen an und ritt teilweise wütend, teilweise besorgt davon. Erst als der Hufschlag der beiden Pferde verstummt war, senkte Robin den Bogen. „Tut mir Leid, aber ihr habt mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ich bin nicht euer Feind.“

„Ach nein?“, raunzte Little John ihn an und rappelte sich auf seine Füße.

„Nein. Ich kenne deine Frau Alice, sie glaubt du wärest tot. Du solltest ihr sagen, dass du noch lebst. Dasselbe gilt auch für dich Forrest.“

„Du kennst unsere Namen?“, fragte der jüngere, der beiden Männer verwirrt.

„Allerdings“, bestätigte Robin.

„Was weißt du von meiner Frau? Wie geht es ihr?“, erkundigte sich Little John besorgt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie vermisst dich. Die zu hohen Steuern des Sheriffs machen ihr zu schaffen, aber meine Familie und ich versuchen ihr so gut wie möglich zu helfen.“

„Deine Familie?“, fragte Roy misstrauisch.

„Ich bin Robin of Locksley“, erklärte er.

„Von den Locksleys habe ich gehört. Ihr bezahlt für eure Bauern die zusätzlichen Steuererhöhungen des Sheriffs aus eigener Tasche“, meinte Forrest beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Wir haben sie aus eigener Tasche bezahlt. Doch mittlerweile ist das nicht mehr möglich. Selbst uns sind jetzt die Geldmittel ausgegangen. Der Sheriff ist ein gieriger Tyrann. Er wollte unseren Handwerker Dan Scarlett die Hand abschlagen lassen, nur weil dieser ein Kaninchen erlegt hatte, um seine beiden Söhne zu ernähren. Da ich ihm zur Flucht verhalf, bin ich nun ebenfalls ein Outlaw“, erklärte Robin. Er hoffte auf diese Weise irgendwie die Sympathie der anderen Männer zu gewinnen, trotz ihres schlechten Starts.

„Und was hast du mit diesem Guy of Gisborne zu schaffen?“, fragte Roy anklagend.

„Er ist so etwas wie mein Adoptivbruder“, erklärte Robin. Die Wahrheit konnte er ja schlecht sagen und dies kam ihr am nächsten. „Als seine Eltern starben, nahm mein Vater ihn und seine Schwester bei uns auf. Ich war damals selber gerade mal neun Jahre alt und er vierzehn. Er ist nicht von Grund auf schlecht, nur irgendwie vom richtigen Weg abgekommen“, versuchte Robin ihn zu verteidigen.

„Er ist der Handlanger des Sheriffs“, brachte Hanton zähneknirschend hervor. „Und du hast ihm zur Flucht verholfen.“

„Ich sagte bereits, er ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich, auch wenn wir uns in vielen Dingen uneinig sind und ich den Sheriff ebenso verabscheue wie ihr.“

„Aber, wenn deine Familie nun ebenfalls kein Geld mehr hat, wie wollt ihr dann meiner Alice helfen?“, fragte Little John verständnislos.

„Als Adligen ist es uns gestattet im Wald zu jagen. Wir bringen ihr regelmäßig etwas Wild, oder auch Fisch mit. Den mag sie besonders gerne.“

„Ja, den mochte sie immer am liebsten.“ Auf Little Johns Lippen bildete sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln. Anscheinend kannte dieser Fremde seine Alice wirklich.

„Du solltest ihr sagen das du lebst. Auch deinem Sohn zu Liebe. Es ist nicht leicht ohne Vater aufzuwachsen.“ Robin sprach aus eigener Erfahrung. Immerhin hatte er sich in seinem letzten Leben mit neun Jahren ohne Eltern durchschlagen müssen.

„Mein Sohn?“, fragte Little John verwirrt.

„Ja, dein Sohn. Er wurde nach dir benannt. Soll das heißen du weißt nichts von ihm?“

„Ich habe einen Sohn und er heißt Little John?“, hackte der große Mann ungläubig nach.

„So ist es“, antwortete Robin mitfühlend. „Wenn sie wüssten das du lebst, dann könntest du dir mit ihm und deiner Frau irgendwo anders ein neues Leben aufbauen.“

„Sie würden alles verlieren! Unser Haus, den Hof. Ich hatte meine Gründe, weshalb ich meine Existenz all die Jahre geheim gehalten habe.“

„Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sie wird es dir übel nehmen, wenn sie irgendwann erfährt das du all die Jahre gar nicht tot warst, sondern dich nur im Wald versteckt hast!“ Robin hätte zwar Little John wieder gerne an seiner Seite gehabt, aber er wollte seinem Familienglück nicht im Wege stehen. „Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, um sie um Vergebung zu bitten.“

„Was verstehst du denn schon davon! Meine Frau und mein Sohn sind sicher, dort wo sie sind. Soll ich sie mit mir in die Fremde nehmen, ohne zu wissen, ob ich irgendwo Arbeit, Nahrung, oder ein Heim für sie finde?“

„Ich habe dir nur gesagt was ich denke. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir“, versuchte Robin ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Rede nicht so überheblich daher!“, meinte Roy. „Du bist ebenso wie wir nur noch ein Outlaw, der keine Macht und nichts mehr bewirken kann.“

„Ich denke da irrst du dich. Man kann immer etwas bewirken“, entgegnete Robin mit einem siegessicheren Funkeln in den Augen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Männer auch diese Mal wieder für sich gewinnen könnte. Sie waren zwar nur zu fünft, aber immerhin war Robin nun nicht mehr alleine und mit diesem Gedanken schöpfte er neuen Mut. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zu lassen, dass Roy, oder Hanton den Soldaten des Sheriffs zum Opfer fielen. Was jedoch Forrest betraf, so konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser sich wie auch damals mit seiner Frau zusammen ein neues Leben aufbauen wollte und ihre Gemeinschaft verließ. Er machte es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf. Vielleicht würden dafür ja noch andere Mitglieder zu ihnen stoßen. „Anstatt hier auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns zusammen tun und dem Sheriff zeigen, dass er mit uns und unseren Familien nicht einfach so umgehend kann, wie es ihm gerade gefällt?“

Es dauerte nur wenige Wochen und schon war der Name Robin Hood wieder in aller Munde. Der Held des Sherwood Forests, der von den Reichen nahm, um es den Armen zu geben, ließ die Menschen wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Er war stets umgeben von seiner Bande, zu der auch mittlerweile Allan a Dale und sein Bruder Tom zählten. Robin hatte sie entdeckt, als sie versucht hatten einen Steuertransport des Sheriffs zu überfallen und dabei selbst in die Mangel gerieten. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests und seine Bande von Outlaws, hatten die beiden aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit, woraufhin es dem geübten Bogenschützen nicht viel Überredungskunst gekostet hatte, sie für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Mit ihrer Raffinesse, waren die a Dale-Brüder nützliche Verbündete im Kampf gegen den Sheriff, auch wenn Robin dieses Mal ein besseres Auge auf Allan haben würde. Nicht das er sich wieder für ein paar glänzende Münzen mit dem Feind verbündete.

Seit Dan Scarletts gescheiterter Urteilsvollstreckung, hatte Robin seinen Vater, Isabella und Archer nicht mehr gesehen. Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, ihnen nachts unbemerkt einen Besuch abzustatten, aber er befürchtete das sie von seinem neuen Lebenswandel nicht all zu begeistert sein würden und damit hatte er auch Recht. Während er von den Dorfbewohnern umjubelt und gefeiert wurde, betete Isabella jeden Abend darum, dass er endlich zur Besinnung käme. Sie fürchtete um sein Leben und konnte ebenso wenig wie Malcolm begreifen, warum Robin das großzügige Angebot des Sheriffs ausgeschlagen hatte. Sein Vater war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es an Robins übersteigertem Selbstwertgefühl lag und machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er in seiner Erziehung nicht strenger durchgegriffen hatte. Lediglich Archer war von den Geschichten, die man sich über seinen Bruder erzählte begeistert. Er stellte amüsiert fest, dass die Kinder im Dorf fast alle nur noch mit Pfeil und Bogen durch die Gegend liefen, um Robin Hood und seine Bande von Outlaws zu spielen.

Als Guy und Robin das nächste Mal aufeinander trafen, war es am alten Staudamm, wo sie in ihrer Kindheit häufig zusammen gespielt hatten. Beziehungsweise wo Guy als Kind häufig mit ihm gespielt hatte, denn immerhin war Robin nur rein äußerlich ein Kind gewesen. Kaum zu glauben, dass dies nun bereits fast siebzehn Jahre her war. Es tat gut nach so langer Zeit wieder in seine Rolle als Robin Hood zu schlüpfen, aber auf die Konfrontation mit Guy hätte er gerne verzichtet. Dieser führte dieses mal den Steuertransport an, der zusätzlich von vier weiteren Soldaten bewacht wurde und die Outlaws versperrten ihnen nun den Weg. Als der Dunkelhaarige, der hoch zu Ross saß, Robin ansichtig wurde sah er zunächst keineswegs verärgert aus, sondern vielmehr erleichtert. „Weist du eigentlich, dass ich den ganzen Wald nach dir abgesucht habe?“, begrüßte er ihn mürrisch.

Robins Augenbrauen wölbten sich und er legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Zu welchem Sinn und Zweck?“

„Robin du brauchst Hilfe.“

„Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann zieh mit deinen Soldaten einfach ab und überlass uns die Steuern“, entgegnete Robin mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch die sechs Outlaws, welche ihm den Rücken deckten grinsten dreist.

„Du weist genau, welche Form von Hilfe ich meine“, entgegnete Guy mit so viel Herablassung in der Stimme, dass jenes spitzbübische Lächeln aus Robins Gesicht wieder verschwand.

„Willst du mich in ein Irrenhaus stecken? Ich bin nicht verrückt!“

Guy schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich werde dich nirgendwo hinschicken, solange du jetzt freiwillig mit mir kommst. Das ist doch Wahnsinn!“, meinte er und wies mit einer ausdehnenden Handbewegung auf Robin und seine Kumpanen.

„Wahnsinn ist es einem Volk, das ohnehin schon am Hungertuch nagt auch noch den letzten Groschen aus der Tasche zu ziehen.“

„Robin, ich sage das jetzt zum letzten Mal: Gib deinen Leuten den Befehl uns den Weg frei zu machen und komm mit. Ansonsten lässt du mir keine andere Wahl, als dich und deine Freunde in Ketten legen zu lassen.“ Das Wort Freunde betonte er dabei so spöttisch, als würde es sich dabei um irgendwelche Küchenschaben handeln.

„Nein Guy, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Männer, JETZT!“ Plötzlich gingen die Outlaws auf den Handlanger des Sheriffs und seine Soldaten los. Sie griffen nach den Zügeln seines Rappen und zerrten ihn rüde vom Pferd. Guys Schwerthiebe trafen ins Leere. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange an und schon bald waren die vier Soldaten, sowie Gisborne entwaffnet. Die Brüder a Dale und Roy trugen die schwere Truhe mit den Steuereinnahmen aus der Kutsche heraus, während Robin zusammen mit Little John die Soldaten ihres Hab und Gutes erleichterte. Selbst die Schwerter und Rüstungen nahmen sie ihnen. Dann sorgten sie dafür das die Handlanger des Sheriffs fest verschnürt und geknebelten wurden, damit sie weder um Hilfe rufen, noch ihnen folgen konnten. Indessen hielten Forrest und Hanton die Soldaten mit gezückten Waffen in Schach.

„Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid“, brachte Robin mit einem schlechten Gewissen hervor, als er Guy fesselte und ihm den Knebel umlegte.

Sein ehemaliger Geliebter sah so aus, als würde er Robin in diesem Moment am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

„Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Freunde wegen dir geschnappt werden. Keine Sorge, der Sheriff wird gewiss bald nach euch suchen lassen.“

Als Little John das hörte, warf er zwar Robin einen schiefen Seitenblick zu, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin hatte ihr Anführer ihnen bereits erzählt, dass dieser Widerling wie ein Bruder für ihn war.

Unbemerkt wollte Robin Guy über die Wange streichen, aber dieser wendete ruckartig sein Gesicht von ihm ab. Er fühlte sich von Robin verraten und vorgeführt. Seine Soldaten mussten ihn für den nichtsnutzigsten Anführer aller Zeiten handeln und der Sheriff würde ihn einen Versager schimpfen. Er vernahm die höhnischen Kommentare dieser dreckigen Outlaws und wenn der Knebel nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er Robin die schlimmsten Verwünschungen an den Kopf geworfen. Das war nun der Dank dafür, dass er sich beim Sheriff für diesen Mistkerl eingesetzt hatte. Aber das würde Robin bereuen! Das schwor sich Guy. Die Zeit der Schonung war nun vorbei und wenn nötig würde er auch zu unkonventionellen Mitteln greifen.

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis Guy und seine Männer endlich am Staudamm aufgelesen wurden. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schon vollkommen steif an. In Nottingham eingetroffen, musste er dem Sheriff zuerst einmal Bericht erstatten, woraufhin dieser regelrecht tobte. Er warf seinen Weinkelch nach Guy und schimpfte ihn einen nichtsnutzigen Hohlkopf. Doch Guys folgender Plan Robin habhaft zu werden, besänftigte Vaisey wieder etwas. Er kannte Robins Schwäche und die war, seine Zuneigung für das gewöhnliche Volk. Wenn sie drohen würden einen seiner kleinen Freunde hinzurichten, sollte Robin sich nicht ergeben, dann würde er ihnen von ganz alleine in die Falle laufen.

„Sie sind gar nicht so dumm wie sie aussehen, Gisborne“, meinte der Sheriff mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Guy hatte Much nie wirklich leiden können. Es lag wohl daran, dass sie beide stets um Robins Gunst gerungen hatten und sich daher gegenseitig als Konkurrenz betrachteten.  
Somit kostete es ihn nicht fiel Überwindung, den Müllersohn, des Verrates zu bezichtigen und von seinen Männern in Ketten legen zu lassen.

Sowohl Malcolm, als auch Archer versperrten ihm und den Soldaten den Weg, als sie ihn aus Locksley Manor herauszerren wollten. „Much ein Verräter?“, fragte Malcolm ungläubig. „Wen soll er denn verraten haben?“

Die ganze Dienerschaft hatte sich mittlerweile in der großen Halle eingefunden, vom Lärm angelockt und beobachtete entsetzt das Schauspiel. Isabella saß immer noch stocksteif am Kamin, überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Eindringen der Soldaten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

„Er ist ein Verbündeter von Hood und seinen Männern!“, behauptete Guy.

„Hood? Du meinst wohl Robin!“, giftete Archer ihn an. „Das ist doch grotesk. Much würde sich niemals trauen irgendetwas zu tun, was den Sheriff verärgern könnte.“

Der Angeklagte wusste selber noch nicht wie ihm geschah. Mit großen, hilfesuchenden Augen sah er zu seinem Herren hinüber.

„Archer hat Recht!“, bestätigte Malcolm. „Uns wäre wohl kaum entgangen, wenn unser Diener irgendwelche Kontakte zu Outlaws pflegte.“

„Es gibt Beweise, die seine Schuld bestätigen“, behauptete Guy berechnend und gab den Soldaten ein Handzeichen, woraufhin sie den Hausherren, sowie seinen Bruder zur Seite schoben. Mit dem Gefangenen im Schlepptau bahnten sie sich ihren Weg nach draußen zum See, wo schon der Sheriff mit noch einigen weiteren Soldaten auf ihn wartete.

„MASTER!“, rief Much verzweifelt und versuchte sich aus dem Schraubgriff der Wachen zu befreien. Er war noch zu jung zum Sterben!

„So, so. Da ist also der Verräter“, näselte der Sheriff.

„Ganz Recht“, bestätigte Guy.

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, versuchte der rothaarige Diener sich zu verteidigen. Ganz Locksley hatte sich mittlerweile am See versammelt. Niemand wusste so wirklich, was er von diesen Vorwürfen halten sollte. Much war nicht nur Robins Leibdiener gewesen, sondern auch sein Freund, aber war das schon Grund genug anzunehmen, dass er nun mit Outlaws gemeinsame Sache machte? Und inwiefern sollte er Robin Hood von Nutzen gewesen sein?

„Wir werden sehen. Wenn dein ehemalige Master Robin hier bis Sonnenuntergang erscheint und deine Unschuld bezeugt, dann lassen wir dich vielleicht wieder laufen. Wenn nicht, dann wirst du wohl, oder übel deinen Kopf verlieren“, höhnte der Sheriff sichtlich amüsiert.

„Das ist doch ein abgekartetes Spiel!“, begehrte Archer auf.

Much war kreidebleich geworden und blickte zu den scharf geschliffenen Schwertern der beiden Wachen hinab. Er würde seinen Kopf noch gerne behalten, aber dass sein Master dafür in Gefangenschaft geriet, kam nicht in Frage.

„Ihr... ihr habt Recht. Ich war es. Tötet mich... tötet mich am besten gleich“, brachte er stotternd hervor. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn als Köder für Master Robin missbrauchte. Wenn nötig, würde er sich für ihn opfern!

„Hört, hört. Er gibt es sogar selber zu“, höhnte der Sheriff und sah so selbstzufrieden drein, wie die Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte.

„Much, was redest du da?“, fragte Malcolm verständnislos. Die Menge begann leise zu tuscheln.

„Ich schlage vor wir warten dennoch ab, was Hood dazu zu sagen hat?“, meinte der Sheriff demonstrativ gelangweilt und musterte den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Robin die Nachricht ereilte, dass man seinen ehemaligen Diener gefangen genommen hatte und bei Sonnenuntergang hinrichten würde, wenn er nicht auftauchte.

„Das ist eine Falle Robin“, warnte Little John ihn.

„Das weiß ich auch, aber ich kann Much nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Er war mir immer ein treuer Freund gewesen.“ Nicht nur das. Genau genommen, war er für Robin wie ein Bruder. Sie hatten Seite an Seite im Heiligen Land gekämpft, wenn auch in einem anderen Leben. So etwas schweißt zusammen. Er würde Much nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Außerdem war es seine Schuld, dass sich der Müllerssohn überhaupt in dieser misslichen Lage befand.

„Wir könnten gemeinsam versuchen gegen die Soldaten des Sheriffs vorzugehen, um diesen Much zu befreien“, schlug Forrest vor.

„Gegen die Soldaten des Sheriffs vorgehen? Bist du verrückt? In ganz Locksley wimmelt es von bewaffneten Männern in schwarzen Roben und wir sind nur zu siebt“, widersprach Allan vehement.

„Also willst du Robin einfach dem Sheriff überlassen, du elender Feigling?“, giftete Roy ihn an.

„Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich bin nur nicht vollkommen lebensmüde!“

„Schluss jetzt! Allan hat Recht. Es käme einem Selbstmordversuch gleich, wenn ihr mich dorthin begleiten würdet. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass der Sheriff mich sofort an Ort und Stelle exekutieren lässt. Er wird mich erst einmal ins Verlies sperren lassen und sich dann eine möglichst spektakuläre Hinrichtung für mich überlegen. Jetzt hört mir gut zu: Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, findet immer ein Wachwechsel statt. Das ist der beste Zeitpunkt, um sich in den Kerker zu schleichen, wenn man jemanden befreien möchte.“

Die anderen lauschten aufmerksam, als ihnen Robin seinen Plan offenbarte. Er beschrieb ihnen wo sich die besten Geheimpfade, sowie Schlupfwinkel in Nottingham Castle befanden und wie sie unbemerkt dorthin gelangen könnten. Sie versprachen ihm, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig befreien würden. Dennoch ließen sie ihn nur ungern ziehen und als er in Locksley eintraf, war es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang.

Guy atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet das Robin so lange auf sich warten lassen würde, wenn das Leben eines Freundes davon abhing. Auf Muchs Gesicht hatte sich schon ein sichtbarer Schweißfilm gebildet und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Malcolm zog scharf die Luft ein und Isabella schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Archer hingegen nickte Robin anerkennend zu. Er hatte gewusst das sein Bruder nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand an seiner Stelle geopfert wurde und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass Guy dieses Unterfangen nicht unterstützen hätte, wenn Robins Leben auf dem Spiel stände. Dennoch befürchtete er, dass sein Bruder für seinen ehrenhaften Mut vielleicht im Kerker landen könnte. Stand das Angebot des Sheriffs noch immer?

„Raffinierte Intrige Sheriff“, sagte Robin, als er großspurig auf Vaisey zukam. Seinen Bogen auf seinen Nacken geschultert. „Sehr wirkungsvoll, meinen ehemaligen Diener als Geisel zu benutzen, um mich hier herzulocken. Ihr könnt ihn jetzt gehen lassen. Ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich, dass er unschuldig ist.“

„Ach weiß ich das? Mir kam anderes zu Ohren. Dieser Mann hat sogar vor einigen Stunden selbst gestanden, dass er Euer Verbündeter ist und um seine Hinrichtung regelrecht gebettelt.“

„Weil er ein loyaler Diener meiner Familie ist, aber er hat nie etwas unrechtes getan. Entweder Ihr lasst ihn frei und ich ergebe mich freiwillig, oder ihr müsst Verluste hinnehmen“, meinte Robin.

„Sehr gewagt. Ich habe hier zwanzig Männer postiert und ihr seit... wartet lasst mich kurz nachzählen.“ Vaisey lies seinen Zeigefinger kreisen und schaute demonstrativ nach links und rechts bevor er das Offensichtliche verkündete: „Alleine.“

„Das mag schon sein, aber wenn ich sterben sollte, werde ich euch mit ins Grab nehmen“, drohte Robin.

„Alles nur leere Worte“, schnarrte der Sheriff. „Auf diesen Trick bin ich einmal hereingefallen, aber ein zweites Mal mit Sicherheit nicht. Es hat sich bereits herumgesprochen, dass der große Robin Hood niemals tötet.“

„Für Euch würde ich eine Ausnahme machen!“

„Nur Gerede. Aber von mir aus. Heute will ich mal großzügig sein. Kommt hierher, legt Eure Waffe ab und ich lasse diesen Bauerntölpel frei“, sagte er wie beiläufig und wies mit einem Blick auf Robins Bogen.

Malcolm wusste nicht ob es weise wäre einzugreifen. Er wollte seinen Sohn beschützen, aber was wäre dann mit Isabella und Archer? Ganz zu Schweigen von seinen Bauern. Außerdem würde der Sheriff es sicherlich als Untergrabung seiner Autorität betrachten, wenn er sich einmischte und Robin nur noch härter bestrafen.

Guy grinste selbstgefällig, als der Hüter des Sherwood Forests vor ihm zum Stehen kam und ihm mit einem düsterem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Bogen reichte. „Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid“, zitierte er Robin spöttisch, als er seinen Bogen an einen der Wachen weiterreichte und ihm die Hände fesselte. Mit dem Seil in der Hand, an dem Robins Hände angebunden waren, stieg er auf seinen Rappen.

„Na das hatten wir doch schon einmal“, murmelte Robin in seinen Bart hinein.

„Was sagst du?“, fragte der Sheriff.

Robin antwortete ihm nicht sondern sah stur geradeaus.

„Du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht. Du hast versucht für die Bauern ein Held zu werden.“

„Werdet Ihr doch ein Held für die Bauern und zeigt mir wie es geht“, brachte Robin sarkastisch hervor.

Der Sheriff seufzte daraufhin schwer und erwiderte: „Wollen wir uns morgen früh treffen und das ausdiskutieren? Ein Hinweis: Nein!“

Ohne Vorwarnung trieb Guy plötzlich sein Pferd an, woraufhin Robin überrumpelt vorne überfiel. Verdammt, darauf hätte er gefasst sein müssen.

„ Das geht zu weit“, erklang auf einmal Malcolms Stimme, der Guy in die Zügel griff, damit dieser seinen Sohn nicht weiter hinter seinem Rappen herschleifen konnte. Indessen war Isabella an Robins Seite geeilt, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Och, ist das nicht rührend?“, brachte Vaisey mit triefendem Abscheu in der Stimme hervor.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Locksley. Ich warne dich nur dieses eine Mal“, meinte Guy mit bedrohlicher Stimme und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Was ist nur los mit dir Guy? Das ist Robin!“, fuhr Archer ihn verständnislos an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, baute er sich vor seinem Pferd auf.

„Geh zur Seite Archer“, ermahnte Robin ihn. „Auch du Vater.“ Er wollte nicht das seine Familie da mit hineingezogen wurde, denn immerhin liebte er sie, trotz all ihrer Differenzen und Streitigkeiten. „Danke Isabella, es geht schon.“ Nur widerwillig lies sie seinen Arm los und ebenso ungern, gaben sein Bruder und Malcolm den Weg frei. Archers Zuversicht, dass Guy nur das Beste für Robin im Sinn hatte war geschwunden. Sollte der Sheriff vorhaben seinen Bruder hinzurichten, dann würde Archer das schon zu verhindern wissen. Doch nicht nur Archer hegte meuterische Gedanken, auch Malcolm und Isabella überlegten bereits fieberhaft, wie sie in solch einem Fall Robin retten könnten. Die Dorfgemeinde sah ihrem Wunderknaben kummervoll nach. Viele der älteren Frauen bekreuzigten sich, kleine Kinder pressten sich an ihre Mütter und jeder fragte sich, ob das nun das jähe Ende von Robin Hoods Heldentaten war.

Es war schwierig mit dem Pferd Schritt zu halten. Auf dem Weg nach Locksley stolperte Robin immer wieder und wurde für zwei, drei Schritte auf dem Boden entlanggezogen, dann zügelte Guy jedoch das Tier. Es war ganz offensichtlich nicht seine Absicht ihn zu Tode zu schleifen, sondern lediglich zu demütigen. Er drehte sich gelegentlich um und schenkte ihm ein sowohl süffisantes, als auch hämisches Grinsen. Mit gerümpfter Nase und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte Robin dieses trotzig. Er würde sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen.

Nachdem sie in Nottingham Castle eingetroffen waren und Guy von seinem Hengst gestiegen war, umkreiste er Robin, wie ein Adler seine Beute. „Warum siehst du mich so finster an Robin? Ist irgendetwas nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“, säuselte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Du bist nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit. Ich merke wie sehr du dich verändert hast und mit Sicherheit nicht zum Guten“, meinte Robin, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem blasierten Lächeln verzogen.

„Und du bist um so vieles besser als ich? Ja? Austeilen kannst du, aber einstecken nicht“, bemerkte Guy spitz. Sie funkelten sich beide bitterböse an.

„Gisborne, was gibt es da zu tuscheln mit unserem Gefangenen? Benachrichtigt lieber den Scharfrichter. Ich möchte mir eine unvergessliche Todesart für unseren Helden überlegen“, näselte der Sheriff, als er von seinem Schimmel stieg.

Verwirrt wandte sich Guy zu ihm um. „Scharfrichter? Für wen?“

Der Sheriff zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue empor und musterte Guy, als würde er seine Intelligenz in Frage stellen. Dann wies er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf Robin. Guy wurde blass.

„Ihr habt mir Euer Wort gegeben. Ihr habt mir versprochen, wenn ich euch helfe Robin zu ergreifen, werdet Ihr ihn verschonen. Ja sogar begnadigen, wenn er sich einsichtig zeigt“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige entrüstet hervor.

„Gisborne, Gisborne“, säuselte der Sheriff und schnippte sich mit den Fingern irgendeine unsichtbare Fluse von seinem Gewand. „Das war vor mehreren Wochen. Seither hat sich einiges geändert. Hood hat nicht länger nur einem Verurteilten zur Flucht verholfen, sondern auch mehrere meiner Steuertransporte sabotiert, meine Verbündeten überfallen und meine Autorität in Frage gestellt. Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft er käme mit etwas Schelte davon, oder? Macht Euch nicht lächerlich. Wenn die Bauern sehen, dass ein Verbrecher wie dieser Hood einfach begnadigt wird, dann verlieren sie ihre Furcht und somit auch ihren Respekt vor mir. Wir können uns keine aufständischen Bauern leisten.“

„Aber Ihr habt mir Euer Wort gegeben!“, sagte Guy mit tiefer, bedrohlicher Stimme. Seine ganze Haltung hatte auf einmal etwas Gefährliches an sich.

Der Sheriff schnaubte abfällig. „Denkt daran wem Ihr verpflichtet seid“, sagte er nun mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Ihm gefiel nicht das sein treuster Gefolgsmann auf einmal in so einem Tonfall mit ihm sprach. „Außerdem, was liegt Euch an diesem Hood?“, fragte er und sah mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln, abwertend an Robin auf und ab.

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsenen. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich“, behauptete Guy, wobei sich seine Nasenflügel bedrohlich aufblähten.

„Ein Bruder? Tatsächlich?“, höhnte der Sheriff. „Euer lieber Bruder hat Euch nicht nur wie einen Narren dastehen lassen, sondern stellt auch eine Gefahr für Eure Ansprüche an Locksley dar. Und dennoch wollt ihr, dass er verschont wird?“

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes von Euch verlangt, außer dass sein Leben verschont wird“, beharrte Guy, wobei er innerlich vor unterdrückter Wut brodelte. Er fühlte sich hintergangen. Er hatte dem Sheriff treue Dienste geleistet und sich darauf verlassen das dieser seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten würde.

„Ach Gisborne, brecht nicht gleich in Tränen aus“, höhnte der Sheriff, obwohl Guy eher so aussah, als würde er eher einen Mord begehen. „Hätte ich ein sensibles Frauenzimmer als meinen obersten Wachmann gewollt, dann hätte ich mir eines mit schöneren Beinen ausgesucht.“

Guys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Schon gut, betrachtet es als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Güte. Diese Plage Hood soll am Leben bleiben, aber er wird sofort in den Kerker geworfen und das ist mein letztes Wort.“ Daraufhin drehte er Guy den Rücken zu. „Ah ja und noch etwas.“ Er blieb stehen, wandte sich dabei aber noch nicht einmal zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um. „Solltet Ihr noch einmal wagen mir zu widersprechen, könnte es sehr gut sein das Ihr für mich entbehrlich werdet. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?“, säuselte Vaisey und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Ha! Das war wirklich amüsant. Und lässt du mich jetzt auf mein Gemach führen Lady Gisborne?“, feixte Robin.

Entgeistert drehte sich Guy zu ihm um. Hielt er das alles etwa nur für einen Scherz? Begriff er nicht das sein Leben eben noch an einem seidenen Faden gehangen hatte?

Ruckartig zog er Robin an dem Seil, wie einen Hund hinter sich her. Flankiert von mehreren Soldaten, die verhindern sollten, dass der Gefangene einen Fluchtversuch wagte. Erst als Guy mit Robin die Tür zum Kerker durchschritten hatten, blieben die Männer des Sheriffs zurück, um den Ausgang zu bewachen. Als der Kerkermeister vernahm, dass sich die Tür öffnete, kam er Guy katzbuckelnd entgegen.

„Oh, Sir Guy of Gisborne. Ich sehe Ihr wart erfolgreich. Sehr gut, sehr gut.“ Er öffnete für den Gefangenen eine der Zellentüren. Der restliche Kerker war im Moment leer, was vor allem daran lag, dass der Sheriff keinen Sinn darin sah Nahrung für Gefangene zu verschwenden und daher diese immer gleich am nächsten Morgen hinrichten ließ.

„Ihr könnt gehen“, meinte Guy auf einmal kühl.

„Wie bitte?“, verwirrt sah ihn der Gefängniswerter an.

„Ich sagte ihr könnt gehen und gebt mir die Schlüssel. Ich schließe nachher die Zellentür ab“, knurrte er.

Als der Kerkermeister noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte, verlor Guy die Geduld. „SOFORT!“, herrschte er ihn an.

„Ja natürlich Sir Guy of Gisborne. Vergebt mir!“ Schnell ergriff der Kerkermeister die Flucht und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich, als hätte er Sorge, dass Guy ihm nacheilen und den Kopf abschlagen könnte. Robin beobachtete das Schauspiel misstrauisch. Was hatte Guy vor?

„Wenn du daran denkst mich zu überwältigen und zu fliehen, dann vergiss es lieber gleich. Vor dem Kerker stehen mehrere Wachen, die nur darauf warten endlich in Aktion zu treten“, sagte Guy mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Robin setzte sich auf seine Pritsche und meinte mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen: „Was soll das werden Guy? Wenn du die ganze Zeit nur eine Möglichkeit gesucht hast mit mir alleine zu sein, hätten wir auch gewiss im Sherwood Forest ein nettes Plätzchen gefunden.“

Dieser verschränkte daraufhin verärgert die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich glaube du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht. Es ist wichtig das du dich endlich einsichtig zeigst und den Sheriff um Vergebung bittest. Vielleicht wird er dann doch noch seinen Teil der Abmachung halten. Vergiss deinen dummen Stolz!“

„Das hat nichts mit Stolz zu tun. Der Sheriff ist...“

„Ein Verräter?“, fiel Guy ihm ins Wort. „Ich kenne deine Geschichte schon.“ Er ging vor Robin in die Knie und hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen.

„Schlag dir diese verrückte Idee endlich aus dem Kopf! So etwas wie ein zweites Leben gibt es nicht“, sprach er mit eindringlicher Stimme auf ihn ein.

„Ach nein? Und was ist mit der Wiederauferstehung Christi?“, fragte Robin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, obwohl er seit dem Heiligen Krieg selbst nicht mehr sicher war, ob er daran glaubte.

„Bist du Jesus?“, entgegnete Guy spöttisch.

„Nein, dass habe ich damit nicht sagen wollen. Aber jetzt hör schon auf. Du wolltest doch nicht nur mit mir alleine sein, um über den Sheriff zu reden.“

„Ach nein? Und weshalb hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst mit dir alleine sein wollen?“ Er ließ Robin wieder los, doch dieser beugte sich nun nach vorne, so das ihre Gesichter gerade mal eine Nasenspitze voneinander entfernt waren.

Er schenkte ihm ein verschlagenes Grinsen. „Weist du, eigentlich sollte ich sauer auf dich sein und in gewisser Weise bin ich das auch, aber das dir mein Leben anscheinend immer noch so viel bedeutet zeigt, dass du kein vollkommen hoffnungsloser Fall bist.“

Er überbrückte die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste Guy sanft auf den Mund. Dieser fuhr erschrocken hoch und stand nun stocksteif vor Robin, der mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zu ihm aufsah und sich über die Lippen leckte.

„Lass den Unsinn!“, fuhr er ihn an.

„Unsinn? Ist es nicht das, weswegen du eigentlich hier bist?“ Er lehnte sich auf der Pritsche zurück und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Auf Guys Stirn bildeten sich Zornesfalten. Robin machte sich über ihn lustig! Er versuchte trotz aller Erniedrigung, die der vermeintlich Jüngere ihm zugefügt hatte, diesem zu helfen und wie dankte er es ihm? Elender Outlaw!

„So wie du stinkst, gewiss nicht und außerdem habe ich heute Abend schon etwas vor. Lady Marian begleitet mich zum Bankett.“

Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das selbstgefällige Lächeln verschwand von Robins Lippen. Marian? Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das spröde Holz der Pritsche und er wand seinen Blick Richtung Tür, um Guy nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sollte das heißen Guy hegte nun doch Gefühle für Marian?

„Du sagtest zu mir einst, du hättest kein Interesse an Marian.“

„Ich kannte sie ja noch nicht einmal wirklich und außerdem war sie damals noch ein Kind. Aber mittlerweile ist sie zu einer sehr schönen, bewundernswerten, jungen Frau herangewachsen.“

Robin spürte plötzlich ein Brennen in den Augen und schloss die Lider. Er hatte die Situation falsch gedeutet. Nur weil er immer noch Gefühle für Guy hegte und nicht über ihn hinwegkam, musste das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Sein ehemaliger Geliebter hatte dem Sheriff gesagt, dass Robin wie ein Bruder für ihn war und vielleicht war tatsächlich von Guys einstiger Liebe, nicht mehr als ein gewisses brüderliches Pflichtgefühl übrig geblieben.

Robin merkte wie ihm Galle die Kehle hochstieg. So ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte er schon einmal empfunden. An dem Tag als Marian Guy heiraten wollte, nur das er damals auf den Bräutigam eifersüchtig gewesen war und nicht auf die Braut. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es daran lag, dass er sich um Marians Wohlergehen sorgte. Guy könnte ihr schließlich etwas antun. Er hatte ihr schon einmal sein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt. Doch in Wahrheit war Robin schlichtweg von Eifersucht zerfressen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, meinte Guy kühl. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt deine neue Bleibe, denn du wirst viel Zeit hier unten verbringen, wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst ein Schuldbekenntnis vor dem Sheriff abzulegen.“

Nachdem er die Gitter verschlossen hatte und gegangen war, rollte sich Robin auf seiner Pritsche zusammen. Es war furchtbar kalt hier unten. Er versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, aber es war unmöglich. Die Vorstellung von Guy und Marian in enger Umarmung war unerträglich. Er wünschte Marian alles Glück der Welt, aber musste es denn mit Guy sein? Würde sie seinen Avancen nachgeben, jetzt wo Robin aus dem Rennen war? Er wollte nur noch fort von hier und all das hinter sich lassen, aber er würde sich wohl noch bis morgen früh gedulden müssen. Bis seine Bande von Outlaws ihn hier herausholte. Robin hatte sich darum bemüht in diesem Leben alles besser zu machen, aber es schien so, als würde sein ganzes Leben dennoch den Bach heruntergehen. Er konnte dem Sheriff einfach nicht Herr werden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach von hier verschwinden und irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen. Was sprach dagegen? Warum musste er den Helden spielen und dabei alles verlieren was er liebte? Es glich Selbstgeißelung hier zu bleiben und mit anzusehen, wie Guy eines Tages Marian heiraten würde. Die Zeit verstrich, doch wie spät es nun mittlerweile war, konnte Robin beim besten Willen nicht sagen, denn es gab hier keinerlei Fenster. Der Kerkermeister kam und ging wieder, wobei er dem Gefangenen nicht viel Beachtung schenkte. Irgendwann musste Robin eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde plötzlich geweckt, als er spürte wie sich ein warmer Körper zu ihm auf die enge Pritsche presste. Mit wild klopfenden Herzen und plötzlich hellwach fuhr er herum. Im Schein der Fackeln erkannte er Guy. Was sollte das auf einmal? Der Dunkelhaarige roch nach Wein. War er betrunken? Er sah den Gefangenen kurz in die Augen, sagte aber kein Wort. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihn und bettete seinen Kopf in Robins Halsbeuge. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte der geübte Bogenschütze, mit dem Gedanken ihn von sich zu stoßen. Wie konnte Guy es wagen ihm erst sein Interesse an Marian zu unterbreiten und ihn dann dennoch nachts, wie eine billige Dirne aufzusuchen. Doch der Gedanke, dass dies womöglich die letzte Gelegenheit war in Guys Armen zu liegen hielt ihn davon ab. Es war ein bittersüßes Gefühl. Robin nahm den wohlbekannten Duft von Leder wahr, spürte Guys vertraute Umarmung und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er sich vormachen, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate nur ein böser Traum waren. Das sie zu Hause lagen, in einem weichen Bett und das Robin immer noch die wichtigste Person in Guys Leben darstellte. Nicht Marian, nicht der Sheriff, sondern er. Aber der harte Untergrund und der modrige Kerkergeruch holten ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Ich werde von hier fort gehen“, meinte er plötzlich in die Dunkelheit hinein, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Dunkelhaarige längst seinen Weinrausch ausschlief. Guy erwachte aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

„Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen“, knurrte er. Er klang gar nicht so betrunken, wie Robin zuerst vermutet hatte.

„Warum nicht? Du hast doch jetzt Marian“, entgegnete er giftig.

„Eifersüchtig?“ Die Müdigkeit war aus Guys Stimme gewichen und Robin spürte, wie dessen Hand an seinem Körper hinabwanderte und dann provozierend nach seinem Schritt griff. Unwirsch schlug er sie beiseite.

„Spielt es eine Rolle? Guy, ich weiß das du dich von mir verraten fühlst. Zum einen, weil ich dir all die Jahre die Wahrheit verschwiegen habe und zum anderen, weil du denkst ich würde gegen dich agieren. Aber es geht hierbei nicht um dich, oder um mich. Es geht um England, um Locksley und darum wie der Sheriff die Bevölkerung ausbeutet. Nur leider scheinen alle meine Bemühungen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen es nur noch schlimmer zu machen! Ich weiß, du denkst ich bin verrückt. Ich mache es dir noch nicht einmal zum Vorwurf, dass du genug von mir hast und Marian nun den Hof machen willst“, Letzteres entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber zumindest bemühte sich Robin darum Verständnis für Guy aufzubringen. „Nur bitte Guy, spiel nicht mit mir. Es bereitet dir Vergnügen mich zu verletzen, oder? Geht es dir dann besser?“, fragte er verbittert.

Stille legte sich über den Raum und Robin dachte schon, dass der andere wieder eingeschlafen wäre, als Guy plötzlich meinte: „Du bist manchmal so ein Dummkopf. Da ist nichts zwischen mir und Lady Marian.“

„Aber du hast gesagt...“

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe und du hast Recht. Ich wollte dich verletzen. Du hast mich belogen, mich verraten und bloßgestellt. Eigentlich hättest du es verdient, dass ich dich dem Sheriff überlasse. Warum denkst du, habe ich mich so sehr für dich eingesetzt?“

„Was weiß ich? Vielleicht weil du Mitleid hast, auf Grund meines angeblichen Irrsinns? Weil du dich irgendwie für mich verantwortlich fühlst?“

Plötzlich spürte Robin eine kalte Hand an seiner Kehle und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Aber dann merkte er, dass Guy nur nach der Kette suchte und seine Hand um den Anhänger schloss.

„Weist du noch was ich damals sagte, als ich dir diese Kette gab?“

„Das deine Mutter meinte du solltest sie dem Menschen geben, der dir am wichtigsten in deinem Leben ist.“

„Meinst du nicht ich hätte dir die Kette schon längst wieder weggenommen, wenn dem nicht mehr so wäre?“

„Du wolltest sie mir nehmen. Nach dem Gespräch mit meinem Vater. Unter der Eiche.“

„Nein, ich war vielleicht versucht sie dir zu nehmen, aber im selben Moment wusste ich, dass es falsch wäre.“ Guys Lippen berührten sanft Robins Nacken und dieser merkte wie sich dieses dumpfe, unwohle Gefühl in seiner Magengegend endlich verflüchtigte. „Sie gehört dir und auch wenn es Torheit sein mag, selbst wenn du immer weiter dieser Geisteskrankheit verfallen solltest, so wird sie dennoch auf ewig dir gehören. Was nicht heißen soll das ich dir alles durchgehen lasse!“

Spielerisch biss Guy auf einmal in die Stelle, die er vorher noch so zärtlich liebkost hatte.

„Au! Also ich weiß nicht ob ich geschmeichelt, oder beleidigt sein soll.“ Aber in jedem Falle war er unglaublich erleichtert. Guy liebte ihn immer noch. Ein zweites Mal wanderte dessen Hand zu Robins Schritt und dieses mal schlug er sie nicht beiseite, sondern presste stattdessen seinen Körper noch enger an Guys. „Ist die Kerkertür verschlossen?“, fragte Robin besorgt.

„Hältst du mich für einen Narren? Natürlich habe ich abgeschlossen.“

„Fällt es den Wachen nicht auf, wenn du so lange hier unten bist?“

„Willst du das ich gehe?“, fragte Guy auf einmal wieder reservierter.

„Nein! Nein, bitte bleib.“ Er presste einen feuchten Kuss auf Guys Mund und nur all zu bereitwillig, öffneten sich dessen Lippen für Robins Zunge. Indessen zerrte der Dunkelhaarige an dem Hosenbund seines Geliebten und nur nach kurzen Bemühungen, hatte er es geschafft ihm die Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen herunterzuziehen, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Auch Robin machte sich an Guys Gürtel zu schaffen. Wie zwei ausgehungerte Tiere fielen sie übereinander her. Es war wild und es war leidenschaftlich. Als Guy nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder in Robin eindrang, überkam ihn ein wohliger Schauer und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper. „Mein Robin“, hauchte Guy ihm ins Ohr und er hatte wieder dieses sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches Robin so sehr vermisst hatte.

Er pumpte Robins Geschlechtsorgan synchron zu seinen Stößen und nach so langer Zeit der Enthaltsamkeit, dauerte es nicht lange bis er sich in seinem Geliebten ergoss, der kurz nach ihm kam. Nach Luft ringend lagen sie nun da und Robin spürte die Kälte gar nicht mehr, was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass Guys warmer, verschwitzter Körper auf dem seinen lag und noch immer das Blut durch seine Adern pulsierte. Guy streichelte liebevoll Robins Haar und Gesicht. Dieser drehte indessen seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Guys Hand zu küssen, die ihn liebkoste. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen. Diese leuchtend blauen Augen. Das Licht der Fackeln malte merkwürdige Schemen an die Wände und ließ auch Schatten über Guys Körper tanzen.

Eigentlich wollte er ihm sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte und ihn vermisst hatte, aber stattdessen meinte er nur mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen: „Gib zu, du hast dich nach mir verzerrt.“

Guys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. „Immer noch derselbe arrogante Robin wie früher.“

„Aber es ist doch wahr. Du liebst mich. Du begehrst mich“, meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln und gab sich möglichst selbstbewusst, obwohl er eigentlich nur nach Bestätigung suchte.

Die Gesichtszüge des Dunkelhaarigen wurden wieder ernst: „Ja, ich liebe dich und ich begehre dich. Mehr als irgendetwas anderes auf dieser Welt.“

„Ich wusste es. Ich dich übrigens auch, nur falls du dich das gefragt hast“, meinte Robin strahlend und schloss seine Arme um Guys Nacken. Dieser lächelte amüsiert und drückte ihm einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sich ihre Münder jedoch wieder voneinander lösten meinte er auf einmal: „Ich muss langsam gehen. Ich habe den Wachen gesagt, ich würde dich über den Aufenthaltsort der übrigen Outlaws befragen. Aber sie werden sicherlich misstrauisch, wenn diese Befragung die ganze Nacht über dauert.“

Robin sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern verstärkte nur noch seinen Griff um Guy. Er wollte nicht das es schon vorbei war. Wer wusste schon, wann und ob sie überhaupt jemals wieder in einer solchen Umarmung miteinander liegen würden?

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich gehe gewiss nicht freiwillig. Ich komme morgen wieder, versprochen.“

Aber genau das war das Problem. Robin würde morgen nicht mehr hier sein. Vor dem ersten Wachwechsel musste Guy ohnehin verschwunden sein. Kaum vorstellbar was wäre, wenn ihn die anderen Outlaws in dieser kompromittierenden Situation erwischten.

„Wenn du dich beim Sheriff entschuldigst und seine Auflagen erfüllst, dann könntest du möglicher Weise morgen sogar schon wieder ein freier Mann sein.“

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Guy.“

„Warum nicht? Weshalb bist du so halsstarrig?“

„Lass uns bitte nicht streiten. Nicht jetzt“, sagte Robin und schenkte dem Dunkelhaarigen einen flehenden Blick. Dieser atmete resignierend aus und küsste Robins Schläfe, während seine Hand über dessen Rippen streichelte.

„Ist gut. Wir reden morgen weiter. Ach übrigens, ich habe dir Decken, sowie Essen und etwas zu Trinken mitgebracht“, meinte Guy und wies mit seinem Blick hinunter auf den Boden neben der Pritsche. Erst jetzt wurde Robin auf das Bündel in der Ecke aufmerksam.

„Warum hast du nicht gleich etwas gesagt?“, meinte er begeistert.

„Als ich hereinkam, dachte ich du schläfst schon und wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Er erhob sich von Robin, der ihn nur widerwillig losließ und reichte ihm das Bündel. Robin zog zwischen den Decken ein Brot, etwas Käse und eine Feldflasche hervor.

„Danke“, sagte er und beobachtete Guy dabei, wie dieser sich seine Hose wieder ordentlich überzog und sein Lederwams schloss. Er versuchte mit den Fingern seine zerzausten Haare einigermaßen zu glätten. Dann nickte er Robin zu und schloss das Eisengitter auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich ein letzte Mal. Am liebsten wollte Robin aufstehen, ihn in seine Arme schließen und nie wieder gehen lassen, aber stattdessen nickte er ihm nur zu.

Dann schloss Guy das Gitter hinter sich und schritt den Gang entlang. Robin hörte wie er die große Eichentür, öffnete und wieder verriegelte, doch dann verklang jeglicher Laut. Einige Zeit später kam der Kerkermeister noch einmal vorbei, um nach Robin zu sehen. Als er feststellte, dass er noch immer sicher verwahrt in seiner Zelle hockte, ging er wieder fort. Robin aß den Käse und das Brot, welches Guy ihm mitgebracht hatte. Er zog den Korken aus dem Flachmann und schnupperte daran. Es schien Wein zu sein. Er nahm einen Schluck. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests hatte das Gefühl es wären schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis er endlich das Klirren von Schwertern vernahm, sah wie die Eichentür aufbrach und seine Freunde mit dem Schlüsselbund in der Hand vor ihm standen. Wie geplant trugen sie die Helme und Waffenröcke der Soldaten, die sie bei ihren Raubüberfällen auf die Steuertransporte des Sheriffs erbeutet hatten. Die anderen Outlaws hatten sich schon gewundert, was Robin mit diesem Plunder wollte. Aber dieser hatte geahnt, dass ihnen diese Rüstungen als Tarnung noch einmal zu Gute kommen würden.

„Ich hoffe du hast es dir nicht zu bequem gemacht, wir müssen nämlich schnell fort von hier, bevor die Wachen wieder zu sich kommen und Alarm schlagen“, meinte Tom. Robin sprang sofort auf die Beine und rannte mit den anderen dem Ausgang entgegen. Die Wachen, ebenso wie der Kerkermeister langen bewusstlos daneben. Es war nicht schwierig sich unbemerkt davonzuschleichen und als die Männer wieder zu sich kamen, waren die Outlaws längst über alle Berge.

Der Sheriff tobte vor Wut, als ihn die Nachricht ereilte, dass Hood geflohen sei. Währenddessen schwankte Guys Gemütszustand zwischen Verbitterung, Sorge und Selbstvorwürfen, weil er die Bewachung des Gefangenen nicht selbst in die Hand genommen hatte. Er hätte sich gewiss nicht von diesen Outlaws übertölpeln lassen. Was wäre wenn sie Robin wieder habhaft wurden? Würde der Sheriff noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken, oder würde er ihn sofort hinrichten lassen, weil das Risiko zu groß war. Er war schon gestern nicht all zu geneigt gewesen seinen Widersacher zu verschonen und jetzt wo Robin ihm ein weiteres Mal wie ein glitschiger Fisch durch die Finger geglitten war, würde er sich von Guy gewiss nicht mehr so leicht umstimmen lassen. Der Sheriff hatte ihn heute Morgen schon sein Missfallen all zu deutlich spüren lassen. Als wäre er derjenige gewesen, der Hood hatte entkommen lassen.

„Dieser verfluchte Narr!“, brüllte der Dunkelhaarige außer sich und stieß mit seiner Faust, gegen die harte Steinwand, so dass ein Schmerz von seinen Fingern ausgehend, den ganzen Arm durchzuckte. Er befand sich in seiner Kammer und ging wie ein Panther im Käfig unruhig auf und ab. Wenn Robin nur auf ihn gehört hätte, dann wäre er vielleicht vom Sheriff begnadigt wurden und hätte vielleicht sogar in Nottingham Castle leben können. Aber nein, er musste natürlich wieder den Helden spielen.

Indessen kam der Gefängnisausbruch dem Sheriff mehr als ungelegen. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme am Hals. Prinz John erwartete von ihm, dass er seinen Bruder König Richard irgendwie aus dem Weg räumte. Schon seit Wochen zermarterte sich Vaisey das Gehirn, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, ohne das man ihn hinterher für den Tod des Königs zur Verantwortung zog? Dann kam ihm die Geschichte seiner Wachen in den Sinn. Die sechs Outlaws hatten nur so weit in den Burghof vordringen können, weil sie sich als Soldaten verkleidet hatten. Vielleicht konnte er sich diese List in gewisser Weise zu Nutze machen. Was wäre, wenn seine Männer als Sarazenen verkleidet das Lager des Königs überfielen? Immerhin führte der König Krieg gegen die Sarazenen und somit wäre ein Überfall nichts Ungewöhnliches. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass es sich bei den Angreifern, um Engländer handelte, geschweige denn um Männer des Sheriffs. Aber was, wenn man es schaffte einem von ihnen habhaft zu werden? Sicherer wäre es nur einen Mann loszuschicken, der dann irgendwelche Söldner anwarb. Solange diese nicht wusste, dass der wahre Auftraggeber der Sheriff von Nottingham war, konnten sie auch unter der schlimmsten Folter nichts Verfängliches ausplaudern. Aber wen sollte er damit beauftragen? Es musste jemand sein dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

Wenige Stunden später wurde Guy zum Sheriff gerufen. „Ihr habt nach mir verlangt?“, fragte er unterwürfig, als er ins Zimmer trat und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Vaisey stand inmitten seiner vielen Vogelkäfige und hielt einen kleinen Buchfinken in der Hand.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja. Gut, gut.“ Er setzte den Vogel zurück in den Käfig und wandte sich Guy zu. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung forderte er den Mann auf näher zu treten. Dieser folgte dem Geheiß des Sheriffs. Was er jedoch nicht ahnte war, dass Vaiseys andere Hand hinter seinem Rücken einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog. Solch ein Gespräch führte man schließlich nicht, ohne eine gewisse Absicherung. Sollte sich Gisborne als unkooperativ erweisen, konnte er ihn unmöglich am Leben lassen.

„Es geht um diesen Hood“, Vaisey sprach den Namen mit schierer Verachtung in der Stimme aus. „Euch liegt sehr viel an ihm, oder Gisborne?“

„Ich sagte Euch bereits, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich“, meinte Guy stocksteif, der nicht wusste wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. War dies eine Wiederholung von heute Morgen? Würde der Sheriff gleich wieder aufbrausen und ihm die Schuld für Robins Flucht geben?

„Wie viel ist er Euch wert?“, fragte der Sheriff kühl.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“ Irritiert zog Guy die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Dabei ist es doch eigentlich eine sehr einfache Frage. Wie viel ist dieser Outlaw Euch wert? Ihr sagt er ist wie ein Bruder für Euch, aber das ist mir doch etwas wage. Tötete Kain nicht Abel, weil er ihm Gottes Gunst neidete, oder Romulus seinen Bruder Remus, weil er ihn verspottet hatte?“

Ein kalter Schauer lief Guy über den Rücken. Wollte Vaisey das er Robin tötete? Nichts auf der Welt, weder die Gunst des Sheriffs, noch Land, Versprechungen, oder irgendwelche Reichtümer könnten ihn zu solch einer Tat verleiten. Wenn nötig würde er Leib und Seele für Robin opfern!

„Ihr schuldet mir noch eine Antwort Gisborne. Wie viel ist dieser Hood Euch wert?“, fragte der Sheriff heimtückisch.

„Er ist unbezahlbar“, antwortete Guy schließlich ausdruckslos.

„Und wie viel ist Euch der König wert?“, horchte Vaisey nach, wobei seine Lippen sich zu einem verschlagenen Lächeln verzogen.

Was sollte diese Fragerei? Verwundert rümpfte Guy die Nase und meinte mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Ihr wisst, dass mir ebenso wenig an dem König liegt, wie Euch. Er ist ein Mann, der für irgendeinen sinnlosen Krieg, sein Land und seine Untertanen im Stich lässt.“

„Und was würdet Ihr dazu sagen, wenn ich Euch anbieten würde, Euren Bruder zu begnadigen, ja ihm sogar seinen Titel zurückgebe, egal welcher Verbrechen er sich schuldig gemacht hat, oder welche Delikte er noch begehen wird?“

Guys Gesichtszüge glätteten sich. „Was müsste ich dafür tun?“

„Nun sagen wir es so, dass ist ein mehr als nur großzügiges Angebot. Schließlich gehe ich auch ein gewisses Risiko damit ein, denn dieser Hood hat sich zu einer regelrechten Plage entwickelt. Demnach muss natürlich auch der Preis angemessen sein.“

„Und der wäre?“

Der Sheriff legte eine dramatische Pause ein, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herab lies.

„Tötet König Richard und Hood kann sich von mir aus wieder Robin of Locksley nennen“, antwortete er schließlich gönnerhaft. „Verweigert mir meine Bitte und ihr könnt schon in wenigen Tagen seinen Tod betrauern.“ Vaiseys Griff um den verborgen Dolch verstärkte sich. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

Indessen musste Guy plötzlich an die Geschichte über den Mordanschlag auf den König denken, die er als eines von Robins Hirngespinsten abgetan hatte. War das Zufall? Im selben Moment schallt sich der Dunkelhaarige selbst gedanklich einen Narren. Gewiss war es ein Zufall, was sollte es sonst sein?

„Und wie soll ich dabei vorgehen?“

Vaisey ließ siegessicher den Dolch los, der zurück in die Gürtelhalterung glitt. Anerkennend klopfte Guy auf die Schulter. „Ha, das gefällt mir. Ein Mann der Tat. Gut, lasst uns gleich zur Sache kommen. Zuerst war ich zugegeben etwas aufgebracht über die Flucht unseres gemeinsamen Freundes, aber dann begriff ich, dass es ein Wink des Schicksals sein muss.“ Der Sheriff unterbreitete dem Dunkelhaarigen seinen Plan und mit jedem Satz wurden Guys Augen größer. Er und seine angeheuerten Söldner sollten sich als Sarazenen verkleiden und das Lager des Sheriffs überfallen?

Er erinnerte sich an Robins Worte. -Der Sheriff schickte im Jahr 1191 als Sarazenen verkleidete Soldaten ins Lager des Königs, um diesen ermorden zu lassen.-

Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, oder? Robins Geschichte klang einfach zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein, aber wie hätte er den Plan des Sheriffs erahnen können?

„Und, was sagt Ihr dazu Gisborne?“, riss Vaisey ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen aus seinen Gedanken.

Er lies sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen. Was bedeutete ihm schon der König? Ein Mann der auf Grund seines Fanatismus tausende von Menschenleben opferte. Auf diese Weise könnte er Robin retten. Das Leben Robins gegen das des Königs. Keine schwere Entscheidung. Der einzige Hacken wäre, wenn jemand dahinter käme, dann wäre sein Leben verwirkt. Man würde ihn unweigerlich als Verräter hinrichten lassen. „Die Leute könnten Fragen über meinen Verbleib stellen“, wand er daher ein.

„Natürlich darf niemand wissen, dass Ihr fort seid. Wir werden einfach erzählen das Ihr unter einer schweren Krankheit leidet, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft.“

„Aber was ist wenn jemand nach mir sehen will?“

„Nach Euch sehen? Wer sollte nach Euch sehen wollen? Ich glaube seit Eurem kleinen Auftritt in Locksley, dürfte selbst Eure Familie jegliches Interesse an Euch verloren haben. Aber wenn es Euch beruhigt werden wir einfach sagen, dass der Arzt wegen einer möglichen Ansteckungsgefahr jeden Besuch untersagt hat. Und, was sagt Ihr? Sind wir im Geschäft?“ Er hielt Guy abwartend seine ausgestreckte Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm dieser sie an. Er hatte es Robin versprochen. Er würde ihn beschützen, selbst wenn er dafür sein eigenes Leben riskierte. Manche Menschen sind es wert das man für sie brennt.

Mehrere Wochen zogen ins Land und seit jener Nacht im Kerker, war Guy wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weder in Locksley, noch in Nottingham hatte ihn irgendwer zu Gesicht bekommen. Es hieß er sei schwer krank und verließe nicht mehr sein Zimmer. Aus Sorge um ihn schlich sich Robin eines nachts in die Burg und von dort aus in Guys Kammer, aber diese war leer. Dem Anführer der Outlaws kam das alles sehr verdächtig vor und als er wenige Tage später hörte, dass der einzige der den Kranken in den letzten Wochen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte der Arzt Pitts war, da wusste Robin was Sache war. Er erzählte den übrigen Outlaws von dem geplanten Mordanschlag auf den Königs und behauptete ein Gespräch des Sheriffs belauscht zu haben. Allan und Little John erklärten sich bereit Robin ins Heilige Land zu folgen, während die anderen hier im Sherwood Forest die Stellung halten sollten. Immerhin musste jemand für das Wohlergehen der Armen sorgen.

Es war August als Robin, Little John und Allan an ihrem Zielhafen anlegten. Dankbar küsste der verschlagene Trickbetrüger den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, als sie endlich an Land gingen. „Ich werde nie, nie wieder ein Schiff betreten!“, verkündete er.

„Das wirst du wohl müssen, wenn du irgendwann nach England zurückkehren möchtest“, erinnerte Robin ihn mitleidig. Allan war die Reise nicht gut bekommen. Fast die ganze Überfahrt lang hatte er unter Seekrankheit gelitten.

„Na gut, dieses eine Mal noch, aber dann nie wieder!“

„Wo müssen wir nun hin?“, lenkte Little John das Thema auf das Wesentliche.

„Es sind noch sieben Tage bis Mariä Himmelfahrt. Das bedeutet im Moment müsste sich das Heer des Königs in Mezera befinden.“

„Und wie kommen wir dorthin?“, fragte Allan.

„Zu Fuß würde ich sagen, außer ihr habt einen besseren Vorschlag.“

„Wir könnten auch ein paar Pferde stehlen“, schlug Allan vor.

Robin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich sagte bereits wir müssen uns möglichst unauffällig verhalten.“ Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Guy von ihrer Ankunft erfuhr. Sonst wäre er gewarnt und vielleicht würde das den Verlauf der Geschichte ändern. Besser keine Risiken eingehen.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Mezera. Sie schritten durch eine öde, karge Wüstenlandschaft. Die Sonne stand brennend heiß am Himmel und schon nach wenigen Minuten spürten sie, wie der Schweiß ihnen den Rücken hinab lief. Robin konnte sich noch gut an jene Schlacht in Mezera erinnern. Sie konnten zwar den Sieg erringen, aber es handelte sich um einen Pyrrhussieg. Denn nur wenige Tage zuvor hatten sie selber große Verluste erlitten. Unter ihnen auch Morgan Foster, Matthew Kent und Carters Bruder Thomas. Da aber nun die Sarazenen, als auch sie selber stark geschwächt waren, wurde nach dieser Schlacht nun endlich der Wunsch nach Friedensverhandlungen laut. Umso überraschter war Robin, als er sich mit seinen beiden Begleitern dem Schlachtfeld nährte und sehen musste, dass die Kreuzritter von den Sarazenen immer mehr in die Enge getrieben wurden. Das war falsch! So war es nicht gewesen!

„Ist das da unten nicht das Banner des Königs? Ich glaube Gisborne muss sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe machen König Richard zu beseitigen. Er schafft das auch sehr gut ohne seine Hilfe.“

Allan hatte Recht. Das war das Banner des Königs! Robin hatte sich eigentlich nie wieder an diesem sinnlosen Krieg beteiligen wollen. Er wollte keine Menschen, aus irgendwelchen scheinheiligen Motiven abschlachten, aber in diesem Moment warf er all seine Skrupel über Bord. Sein einziger Gedanke war, dass wenn König Richard starb, sein Bruder auf den Thron käme und das wäre nicht nur das Ende für Locksley, sondern für ganz England!

„WAS HAST DU VOR?“, rief Allan ihm erschrocken nach, als er sah wie Robin den Abhang hinab ins Schlachtgetümmel stürmte. Little John folgte ihm unweigerlich nach. „Aber ihr könnt doch nicht…“, druckste der Trickbetrüger herum. Waren die beiden denn lebensmüde? Es sah doch ganz danach aus, als wäre diese Schlacht schon längst entschieden und der König so gut wie tot? Allan haderte mit sich selbst. Er hing an seinem Leben, aber er wollte auf der anderen Seite seine Freunde auch nicht im Stich lassen, also hetzte er ihnen mit gezücktem Schwert hinterher.

Schon von Weitem spannte Robin seinen Bogen und legte drei Pfeile auf einmal an die Sehne. Jeder von ihnen traf sein Ziel. Er selbst war es gewesen, der die anderen Outlaws gelehrt hatte, dass sie für ihre Ziele nicht über Leichen gingen, aber nun zeigte er sich plötzlich von einer ganz anderen Seite. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken löschte er ein Leben nach dem anderen aus. Wie ein Berserker stürzte er sich in die Schlacht, als ihn ein Angreifer von hinten attackieren wollte, drehte er sich ruckartig um und rammte ihm den nächsten Pfeil, den er noch eben an die Sehne seines Bogen gehalten hatte einfach ins Auge, dass dieser vor Qualen aufschrie. Allan lief einer kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte ihren Anführer noch nie so gesehen, aber es blieb keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn er musste selber einen Sarazenen abwehren, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Auch Little John blieb nicht untätig. Wie ein Riese ragte er zwischen den Kämpfern hervor und jeder der sich ihm nährte bekam seinen Stock zu spüren.

Robin hatte es indessen geschafft sich bis zum König durchzukämpfen. Wie ein schützender Wall postierte er sich vor seinem Pferd und brachte jeden Feind, der Richard zu nahe kam zur Strecke. „Deckt die linke Flanke!“, rief er den umstehenden Kreuzrittern zu, die ihn entgeistert anstarrten.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört was dieser Mann gesagt hat? Ihr sollt die linke Flanke decken!“, wiederholte der König den Befehl. Sofort folgten die Männer seinem Geheiß. Robins Kampfgeist schien eine ansteckende Wirkung auf die Umstehenden zu haben, denn sie schienen neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests befand sich indessen in einem tranceartigen Blutrausch. Wie ein Außenstehender, betrachtete er mit Entsetzen das Geschehen, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Jeder Schuss war ein Treffer und jeder Treffer war ein Leben. Ein Mensch, der vielleicht Kinder hatte, oder eine Frau die daheim auf ihn wartete. Junge Männer, die fast noch Knaben waren, fielen seinen Pfeilen ebenso zum Opfer, wie ausgewachsene Krieger. Er machte keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen jung und alt. Der metallische Geruch von Blut erfüllte die staubige Luft und von allen Seiten her erklang Kampfgeschrei und Wehklagen. Es dauerte lange, bis die Männer sich unter Robins Anweisungen freigekämpft hatten und noch viel länger bis sie es endlich schafften die Sarazenen nun ihrerseits zurückzudrängen. Robins Arme fühlten sich bereits schwer wie Blei an, als die überlebenden Sarazenen endlich die Flucht ergriffen.

Mit glühender Haut und trockenen Lippen, schulterte Robin wieder seinen Bogen und wandte sich dem König zu, dessen Haar von der Anstrengung vollkommen durchnässt war. „Ich schulde Euch meinen Dank. Ich hielt diese Schlacht schon für verloren, aber Ihr habt das Blatt noch einmal gewendet. Wie lautet Euer Name? Ich habe Euch noch nie unter meinen Männer gesehen und ihr tragt nicht das Zeichen des Herren auf Eurer Brust.“

„Sein Name ist Robin of Locksley. Er ist der Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley, Earl of Huntington“, erklang auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Morgan Foster auf sich zureiten. Wie einen Geist musterte Robin sein Gegenüber. Müsste Morgan nicht bereits unter den Toten weilen? Doch dann begriff er, dass es ohne eine Bedrohung auf sein Leben, keinen Grund für seinen Kindheitsfreund gegeben hätte sich zu opfern. Ebenso verstand er nun seine eigene entscheidende Rolle für diesen Krieg. Auch in seinem ersten Leben, hatten ihn die anderen Kreuzritter als ihren Helden gefeiert, aber er hatte ihre Lobpreise als übertrieben empfunden und sie nicht ernst genommen. Es waren Truppen, die Kriege gewannen und keine einzelnen Männer. Zumindest hatte er stets diese Ansicht vertreten, aber anscheinend hatte er seine eigene Bedeutung für den Ausgang dieser Schlacht unterschätzt. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du dich uns doch noch angeschlossen hast“, meinte Morgan mit aufrichtiger Anerkennung.

„Robin of Locksley also. Euch scheint der Himmel geschickt zu haben.“

Robin ging vor seinem König in die Knie, bevor er das Wort erhob. „Ich danke Euch Euere Hoheit, aber leider war es nicht der Himmel der mich veranlasst hat ins Heilige Land aufzubrechen. Es wird ein Mordkomplott gegen Euch geschmiedet.“

Sowohl Allan, als auch Little John hatten sich mittlerweile vor dem König eingefunden und knieten nieder. „Meine beiden Freunde und ich wollen Euch daher warnen. Der neue Sheriff von Nottingham, will als Sarazenen verkleidete Söldner in Euer Lager schicken, die Euch das Leben nehmen sollen. So weit ich weiß, hat Euer Bruder Prinz John ihn damit beauftragt.“

„Mein eigener Bruder soll meinen Tod wünschen?“, fragte König Richard nun ernst. Für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Robin schon er würde seine Worte einfach als Lügen abtun, doch dann fügte er hinzu: „Warum wundert mich das eigentlich nicht? Aber ich hoffe ihr habt auch Beweise für solche schwerwiegenden Anschuldigungen.“

Robin verkrampfte sich. Er hatte nichts gegen den Sheriff, noch gegen Prinz John in der Hand und in König Richards Augen war er ein Fremder, der sich erst noch sein Vertrauen verdienen musste.

„Ich befürchte nein Majestät.“

„Ihr kommt also hierher, den ganzen Weg von England bis ins Heilige Land, ohne den kleinsten Beleg für Eure Anschuldigungen? Weshalb sollte ich Euch glauben?“

„Eben weil ich den ganzen Weg auf mich genommen habe, um Euch dies zu sagen. Außerdem, was würde es Euch schaden meine Warnung ernst zu nehmen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen? Wenn sich meine Prophezeiung als falsch erweisen sollte, könnt Ihr mir immer noch wegen Verleumdung die Zunge herausschneiden lassen.“

Robin hielt König Richards prüfendem Blick Stand und zwinkerte noch nicht einmal. „Ich bürge für ihn, Euer Durchlaucht. Robin of Locksley ist ein ehrenhafter Mann und ich zweifle keinen Moment an seinen Worten“, setzte Morgan sich für ihn ein.

„Gut, gut, wir werden sehen. Seid so lange mein Gast Sir Robin. Ich schulde Euch noch immer meinen Dank. Ihr und Eure beiden Begleiter sollt mit Essen, Trinken und einem guten Nachtlager versorgt werden und morgen früh erzählt Ihr mir was sich seit meiner Abwesenheit in England ereignet hat.“

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der ganze Trupp in Bewegung und folgte dem König.

„Wie geht es meinem Freund Guy? Wo ist er? Mich wundert es ihn nicht an deiner Seite zu sehen. Ihr wart doch sonst immer unzertrennlich“, wollte Morgan wissen. Little John, als auch Allan musterten Morgan misstrauisch.

„Du bist ein Freund von Gisborne? Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Handlanger des Sheriffs irgendwelche Freunde hat“, meinte Allan. Plötzlich spürte er Robins Ellbogen in seiner Magengegend. „AU, wofür war das?“, entrüstete er sich und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle. Robin biss indessen wütend die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte versucht Guys Beteiligung an diesem Komplott nach Möglichkeit zu verheimlichen.

„Guy ein Handlanger des Sheriffs? Der Sheriff, welcher einen Attentäter auf unseren König angesetzt hat?“, fragte Morgan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Es ist kompliziert“, meinte Robin mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick in Allans Richtung. Dieser zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern, als wollte er Robin fragen: Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?

Little John schnaubte verächtlich, hielt sich aber aus der Angelegenheit heraus. Er verabscheute Gisborne fast ebenso wie den Sheriff, wusste aber auch das ihrem Anführer aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen viel an ihm lag.

„Kompliziert?“, horchte Morgan mit gerümpfter Nase nach. Er wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Guy, ein Verräter?

„Lass uns später darüber reden“, meinte Robin mit in Falten gelegter Stirn. Die umstehenden Soldaten sollten nichts davon hören.

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wolle Morgan zum Widerspruch ansetzten, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und schwieg. Er reichte Robin sowie seinen beiden Freunden einen Flachmann der mit Wasser gefüllt war, damit diese ihren Durst stillen konnten.

Als sich Robin, Allan und Little John jedoch in Morgans Zelt eingefunden hatten, konnte er seine Neugier nicht länger zügeln: „Nun sag mir Robin, was ist mit Guy? Stimmt es das er der Handlanger dieses abtrünnigen Sheriffs ist?“

„Ich sagte bereits, es ist kompliziert.“

„Kompliziert? Also ist es wahr!“, Morgan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja, dass Guy nie viel für den König übrig hatte, noch für seinen Krieg, aber das er in solch eine Intrige verstrickt sein soll will ich einfach nicht glauben!“

„Ich denke es steckt mehr dahinter. Ich glaube er hofft auf diese Weise noch einen Teil seines Einflusses zu behalten und unsere Familie zu beschützen, denn jeder der sich gegen den neuen Sheriff aufgelehnt hat, musste es sehr bald bereuen“, erklärte Robin.

„Warum ist Edward nicht mehr Sheriff von Nottingham?“, verlangte Morgan zu erfahren.

„Es war Prinz Johns Entscheidung. Bitte Morgan, sag dem König nicht, dass Guy in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt ist. Ich werde mich selber um ihn kümmern“, versuchte Robin auf ihn einzureden.

„Dich selber um ihn kümmern?“ Little John schüttelte sein zottiges Haupt „Gisborne mag wie ein Bruder für dich sein, aber er sollte dennoch für seine Verbrechen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden“, brummte er.

„Was für Verbrechen?“, wollte Morgan wissen.

„Wie wäre es mit Königsverrat, Amtsmissbrauch, rücksichtlose Ausbeutung seiner Untergebenen. Soll ich fortfahren?“, fragte Allan.

„Doch nur weil der Sheriff ihm keine andere Wahl lässt!“, begehrte Robin auf.

„Ach nein? Aber du scheinst dich diesem neuen Sheriff nicht verschrieben zu haben“, bemerkte Morgan spitz.

„Ganz Recht und deswegen lebe ich jetzt als Outlaw im Sherwood Forest. Das meine Familie noch nicht enteignet wurde und überhaupt noch etwas für die Bauern bewirken kann, liegt wohl zweifellos an Guys Einfluss“, meinte Robin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Du bist ein Outlaw?“ Ungläubig und mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen starrte Morgan ihn an. Dann setzte er sich auf eine Truhe, die im Zelt stand und fragte beinahe amüsiert: „Was hast du angestellt?“

„Dan Scarlett vor einer Verurteilung bewahrt.“

„Dan Scarlett? Der Handwerker, der halb Locksley gebaut hat? Was soll der alte Kauz verbrochen haben?“

„Er hat gewildert, aber nur weil er nichts mehr hatte um seine Familie zu ernähren. Dieser Vaisey beutet unsere Bauern bis auf den letzten Groschen aus“, erklärte Robin.

„Und was sagt Guy dazu? Ich meine, dass du zum Outlaw erklärt wurdest? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das einfach so hingenommen hat“, sagte Morgan und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Holz der Truhe herum. Er kannte Guy. Er wusste das es niemanden gab um den er sich mehr sorgte als Robin. Seine Zuneigung zu ihm besaß schon geradezu anrüchige Züge, aber Morgan hatte sich nie daran gestört.

Die drei Outlaws hatten sich im Schneidersitz auf den Fellen niedergelassen, die den Zeltboden bedeckten. „Das ist mit der Grund, weshalb er sich von dem Sheriff nicht einfach lossagen kann. Er bemüht sich darum meine Begnadigung zu erwirken.“

„Und das lässt du einfach so zu?“, fragte Morgan, wobei sich sein Gesicht verzog, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Keineswegs, ich habe schon unzählige Male versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Seele dem Teufel verschrieben hat. Ich bin gewiss nicht auf die Vergebung des Sheriffs angewiesen“, rechtfertigte Robin sich. „Aber du kennst Guy. Du weißt wie stur er sein kann. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass König Richard ohnehin niemals nach England zurückkehren wird und meint sich deswegen mit den amtierenden Herrschern vor Ort gut stellen zu müssen.“

„Er war schon immer ein Pragmatiker, mit opportunistischen Zügen, nur das er sich an solch einer Intrige beteiligen würde, hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet. Aber jetzt wo du mir gesagt hast, dass deine Begnadigung sein Lohn sein wird, wundert es mich eigentlich nicht länger. Wenn es um dich ging, hat sein Verstand schon häufiger ausgesetzt. Erinnerst du dich noch, als er diesem hochnäsigen Spross von einem Earl ein blaues Auge geschlagen hat, weil er behauptet hatte, dass du ohne Anspruch auf Ländereien kein richtiger Adliger mehr seiest?“

Diese Erinnerung lockerte die angespannte Stimmung etwas auf und sowohl Robin, als auch Morgan mussten herzhaft lachen, während Allan und Little John die beiden nur verständnislos ansahen.

 

Robin wünschte sich das Guys Beweggründe tatsächlich so uneigennützig wären und es nur um ihn ginge, aber das bezweifelte er. Immerhin war auch in seinem letzten Leben Guy derjenige gewesen, der den Mordanschlag auf den König ausgeübt hatte. Gewiss spielte auch sein Ehrgeiz und sein Streben nach Macht eine entscheidende Rolle.

Trotz der großen Verluste die sie in den letzten Tagen erlitten hatten wurde an diesem Abend ausgiebig gefeiert. Robin, sowie seine beiden Kumpanen wurden sofort herzlich in die Runde der Kreuzritter aufgenommen, die um ein Lagerfeuer herumsaßen, Wein tranken und speisten, wenn es sich auch um eine recht karge Mahlzeit handelte, da ihre Vorräte mehr und mehr zur Neige gingen.

Morgan erzählte Robin von Gregors Tod. Der Gerberssohn, der mit ihnen beiden als Kind häufig gespielt hatte, war bereits auf der Reise ins Heilige Land an der Ruhr erkrankt und gestorben. Er berichtete auch wie Matthew Kent gefallen war und schließlich kam er auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu sprechen. „Ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Ach was, ich hätte gar nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er mich auf diesen waghalsigen Kreuzzug begleitet. Wir waren alle so töricht. Ich weiß, du hattest versucht mich zu warnen, aber ich war so verblendet. Ich hatte sogar behauptet stolz zu sein, wenn mein Bruder für diese Sache fiele. So dumm kann nur jemand daherreden, der noch niemals einen lieben Menschen verloren hat “, sagte er beinahe im Flüsterton, so das nur Robin, der genau neben ihm saß hören konnte was er sprach. „Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich würde jederzeit mein Leben für den König geben. Aber der Gedanke, dass ich meinen Bruder an diesen sinnlosen Krieg verloren habe, den wir ohnehin nicht gewinnen können, zermürbt mich innerlich. Wäre ich doch damals einfach mit ihm in Locksley geblieben!“ Verständnisvoll legte ihm Robin eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Dein Bruder wäre gegangen, ganz gleich, ob du dich dem Kreuzzug angeschlossen hättest, oder nicht. Glaub mir, ich habe versucht es ihm auszureden.“ Morgan nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Plötzlich stand einer der jüngeren Männer in der Runde auf. Er hatte weit abstehende Segelohren, die durch sein kurzgeschorenes Haar, noch deutlicher hervortraten, aber ein gutmütiges Gesicht. Mit feierlicher Mine sprach er einen Toast aus: „EIN HOCH AUF ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY, DEN BEZWINGER DER SARAZENEN!“

„EIN HOCH AUF ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY!“, stimmten die anderen Kreuzritter mit ein und erhoben ihre Kelche.

„Männer wie dich Locksley, hätten wir schon eher hier gebrauchen können. Dann wäre dieser Krieg sicherlich längst gewonnen“, meinte ein bärtiger Mann, der etwas rot um die Nasenspitze herum war, wobei sich Robin nicht sicher war, ob das vom Wein herrührte, oder er bloß einen Sonnenbrand hatte.

„Da hat er Recht“, stimmte der König ihm zu, der zu ihnen ans Feuer trat. Sofort verstummten die meisten der Ritter und senkten unterwürfig ihren Blick. „Unseren heutigen Sieg haben wir Euch zu verdanken.“ Er machte eine knappe Handbewegung, woraufhin man ihm sofort einen Platz neben Robin frei räumte. Mit einem aufrichtigen, wenn auch vom Kampf ermüdeten Lächeln, setzte er sich nieder. „Dennoch habe ich mich dazu entschlossen mit den Sarazenen zu verhandeln. Auch wenn wir heute die Schlacht gewonnen haben, so sind wir dennoch ebenso geschwächt wie unsere Gegner. Daher möchte ich einen Boten ins feindliche Lager schicken, der ihnen meinen Wunsch nach Friedensverhandlungen übermitteln soll. Allerdings bräuchten wir jemanden, der ihrer Sprache mächtig ist.“

Abwartend schaute der König in die Runde, doch die meisten der Ritter schüttelten entschuldigend den Kopf. Manche kannten zwar ein paar vereinzelte Worte, aber mehr auch nicht und die Wenigen unter ihnen, welche die Sprache wirklich beherrschten, behielten dies lieber für sich. Immerhin war so ein Botengang ins feindliche Lager nicht gerade ungefährlich.

„Ich könnte diese Nachricht überbringen“, meinte Robin schließlich. In diesem Fall waren seine Motive ausnahmsweise Mal nicht so uneigennützig wie sonst. Er hoffte dadurch schnellstmöglich das Vertrauen des Königs zu gewinnen, sowie sich seine Dankbarkeit zu sichern, um im Notfall Amnestie für Guy erbitten zu können.

„Ihr beherrscht also die Sprache der Sarazenen?“, fragte der König verwundert. Robin nickte als Antwort. „Ihr überrascht mich immer mehr. Ihr seid nicht nur der beste Bogenschütze dem ich je begegnet bin, sondern auch ein guter Stratege, mutig und nun auch noch ein Diplomat. Ich hoffe nur das ich Euch wirklich trauen kann, aber das wird sich schon sehr bald zeigen. Sollte sich Eure Geschichte als wahr erweisen, dann verspreche ich Euch, dass Ihr etwas bei mir gut habt. Ihr werdet angemessen entlohnt werden. Aber nun stehen erst einmal die Friedensverhandlungen an erster Stelle. Es wäre gut, wenn Ihr morgen früh nach unserem Gespräch gleich aufbrechen würdet.“

So geschah es dann auch. Er berichtete am nächsten Morgen dem König alles, was in Nottingham und Locksley vorgefallen war, seitdem Vaisey als Sheriff das Land verwaltete. Richard versprach ihm diejenigen, die zu Unrecht als Outlaws gebrandmarkt wurden waren, bei seiner Rückkehr zu begnadigen und ihnen ihre enteigneten Besitztümer zurückzugeben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Robin sprach die Wahrheit, was der Angriff von Guy und seinen Männern beweisen würde. Wie vereinbart begab sich Robin daraufhin ins feindliche Lager, welches nicht weit von dem ihren entfernt lag. Allan und Little John wollten ihn eigentlich begleiten, aber aus Sorge um ihr Leben, lehnte er ihre Hilfe ab.

Glücklicher Weise wurde Robin nicht gleich zur Strecke gebracht, als er sich den aufgereihten Zelten nährte, sondern sollte die Gelegenheit erhalten mit dem Hauptmann zu sprechen. Dieser würde dann entscheiden, ob seine Botschaft es wert war an Saladin weitergeleitet zu werden, oder nicht.

Als der begnadete Bogenschütze, eskortiert von zwei Wachen, dass Zelt des Hauptmanns betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht ein vertrautes Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. „Djaq?“, brachte Robin verblüfft hervor.

Besagte Person legte den Kopf etwas schief und musterte ihn feindselig. „Ihr kennt also meinen Namen? Dürfte ich auch den Euren erfahren und den Grund weshalb Ihr hier seid?“

Es war nicht seine Djaq. Die Stimme war zu tief für eine Frau und auch die Gesichtszüge waren kantiger. Dennoch sah er ihr unglaublich ähnlich. Er thronte regelrecht auf einem mit Seide bezogenen, blauen Kissen, dass ebenso wie der Baldachin über ihnen, mit goldenem Brokat versehen war. Der Boden des Zeltes war mit einem orientalischen Teppich ausgelegt worden und es roch angenehm nach exotischen Kräutern.

„König Richard Löwenherz schickt mich. Er möchte Frieden schließen und bittet um Verhandlungen?“, die Worte kamen Robin schwer über die Lippen, denn er hatte sich dieser Sprache schon lange nicht mehr bedient. Er war sich sicher, dass sowohl seine Betonung, als auch die Satzstellung nicht ganz fehlerfrei war, aber der Fremde schien ihn dennoch zu verstehen.

„Und Ihr seid?“ Robin wollte eigentlich nur ungern seinen Namen preisgeben, denn so mehr Leute von seiner Anwesenheit hier im Heiligen Land wussten, desto größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass auch Guy davon erfuhr. Dennoch antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Meine Name ist Robin, Sohn von Earl Malcolm of Huntington, Lord of Locksley.“

„Wieso wünscht sich Euer König auf einmal Verhandlungen, wo er mein Heer gestern so vernichtend geschlagen hat?“, fragte der Hauptmann misstrauisch und mit einem hörbaren Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Wart Ihr nicht sogar der dämonische Krieger, der gestern unseren Feinden zur Hilfe geeilt ist?“

„Ich bin kein Dämon. Ich bin Engländer und somit verpflichtet König Richard zu dienen. Glaubt mir, es bereitete mir keine Freude und ich halte diesen Krieg für ein sinnloses, barbarisches Unterfangen. Dies hier ist auch Eurer Heiliges Land, daher wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das endlich Frieden geschlossen wird.“

„Und dennoch habt Ihr gestern meine Männer kaltblütig ermordet!“

„Hättet Ihr Euren Sultan in Bedrängnis gesehen, wäret Ihr ihm wohl auch zur Hilfe geeilt, ganz gleich was Ihr von diesem Krieg haltet. Ich bin hier, um unseren König lebend nach England zurückzuholen. Unser Land braucht ihn, da es im Moment von seinem tyrannischen Bruder zu Grunde gerichtet wird. Wenn mein König, samt seinem Heer hier abzieht, könnte Euch das doch nur zu Gute kommen. Wurde nicht ohnehin schon auf beiden Seiten genug Blut vergossen?“

„Und wie lauten seine Bedingungen?“, fragte der Hauptmann misstrauisch, wobei sein Blick Robin regelrecht zu durchleuchten schien.

„Das müsst Ihr ihn selber fragen. Ich bin nur der Bote.“

Der Sarazene nickte, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und meinte: „Ich werde Eure Nachricht an Sultan Saladin überbringen. Robin, Sohn des Malcolm of Huntington, Lord of Locksleys. Sollte er sich zu Verhandlungen bereit erklären, wird er Eurem König seinerseits einen Boten schicken, der ihm Zeit und Treffpunkt nennen wird.“

Mit einer kurzen, höflichen Verbeugung entließ er Robin, der seinerseits ebenfalls kurz das Haupt senkte.

In den folgenden Tagen bezog der König mit seinen Männern in Akkon Stellung und auf Robins Geheiß hin, ließ er einen Schutzwall errichten. Drei Tage später schickte der Sultan einen Boten, der dem König ausrichtete, dass er zu Verhandlungen bereit sei und sie sich in einer Woche mit ihm in Akkon treffen würde. Wenn Robin sich richtig entsann, dann müsste Guy heute Nacht noch mit seinen verkleideten Söldnern ins Lager des Königs eindringen, doch dieses Mal waren sie gewarnt und die Friedensverhandlungen somit nicht gefährdet.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass sie genau heute Nacht hier eintreffen?“, fragte der König, als Robin ihm mitteilte, dass es besser wäre, wenn er zusammen mit Allan und Little John vor seinem Zelt Wache hielt.

„Das sagt mir mein Gefühl“, behauptete Robin, der schließlich schlecht sagen konnte, dass er all dies schon einmal durchlebt hatte. Immerhin wusste er dank Guy nun, mit was für einer Reaktion er zu rechnen hatte, wenn er die Wahrheit offenbaren sollte. Der Dunkelhaarige war seitdem der festen Überzeugung, dass Robin geisteskrank war.

König Richard schien ihm schon etwas mehr zu vertrauen, zumindest lies er nur auf Grund von Robins angeblichem Bauchgefühl die doppelte Menge an Wachen aufstellen, die sich jedoch verdeckt halten sollte, damit ihre Angreifer nicht ahnten, dass sie gewarnt wurden.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie nur sehr Wenige und Guy hatte es geschafft eine große Menge an Söldnern zusammenzusuchen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Robin den Eindringlingen ohne zu Zögern mit einem Pfeil ins Herz geschossen, da die Gefahr einfach zu groß war, dass sie dem König sonst zu nahe kämen, aber er wusste ja nicht, welcher von ihnen Guy war. Immerhin trugen sie alle dieselben langen Gewänder, die das Gesicht und die Haare verdeckt hielten. Robin würde ohne zu Zögern sein eigenes Leben für Land und König opfern, aber nicht das seines Geliebten! Daher schoss er nur auf ihre Beine, oder Arme. Natürlich blieben Little John und Allan auch nicht untätig. „Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben“, meinte der hochgewachsene Mann. „Warum sagst du das immer?“, stöhnte Allan. Plötzlich trat der König aus dem Zelt hervor in seiner vollen Rüstung. Wahrscheinlich war er von dem Lärm geweckt worden, oder er hatte gar nicht erst geschlafen, weil Robins ungutes Gefühl ihn wach gehalten hatten.

„Ihr hattet also Recht“, meinte er und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

„Mein König, Ihr solltet lieber zurück ins Zelt gehen, sie sind schließlich nur wegen Euch hier“, meinte Robin und lies seinen Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Man vernahm ein surrendes Geräusch und einen Schmerzensaufschrei.

„Und deswegen soll ich mich wie ein Feigling verstecken? Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich kämpfe!“, mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich ins Getümmel. „So ein...“, es kostete Little John alle Mühe, dass Wort -Dummkopf- zu unterdrücken, denn immerhin handelte es sich hier um den König von England.

Noch vielmehr als um das Wohlergehen des Königs, betete Robin darum das Guy unversehrt blieb. Auf einmal sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einer der Angreifer von hinten mit erhobenen Schwert auf Richard losging. Im letzten Moment riss Robin den König zur Seite, wurde dafür aber selber von der Klinge durchbohrt. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, wie er ihn bisher nur ein einziges Mal zuvor hatte erleiden müssen. Er blickte auf zu seinem Angreifer und durch den Augenschlitz erkannte er Guys eisblaue Seelenspiegel. Auch dieser schien nun erst zu begreifen, wen er hier mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte. Er zog erschrocken seine Klinge aus Robins Leib und fing seinen Sturz ab. Vorsichtig kniete er sich mit Robin im Arm nieder. Der König rappelte sich vom Boden auf und wollte seinem Lebensretter mit erhobener Waffe zur Hilfe eilen, aber Robin schloss trotz des stechenden Schmerzes Guys Kopf schützend in seine Arme.

„Nicht...“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen schwach hervor. „Er ist...“, Robin stockte, „... mein Bruder“, beendete er seinen Satz auch wenn das eigentlich nicht die Worte waren, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatten. Aber er konnte dem König wohl schlecht sagen, dass Guy sein Geliebter war.

„Nein... das ist unmöglich“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige fassungslos hervor. Er löste seinen Kopf aus Robins schützender Umarmung und riss sich den Schleier von seinem Gesicht. „Du dürftest überhaupt nicht hier sein“, knurrte er ungläubig, presste verzweifelt den Schleier auf Robins blutende Wunde und bekam von dem Kampf der um sie herum tobte überhaupt nichts mehr mit. Der König haderte immer noch mit sich selbst. Verständnislos musterte er die beiden Männer, das Schwert fest umklammert.

„Ihr habt mir versprochen, dass ich etwas...“, Robin schnappte nach Luft, „... etwas gut bei Euch habe. Dann verschont diesen Mann“, brachte er mit einem Seitenblick in Richards Richtung hervor. Dieser nickte mit ernster Miene, wurde aber im selben Moment von einem Angreifer abgelenkt, der mit einem Säbel nach ihm ausholte. Geschickt parierte er den Schlag.

Erst jetzt wurden Allan und Little John auf das Geschehen aufmerksam, die bis gerade eben noch selber in einem Gefecht verstrickt gewesen waren, aber nun zogen sich die unterlegenen Söldner langsam zurück.

„ROBIN!“, schrie Allan entsetzt. Auch Little John starrte fassungslos zu ihrem Anführer hinüber, der offensichtlich schwer verwundet in den Armen von Guy of Gisborne lag.

„Steht da nicht nur so herum! Helft ihm“, harschte der Handlanger des Sheriffs die beiden an. Er hielt Robin eng an seine Brust gedrückt und versuchte noch immer seine Blutung zu stoppen. Die Worte des Sheriffs hallten ihm durch den Kopf. Hatten sich Romulus wohl auch so gefühlt, nachdem er seinen Bruder ermordet hatte? „Ich wollte dich nur beschützen Robin. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich beschützen“, brachte er mit einem tiefen Grollen in der Stimme hervor. Wenn Robin sterben würde, dann könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Dieser wollte noch irgendetwas darauf erwidern, aber alles schien auf einmal um ihn herum zu verschwimmen. Eine furchtbare Kälte packte ihn und die Angst vor dem Tod.

„Ihn habe ich gemocht“, vernahm er Little Johns betrübte Stimme, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam befand er sich auf einem weichen Bett, unter dem Baldachin eines großen Zeltes. Seine Wunde schmerzte fürchterlich und er verzog wehleidig das Gesicht. „Du solltest dich besser nicht bewegen“, vernahm er eine weibliche, vertraute Stimme.

„Djaq?“, brachte er krächzend hervor.

„Das ist mein Bruder. Ihr wart der Bote, der zu ihm ins Lager kam, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, ich sehe ihm sehr ähnlich. Mein Name ist Safiya“, meinte sie. Natürlich, sie hatte sich selbst erst nach dem Tod ihres Bruders, im Gedenken an ihn, Djaq genannt. „Während unser Herrscher mit Eurem König verhandelt, wurde ich gebeten nach Euch zu sehen. Ich verfüge über bessere medizinische Kenntnisse, als Eure Soldaten.“

„Sie hat dir so eine grüne Paste auf deine Wunde aufgetragen. Ich dachte schon sie wollte dich vergiften“, erklang auf einmal Allans Stimme. „Little John hatte dich übrigens schon für Tod erklärt und meinte es würde ohnehin keinen Unterschied machen.“

„Er sah ja auch ziemlich leblos aus“, rechtfertigte sich der riesige Koloss und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo ist Guy?“, erschrocken fuhr Robin hoch und bereute augenblicklich diese Entscheidung. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Er lies sich ermattet zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Ich sagte dir, du solltest dich besser nicht bewegen“, schalt Djaq, beziehungsweise Safiya ihn mit diesem vertrauten Akzent in ihrer Stimme. Erst jetzt merkte Robin, wie sehr er die einfallsreiche Sarazenin vermisst hatte.

„Wo ist er?“, wollte der Verwundete mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend wissen.

„Er lebt. Allerdings gilt er im Moment als Kriegsgefangener und liegt in Ketten, aber das hat er sich wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben“, wurde auf einmal Morgans Stimme laut.

Erleichterung machte sich in Robin breit. „Kann ich ihn sehen?“, brachte er mit schwacher Stimme hervor.

„Ich glaube noch nicht einmal, dass du im Moment aufstehen kannst, geschweige denn bis zu dem Zelt laufen, wo er festgehalten wird. Davon mal abgesehen, hat man selbst mir keinen Zutritt zu ihm gewehrt, daher bezweifle ich, dass die Wachen dich ohne königliche Genehmigung einfach vorbei lassen werden.“

„Ich könnte es immerhin versuchen. Ich muss wissen...“

„Im Moment musst du erst einmal wieder gesund werden“, schnitt Morgan ihm das Wort ab.

„Weißt du Robin, er hat Recht. Tot nützt du Gisborne auch nichts. Wobei ich mich ohnehin frage, warum dich sein Wohlergehen noch interessiert, nachdem er versucht hat dich umzubringen“, meinte Allan.

So ganz unrecht hatte Allan nicht. Guy hatte vor gehabt den König zu ermorden, hätte dadurch beinahe ein zweites Mal die Friedensverhandlungen zum Scheitern gebracht und hatte ihm zum wiederholten Male ein Schwert in den Leib gerammt. Nur wegen ihm durchlitt er jetzt diese fürchterlichen Qualen. Robin war wütend und enttäuscht, aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt um ihn. „Er wusste nicht, dass ich es bin“, brachte er müde hervor und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt seine Lider nur für wenige Sekunden zu senken, doch im nächsten Moment war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder erwachte war die Sarazenin fort. Eigentlich schade, er hätte sich noch gerne etwas mit ihr unterhalten. Er musste an Will denken und das der talentierte Schreiner Djaq…, nein pardon, natürlich Safiya, wahrscheinlich niemals kennen lernen würde. Dabei hatten sich die beiden so sehr geliebt. Irgendwie stimmte dieser Gedanke Robin traurig und er versuchte ihn schnell zu verdrängen, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel, denn die Schmerzen nahmen fast seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Die nächsten Tage wurde Robin immer nur mal wieder sporadisch wach und das nie für lange Zeit. Die quälende Wunde war unerträglich, aber Safiya hatte ihm einige Blätter da gelassen, deren Verzerr den Schmerz etwas lindern sollte. Jedes Mal wenn Robin zu Bewusstsein kam, galt seine erste Frage Guys Wohlbefinden und wann er ihn endlich sehen könnte. Vier Tage später stand der König höchstpersönlich an seinem Bett, als er die Augen aufschlug. „Euer Hoheit“, begrüßte er ihn. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Richard drückte ihn zurück in die Laken.

„Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten Robin auf Locksley. Ich schulde Euch immerhin mein Leben. Ich war schon einige Male hier, aber das wart Ihr entweder bewusstlos, oder habt geschlafen.“

„Ich würde gerne Guy sehen“, meinte der Verwundete.

„Guy?“, irritiert musterte der König ihn.

„Guy of Gisborne, mein Adoptivbruder. Er war der Mann...”, Robins Worte gingen in einem Husten unter.

„Ach, der Gefangene. Natürlich, ich werde ihn Euch nachher bringen lassen. Normalerweise verschone ich niemanden, der mir nach dem Leben getrachtet hat, aber ich schulde es Euch. Ich wünschte mir nur, Ihr hättet um etwas anderes gebeten“, meinte der König mit strenger Mine.

„Schreiten die Friedensverhandlungen mit dem Sultan voran?“, fragte Robin mit heiserer Stimme.

„Sie sind so gut wie abgeschlossen. Ich schätze wir können nächste Woche schon in unser geliebtes England zurückkehren“, meinte der König mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.

Robin atmete erleichtert aus. Dann hatte sein Eingreifen in die Geschichte also doch etwas bewirkt. Trotz der Schmerzen umspielte nun ein zufriedenes Lächeln seine Lippen. Nur eine Frage beschäftigte ihn immer noch.

„Wenn wir zurück in England sind, wird Guy dann freigelassen?“

„Freigelassen?“, entrüstete sich Richard mit gerümpfter Nase und sah mit verschränkten Armen, auf Robins Bettenlager hinab. „Ist es nicht genug das ich sein Leben verschone? Wenn ich diesen Verräter freilasse, wer garantiert mir, dass er nicht einen weiteren Anschlag auf mein Leben verüben wird?“

„Ich bürge für ihn“, meinte Robin. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Laken. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man Guy für immer ins Verlies warf. Was wäre das für ein Leben? Wenn nötig, würde er ihn aus seiner Haft befreien und mit ihm fliehen, aber dann könnte er niemals nach Locksley zurückkehren.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. König Richard musterte ihn eingehend und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. „Ich sagte Euch bereits Ihr seid ein begnadeter Kämpfer, besonders im Umgang mit dem Bogen und Ihr schafft es die Menschen zu begeistern. Ich und meine Männer hielten die Schlacht in Mezera schon für verloren, aber Dank Eurem Einschreiten schöpften wir neue Hoffnung. Ich brauche Männer wie Euch an meiner Seite. Wenn Ihr mir also einen Treueid leistet, in dem Ihr versprecht mir in jede weitere Schlacht zu folgen, so will ich Euren Bruder begnadigen.“

„In jede weitere Schlacht?“, fragte Robin monoton, während ihn innerlich schieres Entsetzten packte. „Aber ich dachte, dass wir kurz vor einem Friedensschluss mit den Sarazenen ständen.“

„Im Moment ja, aber wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt. Außerdem wäre da immer noch das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen England und Frankreich. Es könnte jederzeit zu einem weiteren Krieg kommen. Also, seid Ihr bereit mir diesen Eid zu leisten?“

Robin schluckte schwer. Er hatte nie wieder in den Krieg ziehen wollen. Der Krieg hatte nichts Heroisches an sich. Er war ein dreckiges Geschäft, aber wenn das der einzige Weg war Guy zu retten, dann würde er ihn beschreiten.

„Das bin ich“, brachte Robin, wenn auch mit hörbarer Verbitterung in der Stimme hervor.

„Dann sind wir uns einig“, sagte König Richard und legte dem Verwundeten kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sobald wir zurück in England sind, wird Euer Bruder ein freier Mann sein. Ihr habt mein Wort.“ Er nickte Robin zu, mit einem fürsorglich gemeintem Lächeln, drehte sich um und verlies das Zelt.

Sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, schloss der Hüter des Sherwood Forests mit einem kummervollen Gesichtsausdruck die Augen und betete innerlich darum, dass es zu keinen weiteren kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen kommen würde.

Wenig später betrat Guy, gefolgt von zwei Soldaten Robins Zelt. Seine Hände lagen in Ketten und er sah merkwürdig ungepflegt aus. Sein Haar war zerzaust, er war leichenblass, hatte dunkle Augenringe und wirkte irgendwie ausgemergelt, aber als er Robin ansichtig wurde, hellte sich seine düstere Mine sichtlich auf. Die Soldaten ergriffen ihn zu beiden Seiten am Arm und führten ihn ans Bett des Verwundeten. Dann traten sie einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich dachte schon du wärest womöglich tot. Niemand wollte mir sagen, wie es dir geht“, brachte Guy mit rauer Stimme hervor und ging vor Robins Lagerstatt in die Knie. Er hob seine zusammengekettet Hände und wollte Robins Arm berühren, aber dieser wich vor ihm zurück. Er fixierte den Dunkelhaarigen streng, sagte aber kein Wort.

Guy biss die Zähne zusammen und lies schuldbewusst sein Haupt sinken. „Vergib mir“, brachte er nach kurzem Zögern hervor. „Ich weiß, ich verdiene es nicht, aber...“

„Ganz Recht, du verdienst meine Vergebung nicht. Ich habe mit dem König gesprochen. Sobald wir zurück in England sind wirst du deine Freiheit erlangen. Bitte verhalte dich dieses mal wie ein Ehrenmann und richte nicht weiteres Unheil an, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Ich habe für dich gebürgt und musste dem König einen Schwur leisten ihm in jede weitere Schlacht zu folgen, lass mich dies nicht bereuen müssen“, brachte er schwer atmend hervor. Er spürte beim Sprechen ein Ziehen etwas oberhalb der Hüfte, dort wo sich die lang gezogene Einstichwunde befand.

„Du willst in den Krieg ziehen?“, fragte Guy anklagend. Mit rasselnden Ketten erhob er sich aus seiner devoten Position. „Warum? Was ist mit Locksley? Was ist mit den Menschen die dich brauchen?“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte ich Locksley niemals verlassen, aber du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Also wage nicht mich zu verurteilen. Wenn du noch einen Funken Ehre in deinem Leib besitzt, dann wirst du...“, Robin zog scharf die Luft ein. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn schon zu sehr beansprucht. Der klaffende, frisch vernähte Einschnitt brannte wie Feuer und der Schmerz schien sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten, bis hin in seine Wirbelsäule. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein sichtbarer Schweißfilm gebildet.

Schuldbewusst versteifte sich Guys ganzer Körper und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen. Er hatte Robin nur beschützen wollen. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass dieser ihm ins Heilige Land gefolgt war?

„Du wirst nach Hause zurückkehren. Nach Locksley. Du wirst deinen Streit mit meinem Vater begraben und für die Menschen dort sorgen“, brachte Robin schwer atmend hervor. „Und sollte auch nur ein Wort an mein Ohr dringen, dass du irgendwem Kummer bereitet hast dann,...“, mit einem gequälten Zischlaut zog Robin scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt. Er spürte wie seine Bauchdecke sich anspannte und das der Schmerz dadurch nur noch unerträglicher wurde. Er brauchte Schlaf und Ruhe, um zu genesen. Aber nicht bevor er dies mit Guy geklärt hatte.

„Das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige verbittert hervor. „Dein Vater hat meine Mutter...“

Unweigerlich fiel Robin ihm ins Wort. Es kam nicht in Frage das Guy ihr lang gehütetes  
Geheimnis vor zwei Wachen des Königs ausplauderte: „Du hättest mich fast getötet und nun bin ich mein Leben lang an einen Treueid gebunden, der mir mit Sicherheit eines Tages das Leben kosten wird und das nur deinetwegen, also wage nicht mir zu widersprechen. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du meinem Vater vergibst. Ich werde dir sicherlich auch nicht so leicht vergeben können, aber beweis mir wenigstens das noch etwas Gutes in dir steckt.“

Diese Worte waren für Guy wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Robin wusste es. Er liebte Guy, aber dennoch befand er sich jetzt nur wegen ihm in dieser Situation und somit war es wohl vollkommen gerechtfertigt sich seine Schuldgefühle zu Nutze zu machen.

„Du wirst mir vergeben“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige auf einmal mit angespanntem Unterkiefer und reckte trotzig seinen Kopf empor. „Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber irgendwann wirst du mir vergeben. Ich kann warten.“

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn du unfähig bist auch nur den kleinsten Funken Reue zu zeigen und mir diese Bitte abschlägst“, zischte Robin wütend über Guys Hochmut und Uneinsichtigkeit.

„Du verlangst also von mir nach Locksley zurück zukehren und so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen?“

„Ganz genau, dass verlange ich von dir. Solltest du dazu nicht bereit sein, dann besitz wenigstens den Anstand mir nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Das dürfte dir ja nicht all zu schwer fallen, denn immerhin war das nach deinem Auszug aus Locksley Manor auch dein eigener Wunsch gewesen“, sagte Robin mit rauer, rasselnder Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. Das Sprechen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Guy war wieder vor ihm in die Knie gegangen und näher herangerückt, um seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Das war nie mein Wunsch“, widersprach er.

„Aber natürlich nicht“, brachte der Verwundete sarkastisch hervor. So leise, dass es wirklich nur der Dunkelhaarige vernehmen konnte. „Deswegen bist du mir auch Monate lang aus dem Weg gegangen, weil du einfach nicht ohne mich leben kannst. Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wem von uns beiden versuchst du hier eigentlich etwas vorzumachen? Deine angebliche Liebe mir gegenüber entpuppt sich als kindischer Egoismus. Du bist einfach nur besitzergreifend, dass ist alles.“ Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach dem Lederband der Kette, die er um den Hals trug und all die Jahre nicht abgenommen hatte. Die Bewegung peinigte ihn. „Nimm sie zurück, ich will sie nicht mehr. Es ist eine einzige Lüge“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, löste den Knoten der Kette unbeholfen und hielt sie mit bebender Hand Guy entgegen.

„Nein“, knurrte dieser. „Du bist im Moment sauer auf mich. Das verstehe ich. Aber du wirfst bald einsehen…“ Robin warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. Verdattert blickte Guy auf das Schmuckstück hinab, welches nun vor ihm am Boden lag und griff danach.

„Schafft mir diesen Mann aus den Augen, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!“, brachte der Verwundete so laut wie möglich hervor, woraufhin die beiden Wachen sofort herbeieilten, um Guy von links und rechts zu packen. Dieser versuchte sich ihren Händen zu entwinden, aber vergebens.

„NEIN ROBIN! Nimm sie zurück!“, er legte ihm die Kette eilig auf die Brust, aber dieser fegte sie mit einer schwachen Handbewegung von sich und wand sein Gesicht von Guy ab.

„Komm endlich elender Verräter, oder wir werden mit Freuden andere Seiten aufziehen“, drohte ihm einer der beiden Wachen, aber Guy beachtete seine Worte gar nicht.

„Du hast gewonnen! Ich kehre mit dir nach Locksley Manor zurück und werde meine Streitigkeiten mit deinem Vater beilegen, nur nimm die…“ Eine Faust in seiner Magengegend raubte ihm plötzlich die Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt Freundchen“, brachte einer der beiden Soldaten des Königs gehässig hervor. Gemeinsam zerrten sie den sich noch immer windenden Guy aus dem Zelt. Erst, als der Vorhang des Zeltes hinter ihnen zugefallen war, griff Robin nach der Kette und band sich diese wieder um den Hals. Er hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt sie Guy zurückzugeben und ihn von sich zu stoßen. Es waren lediglich leere Drohungen gewesen, doch sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Zufrieden schloss Robin die Augen und versuchte den brennenden Schmerz der Wunde zu ignorieren.

Das nächste Mal sah er Guy, als sie das Schiff nach England bestiegen. Robin wartete zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Little John und Allan am Kai, um sicherzugehen, dass der Dunkelhaarige unversehrt an Bord gebracht wurde. Er selbst war zwar immer noch geschwächt und die frische Narbe zwickte gelegentlich, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass sobald sie England erreicht hatten, er nichts mehr davon spüren würde.

Als Guy, der ungeduldig von vier Soldaten an Bord gezerrt wurde, beim Vorbeigehen Robin ansichtig wurde, wanderte sein Blick sofort zu seinem Hals. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den silbernen Wolfsanhänger sah. „Ich wusste, dass du mir vergeben würdest.“

So ein eingebildeter Lackaffe, dachte sich Robin, „Denk an dein Versprechen“, knurrte er dem Dunkelhaarigen zu. Für mehr blieb auch keine Zeit, denn die vier Kreuzritter befahlen ihrem Gefangenen unweigerlich weiterzugehen.

Man sperrte Guy in die Brig, aber der König gestattete, dass Robin jederzeit nach ihm sehen durfte. Nachdem sich Little John und Allan bereits zur Ruhe gelegt hatten, suchte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests das Schiffsgefängnis auf. Oben an den Treppenstufen, die unters Deck führten, standen zwei Wachen. Einer der beiden, war der junge Mann mit den Segelohren, der am Abend nach der Schlacht einen Toast auf Robin ausgesprochen hatten.

„Robin of Locksley, Ihr wollt gewiss nach Eurem Bruder sehen“, grüßte er ihn höflich, während er ihm mit einer leichten Verbeugung den Weg freigab. Auch der andere Wachmann nickte ehrfürchtig und trat zur Seite. „Zwei Wachen? Ist das wirklich notwendig. Ich meine so weit ich weiß liegt der Gefangene in Ketten und selbst, wenn er diese auf unerklärliche Weise sprengen sollte, so wären da immer noch die Gitterstäbe. Außerdem, wohin sollte er denn fliehen? Wir befinden uns auf einem Schiff“, erkundigte sich Robin amüsiert, über diese übertriebenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.

„Es war eine Anordnung des Königs. Ich glaube er fürchtet um seine eigene Sicherheit. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Das muss es nicht“, beschwichtigte Robin den schuldbewusst dreinschauenden, jungen Mann. „Sir Guy hat sich das selber zuzuschreiben. Außerdem begnadigt ihn der König, sobald wir in England an Land gehen, was mehr als nur großzügig ist.“

Er stieg die Treppen hinab zur Arrestzelle und sah den Dunkelhaarigen ans Gitter gelehnt, dort sitzen. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er erkannte, wer ihm dort einen Besuch abstattete.

„Robin.“

„Guy“, er nickte kurz und ging vor den Eisenstangen in die Hocke. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste schief. „Dafür scheinst du dich sichtlich erholt zu haben.“

„Das habe ich gewiss nicht dir zu verdanken“, sagte Robin kühl und sein Blick wurde starr. Schuldbewusst senkte Guy sein Haupt.

„Glaubst du das würde ich mir selbst nicht jeden Tag vorwerfen? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ungeschehen machen, aber da das unmöglich ist, werde ich stattdessen alles dransetzen, um deine Gunst wiederzuerlangen“, brachte er mit ernster Mine hervor und wendete sich wieder Robin zu.

„Also kehrst du nach Locksley Manor zurück?“, fragte Robin, ohne irgendeine Gesichtsregung, die seine Emotionen verraten könnte.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst.“

Robin nickte stumm, schob seinen Arm durch die Gitterstäbe und streichelte Guy über seine stoppelige Wange. Dieser schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht, wie eine Katze an Robins Hand.

Jeden Tag besuchte er den Gefangenen unter Deck. Sie redeten nicht immer über zukunftsrelevante Themen. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich bloß über belanglose Nichtigkeiten, oder sie saßen einfach nur schweigend beisammen. Wenn sie in irgendwelchen Häfen einliefen, um das Schiff mit Proviant aufzustocken, dann brachte Robin ihm heimlich Delikatessen aus der jeweiligen Gegend mit, die sie gerade passierten.

Wäre der König erst 1194 zurückgekehrt, dann hätte Leopold von Österreich ihn gefangen genommen, aber dieses Mal wollte Fortuna, dass er England unbeschadet erreichte.

„Wisst ihr was ich gehört habe?“, fragte Allan, kurz bevor sie von Bord gehen wollten.

„Nein, aber ich denke du wirst es uns ohnehin erzählen, ob wir es wissen wollen, oder nicht“, meinte Little John mit einem resignierenden Seufzen.

„König Richard will sich mit seinem Bruder versöhnen und ihn für seine Verbrechen einfach so davonkommen lassen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Das ist übrigens deine Schuld Robin. Er meinte, wenn du sogar deinem Adoptivbruder vergeben konntest, der dich beinahe ermordet hätte, was wäre er dann für ein christlicher König, wenn er noch nicht einmal seinem leiblichen Bruder einen Fehltritt nachsehen würde. Unfassbar, nicht wahr? Dieser Mistkerl kommt einfach ohne Weiteres davon!“

Wut machte sich in Robins Innerem breit. Prinz John sollte für seine Verbrechen nicht bestraft werden? Nun gut, er war der Bruder des Königs, aber dass dieser sich Robin als Beispiel genommen hatte, war geradezu grotesk. Immerhin sah Robin in Guy noch nicht einmal einen Bruder. Das hatte er doch nur gesagt um das Leben seines Geliebten zu retten. Aber zugegeben, wäre es Archer gewesen, hätte er wohl ganz genauso gehandelt.

„Es steht uns wohl kaum zu das Urteil des Königs anzuzweifeln“, meinte Robin daher, auch wenn es innerlich an ihm nagte. „Aber was soll mit dem Sheriff geschehen? Ihn wird er doch wohl nicht auch verschonen?“

„Nein, keine Sorge. Diesem Aasgeier wird der Prozess gemacht“, beschwichtigte ihn Allan.

„Solange ihn die Nachricht das der König zurück ist nicht frühzeitig ereilt. Ansonsten ergreift er sicherlich die Flucht. Wir müssen uns Nottingham inkognito nähren, wenn wir das vermeiden wollen. Ich werde mit dem König reden und mit Guy.“

„Mit Gisborne?“, fragte Allan verwirrt, der nicht verstand welche Rolle dieser Verräter dabei noch spielen sollte.

„Er ist nun ein freier Mann. Daher ist es seine Entscheidung, ob er gegen den Sheriff aussagen möchte, oder nicht. Aber vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeugen, dass Richtige zu tun“, meinte Robin mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, murmelte Little John auf seinen Stock gestützt und fixierte mit hasserfüllten Blick den Dunkelhaarigen, der auf sie zukam. Vom vielen Sitzen in der Zelle waren seine Beine ganz steif. Er sah ungepflegt aus und Robin erkannte rote Striemen, als auch verkrustete Blutspuren an seinen Handgelenken, wo sich die Ketten befunden hatten. Mitleidig musterte er Guys geschundenen Körper. Am liebsten hätte er seine Handgelenke sanft geküsst, aber das war hier in der Öffentlichkeit und dazu noch vor seinen Freunden natürlich unmöglich. Guy beachtete Robins Kumpanen gar nicht, sondern nickte nur ihm zu, als wären die anderen beiden Männer Luft. „Guy, ich muss mit dir reden“, meinte Robin mit ernster Mine und so geschah es dann auch.

In Nottingham Castle wurde gerade eine Ratssitzung abgehalten. Alle Gutsverwalter und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten der Umgebung waren geladen. Auch Malcolm und Sir Edward, sowie Lady Marian, waren anwesend. Auf geheimen Wegen schaffte es Robin den König und einige seiner Männer in die Burg zu schleusen. Sie trugen bäuerliche Umhänge, über ihren Gewändern und ihre Gesichter wurden von Kapuzen verdeckt. Das übrige Heer wartete am Rande der Wälder, in der Nähe von Nottingham Castle, bereit für einen Angriff sollten sie auf Widerstand stoßen.

Der Sheriff staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich die großen Flügeltüren aufschlugen und ein Trupp bewaffneter Männer eintrat. Auch die übrigen Adligen wandten sich teils verängstigt, teils besorgt zu den Eindringlingen um. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, verlangte Vaisey zu erfahren und erhob sich von seinem Thron. „WACHEN!“

„Das würde ich an Eurer Stelle unterlassen“, meinte der Vorderste dieser verhüllten Gestalten und schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Zum Vorschein kam das Antlitz von König Richard, mit der Krone auf dem Haupt. Die ärmliche Robe glitt an ihm herab und das Gewand der Kreuzritter wurde sichtbar. Seine Gefolgsleute folgten seinem Vorbild, woraufhin ein Murmeln durch die versammelte Menge ging.

„Es ist der König“, flüsterte einer der älteren Earls ehrfürchtig und fiel auf die Knie.

„Es ist König Richard“, hörte man es nun von mehreren Seiten erklingen, woraufhin sich die Adligen verbeugten und auch der Sheriff, welcher kreidebleich geworden war, senkte sein Haupt.

„Euer Hoheit. Ich wusste nicht das Ihr es seid. Vergebt mir mein ungebührliches Verhalten. Hätte ich gewusst das Ihr kommt, dann hätte ich Euch einen angemessenen Empfang bereitet“, katzbuckelte er.

„Oh, das glaube ich Euch gerne. Ihr seid also Vaisey. Der Sheriff von Nottingham, den mein Bruder auf mich angesetzt hat?“, fragte Richard distanziert.

„Auf Euch angesetzt? Ich verstehe nicht“, versuchte sich der Sheriff herauszureden, erhob sich wieder aus seiner Verbeugung und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

„Ich glaube Ihr versteht sehr gut. Ihr habt einen gewissen Guy of Gisborne damit beauftragt Söldner zu rekrutieren, die mich ermorden sollten. Glücklicher Weise, wurde ich rechtzeitig gewarnt.“ Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Menge. Guy of Gisborne sollte ein Attentat auf den König verübt haben? Aber wie war das möglich. Laut dem Sheriff war er doch schwer erkrankt und durfte schon seit Monaten sein Zimmer in Nottingham Castle nicht verlassen. Der Arzt Pitts hatte täglich nach ihm gesehen. Die Menge hinter Richard teilte sich und gab dem Helden von Akkon den Weg frei.

„Robin!“, erschall die Stimme seines Vaters. Bis eben hatte Malcolm, der eher im Hintergrund stand, noch sehr erleichtert ausgesehen. Endlich war der König zurück, das schien ein Geschenk des Himmels zu sein! Aber als er seines Sohnes ansichtig wurde befürchtete er, Robin könnte sich in noch größere Probleme hineingeritten haben. Was hatte sein Sohn dem König nur für eine furchtbare Geschichte aufgetischt? Wie wollte er seine Anschuldigungen beweisen, insbesondere wenn sich doch Guy die ganze Zeit über in Nottingham befunden hatte? Warum hatte er Ghislaines Sohn überhaupt da mit hineingezogen? Wollte er sich an ihm rächen, für das was in Locksley vorgefallen war?

„Wovon redet Ihr?“, verlangte der Sheriff mit gespielter Empörung zu erfahren. Ihm quirlten fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, als er seinen verhassten Erzfeind erkannte. „Hat dieser Mann Euch das erzählt? Glaubt Ihm kein Wort. Er ist ein gesuchter Outlaw, der nicht nur einem Verurteilten zur Flucht verholfen hat, sondern auch die Steuern raubt, die Euren Heiligen Krieg finanzieren sollen.“

„Haltet Ihr mich etwa für einen Narren? Glaubt Ihr man müsste mir nur irgendetwas von Verrat ins Ohr flüstern und ich würde sofort jedes Wort für bare Münze nehmen? Nein, keineswegs. Ich habe abgewartet, um zu sehen ob dieser geplante Komplott wirklich existiert und siehe da, es ist genauso eingetroffen wie Robin of Locksley es prophezeit hat. Darüber hinaus verdanke ich ihm mein Leben! Er ist ein ehrenhafter Mann und ein unerschrockener Krieger. Ihm gebührt all mein Respekt und ich habe ihn längst von jedweder Anschuldigung freigesprochen. Auch die übrigen seiner Anhänger und diejenigen, welche zu unrecht, als Outlaws gebrandmarkt wurden, sollen begnadigt werden und ihr Eigentum zurückerhalten.“

Manche der Adligen schauten recht verstimmt drein, da ihnen nun klar wurde, dass ihre Willkürherrschaft ein Ende hatte, aber die meisten atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Alles Lügen, nichts als Lügen. Wahrscheinlich hat er diesen Komplott selbst geplant, um dann als Retter da zu stehen und Eurer Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Diesem Schurken würde ich alles zutrauen“, behauptete der Sheriff und erhob sich mit gerecktem Kinn zu seiner vollen Größe, die nur leider nicht sehr eindrucksvoll war.

Richard lächelte leicht amüsiert über diese Ausflüchte und befahl seinen Soldaten: „Gebt Guy of Gisborne den Weg frei!“

Nun wurde das Raunen der versammelten Adligen noch lauter, als sie Guy of Gisborne sahen, der nun neben Robin trat.

Malcolm schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Guy ein Verräter? Ghislaine würde sich im Grab umdrehen! Nun wurde ihm auch einiges klar, zum Beispiel warum Guy selbst seine eigene Schwester nicht mehr hatte sehen wollen. Isabella hatte sich so sehr um ihren angeblich kranken Bruder gesorgt und regelrecht getobt, als man sie nicht zu ihm lassen wollte. Auch Archer hatte sein Glück versucht, wurde aber ebenfalls fortgeschickt. Er verübelte Guy zwar immer noch, wie er mit Robin umgesprungen war und auch seine anderen Gräueltaten, aber schließlich war er nichtsdestotrotz sein Bruder! Sogar sein leiblicher Bruder, wie er vor einigen Monaten von Isabella erfahren hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass er an irgendeiner furchtbaren Krankheit dahinschied. Selbst Malcolm hatte sich furchtbar um ihn gesorgt, denn auch wenn Guy ihm stets feindselig gegenüber gestanden hatte, so war er mittlerweile dennoch wie ein Sohn für ihn. Aber er wusste, das der Gisbornespross ihn nicht sehen wollte. Erst recht nicht, wenn er sogar seine eigene Schwester und seinen Bruder davonjagen lies.

Aber nun bekam die ganze Geschichte eine neue Wendung. Guy war überhaupt nicht schwer krank gewesen, geschweige denn in Nottingham Castle. Er war ins Heilige Land aufgebrochen und hatte versucht den König zu ermorden!

„Sag mir, Guy of Gisborne: Ist dieser Mann derjenige der dich beauftragt hat mich zu töten?“

Selbst dem Sheriff fehlten die Worte, als er seien Handlanger erblickte. Guy musterte ihn kühl. Seine Loyalität galt Robin und nur Robin. Außerdem war Vaisey ihm nun nicht mehr von Nutzen. Davon mal abgesehen, wer er seine ständigen Beschimpfungen ohnehin Leid gewesen.

„Ja Euer Hoheit, das ist er.“

Der Sheriff kochte vor Wut. „Das ist nicht wahr! Diese Männer haben sich gegen mich verschworen! Wisst Ihr das dieser Guy of Gisborne der Adoptivbruder dieses Outlaws ist? Er hat ihn gewiss überredet, bei dieser verdammten Franse mitzuspielen!“, schnarrte er.

Bemerkungen wie: „Ich habe dem Sheriff nie vertraut“, oder „ich habe immer gewusst das es mit diesem Gisborne kein gutes Ende nimmt“, wurden zwischen den Adligen laut.

„Nehmt diesen Mann fest“, befahl König Richard seinen Soldaten und wies auf den Sheriff. „Jeder in diesem Raum, der bereit ist eine Aussage über die Verbrechen dieses Mannes zu machen, kommt nun bitte zu mir.“

Das Gedränge war groß. Jeder wollte irgendwelche Klagen über Vaisey loswerden. Sogar diejenigen, welche ihm treu gedient hatten, da sie befürchteten andernfalls ebenfalls des Verrates bezichtigt zu werden.

„LASST MICH LOS! GISBORNE, DAS SCHWÖRE ICH EUCH: DAS WIRD EIN NACHSPIEL HABEN“, tobte der Sheriff, als mehrere Kreuzritter ihn packten und hinter sich herzerrten.

In all diesem Gedränge und Stimmgewirr ergriffen Robins, zusammen mit Guy unauffällig die Flucht. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Als sie wenig später vor Locksley Manor standen, bemerkte Robin wie Guy mit sich selbst rang. Er sah so aus, als wollte er jeden Moment Reißaus nehmen. Unauffällig ergriff Robin seine Hand und drückte sie kurz beruhigend. Der Dunkelhaarige sah überrascht auf ihre Hände hinab und dann in Robins Gesicht, der ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern zulächelte. Dann lies er Guys Hand wieder los und klopfte an die Tür.

Thornton öffnete ihnen und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die beiden Männer vorm Eingang stehen sah. „Sir Robin, Sir Guy? Aber wie...?“, brachte er stockend hervor.

„Der König ist aus dem Heiligen Land zurück. Keine Sorge Thornton, du kannst mich ruhig ins Haus lassen. Ich wurde von jeglichem Verbrechen freigesprochen“, verkündete er mit einem Grinsen.

Plötzlich strahlte der alte Mann und sah so aus, als wolle er Robin zur Begrüßung am liebsten umarmen, aber dann haderte er mit sich selbst. Immerhin war er nur ein Diener und Robin sein Herr. Stattdessen verbeugte er sich und meinte aufrichtig erfreut: „Willkommen zurück Sir.“

Doch Robin schritt mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung.

Guy beobachtete dies alles nur kopfschüttelnd. Das war typisch Robin. Er hatte noch nie auf irgendwelche Etikette, oder ständischen Unterschiede geachtet. „Thornton“, grüßte er den alten Mann hingegen nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, nachdem Robin ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „Sir Guy, willkommen daheim“, entgegnete dieser ehrerbietig.

„Soll ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen ein Bad eingelassen wird?“

„Zuerst einmal würde ich gerne meine Geschwister begrüßen. Wo sind sie?“, fragte Robin aufgeregt.

„Natürlich Sir. Sie sitzen in der großen Halle am Esstisch.“

„Mir können sie schon mal ein Bad einlassen und legen sie mir frische Kleider raus“, meinte Guy, ohne den Diener noch eines weiteres Blickes zu würdigen.

„Selbstverständlich Master.“

Gemeinsam betraten Robin und Guy die große Halle. Isabella, ließ erschrocken ihren Löffel in die Suppe fallen und auch Archer starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Sieh doch nur Guy, wir kommen genau richtig zum Essen“, feixte Robin und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Guy grinste nur schief und tat es ihm gleich.

Archer war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. „Was zum Teufel...?“ Gut zugegeben, das war kein vollständiger Satz und er war auch nicht sehr geistreich, aber Archer wusste wirklich nicht was er davon halten sollte. Da saßen plötzlich seine beiden Brüder, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Gut, sie sahen beide etwas mitgenommen aus und brauchten offensichtlich ein Bad, aber Archer hatte Guy für sterbenskrank gehalten. Wie es Robin ging, wusste niemand. Seit seinem Ausbruch aus dem Kerker war er einfach verschwunden. Manche hatten sogar gemunkelt er wäre tot, aber Archer hatte das nicht glauben wollen. Und nun saßen die beiden hier, ohne irgendeine Erklärung am Esstisch und Robin schöpfte sich etwas von der Suppe auf den Teller, welcher eigentlich für Malcolm gedacht war.

„Das ist ja nichts als Wasser mit ein paar vereinzelten Kräutern“, stellte Robin überrascht fest. „Gibt es sonst nichts zu Essen?“

Guy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Es gibt kaum noch Wild in den Wäldern und wir haben so gut wie kein Geld mehr, um uns mit Nahrung zu versorgen. Aber hast du sonst nichts zu sagen?“, empörte sich Archer. „Wir haben uns um euch gesorgt! Wo warst du Robin? Und warum hast du uns nicht sehen wollen Guy? Ich weiß das du dich mit Malcolm entzweit hast, aber Isabella und ich hatten nichts damit zu tun.“

„Ich war im Heiligen Land, um den König vor einem Attentat zu bewahren. Guy war ebenfalls dort. Die Geschichte über seine angebliche Erkrankung, diente lediglich als Tarnung. Da er das ganze Jahr über fort war, konnte er euch gar nicht empfangen“, meinte Robin und kostete etwas von der Suppe. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das schmeckt ja scheußlich. Guy, möchtest du vielleicht meinen Rest haben?“

Der Dunkelhaarige zog nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue empor, sagte aber nichts.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein, oder ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Archer mit gewölbter Stirn.

„Nein keineswegs, die Suppe schmeckt wirklich scheußlich. Wieso, hast du sie gekocht Archer?“, neckte Robin ihn.

„Du weißt, das ich nicht die Suppe meine.“

„Es ist sein voller Ernst“, bestätigte Guy seine Geschichte. „Er wollte den König retten, ich wollte ihn erschlagen. Wir wurden beide begnadigt. Ende der Geschichte. Der König befindet sich im Moment in Nottingham, um dort für Ordnung zu sorgen.“

„Ja, aber Guy und ich dachten uns, dass es viel netter wäre nach so langer Zeit mal zu Hause vorbeizuschauen. Außerdem hält Little John meine Stellung.“

„Ist das einer deiner Outlaw-Freunde?“, fragte nun Isabella etwas steif.

„Outlaw? Keineswegs. Auch er wurde begnadigt und soll für seine Verdienste angemessen entlohnt werden. Das gilt auch für meine übrige Bande. Als wir von Bord gingen, habe ich Allan losgeschickt, um sie zu benachrichtigen.“ Vielleicht könnte Little John dann auch endlich zu seiner Familie zurückkehren, wenn diese überhaupt noch gewillt war ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Aber Robin hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es keine gute Idee sei sich weiterhin tot zu stellen. Doch er hoffte inständig für seinen Freund, dass es dieses Mal ein glückliches Ende für ihn geben würde. „Ich muss auch unbedingt die Familie Scarlett benachrichtigen, dass sie nun nach Locksley zurückkehren können.“

„Sie benachrichtigen? Aber du hast doch behauptet du wüsstest nicht wo sie sind?“, brachte Guy mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben hervor, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über geahnt, das Robin gelogen hatte.

„Habe ich das?“, fragte Robin scheinheilig und lenkte plötzlich vom Thema ab. „Was hältst du davon Archer, wenn wir zusammen im Wald jagen gehen? Ich will meine Freunde dort besuchen und Allan sagen, was in Nottingham geschehen ist. Außerdem brauchen wir etwas Anständiges zum Essen“, meinte er.

„Du willst mir das geheime Kamp von Robin Hoods Outlaws zeigen?“, fragte seine Bruder sichtlich begeistert. Aller Ärger war vergessen. „Warum nicht?“, erwiderte Robin mit einem Schulterzucken. Die Zeit des Versteckens war ohnehin nun vorbei. Sie waren alle freie Männer. „Kommst du auch mit Guy?“, fragte Robin.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung haben deine Freunde mich geknebelt und gefesselt. Ich kann gut auf eine Wiederholung verzichten. Außerdem lässt Thornton mir bereits ein Bad ein.“

„MASTER ROBIN?“, erklang auf einmal Muchs Stimme. Er kam gerade aus der Küche und hielt eine Tonkanne voll Wasser in der Hand, die scheppernd zu Boden fiel und in unzählige Teile zersprang.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Tölpel“, schallt Guy ihn. Aber Robin sprang erfreut von seinem Platz auf und schloss seinen Diener in eine kurze, kraftvolle Umarmung, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten, den Diener Thornton. „Es freut mich dich wohl auf zu sehen Much! Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, was alles geschehen ist während ich fort war! Magst du meinen Bruder und mich auf die Jagd begleiten.“

Verdattert starrte der Diener ihn an, als wäre Robin ein Geist. „Master Robin“, brachte er ein weiteres Mal voll Erstaunen hervor.

„Du wiederholst dich. Aber einen größeren Wortschatz kann man einem Bauerntölpel auch nicht zumuten“, stichelte Guy, der in Much noch immer eine Konkurrenz sah, auch wenn er wusste, dass das kindisch und lächerlich war. Robin hatte ihm erklärt, dass der Diener lediglich wie ein Bruder für ihn war und es keinen Grund zur Eifersucht gab. Dies war eines der vielen Themen gewesen, über die sie auf ihrer Überfahrt gesprochen hatten, als Robin ihm in der Brig Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.

„Hey! Wieso bekommt er eine Umarmung und wir nicht? Wir sind schließlich deine Geschwister“, beschwerte sich Archer. Robin lachte daraufhin und streckte zu beiden Seiten einladend seine Arme aus.

„Nein vergiss es. Jetzt ist es dafür zu spät“, meinte Archer gespielt gekränkt, woraufhin ihn Robin in den Schwitzkasten nahm und sein Haar zerzauste. Lachend versuchte sich sein jüngerer Bruder, aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Robin zwinkerte Isabella verschwörerisch zu und diese lächelte nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Es tat gut, das wieder alles so war wie früher. Auch Guy sah sehr zufrieden aus, während er Robin und seinen kleinen Bruder dabei beobachtete, wie sie miteinander kabbelten, als wären sie noch Kinder.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt da Malcolm nach Hause zurückkehrte, waren Robin, Archer und Much noch auf der Jagd, aber die Geschwister Gisborne saßen vor dem Kamin. Der Herr des Hauses setzte sich schweigend zu ihnen und musterte den Dunkelhaarigen. „Wo ist Robin?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Auf der Jagd, zusammen mit Archer und Much. Sie müssten bald zurück sein“, meinte Isabella, während sie das Loch in einer von Archers Hosen stopfte. Eigentlich war das Aufgabe der Diener, aber sie hatte gerne eine Beschäftigung.

„Und du gedenkst nun hier zu bleiben?“, fragte Malcolm an Guy gewandt.

„Das war Robins Entscheidung. Wenn Ihr Einwände habt, werde ich gehen“, antwortete der Gisbornespross mit herausforderndem Gesichtsausdruck. Malcolm schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, ich bin froh, dass ihr beide wieder daheim seid.“ Zum ersten Mal merkte man ihm sein Alter wirklich an. Malcolms Gesicht war von kleinen Falten gezeichnet und die Aufregung der letzten zwei Jahre, hatten sein Haar an vielen Stellen ergrauen lassen. Außerdem sah er sehr erschöpft aus.

Zum ersten Mal sah der Gisbornenachkomme die Parallelen zwischen ihnen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte seine Mutter verführt! Aber hatte er selbst nicht auch in gewisser Weise Robin verführt? Malcolm hatte Ghislaine getötet, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt. Guy hätte beinahe seinem Sohn das Leben genommen und konnte nun erahnen, wie sich Malcolm fühlen musste. Diese vier Tage der Ungewissheit in Akkon, als niemand ihm sagen wollte wie es Robin ging, oder ob er überhaupt noch lebte, waren die Hölle auf Erden für Guy gewesen. Dennoch konnte er Malcolm nicht vergeben, aber er würde sich Robin zu Liebe darum bemühen mit ihm besser auszukommen.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mit eurer Beziehung auf einmal einverstanden wäre. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was da oben hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich geht, aber ich weiß das ich Robin endgültig verlieren würde, wenn ich dich ein weiteres Mal von hier fortschicken würde und im Endeffekt hat es uns beim letzten Mal allen nur Kummer bereitet. Du kannst ein sehr grausamer Mann sein Guy und hast dir in deiner Zeit als Handlanger des Sheriffs einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen. Es wird dauern, bis deine Mitmenschen dir vergeben, aber auch ich habe in meinem Leben viele Fehler begannen, die deinen in nichts nachstehen. Außerdem bist du Ghislaines Sohn, selbst wenn du ihr charakterlich nicht sehr ähnlich bist und daher will ich das wir wenigstens versuchen miteinander auszukommen.“

Guys Lippen kräuselten sich leicht zu einem überheblichen Lächeln, aber er sagte nichts. Malcolm musterte ihn eindringlich. Manchmal verstand er einfach nicht was in diesem Mann vor sich ging. Hegte er wirklich Gefühle für seinen Sohn, oder wollte er sich nur an ihm rächen? Doch als Robin plötzlich zur Tür hereinkam, seine Jagdbeute über der Schulter und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, da wurde Guys eben noch kühles Lächeln auf einmal beinahe zärtlich.

„Und, was sagt ihr?“, meinte Robin stolz.

Als sie diesen Abend gemeinsam auf ihr Zimmer verschwanden, war Guy beinahe so aufgeregt, wie bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Er befürchtete das Robin vielleicht seine Berührungen als unangenehm empfinden könnte. Das er ihn an jene furchtbare Nacht in Akkon erinnerte. Doch stattdessen schlenderte der geübte Bogenschütze ganz selbstverständlich auf Guys Bett am Fenster zu, ließ sich darauf niederfallen und klopfte neben sich aufs freie Laken, als wäre Guy ein Hund, den er erfordern wollte aufs Bett zu springen. Guy zog sich zuerst sein Schuhwerk aus, bevor er Robins einladender Geste folgte und zu ihm aufs Bett kroch. Vorsichtig schob er Robins Hemd nach oben und berührte federleicht die frische Narbe. „Vergib mir“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige hervor, glitt an ihm herab und legte seine Lippen auf die Wunde, die er seinem Geliebten zugefügt hatte.

„Ja, ja, das sagtest du bereits“, äußerte sich Robin mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen. Dabei rekelte er sich so, dass sie wieder auf einer Augenhöhe waren und griff nach Guys Handgelenken. Behutsam küsste er die Striemen. „Wenn du dich angemessen entschuldigen möchtest, dann werde deine Kleidung schnell los und lass mich dich ficken.“

„Tse, solche Ausdrucksweisen bin ich ja gar nicht von dir gewohnt.“

„Und ich nicht das du so geschwätzig bist. Na los, mach schon.“

„Kommandier mich nicht herum“, sagte Guy mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Außerdem hatten wir abgemacht keine Stiefel in meinem Bett.“ Dabei sah er mit gerümpfter Nase auf Robins dreckiges Schuhwerk.

„Sonst was?“, spottete der Blondbrünette. „Ich dachte du wolltest dich bei mit entschuldigen.“

Guy schnaubte verächtlich, befolgte aber die Anweisung seines Gegenübers und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Robin lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, genoss er den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Guy saß auf der Bettkante und war gerade dabei sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. In dem Moment wo er sich schließlich auch des letzten Kleidungsstückes entledigt hatte, legte Robin auf einmal seine Füße auf Guys Schoss.

„Du überspannst dein Glück“, knurrte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Du warst es doch der gesagt hat, keine Stiefel im Bett.“

Guy griff ruckartig nach seinen Füßen, so dass Robin ein Stück nach vorne rutschte und befreite ihn aus seinen Stiefeln, die er rücksichtslos in irgendeine Ecke warf.

„Und jetzt befrei mich aus dieser lästigen Hose“, befahl ihm der Locksleyspross.

„Wer bin ich? Dein Kammerdiener? Ich werde dich gleich übers Knie legen, wenn du weiter so überheblich bist“, murrte der Gisbornenachkomme.

„Wag es dich und du bist nachher derjenige der übers Knie gelegt wird. Außerdem willst du mich doch auch aus diesen überflüssigen Kleidern raus haben, oder etwa nicht?“, gurrte Robin und schenkte ihm diesen unwiderstehlichen Schlafzimmerblick.

Guys linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht in die Höhe. Er zog Robin sowohl Hose, als auch Hemd aus und musterte seinen entblößten Körper.

„Und, gefällt dir was du siehst?“, fragte Robin, wobei er leicht mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Oh, du weißt das du unwiderstehlich bist Hood.“

„Hood? Wirklich Guy?“, lachte Robin und zog seinen Geliebten zu sich hinab. „Küss mich“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Guy wollte seine Lippen auf die von Robin legen, aber dieser drückte seinen Kopf nach unten.

„Nein, tiefer“, hauchte er. Er schob Guy an sich hinab, bis dieser auf Augenhöhe mit seiner Lendengegend war.

„Du willst das ich deinen Schwanz küsse?“

„Genau das will ich. Na los, mach schon.“

Nach kurzem Zögern, tat Guy wie ihm geheißen und küsste sanft Robins Eichel. Diese reckte sich ihm auf einmal entgegen und auch Robins Becken hob sich, aber Guy packte ihn an den Hüften und drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

„Das gefällt dir. Hm?“, plänkelte er mit ihm.

„Mach das noch mal“, stöhnte Robin. Wiederum küsste Guy sein Geschlechtsorgan.

„Und jetzt, nimm es in den Mund.“

„Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, als würdest du mich gerne herumbefehlen“, schnarrte Guy.

„Als ob du nicht darauf stehen würdest. Ich habe seit meiner Kindheit nichts anderes getan. Los, mach schon.“

„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal den Spieß umdrehen und die Kontrolle übernehmen“, brummte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Komm schon Guy, stell dich nicht so an. Spiel mit mir“, meinte Robin mit einem feixenden Grinsen. „Als Kind hast du immer gerne mit mir gespielt und meine Befehle befolgt.“

„Aber wir sind keine Kinder mehr Robin.“

„Das mag schon sein, aber du willst mich doch noch genauso sehr wie damals, als du mich das erste Mal im Schwertkampf geschlagen hast. Weist du noch? Du hast auf meinem Bauch gesessen und meine Arme auf den Boden gedrückt. Gib zu, du hast dir damals nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mich unziemlich zu berühren. Ich wette du hättest damals alles dafür gegeben, um an meinen Schwanz zu lutschen.“

„Gott Robin, ich war noch ein Kind. Ich wurde mir gerade erst meiner Gefühle für dich bewusst. Ich habe gewiss nicht an derlei Dinge gedacht“, rechtfertigte sich Guy.

Robin setzte sich auf. „Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen. Dann schlafe ich in meinem eigenen Bett.“

„Elender Mistkerl“, knurrte der Dunkelhaarige, vergrub sein Gesicht jedoch zwischen Robins Beinen und nahm seine Männlichkeit in den Mund.

„So ist brav“, säuselte Robin und streichelte ihm durchs seidenweiche Haar. „Das machst du sehr gut.“

Es kostete Robin alle Mühe, nicht einfach Guys Kopf zu packen und rücksichtslos sein Glied noch tiefer in seinen Rachen zu schieben. Diese verlockende Wärme, die seine Männlichkeit einhüllte, Guys geschickte Zunge, die sein Geschlechtsorgan umschmeichelte und diese sinnlichen Lippen die sein Glied umschlossen hielten, jagten angenehme Schauer durch Robins Körper. Guys Bartstoppeln kratzten an seinen Schenkeln, während seine eisblauen Augen zu ihm aufblickten. „Du bist so unglaublich schön“, stöhnte Robin. Er spürte wie sich seine Männlichkeit immer weiter aufbäumte und das er kurz vorm Kommen war. „Hör auf Guy! Das reicht.“ Er schob Guys Kopf ruckartig von sich. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt und auch etwas gekränkt an.

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?“

„Nein, du warst wunderbar“, schmeichelte ihm Robin und strich ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die geschwollenen Lippen.

„Aber heute will ich nicht in deinem Mund kommen.“ Er ließ von Guys Lippen ab und streichelte nun in leichten Rundbewegungen, vielsagend über die Rosette seines Geliebten. „Das würde dir doch sicherlich gefallen, oder? Von mir gefüllt zu werden. Ich wette du fühlst dich im Moment unglaublich leer. Lass mich dir Abhilfe schaffen.“ Er drang mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger vorsichtig in Guys Rektum ein. Dieser schnappte scharf nach Luft.

„Komm setz dich auf meinen Schoß und leg deine Arme um meinen Hals. Sieh mich nicht so an. Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen“, flüsterte Robin ihm zu.

Unsicher rückte Guy näher an ihn heran und setzte sich peinlich berührt in Robins Schoß. Er kniete mit den Beinen links und rechts von ihm. Befangen legte er seine Arme um Robins Nacken. Dieser drang mit seinen Fingern nun noch tiefer in Guys After vor, so das dieser sich kurz versteifte und seine Fingernägel in Robins Rücken krallte. Mit der freien Hand massierte ihm Robin besänftigend den Nacken.

„Scht, gleich wird es besser“, säuselte der talentierte Bogenschütze und begann seine Finger in Guy zu bewegen. Anfangs verkrampfte sich der Dunkelhaarige noch und schloss gequält die Augen, doch als Robins Finger Druck auf seine Prostata ausübten, wurde er gefügiger. Er hob und senkte seine Hüften. Ritt sich selbst auf Robins Fingern seinem Höhepunkt entgegen. Sein erregtes Glied war zwischen den beiden Körper eingequetscht und rieb sich an dem Bauch seines Gegenübers. Der Lockslenachkomme zog seine Finger aus Guys Körper heraus, woraufhin dieser ein leises Wimmern von sich gab.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe etwas wesentlich Besseres für dich.“ Er ersetzte seine Finger, durch sein pulsierendes Geschlechtsorgan, welches quälend langsam in Guy eindrang.

„Robin“, stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige mit rauer Stimme. Sein Körper glühte regelrecht vor Verlangen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Robins Haar, atmete diesen vertrauten Geruch ein und presste seinen Geliebten feste an seine Brust. Schließlich war Robins Glied bis zum Ansatz gänzlich in Guys Leib verschwunden. Doch Robin bewegte sich nicht.

„Mach schon Guy. Du bist dran“, trällerte er ihm ins Ohr, als würden sie Fangen spielen. Dessen Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und er fing an seine Hüften rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen. Er zog seinen Kopf aus Robins struppigem Haar zurück, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. Robins Mund stand leicht offen, auf seinen Wangen lag eine schwache Röte. Seine Augen waren lustverschleiert.

„Hab dich“, raunte er Robin zu, als er spürte wie sich dieser in ihm ergoss.

„Ja, du hast mich“, pflichtete dieser ihm mit einem seligen Lächeln bei. Guy kam nur kurz darauf.

Wenig später lag Robin vollkommen ausgelaugt auf seinem Rücken, während Guy schmetterlingshafte Küsse auf seinem Körper verteilte. Er rekelte sich unter ihm wie eine zufriedene Katze. „Gleich bin ich dran“, warnte ihn der Dunkelhaarige schon einmal vor.

„Du bist wohl unersättlich, hm? Sag, muss ich mich dafür bewegen, oder darf ich einfach liegen bleiben, während du mich nimmst?“

„Faulpelz“, titulierte Guy ihn liebevoll. „Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich immer noch an den Quatsch, mit dem zweiten Leben und so?“

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“

„Einfach so“, sagte Guy und biss ihm leicht in die Halsbeuge.

„Guy! Du weißt doch: Nicht da wo man es sehen kann“, rügte Robin ihn halbherzig, denn eigentlich mochte er es von Guys Liebesbissen übersät zu sein. „Und ja, ich glaube immer noch daran. Es ist doch auch alles so eingetroffen wie ich es gesagt habe, oder?“

„Nur der Teil mit den als Sarazenen verkleideten Attentätern. Aber das könnte auch Zufall sein“, behauptete Guy.

„Denkst du immer noch ich bin verrückt?“, fragte Robin anklagend.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber selbst wenn, es würde mich nicht stören. Du bist Robin. Das ist das einzige was zählt“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige. Sein Geliebter gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

Die folgenden zwei Jahre vergingen wie im Flug. Sie waren wieder eine Familie, auch wenn es Archer und Malcolm manchmal schwer fiel, mit der Beziehung zwischen Guy und Robin zurechtzukommen. Insbesondere, als Archer einmal morgens an ihre Zimmertür klopfen wollte, um sie zum Essen zu rufen und von drinnen eindeutig ein Stöhnen vernahm. Nein, kein Schatz-zieh-doch-bitte-die-dreckigen-Schuhe-aus-Stöhnen, sondern ein erregter Lustlaut, der Archer vor Schreck erstarren lies. Die Dienerschaft schien jedoch von ihrem Verhältnis nichts mitzubekommen, oder sie stellten sich einfach nur aus Rücksichtnahme und Liebe zu ihrem Goldjungen, taub und blind. Auch Robins ehemalige Outlaw-Freunde gingen bei ihnen täglich ein und aus. Archer hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Mal wenn dieser Allan, oder sein Bruder zu Besuch kamen, irgendetwas vom Silberbesteck hinterher fehlte. Als er versuchte Robin darauf aufmerksam zu machen, hatte dieser nur gelacht und gemeint: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß wo die beiden ihre Beute versteckt halten, aber lass ihnen doch den Spaß. Bei Gelegenheit hol ich es mir zurück.“ Das tat Robin dann auch. Es schien irgendwie ein Spiel zwischen den Männern zu sein. Offensichtlich wollten Allan und Tom ihr Können auf diese Weise unter Beweis stellen. Archer zweifelte indessen langsam an der angeblichen Unschuld der beiden ehemaligen Outlaws. In ihrem Fall hatte der Sheriff gewiss gute Gründe gehabt sie aus der Gesellschaft auszustoßen. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte Archer sich an die beiden und konnte schließlich auch Robins Zuneigung zu ihnen nachempfinden. Besonders nach all den Geschichten, die sein Bruder über sie erzählt hatten. Archer lauschte gerne, wenn Robin von seinen Abenteuern als Outlaw berichtete, während Guy nur meist die Nase rümpfte. Er kam in den Erzählungen selten gut weg.

Als sie schließlich ein Bote Richards erreichte, der von einem geplanten Kriegszug gegen Phillip August II. von Frankreich berichtete und Robin an seine Treueschwur erinnerte, da blieb diesem nichts anderes übrig, als dem Ruf des Königs Folge zu leisten.  
Guy wollte ihn begleiten, aber Robin untersagte es ihm: „Wir hatten eine Abmachung getroffen. Du kümmerst dich um Locksley, während ich fort bin. Mein Vater ist krank und alt. Du kannst ihm nicht alleine die Verantwortung überlassen, also komm gefälligst deinen Verpflichtungen nach! Und nun gib mir einen Kuss, damit ich weiß wofür es sich lohnt lebend nach Hause zurückzukehren.“

Guy zog daraufhin spöttisch einen Mundwinkel an. Robins Worte hatten streng geklungen, aber der neckische Unterton war ihm nicht entgangen. Er zog den blondbrünetten Mann näher zu sich heran und presste seine Lippen, auf die von Robin.

„Ich bringe dir ein schönes Souvenir von meiner Reisen mit“, meinte dieser, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten.

„Behandle mich nicht so, als wäre ich dein Eheweib, das daheim bleibt um die Kinder zu hüten“, grollte Guy.

„Das bist du nicht?“, fragte Robin gespielt überrascht, woraufhin er sich einen mörderischen Blick von Guy einfing.

„Na gut, na gut, das nehme ich zurück“, meinte er mit einem Grinsen und nährte sich der Tür. „Bis bald holde Maid“, verabschiedete er sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und einer übertriebenen Verbeugung, wobei er nur noch gerade so einem fliegenden Weinkelch ausweichen konnte. Eilig schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Er hörte nicht mehr Guys leise gemurmeltes: „Komm heil zurück.“

Noch im selben Jahr 1194 siegte der König in der Schlacht bei Fréteval und ein Jahr später in Issoudon. Robin war mittlerweile zu seinem engsten Vertrauten geworden und seiner rechten Hand. Er wurde sowohl von den Bauern umjubelt, die in ihm immer noch Robin Hood, den Beschützer der Armen sahen, als auch von den Soldaten, die ihn als Kämpfer und geschickten Strategen bewunderten. Sein Name war in aller Munde und unter anderen Umständen hätte Robin die Aufmerksamkeit wohl genossen, aber er war des Krieges müde und sehnte sich nach Guy.

Dieser hatte es in Robins Abwesenheit auch nicht leicht. Die Menschen in Locksley und Nottingham, begegneten ihm anfangs mit Verachtung und Abneigung, auch wenn sie sich nicht trauten das in Archers Anwesenheit offen zu zeigen. Dieser verteidigte nämlich seinen Bruder vehement. Mal abgesehen von seiner Familie, war Morgan Foster der einzige Freund, welcher ihm geblieben war. Natürlich zürnte dieser ihm vorerst auch, wegen seinem Überfall auf Akkon, der einige Opfer gefordert hatte, aber schon nach wenigen Wochen entspannte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn Robin nach Hause zurückkehrte, fiel es Guy umso schwerer ihn wieder gehen zu lassen. In seiner Abwesenheit bemühte er sich darum Locksley in seinem Sinne zu verwalten und mit der Zeit gewann er das Wohlwollen der Menschen zurück. Lediglich sein Verhältnis zu Dan Scarlett sollte leider nie wieder so sein wie früher. Gewiss, er behandelte Guy mit Respekt, aber das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihnen war verschwunden. Robin hatte den Scarletts höchstpersönlich die Nachricht ihrer Begnadigung überbracht und das sie ihr ganzes Hab und Gut zurückerhalten sollten. Es hatte sie nicht viel Überwindung gekostet ihr neues Leben in Scarborough hinter sich zu lassen und wieder in ihr Heimatdorf Locksley zurückzukehren. Als Robin einige Jahre später noch einmal wegen Verhandlungen mit dem Sultan den König ins Heilige Land begleiten sollte, überredete er Will ihn dorthin zu begleiten. Natürlich zeigte sich dieser anfangs von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert, doch Robin wusste wie er sie dem Schreiner schmackhaft machen konnte. Er saß bei den Scarletts daheim und erzählte ihnen von seiner letzten Reise ins Heilige Land.

„Du musst mich einfach dorthin begleiten. Glaub mir, du hast noch nie solche Bauwerke und derlei Handwerkskunst gesehen“, schwärmte Robin, obwohl er in Wahrheit für derlei materielle Dinge nicht viel übrig hatte. Natürlich hoffte er lediglich, dass Will vielleicht auf Safiya treffen würde, denn immerhin war es irgendwie seine Schuld, dass sich die beiden bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatten.

Will hatte zwar interessiert aufgehorcht, aber gleichzeitig machte sich auch Sorge auf seinem Gesicht breit: „Ich bin kein Krieger Robin und ich will keine Menschen töten.“

„Das verlangt auch keiner von dir. Keine Sorge, es handelt sich nicht um einen weiteren Kreuzzug, sondern lediglich um eine diplomatische Reise. Der König möchte sein Verhältnis zum Sultan verbessern und Handelsbeziehungen knüpfen. Die kleine Armee, welche er mitführt soll ihm nur zum Schutz dienen.“

„Na gut, wenn das so ist, dann komme ich mit. Vorausgesetzt mein Vater und mein Bruder können mich hier entbehren.“

„Oh, wir kommen schon zurecht. Aber Robin, bring mir meinen Sohn ja wieder heil nach Hause zurück“, ermahnte Dan ihn mit einem väterlichen Lächeln.

„Ich werde auf ihn Acht geben. Ihr habt mein Wort.“

Und so kam es dann auch. Womit Dan jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sein Will nach einem Jahr mit einer Braut zu ihm heimkehren würde. Ihr Name war Safiya.

Im Jahr 1198 rief Papst Innozenz III. zum vierten Kreuzzug aus, doch Robin gelang es den König davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht an diesem zu beteiligen. Es kostete ihn nicht viel Überredungskunst, denn auch Richard wollte die Handelsbeziehungen zu den Sarazenen nicht gefährden. Als er ein Jahr später vor Burg Châlus bei Limoges in Frankreich, den König vor einem tödlich Pfeil bewahrte, dafür aber selber schwer verletzt wurde, entband ihn Richard von seinem Treueschwur.

„Ich danke dir Robin, für alles, was du für mich getan hast“, sagte der König dem Verwundeten, der im Feldlazarett lag. Er war zwar mittlerweile außer Lebensgefahr und die Schlacht gewonnen, aber er würde die Rückreise nach England wohl erst in einigen Tagen antreten können.

„Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und sollst für deine Verdienste angemessen entlohnt werden. Nicht nur mit Ländereien, sondern vor allem mit deiner Freiheit“, meinte der König, welcher neben seiner Liegestätte auf einem Schemel saß.

Robin lachte daraufhin schwach, lies es aber schnell wieder bleiben, da es auf Grund seiner Verwundung schmerzte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein Gefangener bin.“

„Ich denke das weist du sehr wohl und ich habe es erst viel zu spät begriffen. Ich wollte dir keinen Kummer bereiten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch, als ich dich damals im Heiligen Land traf, kannte ich dich noch nicht gut genug, um dich wirklich einschätzen zu können. Du bist kein Mann des Krieges, auch wenn du besser als jeder andere Soldat kämpfst. Der Sieg bereitet dir keine wirkliche Freude. Ich sehe den Kummer in deinen Augen, wenn du gezwungen bist in meinem Namen zu töten. Du sehnst dich nach Frieden und deiner Heimat. Es war egoistisch und undankbar von mir, dich an diesen Treuschwur zu binden. Aus diesem Grund schicke ich dich fort. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hätte dich gerne weiterhin an meiner Seite gewusst, denn du bist mir der teuerste Freund von allen, aber ich kann es nicht länger mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren“, brachte Richard schweren Herzen hervor.

Eine Zeit land schwieg Robin, doch dann erwiderte er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln: „Danke.“ Es war als würde ihm ein schwerer Stein von seinem Herzen fallen. Als er schließlich nach Locksley heimkehrte, hatte man ihm bereits einen großen Empfang bereitet. Das war nicht sehr verwunderlich, denn die Kunde, dass der große Robin Hood im Hafen von England angelegt hatte, war schnell in aller Munde gewesen. Selbst im Ausland war er mittlerweile allseits bekannt, auch wenn er sich selbst manchmal wunderte, über die großen Taten, welche er angeblich alle vollbracht haben sollte. Viele dieser Heldentaten entsprangen mit Sicherheit der Feder irgendwelcher Dichter und in den Gasthäusern sang man sogar Ruhmeslieder über ihn. Das Begrüßungsfest, welches man zu seinen Ehren in Locksley feierte, hätte eigentlich einem König gebührt. Auf der großen Wiese stand eine langgezogene Tafel, mit allerlei Speisen und unzähligen Stühlen. Seit König Richard für Ordnung gesorgt hatte, ging es den Bewohnern Locksleys wieder viel besser. Es gab Musikanten die auf ihren Instrumenten spielten, Jongleure, Menschen die lachten und tanzten. Trotz dieser allgemeinen Heiterkeit stand für einen kurzen Moment Robins Herz still, als er sich der jubelnden Dorfgemeinde nährte. Er entdeckte unter den Anwesenden zwar Archer und Isabella, die freudig auf ihn zukamen, aber nirgendwo eine Spur von Guy, oder seinem Vater. Auch Much war dort und rief enthusiastisch: „MASTER!“ Dabei war er schon lange nicht mehr sein Herr. Er hatte seinem ehemaligen Diener vor einiger Zeit ein Stück Land vermacht, mit dem ihm der König zusammen mit noch einigen anderen Ländereien entlohnt hatte. Natürlich hatte er auch seinem Bruder Archer Ländereien übertragen, aber Robin hatte das Gefühl er war häufiger in Locksley, als auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden. Zumindest war er meistens zugegen, wenn Robin heimkehrte. Auch Isabella, hatte er ein Gut vermachen wollen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert dieses Geschenk anzunehmen. „Dann hätte ich ja keine Ausrede mehr noch länger hier wohnen zu bleiben. Nein Danke Robin. Das ist lieb gemeint, aber nicht von Nöten“, hatte sie gesagt. Das war nun schon zwei Jahre her.

„Wo ist Guy?“, fragte er voll Sorge, als Archer ihn zur Begrüßung in die Arme schloss.

„Er ist bei Vater. Ihm geht es heute gesundheitlich leider nicht so gut und Guy meinte dieser ganze Empfang wäre lächerlich, da dich der König in ein paar Wochen ohnehin zurück in die Schlacht rufen wird. Du kennst ihn ja. Er ist wütend, weil du gegangen bist und er dich nicht begleiten darf. Er verabscheut den König mehr denn je, weil er ihm die Schuld dafür gibt und fürchtet um dein Leben.“

„Wenn jemand dafür die Schuld trägt, dann ist es Guy. Immerhin habe ich nur seinetwegen diesen Schwur geleistet“, entgegnete Robin mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Außerdem ist er gewiss eifersüchtig, weil niemand ihm jemals solch einen großen Empfang bereitet hat“, meinte Archer mit einem frechen Grinsen. Robins Lippen kräuselten sich daraufhin spöttisch und er zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue empor.

„Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen“, meinte er und wollte schon zu ihm gehen, aber Isabella hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Oh nein, wenn du jetzt zu meinem Bruder gehst, dann sehen wir dich vor morgen Früh nicht wieder. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Immerhin findet dieses Fest zu deinen Ehren statt.“

„Aber ich würde auch gerne nach meinem Vater sehen, wenn es ihm gesundheitlich so schlecht geht, dass er noch nicht einmal mehr aufstehen kann“, meinte Robin.

„Dann trink wenigstens einen Kelch Wein mit uns und du kannst hingehen, wo du möchtest“, meinte Archer scherzend. „Na gut“, gab sich der Held Locksleys geschlagen. Es kostete ihm viel Mühe sich einen Weg zur Tafel zu bahnen, denn von allen Seiten wurde ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft, er wurde umarmt und musste den neusten Nachwuchs des Dorfes in Augenschein nehmen. Auch die ehemaligen Outlaws waren dort und begrüßten ihn herzlich. Little John war wieder mit seiner Familie vereint, Safiya war schwanger und war das nicht Marian, die gerade auf ihn zukam?

„Schön dich zu sehen Robin“, meinte sie mit diesem für sie typischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Schön auch dich zu sehen. Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!“, meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ach, hör schon auf mir zu schmeicheln“, entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd, aber immer noch grinsend.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?“

„Frag ihn doch selber, da vorne steht er“, meinte sie keck. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Robin konnte sich erinnern, dass er sie in einem anderen Leben mal furchtbar geliebt hatte, aber das war schon so lange her, dass es beinahe unwirklich erschien. Dennoch schätzte er sie als Freundin sehr und glücklicher Weise, hatte sie ihm sein distanziertes Verhalten von früher verziehen. Nachdem Robin auch Sir Edward begrüßt hatte, schaffte er es endlich sich einen Kelch Wein einzuschenken.

„Na, wie gefällt dir dein Fest?“, fragte Archer scheinheilig, der schon damit gerechnet hatte, dass es seinem Bruder nicht so leicht fallen würde bis zum Buffet vorzudringen und daher gezwungen war, immerhin ein wenig mit ihnen zu feiern. Isabella hatte sich indessen mit Marian an die Tafel gesetzt und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr, woraufhin diese herzhaft lachte.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Mich wundert es, dass die beiden noch immer nicht verheiratet sind“, meinte Robin.

Archer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend wollen sie nicht. Werber gibt es genug. So ein schnöseliger Edelmann namens Thornton hat vor Kurzem um Isabellas Hand angehalten. Er war sehr reich, aber sie hat ihn zum Teufel gejagt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Guy getobt hat, als er davon erfuhr. Er meint irgendwann wird sie noch als alte Jungfer sterben und sich dann grämen, weil sie einen so wohlhabend Mann davongejagt hat.“

„Oh doch, dass kann ich mir nur all zu gut vorstellen. Schließlich kenne ich Guy. Ich werde jetzt mal nach ihm sehen“, sagte Robin und leerte seinen Weinkelch.

„Warte Robin, noch eines: Erschreck dich nicht, wenn du bei Vater bist. Er ist schon sehr alt und manchmal bringt er einige Dinge durcheinander.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Robin irritiert.

„Es könnte sein das er dich nicht erkennt. Er redet manchmal wirres Zeug, aber ab und an hat er auch noch klare Momente.“

Robins Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?“

„Weil ich wollte, dass du deine Heimkehr wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick genießen kannst. Heute hat er wirklich einen schlechten Tag, aber vielleicht ist er morgen wieder etwas klarer.“

Robin schüttelte nur verärgert den Kopf. Archer hätte ihm das gleich sagen müssen. Wie konnte das sein? Als er fort ging, war sein Vater doch noch bei Verstand. Gut zugegeben, er war etwas schusselig geworden, aber nie so sehr, dass er jemanden nicht mehr erkannt hätte. Robin hatte das schon häufiger bei älteren Menschen erlebt, aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass es seinen eigenen Vater treffen könnte. Sobald er das Anwesen betrat, versuchte er sich selbst zu sammeln. Vielleicht hatte Archer auch etwas übertrieben. Womöglich ging es ihm gar nicht so schlecht. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, versuchte gelassen zu wirken, als er sich dem Schlafgemach seines Vaters nährte.

Er fand Guy tatsächlich an Malcolms Bett sitzend vor. Wie ungewöhnlich. Leise klopfte Robin an die bereits offen stehende Tür. „Darf ich hereinkommen“, fragte er, schlenderte jedoch, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ins Zimmer.

„Na wenn das nicht die lebende Legende Robin Hood ist“, höhnte Guy, doch trotz der scharfen Bemerkung betrachte er Robin mit so viel offener Zuneigung und Stolz, dass er ihm seine schnippischen Worte nicht übel nehmen konnte.

Sein Vater wandte seinen Kopf in Robins Richtung und musterte ihn verwirrt. „Wer ist dieser Mann?“, fragte Malcom mit schwacher Stimme.

„Das ist Euer Sohn“, erklärte Guy ihm.

„Mein Sohn? Aber das ist nicht mein Robin. Ich kenne doch meinen Sohn. Ihr erlaubt Euch einen Scherz mit mir“, schallt er den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, als wäre er ein frecher Knaben, der ihm einen Streich spielen wollte.

„Also ist es wahr, was Archer gesagt hat“, meinte der Ankömmling stocksteif. Er nährte sich dem Bett, in dem sein Vater lag, der ihn wie einen Fremden musterte. Es schmerzte ihn Malcolm so zu sehen. Wäre er doch eher zurückgekommen. Ach was, wäre er doch gar nicht erst fort gegangen! Aber er hatte dem König einen Eid geleistet.

„Er ist nicht immer so“, versucht Guy seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen.

„Wo ist meine Frau?“, fragte Malcolm geistesabwesend. „Ist sie noch auf dem Fest?“

Robin zog scharf die Luft ein. „Mutter ist schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“

„Wovon redet Ihr? Ich frage wo meine Frau ist. Ghislaine. Ist sie noch auf dem Fest?“

„Ghislaine?“, fragte Robin vollkommen entgeistert und sah besorgt in Guys Richtung, der lediglich resignierend den Kopf schüttelte. Ihn schien diese Äußerung nicht sehr zu verwundern.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst Robin, es hat keinen Sinn“, meinte der Gisbornespross zu ihm. „Ich habe ihm bereits unzählige Male zu erklären versucht, das Ghislaine niemals mit ihm verheiratet war.“

„Natürlich sind wir verheiratet!“, empörte sich Malcolm, wobei seine Worte in einem Hustanfall übergingen. Robin reichte ihm eilig den Becher mit Wasser, der auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett stand. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er das Gefäß entgegen. „Danke.“

Als sein Hustanfall wieder abgeebbt war und er sich in die Kissen zurücklehnte, meinte Malcolm: „Ich sollte eigentlich beim Fest sein und ihr Gesellschaft leisten, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich heute nicht so gut. Nun liegt die ganze Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern, dabei sollte ich doch helfen das Feuerrad anzubringen. Mein Robin und ihr Sohn Guy, sollten es gemeinsam entzünden.“

„Vielleicht ist es dann ganz gut, dass Ihr Euch heute nicht so wohl fühlt. Beim letzten Mal ist diese Geschichte nicht gut ausgegangen“, kommentierte Guy seine Worte zynisch. Robin warf ihm daraufhin einen anklagenden Blick zu. Wie konnte er sich über den seelischen Zustand seines Vaters einfach so lustig machen?

„Die beiden Jungen verstehen sich leider nicht so gut, dabei würde es sich Ghislaine so sehr wünschen. Ich sehe sie ständig nur mit einander streiten“, brachte Malcolm bedauernd hervor.

„Vielleicht bringen sie so ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung zum Ausdruck“, meinte Guy und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Robin war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher ob ihm zum Lachen, oder zum Weinen zumute war.

„Zuneigung? Ihr versteht nicht, sie beschimpfen sich manchmal wie zwei Gossenjungen.“

„Ich kenne Robin und glauben Sie mir, ich kenne Guy. Ich kann Sie und Ihre Frau beruhigen, dass sich die beiden prächtig verstehen werden“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“

„Das bin ich.“ Guy erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und gab Robin ein Kopfzeichen ihm zu folgen. „Sie sollten jetzt etwas schlafen.“

Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen und leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten fragte Robin besorgt. „Seit wann ist er so?“

„Seit ein paar Monaten. Sieh mich nicht so traurig an Robin, es lässt sich nicht ändern. Er ist alt. Außerdem ist er nicht immer so“, versuchte er ihn zu trösten und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf ihr Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab. Man hörte von draußen den Lärm des Festes.

Sofort zog Guy den anderen Mann an sich, um ihn in seine Arme zu schließen. Wie ein Kind das nach Trost suchte presste sich Robin an seine Brust und er spendete diesen nur all zu bereitwillig. Liebevoll strich er über sein Haar. „Wie lange haben wir?“, fragte Guy. Es klang sehnsüchtig, aber auch etwas verbittert.

„Hm?“

„Bis du wieder fort musst. Wie lange haben wir?“ Robin spürte wie sich Guys Körper plötzlich anspannte.

Er hob seinen Kopf von Guys Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht mehr fortgehen. Der König hat mich von meinem Schwur entbunden.“

Plötzlich verharrte Guy in seiner Bewegung und musterte Robin eindringlich: „Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja, das ist es. Du wirst mich also so bald nicht mehr los“, brachte Robin hervor, als handle es sich um eine Drohung. Auf einmal strahlte Guy. Mit einem Mal, warf er sich Robin über die Schulter und trug ihn hinüber zum Bett.

„HEY, was soll das?“, schrie dieser auf und versuchte sich aus Guys griff zu befreien. Im nächsten Moment landete er auf der weichen Matratze. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und strich ihm andächtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich diese Worte herbeigesehnt habe. Es war jedes Mal unerträglich dich wieder gehen zu lassen und nicht zu wissen, ob du zurückkommst. Ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt dich einfach irgendwo wegzusperren, damit dieser verdammte König Richard dich mir nicht mehr wegnehmen kann.“

„Hey, rede nicht so abfällig über den König. Er kommt uns übrigens nächsten Sommer besuchen und ich verlange von dir, dass du dich ihm gegenüber respektvoll verhältst“, schimpfte ihn Robin, wenn auch nicht all zu ernst und schlang seine Beine um Guys Hüften, um ihn näher an sich zu pressen.

„Ich liebe dich“, brachte Guy mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Ich liebe dich so sehr Robin.“

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch.“ In ihrer gemeinsamen Umarmung konnte Robin für einen Moment, all die furchtbaren Erinnerungen an den Krieg und die Sorge um seinen Vater vergessen. In dieser Nacht war Guy unglaublich zärtlich zu ihm. Er überhäufte ihn mit Küssen und Liebesbekundungen, wie noch nie zuvor und Robin genoss es. Er wusste nicht wie oft sie es diese Nacht getrieben hatten, aber als sie am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zur großen Halle hinuntergingen warf ihnen Archer einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Wisst ihr eigentlich das sich mein altes Zimmer genau unter eurem befindet?“

Isabella schien das irgendwie zu amüsieren. Zumindest versuchte sie ein Schmunzeln, hinter ihrer vorgehaltenen Hand zu verbergen. Guy und Robin setzten sich zu ihren Geschwistern an den Tisch und übergingen diese Bemerkung einfach. „Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus mit Hochzeitsplänen, Archer?“, fragte Robin nonchalant.

„Hochzeitspläne? Das könnte ich der Frauenwelt nicht antun. Stell dir vor was für ein Verlust das für all die schönen Damen wäre, die ich noch beglücken könnte.“

Isabella verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Du meinst wohl eher was für ein Segen“, sagte sie hämisch.

„Hey, du verletzt meine Gefühle Schwesterchen“, empörte sich Archer, auch wenn seine Worte offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeint waren, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben.

„Und wie sieht es bei euch mit Eheplänen aus?“, fragte er seine beiden Brüder neckend.

„Sobald der Papst seine Meinung ändert und gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen erlaubt, werde ich sofort um Guys Hand anhalten“, meinte Robin und biss herzhaft in eine Scheibe Brot. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn mit großen Augen an, Archer lachte herzhaft und Isabella schimpfte: „Robin! Was ist wenn dich jemand hört?“

Auf einmal kam Malcolm gestützt von zwei Dienern die Treppe hinab, seinen Gehstock fest umklammert. „Robin? Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?“, fragte sein Vater mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit gestern“, brachte Robin verunsichert hervor. „Weist du nicht mehr? Ich war doch...“

„Du hast geschlafen und wir wollten dich nicht wecken“, fiel Isabella ihm ins Wort.

„Ach, ihr hättet mich ruhig wecken können, wenn mein Sohn endlich wieder daheim ist“, meinte er mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Siehst du, ich habe doch gesagt, manchmal hat er auch seine guten Tage“, raunte Archer seinem Bruder leise zu.

Robin spürte wie Guy unterm Tisch sanft seine Hand drückte und sie dann wieder losließ. Er schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches Robin zufrieden erwiderte. Nicht jede Geschichte hat ein glückliches Ende, aber diese hier schon.

THE END


End file.
